Naruto y El legado de la diosa
by Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul
Summary: Un Naruto descuidado (neglected) por su familia, OC que conocen del anime, otros OC fuertes, elementos de Zelda y mucho mas... Fic en colaboración con Chivotenkai
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, aquí Chivotenkai con la participación de Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul.

Para evitar problemas, los capítulos se subiran desde esta cuenta. iremos re-subiendo los capítulos poco a poco y en seguida funcionaremos como siempre.

Un saludo y disfruten de la locura.

-"como es costumbre, no poseemos los derechos de Naruto, Zelda u otro elemento excepto nuestros OC... de lo contrario, no permitiría que Emo-sasuke tuviera mucha atención"

_**Capítulo 1 : A veces somos piezas de un juego macabro.**_

.

{{Urbanización este, cinco y media de la madrugada: Lunes}}

La historia comienza como muchas otras, con un bonito amanecer que cubre el mundo con sus rayos de luz, algo hermoso y natural aunque...

–¡ ¡Mis ojos! ¡Puta luz!–

Era la queja de un chico al recibir los rayos solares de la mañana.

Para algunos, no les gusta al despertar. Este es uno de nuestros protagonistas, Albert Fox. Un estudiante que esta a mediados de su carrera en la universidad, el joven miró al calendario y frunció el ceño –Odio los lunes.– Sin duda, le gustaba quejarse

Tras una serie de maldiciones, el estudiante se levanta para realizar las típicas cosas de la mañana, como era costumbre para él, tras realizar las cosas básicas, le gustaba dar una pequeña sesión de ejercicio dando unas vueltas por la ciudad.

Se puso su habitual atuendo deportivo, se ató las zapatillas y se colocó sus queridos auriculares para escuchar su querida música que le servía como motivación para hacer deporte más fácilmente.

Tras comprobar que estaba todo correcto, cerró la puerta de su apartamento con llave y salió a la calle a dar una vuelta

–Que fastidio, lo peor de los fines de semana es que se te olvida de hacer la tarea, bueno... siempre queda usar la técnica de hacerla mientras voy a la uni–

El sonrió por su último pensamiento, siempre le funcionó en el instituto y no le iba a dejar de fallar ahora.

Lo bueno de la zona en la que hacía su ruta, era que nunca había tráfico en dicha zona y además, al ser zona peatonal, no podían ir a mas de 25 Km/h

Por desgracia, siempre hay que ser prudente pues a veces hay conductores que se saltan las normas por un motivo u otro y el llevar cascos a todo volumen mientras corres sin fijarte en la carretera no ayuda en absoluto si una persona circula en dirección contraria a 140 km/h. El resultado era obvio, el cuerpo de Albert fue arroyado por un Delorean, el cual dio un frenazo cuando chocó con el cuerpo, el cuerpo del accidentado yacía ahora en el suelo mientras el conductor salía a todo correr}

–Mierda Doc, ha vuelto a pasar. Llama a una ambulancia.– Eran las palabras de la persona que lo había atropellado y Mientras este par de **** intentaban llamar a la ayuda, nuestro buen amigo estaba teniendo sus últimos pensamientos

–(¿Por qué? No es justo, no podré saber el final de Naruto... esto duele, pero duele mas no saberlo... al menos, si Sasuke se hace el Hokage, no estaré allí para presenciar semejante blasfemia...tengo un poco de frí...–

Los ojos de Albert se cerraron lentamente, pero algo extraño sucedió. Era como si algo de él, algo que ha vivido se le fue arrancado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, era como si hubiera habido un vació de tiempo en el momento en el que había cerrado sus ojos esperando a su muerte. Por un instante, pudo ver a muchos seres que parecían humanos , una sombra que tenía alas y unos ojo azules oceánicos, un símbolo con una especie de ojo de color rojo y escuchó una palabra: "Sheikah"

Por último sintió una gran fuerza llenando su ser para terminar con un gran dolor mayor que el del accidente, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido comprimido.

–(Mi cabeza... ¿Qué paso?)– El que conocíamos como Albert se había despertado.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y lo primero que hizo fue intentar ponerse de pie, algo que al parecer le era imposible... se fijó en las manos y ahora se encontraba en lo más parecido a shock: Sus manos eran las de un bebé... se había convertido en un bebé

.

Albert casi no se lo podía creer, se había convertido en un bebé y fue encontrado por nada menos que el sabio de los seis caminos, el hombre se sorprendió al verme pero era como si se esperase otra cosa.

Haragomo (el sabio de los seis caminos) se topó con el bebé envuelto con una tela con una "A" bordada y un collar parecido a un megatama de jade y un pequeño símbolo dibujado en el que casi parecía ilegible.

Haragomo decidió nombrar al "recién nacido" Alastor y lo presentó a sus dos hijos pequeños (Ashura e Indra) y a los recién creados nueve biju:

Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku (no es el de dragon ball), Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gouky y Kurama}

–(Creo que algo debe haber causado Kaa-san) Hijos, os presento a un nuevo miembro de la familia: Alastor.– Las palabras del sabio de los nueve biju miraron con curiosidad al recién nacido y aunque ellos apenas tenían unas horas de vida, ya tenían una conciencia equivalente a niños de hasta cinco años, Indra solo vio de reojo al bebe con una sonrisa disimulada a diferencia de Ashura que se acercó al bebe del mismo modo del que un goloso en una tienda de dulces.

Muchos pensarían que un bebe se asustaría por toda la concentración de personas pero a su desconocimiento (incluido para Haragomo) Alastor era muy consciente de todo y tenía su conocimiento sobre el mundo del manga de Naruto. A pesar de ser un bebe, estaba totalmente eufórico, era como una historia de fanfiction de auto insert.

Esto captó gran interés en Ashura, Kurama, Matatabi, Shukaku y Gouky... los cuales se encariñaron mucho de él a diferencia del resto. Esto solo representaba el comienzo

{{Tres años más tarde}}

–¡Tou-san!– Un pequeño y adorable niño de tres años con el pelo de color plata y ojos amarillos se acercaba llamando a la persona que lo había tratado como figura paterna

–¿Qué sucede Alastor-kun?– El sabio estaba bastante animado por el esfuerzo de sus hijos mayores

–Yo también quiero entrenar para ser fuerte como tu.– Eran las simples palabras de un niño queriendo ser como su figura paterna y en ese momento ver mejor el panorama, antes de que Alastor llegara, Ashura e Indra estaban realizando katas de taijutsu

–Lo siento Alastor, pero todavía eres muy joven para aprender.– Haragomo lo dijo en un tono de disculpa, en parte era cierto aunque a esa edad, ya solía dar un par de demostraciones.

–Tou-san, déjale estar un poco. Así puede ver como desbloqueamos nuestros chakras– Este era el hijo biológico más joven del sabio de los seis caminos: Ashura. El estaba bastante animado y quería apoyar un poco al pequeño Alastor

–Sería algo muy complejo para el pequeño y seguro que no comprendería nada– El sabio de los seis caminos intentó razonar lo mejor que podía y era cierto lo que decía... si el niño fuera normal, pequeño el cual solo tomó un poco de aire para soltar unas frases del tirón.

– El chakra...Es solo la combinación de la energía física y espiritual, no es difícil, déjame aprender por favor.– Indra y Ashura se sorprendieron por la definición básica sobre el chakra, Haragomo también ya que el solo dijo a sus hijos que hoy desbloquearían sus chakra pero ni siquiera había explicado lo que era exactamente.

Sentía lástima pues el muchacho antes era un gran guerrero, pero ahora debía centrarse en Ashura e Indra por que no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba ya que era mayor y se desprendió de su posición como jinchuriki...tal vez mas adelante...

–Lo siento, pero eres muy pequeño para empezar. Ahora ve y juega con los demás.–

El pequeño asintió con un poco de decepción, sabía que recibía el consejo del mismo sabio de los seis caminos y tal vez era pronto pero era un niño y a pesar de tener memorias de un adulto, la naturaleza infantil era predominante.

El sabía muchos recursos del mundo de Naruto excepto el desbloqueo del chakra, así que antes de marcharse, se escondió hasta ver la explicación y como abrían el chakra.

Después de eso, marchó rápidamente al lugar donde estaban sus hermanos y hermanas para utilizar su grito/llamada

–¡Ku-Aniki!– Esa era la forma en la que el menor de la familia llamaba al mayor de los bijuu...de entre los que estaban en el bosque un lindo zorro de nueve colas del tamaño de un adulto reaccionó al llamado del niño al igual que otras tres figuras con una gran sonrisa

–**¡Otōto** !– Esta fue la respuesta del zorro conocido como Kurama o por su título: kyubi no kitsune.

–**¿Has venido a jugar?–** La segunda cifra que se acerco con los mismos ánimos era Shukaku la tanuki de arena y conocida con el título de Ichibi

–¡Claro nee-chan!– El pequeño Alastor respondió con alegría mientras la tercera de los biju se acercó al menor.

–**¡Vamos a jugar a la caza del ratón!– **Declaró Matatabi también conocida como el nibi, tenía la forma de un gato fantasmal de color fuego azulado.

–**A castillos de arena– **Shukaku respondió, mostrando su autoridad para escoger el juego

–**¡Caza del ratón!–** Matatabi no permitiría que su pequeño hermano jugara a los castillos de arena y tendrían que jugar a su selección de entretenimiento

–**¡Castillos de arena!–** Shukaku volvió a responder aunque estaba vez con un tono bastante desafiante que no quedó desapercibido por el más joven y entonces el más pequeño de todos, intentó calmar la situación.

–¿Por qué no dejamos que decida Kurama y la próxima vez jugaremos a lo otro?– Las palabras de el pequeño sorprendieron alegremente a Kurama **–Que listo es mi otouto, dejando que decida el mejor.–**

Sin duda, todos sabían que Kurama estaba muy encariñado con su hermano pero en esos temas era mejor no tener en cuenta la obsesión que tenía Shukaku, sin embargo otro biju estaba a punto de fastidiar la escena

–**No te las des de listo Kurama.– **Esta voz que pertenecía al hachibi (Gouky), que se había unido a la alegre conversación...Sin embargo los otros cinco biju se acercaban a menospreciar al humano

–**No sé por qué estáis con este ningen.. ¿tal vez por pena?**– Choumei fue quien dio esta declaración, era el nanabi

– **¿Algún problema? También nos llevamos bien con Ashura e Indra y que yo sepa, son humanos también.**– A pesar de que fueran hermanos, Gouky no le gustaba que tratase así al pequeño

**¡Ellos son los hijos de Tou-sama!–** Kokuo o también conocido como el Gobi, alegó esa excusa como si fuera normal

–**¿Y qué?–** Para Shukaku, esa excusa no le era válida

–**Cállate caja de arena.– **El yonbi conocido como Son Goku amenazó y al mismo tiempo hirió los sentimientos de Shukaku y esta se sintió dolida por ese comentario y eso hizo enfadar al más pequeño y rápidamente se puso por delante.

–Discúlpate, aniki.– La mirada del pequeño era tan ardiente que podría quemar un bosque y con esa actitud el biju solo pudo hacer una cosa: reír

–**¿Piensas que puedes obligarme?– **Sin duda, el biju se pensaba que contaba con la superioridad pero para la sorpresa, el biju neko se adelantó en señal de apoyo de su hermana pequeña.

–**No está solo.**– Fue la respuesta de Matatabi, lista para una pequeña pelea familiar

– **No me gusta estar a malas pero yo también tomaré parte.**– Kurama decidió ponerse también en la disputa cosa que no parecía importa al nanabi

–**Eso no importa, ese humano no cuenta y yo veo que es un 4 vs 5.–** Choumei (nanabi declaró con aire de superioridad a pesar de que el hermano mas fuerte estaba en contra de ellos.

Alastor se enfadó aun mas, no soportaba que la mayoría de sus hermanos le despreciara e ignorara y entonces hizo lo más estúpido o lo más valiente que había hecho nunca...depende del punto de vista. Concentró su chakra para abrirlo y desatar un jutsu que conocía muy bien

–**¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!– **Un solo clon apareció y ahora el niño de tres años parecía estar jadeando. Pero lo más importante, fue la reacción de los biju en general: Una sorpresa total

–**¿Un clon?**– Kurama parecía no creérselo

– **Nuestro otōto sabe usar jutsu–** Shukaku estaba igual de sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo tenía una gran admiración por el–

–**Mírale, se cree fuerte por usar un clon ilusorio pero está jadeando.–**

Los ojos de Alastor brillaron en venganza ante la declaración de Son goku, lo siguiente que se oían era el grito de dolor de como el Alastor original al igual que como el clon, estaban mordiendo al yonbi.

Los cuatro biju de parte del niño no pudieron contener la risa de como Son Goku estaba siendo mordido por dos peli Goku intentó golpearlo pero los dos se alejaron en el preciso momento mientras tenía una sonrisa

–**¡Eso era un clon solido!–** El yonbi declaró señalando al pequeño mordedor de monos.

–No queremos pelear.– Ambos, el clon y el original respondieron, era cierto que no le gustaba este tipo de peleas familiares, sin embargo, toda discusión se acabó en cuanto el lugar se llenó con la presencia de Haragomo que estaba con sus dos hijos que incluso ellos dos estaban con un poco de miedo

–He oído gritos y una subida de chakra... ¿Que...– El sabio de los seis caminos dejo cualquier frase de autoridad al ver algo que no se esperaba, el pequeño Alastor, un niño de apenas tres años había logrado crear un clon sólido. Por un momento pensó que era obra de su kaa-san pero lo descartó por qué no sentía la presencia activa en su interior.

–Quiero una explicación.–Sin duda la voz estaba llena de autoridad –Yo...–

El niño se sentía un poco intimidado pero Kurama se adelantó rápidamente a su pequeño hermano para poder ayudarlo –**No pasa nada tou-san, solo estábamos jugando.**– Era usando un tono de voz muy similar al de Kakashi –¿Desde cuándo eso incluye que un niño pequeño cree un clon sólido?– Sin duda un argumento válido por parte de Haragomo...Ashura a pesar de ser mayor que el resto (si no tomamos a Indra en cuenta) se comportó de forma curiosa y alegre acercándose a el clon

–¡Increíble! ¿Has visto aniki? Sin lecciones sabe más que nosotros.– A Ashura parecían salirle estrellas por los ojos de lo impresionante que era la técnica

–Huh, Interesante.– Indra parecía menos entusiasmado que Ashura pero por dentro estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que había hecho alguien más pequeño que el.

–Las aplicaciones que puede tener esta técnica– Ashura mencionó mientras que inocentemente da una fuerte palmada en la espalda del clon, haciéndolo estallar en una nube de humo. Esto, provocó una depresión en Ashura

–¡Nooo lo he matado! ¡He matado al clon de mi otōto ! Dando vueltas por el suelo era lo que repetía el primer Senju una y otra vez

–Era un clon de sombra, con un golpe fuerte se disipan.– Haragomo respondió ante las acciones infantiles de su hijo menor mientras que algunos soltaron una ligera risa, el que se consideraría como el primer Senju suspiró en alivio

–Menos mal... no lo he matado– Realmente Ashura era un poco especial..

–¿Cómo lo has hecho y por qué?– Era obvio que Haragomo quería saber cómo era posible que un niño de tres años hubiera podido realizar tal técnica.

–**Tou-san, déjalo... ellos se metieron conmigo y quiso defenderme.–** Shukaku no quería que su pequeño hermano se metiera en problemas por su culpa

–Déjalos, son unos críos.– Incluso Indra parecía querer que esta situación no terminase mal.

Haragomo suspiró en derrota, se dio la vuelta mientras hacía que Indra y Ashura le siguieran una vez mas

–Está bien, pero que no vuelva a pasar.– Fueron las únicas palabras de Haragomo, ahora él y sus dos hijos se marcharon de nuevo a entrenar, al igual que el grupo que no "reconoce" a Alastor. Dejando únicamente al pequeño con sus cuatro biju favoritos

–Gracias nee-chan.– Alastor tenía una amplia sonrisa y al ser tan pequeño y "adorable" esto casi era algo mortal para muchos. Shukaku casi reaccionó al instante

–**Kawaiii!**– La tanuki de arena estaba literalmente asfixiando al pobre muchacho causando gotas de sudor en Gouky y Kurama mientras que Matatabi gruñía

–**¡Déjalo! ¡Lo vas a asfixiar!– **La mirada de Matatabi estaba ardiente por la situación.

–**Eso es porque tu también quieres abrazarlo–** respondía su hermana con aire de victoria cosa que no le gustó al nibi que se abalanzó sobre ellos

–**¡Sí! Ahora suéltalo– **Kurama y Goky reían ante la situación de supervivencia de no ser asfixiado de cierto niño con ojos amarillos a manos de las biju más jóvenes.

Y así , con el paso del tiempo es como el vínculo entre ellos se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte.

Con los años, el pequeño tomó la costumbre de hacer un clon de sombra y enviarlo para prestar atención a todas las clases de Haragomo ya que los clones enviaban la experiencia adquirida y mientras el aprovechaba para jugar o entrenar duramente para algún día.

Haragomo seguía dando prioridad a Indra y Ashura, a pesar de todo tenía que designar a un heredero y tras casi seis años decidió que el hermano pequeño Ashura tomase las riendas como heredero cosa que no agradó al hermano mayor.

Entre otras cosas, Haragomo contó a Ashura ciertas cosas que debía conocer y otras que mantener en secreto.

{{Unos meses después de la asignación del heredero}}

–¡Tou-san! – Alastor se acercó al gran Haragomo que estaba reunido con los nueve biju y sus dos hijos. Ashura, con el tiempo no había cambiado nada. Tenía aprecio por toda su familia y seguía siendo igual de risueño. Por otro lado Indra, se había vuelto un poco mas... bueno, lo que en un futuro se conocería como estilo Uchiha.

–¿Que quieres?– El sabio de los seis caminos había tomado esto ya con un hábito y le contestaba como si fuera un poco repetitivo aunque esta vez algo nuevo sucedería...Alastor se infló de morros y preparó una fuerte voz mientras señalaba a su "objetivo"

–¡Te voy a ganar!– Esto generó cinco reacciones diferentes, una de "esta muy mal de la cabeza" por parte de Kurama y los otros tres. Otra reacción fue la de reírse directamente a la cara del niño por la tontería que acababa de decir, Indra puso... lo que se conocería como el hmm Uchiha, Ashura puso cara de interés pues siempre comprobó que el niño siempre hacia cosas ingeniosas y más aun de saber lo que el joven muchacho mantiene y por último un suspiro por parte de Haragomo

–Alastor, no puedes ganar. ¿Qué intentas demostrar?– Haragomo parecía tener un poco la expresión de que realmente no era muy normal esto aunque quería sacar esa respuesta de alguna forma.

–Quiero demostrar que te puedo ganar y que seré fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos.– la mirada del niño estaba llena de determinación.

Haragomo sonrió, el joven de ojos amarillos parecía tener un fuerte sentido para proteger... algo que tal vez conserva de "aquello" Le daba un poco de pena no haberlo entrenado ni haberse fijado en el mucho, lo último que le vio hacer fue aquel clon a la edad de tres... estaba claro de que Haragomo ganaría y de que esto enseñaría a Alastor de que le falta un gran camino a recorrer.

–Muy bien, muéstrame tu convicción– Indra y los 5 biju se sorprendieron de como Haragomo aceptó el reto que era evidente el resultado. Ashura sonrió ampliamente esperando a que el pequeño le sorprendiera y los otros cuatro biju sintieron emoción al ver que Alastor quería ser fuerte para protegerlos.

–¡YOSH! ¡Prepárate para mi técnica definitiva! **Kage bunshin no jutsu!–** Sin duda, le había cogido gusto a esa técnica.

A diferencia de cuando era pequeño, pudo sacar 20 clones de sombra y sin notarse cansado. Haragomo ya conocía esa técnica y solamente necesitaba dar un par de golpes para que la técnica despareciera. –Esto no es suficiente... un momento, ¿Por qué sonríes?–

Haragomo estaba extrañado, era como si el muchacho tenía en su mente que tenía un 100% de probabilidad de ganar y eso le daba dos alternativas: Tenía algo poderoso guardado o simplemente era un niño con delirios...

–Esta es mi técnica:** Harem no jutsu!– **El grito de Alastor hizo eco en todo el lugar para dejar un nuevo grito que provenía del resto

–¿QUÉ?– Fue lo único que salió de la mayoría...Todos los Alastor tenían el sello ram preparado para realizar un henge, ahora los clones eran lo que se consideraban muchas muchachas de diferentes estilos pero con una cosa en común: estaban HOT! Todas ellas acercándose a el sabio de los seis caminos de una forma provocativa.

Los biju se quedaron en expresión en blanco, por un instante Haragomo parecía petrificarse hasta que... tras un grito, un gran geiser de sangre salió de la nariz, haciendo que el todopoderoso sabio cayera fulminado al suelo por hemorragia nasal masiva, haciendo que todos miraran con los ojos abiertos la escena mortal mientras Ashura no paraba de reír.

Al mismo tiempo, una presencia divina observaba con una gota de sudor esperando que en el futuro no se convirtiera en un pervertido

–Hmm, Mejor me llevo a Tou-san a casa.– Indra cogió un pie de su padre y sin ninguna delicadeza se marchó rápidamente para que nadie viera su rubor y un pequeño hilo de sangre en la nariz–

–**No me esperaba eso...**– Kurama no se lo esperaba de verdad

–**Pero ha ganado a tou-san. (¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?)–** era el pensamiento de una Shukaku un poco sonrojada

–¡Muy buena hermanito! Sin duda eres el mejor.– Sin duda Ashura disfrutaba de las ingeniosas acciones del menor de la familia

–Gracias aniki.– Mentalmente era más viejo pero consideraba como un buen hermano mayor a Ashura

–Como premio, hermanito, te voy a contar una pequeña fábula que trata de magia.–

En ese momento, fue el clásico instante de pensamiento en pausa de tiempo, o sea se

–(Claaaro un cuento de magia y haditas, por dios... ya fue raro admitir de que esto no es una alucinación por el accidente, cosa que no descarto... pero bueno, soy otra vez un niño pequeño por lo que a disfrutar burlándome de la historia... eso sí, mentalmente) Wuay! un cuento de hadas–

El sarcasmo de Alastor enmascarado no tenía límites, Ashura tomó aire y empezó a relatar al puro estilo cliché

–Hace mucho tiempo (en realidad un poco antes de que tu aparecieras) había guerras por todo el mundo.– La introducción de la historia dejó un poco pensativo al pequeño.

–(Esto me suena a la historia del shinju) ¡Oh! es terrible– Alastor se maldecía un poco interiormente por actuar así.

–Hasta que una bella princesa tomo de la fruta de dios que florece una vez cada mil años aunque se suponía que tomar la fruta estaba prohibida.– Mas datos clásicos

–(Sí, la historia de la abuela Kaguya) ¿Y qué pasó?–

–Y con ello logró el poder para parar la guerra.– Sin duda algo que todos sabían

–(Esto está muy visto) ¿Que paso luego?– Tal vez podía terminar pronto e ir a jugar con los demás

–Bueno, tubo dos maravillosos hijos y los crió bien, hasta que el árbol despertó por el enfado de haberle arrebatado el fruto.– Ahora Ashura puso una cara de terror que no logró nada, el chico pequeño mantenía su mirada de querer conocimiento

–¿Los hijos ayudaron también? Si su mama tenía el poder, ellos también lo tendrían. (¿Qué raro, no era Kaguya el enemigo?)– Internamente, Alastor pensaba que algo no iba bien

–Que listo eres, si.. en casos normales con la ayuda de los dos hijos hubieran ganado pero...– La última declaración había hecho que ahora el niño si quisiera enterarse más de la historia.

– (Un momento esto no es lo que leí, los hijos se rebelaron contra la madre que estaba como una cabra) ¿Pero qué?–

–Un gran mal de la misma magnitud o incluso más apareció y sinceramente, los hijos de la princesa y la princesa estaban a punto de perder, de no ser por la aparición de ella.– Ese dato dejó un poco roto a Alastor

–(No me jodas que había más verdades ocultas... Kishimoto, eres un maldito troll) ¿De quién?– Interiormente derramaba lágrimas de anime por ser trolleado nuevamente por uno de sus autores favoritos

– La aparición de una joven que portaba una increíble espada mágica y contaba con la ayuda de una diosa.– Ashura actuó de forma infantil para intentar sorprender al pequeño.

– ¿Qué paso? (odio actuar como un preguntón infantil)– Su actuación infantil hizo sonreír a Ashura

–Bueno, fue una batalla intensa pero al final lograron ganar los buenos. La misma diosa creó un lugar donde podría descansar la joven que nos salvó aunque ya que quedó muy debilitada y cayó a un sueño muy largo de unos 1000 años(si no contamos también lo que hizo con baa-san)... despertará a tiempo para enfrentar al mal otra vez– Tras escuchar las palabras de Asura, el que más edad tenía... mentalmente, comparó esta historia con el típico RPG

– ¿Cómo era la diosa?– No estaba mal saber el aspecto de la diosa después de todo

–Era una hermosa mujer con Alas, de cabello rubio como el sol y los ojos azules como el mar... ah y unas orejas puntiagudas.– Esto último lo dijo como si casi se le hubiera olvidado mientras señalaba a sus propias orejas

-–(¿Un elfo con redbull?) ¡Sorprendente! (Aunque hubiera sido mejor un henge)–

–Me alegro de que te gustara, bueno... me marcho a ver qué tal está tou-san, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.–

Ashura se marchó con una sonrisa a ver como estaba su padre tras aquella pérdida masiva de sangre, ya que no se imaginaba que una técnica así fuera tan efectiva. Mientras el pequeño se despedía, internamente pensaba mucho en esa historia ya que era muy extraña esta nueva información, algo no andaba bien y al final lo atribuyó a que todavía no terminó el manga y tal vez esto era como un súper spoiler para el aunque también es como si Ashura ocultase información ya que era imposible de que fuera hace mucho tiempo ya que Kaguya era la abuela de Ashura}

{{Una semana tras la muerte del sabio de los seis caminos}}

–¿Has entendido?–

Si-

En la lejanía, un pequeño de poco más de seis años estaba observando con interés}

–(¿Qué le habrá dicho Ashura a Kurama?)–

Alastor vio con un poco de curiosidad como Ashura hablaba seriamente con Kurama, como si le confiase algo

–(Tal vez sea algo privado, no debo ser un cotilla. Además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer)–

{En efecto, desde la muerte de Haragomo, Alastor se sentía triste y el único método que vio para quitar esos pensamientos de la cabeza fue simple y llanamente dedicarse únicamente a entrenar. Sabía de que ahora que los Asura e Indra, tendrían enfrentamientos y sabía que en algún momento usarían a sus hermanos como "baterías" creando así los jinchuriki.

A pesar de que a penas de la mitad de los biju reconocían su existencia en la familia, el tomó la decisión de protegerlos y de que no les pasase nada malo, no mientras el respirase}

–(Hoy dominaré el Rasengan, vaya que sí)–

El niño empezó a concentrar chakra alrededor de su mano e intentando hacerla girar. Sin embargo cuando se estaba formando la esfera, esa estalló mandándolo unos metros atrás

–(No está mal el primer intento, tal vez debería usar un Kage bunshin hasta poder usarlo con una mano, también debo poder hacer mejor el ejercicio de árboles y de agua... tengo mucho que hacer)–

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que estaba siendo observado por otra persona y esa persona no era otra que Ashura.

El heredero del sabio de los seis caminos estaba sorprendido, realmente el muchacho era un prodigio y creaba nuevas técnicas que llegarían a ser de gran magnitud. A pesar de su juventud, conocía muy bien las lecciones que padre les había mostrado–

–(Sin duda, tienes un don. No sé si será por baa-san o no, pero llegarás a ser muy grande)–

Ashura levantó la palma de su mano en la que tenía el dibujo de un sol , un agujero negro se formó cerca al muchacho y el causante de todo veía con una expresión triste como el niño luchaba todo lo posible para no ser tragado y al final no lo logró

–(En ese mundo el tiempo va de diferente forma, diez años equivalen a 1000 en este mundo... espero que Hylia lo traiga de vuelta para entonces)–

Ashura vio el rastro de sangre que había dejado el pequeño de la familia y frunció el ceño al ver a Shukaku, Matatabi, Gyuki y Kurama llegar a la escena pues habían sido atraídos por el ruido... Ashura dejó caer una pequeña lágrima al ver a Shukaku y al resto gritar... los biju habían pensado que Alastor ya no estaba en este mundo de los vivos... para ellos, Alastor había muerto

–(Espero que me perdonéis algún día)– Fue lo último que pensó mientras derramaba una lágrima y marchando sabiendo que ahora tendría que enfrentarse en unos años a su hermano mayor.

{{Otro mundo}}

.

–(Mi cabeza ... )–

El joven Alastor, se levantó del suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Él ya no estaba en el bosque, ahora se situaba un hermoso prado, y no muy lejos se podía ver una pequeña aldea}

–¿Dónde estoy?–

El pequeño no reconocía el lugar, no podía sentir el chakra de sus hermanos lo cual era difícil pues eran biju y sus chakra eran enormes.

Antes de que más dudas surgieran por su cabeza, se fijó nuevamente en el poblado que no estaba lejos y podía fijarse en una cosa evidente: Estaba en llamas, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el muchacho por la gran nube de humo oscuro que salía del lugar.

Sus alarmas se pusieron en marcha y decidió acudir para ayudar a las personas que lo necesitasen, puede que fueran pequeño pero él se había criado con los biju y podía usar suiton, ideal para los incendios.

Como acto natural, concentró su chakra en las piernas para moverse a más velocidad, pero al acceder a su chakra notó algo que le desconcertó

–(¡Qué extraño, me siento como si mis reservas de chakra eran más altas)–

Alastor tardó unos 15 minutos en llegar, pero había algo inquietante.

Mientras se dirigía a la zona, pudo ver a una banda abandonar el lugar. Eran un grupo de "seres" pues no eran humanos y lo peor de ello, uno de ellos estaba tirando de un carro en el que había varias vidas humanas... niños. Seguramente esos tipos son los esclavistas y habían incendiado el poblado

Cuando por fin llegó a la zona, vio varios cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

Sin duda, los padres estaban tratando de proteger a sus hijos.

Increíblemente, hubo más supervivientes de lo que se esperaba.. pero muchos de ellos eran personas de edad avanzada. Alastor no necesitaba hacer preguntas, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y eso era ayudar en todo lo posible.

Una anciana cerca de una casa en llamas, la anciana estaba lleno de cortes y su piel estaba ennegrecida por el humo.

–¡Ayuda! Mi nieto está ahí–

{El niño escuchó a lo lejos la súplica de una anciana desesperada por querer salvar a su nieto y empezó a correr atrayendo la atención de muchos mientras empezaba a realizar señales con las manos

–(Espero tener suficientes reservas de chakra) **Suiton: Suishoha!–**

Las personas que estaban alrededor se sorprendieron, una gran avalancha de agua que se forma en torno a un chico con las manos en un extraño símbolo.

La acumulación de agua se dispersaba con velocidad apagando así la mayor parte del fuego. Cuando el jutsu terminó su función, el chico parecía agotado, pero no le impidió entrar en la casa, pasaron unos minutos y muchas personas se habían reunido alrededor.

Finalmente, el joven de poco mas de 6 años llevaba consigo a un muchacho de pelo rosa que parecía de su edad. Alastor fue donde la anciana que salía para recoger el niño que había salvado el joven de pelo plateado... el cual le era difícil respirar por el agotamiento.

–(He usado demasiado chakra) Aquí está su nieto, he ... tengo ... para salvarlo, yo ...–

Alastor no pudo terminar su frase, se cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Muchos pensaron que estaba muerto, pero vieron que incluso la respiración. Algunos de ellos tenían una expresión de miedo en el niño, los demás estaban asombrados y luego estaba la anciana agarró su nieto y no dejaba de llorar mientras decía gracias al niño inconsciente}

.

{{Un día más tarde}}

.

–Mi cabeza...– Sin duda uno pensaría que siempre se levanta con dolor de cabeza.

–No debes forzarte muchacho.– Esta voz provenía de una persona muy particular que hizo que Alastor recordase al instante

–Tu... eres la señora de antes...– La anciana solo asintió la cabeza

–Me llamo Sera Dragneel, gracias por salvar a mi nieto Natsu.– Este nombre hizo que la mente de Alastor estuviera 100% funcional otra vez

–(¿Natsu Dragneel? Eso es de Fairy tail pero el apellido se lo dio Igneel... lo mejor es que actúe normal.) Creo que era lo que había que hacer.– El niño intento poner la mejor cara posible

–Fue increíble lo que hiciste en el pueblo, ¿Eso era magia verdad?– la señora mayor parecía tener algo de curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo mientras que Alastor ladeo la cabeza en señal de duda y luego se rió un poco

–¿Magia? No, eso era un jutsu de agua.– Ahora la confundida era la anciana

–¿Jutsu? ¿Qué es eso?–

–Es una técnica basada en chakra, ni que fuera la primera vez que lo ves.– Alastor habló como si fuera algo normal y que todo el mundo debería saber.

–La verdad es que no.– Esto hizo que Alastor frunciera un poco el ceño (cosa que a esa edad aun parecía adorable)

–Es raro, Tou-san estuvo difundiendo el conocimiento del chakra por muchas partes de las naciones elementales.– Tras la breve pero sencilla respuesta de Alastor, Sera aun estaba más confundida.

–¿Quien es tu padre? ¿Donde están esas naciones elementales? Las preguntas de Sera empezaban a asustar un poco al pequeño.

–Mi padre es... era el sabio de los seis caminos.– Ahora el niño bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza, solo había pasado poco más de una semana desde el fallecimiento de su padre adoptivo. Esta expresión facial en el niño no fue visto por desapercibido por la anciana y lo interpretó fácilmente

–Lo siento, no era mi intención.–

–No pasa nada... ¿Cómo que no sabes que son las naciones elementales?

Solo recuerdo un agujero negro... ¿Tal vez estoy en otro mundo?– Ahora el joven Alastor estaba intentando buscar una solución lógica en un mundo donde todo parecía una locura.

–Tal vez Kami te ha traído para salvar a la humanidad de la guerra eterna– Las palabras de Sera abrieron la curiosidad del pequeño

–¿Guerra eterna?–

Y así es como Alastor empezó a escuchar la historia de este nuevo mundo. De cómo en hay dos bandos luchando principalmente: El de los demonios dirigidos por el Mao y el de los celestiales dirigido por Kami.

Como los celestiales tenían "el cielo" mientras que los humanos tenían que compartir terreno con los demonios cosa que les colocó en el fuego cruzado. El mundo estaba separado en el reino humano y el demoníaco, claramente el pueblo en el que se encontraba, Torinae, estaba cerca de la frontera y por tanto eran sujetos de varios ataques.

En ese momento, nuestro joven héroe decidió ayudar a la humanidad como todo Otaku haría

.

**{{ 7 años más tarde, pueblo de Makeiji}}**

.

¿Crees que saldremos de esta? Alastor preguntó un poco nervioso aunque con una sonrisa desafiante para evitar un poco el pánico

Se podía oír el rugido de miles de demonios en la lejanía, era una noche de luna de sangre en el pueblo de Makeiji. Makeiji era un pueblo formado por demonios que buscaban la paz, era por así decirlo, la base de la resistencia... aunque en esos momentos en el pueblo habitaban sobre todo ancianos y niños... ya que gran parte de la resistencia estaba dando sus vidas para mantener a los ejércitos del Mao a raya

–Seguro, a menos que busques esto como excusa de las deudas– La declaración hizo que Alastor

Alastor realice una mirada de "claaaro" hacia su amigo y rival–

–Eres tu el que causaba casi todos los daños.–

El entrenamiento de Alastor fue lo más conocido como una formación mortal, si ya era algo exagerado el entrenamiento en las naciones elementales, el que realizaba ahora era mucho más bestial. El único tiempo que no dedicaba a el entrenamiento, era el de las comidas y el de dormir. Por lo que al día dedicaba casi 16 horas de entrenamiento perfeccionando sus habilidades e intentando reproducir técnicas que veía durante su vida anterior.

Gracias a su meditación descubrió que tenía una gran afinidad al viento al igual que con el agua y en menos medida el raiton.

Su entrenamiento no fue demasiado aburrido, casualidad, Natsu sufrió un accidente con un cristal de maryoku y obtuvo la capacidad mágica del elemento fuego. Algo que resultó formar un fuerte lazo de amistad y rivalidad. Sobre todo cuando Alastor mejoró las afinidades de futon y suiton para desarrollar el Hyoton.

Al cabo de los años, con el entrenamiento bastante avanzado, decidieron partir en su misión. Sabían que eran jóvenes y les faltaba mucho para poder cumplir el objetivo final, pero sabían que con los viajes podrían salvar a los pueblos y mejorar sus habilidades con la experiencia de batalla y conociendo nuevos adversarios.

Durante sus viajes conocieron a cuatro personas que tendrían gran influencia de los cuales la mitad serían a partir de ese momento, nuevos miembros del equipo: Zack y Laila Strauss. Laila y Natsu tuvieron lo que se llamaba un flechazo a primera vista.

Los otros dos de los que habían conocido eran Mephisto, un demonio de clase alta y Raziel, la mano derecha de Kami

–Lo que sea, Laila-chan ¿cómo van los evacuados?– Natsu pregunto a su novia ignorando un poco la riña.

–Ya están todos, pero necesitamos algo para evitar que ataquen al transporte– Las palabras de Laila hicieron efecto en la mente de Natsu, a pesar de sus ansias de destrozar cosas, tenía una mente y sabía perfectamente que para que todos se salvaran, uno tenía que quedarse.

–¡Yo me encargo, estoy más encendido que nunca!–

Natsu chocó sus puños activando mientras Alastor pensaba en las repercusiones de que Natsu fuese la distracción. Como si fuera por instinto agarró el hombro de Natsu para detenerlo

–No, no lo harás. Es un suicidio.– La ceja fruncida de Alastor era un signo claro de desacuerdo

–Estaré bien, podré con ellos.– Natsu parecía como si fuera algo normal

–Son más de 10000 demonios, morirás en menos tiempo en el que te comes un plato de carne.–

Alastor no quería permitir que su amigo cometiera un acto equivalente al suicidio pero en ese instante escuchó algo que por así decirlo le recordó a si mismo

–Debo hacerlo, por ellos.–

En ese momento, todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta para nuestro aventurero. Natsu y Laila estaban enamorados y era evidente de que pronto estarían en un altar. Fueron los instantes más duros para tomar la decisión

–Lo siento, amigo.– la mirada del usuario de hielo se ensombreció

–¿Que...–

Alastor dio un golpe seco en el esófago para dejar a su amigo en el suelo inconsciente, Laila se horrorizó con lo que había hecho el usuario de chakra.

En ese momento, Alastor entregó el cuerpo dormido de Natsu a Laila

–¿Que estás haciendo?– Laila no comprendía lo que pasaba

– Laila... dile a Natsu de que sea feliz y aproveche la vida al máximo. Cuida de él.– Las palabras de Alastor estaban cargadas de melancolía y determinación.

–Alastor, acaso tu...– Laila no quería escuchar lo que sabía que su amigo estaba a punto de decir

–Esto no es una despedida, siempre estaré con vosotros.–

El peliplata señaló a su corazón mientras ofrecía una fuerte sonrisa, aunque se notaba tristeza en ella

–Siempre estaré aquí.– La última declaración hizo sollozar a Laila pues no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar

–Gracias–

Alastor se dio la vuelta mientras Laila asintió con la cabeza y llevaba a Natsu al transporte, a pesar de poner una sonrisa, se podía ver una pequeña lágrima caer de su cara. Entonces, coloco sus dedos formando una cruz para realizar e jutsu firma de el shinobi hiperactivo nº1

-¡ **Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -**

Una serie de explosiones surgieron y de estas, 40 clones fueron creados. Todos ellos formaron espadas de hielo a ambas manos menos el original que formó solo una. Con un potente grito de guerra se fue directamente a la lucha contra el descomunal ejército de demonios.

Cada clon era un activo potente para la batalla y cada uno de ellos pudo llevarse como mínimo un total de diez demonios por medio de la espada. La cifra de enemigos derrotados era mayor pero aun así no podía acabar con todos ellos al menos de forma convencional. Gracias al entrenamiento con el chakra de raiton había logrado algo que casi nadie había probado, utilizar el propio raiton para acelerar los impulsos nerviosos... estaba claro que no sabía si tendría inconvenientes por forzar su cuerpo de esa forma pero gracias a este método su tiempo de reacción era instantáneo y tenía unos reflejos equivalentes a un sharingan maduro algo que le permitía ejecutar mejor sus técnicas.

Pero el broche de oro con cada clon era al ser derrotado, en vez de centrarse en crear una gran cantidad de clones. Se concentró en que estos pudieran aguantar un poco mas tras recibir el golpe, el tiempo suficiente para acercarse a una gran concentración de enemigos y hacer estallar los sellos explosivos que tenía encima

– ¡No se acobarden! ¡Somos muchos!– El cabecilla gritó con la típica excusa de villano secundario y lo peor es que era efectivo.

–¡Sí!– El conjunto de demonios estaban motivados y tenían motivos para tenerlos o eso pensaban

–Mierda (como me gustaría saber el Hiraishin) ¡**Kage bunshin no jutsu!–**

Dos clones aparecieron junto al original mientras otros tres se acercaban a la posición haciendo señas en las manos para realizar sus correspondientes técnicas, mientras el original se sentó en el suelo para tomar la meditación

- **La dote: Doryūheki-**

Un gran muro de roca surgió a manos del primer clon para elevar al original con los dos clones que había creado, estos parecían estar preparando el inicio de una técnica mientras el original se levantaba con los ojos cerrados aunque se podían ver unas extrañas marcas en su cuerpo

- **Suitone: Suisoha-**

Alrededor del muro de roca, el segundo clon generó un gran torrente de agua sirvió para inundar una buena zona del campo de batalla, mientras el original empezaba a formar una acumulación de chakra en su mano mientras que los otros dos clones se concentraban en contener la energía

- **¡Chidori nagashi! -**

La técnica del tercer clon fue directa al suelo, provocando la desaparición de estos tres clones y todos los clones que estaban en el agua, no sin antes explotar. Muchos enemigos fueron fuertemente electrocutados por una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

El original tenía ahora su técnica formada mientras los otros dos clones desaparecían, entonces abrió los ojos para mostrarlos de color rojo

- **Sabiduría Kitsune, dama ningen! -**

Esta era su carta de triunfo, con los años intentó desarrollar el modo sennin pero en vez de lograr el modo de los sapos, obtuvo el de los zorros. Tal vez, fue por su apego por Kurama y el motivo por que el que decidió conservar su apellido original: Fox

La técnica logró impactar en el centro de una gran concentración de demonios reduciéndolos a la nada... en esta batalla se demostraba como este humano era un a fuerza de la naturaleza prácticamente imparable, capaz de poner en jaque a un ejército de una magnitud impresionante por su cuenta, sin embargo es humano y todo humano tenía un límite

–(Un poco más, debo aguantar... mas tiempo, necesito...mas tiempo)– Su pensamiento persistía mientras que lentamente sus reservas de chakra estaban bajando

A pesar de toda su fuerza y de la increíble cantidad de demonios a los que había destruido, todavía quedaban muchos más. Los golpes eran cada vez más difíciles de realizar y más lentos

–¡Esto no termina! **¡Chõ Oodama Rasengan!– **Y tras logra destrozar a otro enemigo, una voz surgió en su cabeza

–**valla ,nada mal Alastor..aunque hay que reconocer eres mucho mas fuerte ahora que antes.–**

–¿Quien anda ahí?– Alastor miraba en el campo de batalla en el que solo había enemigos, nadie era el origen de esta voz llena de paz, lo que dedujo que estaba en su mente

–**mm veo que no recuerdas nada aun, cierto...hehhee se podría decir que soy tu más leal ángel guardián–**

–(Ángel guardián naaa es solo una broma, voces en la cabeza... debe ser una conmoción cerebral)–

**NO ES UNA BROMA , además eres el único al que me puede escuchar ...¿aun no recuerdas quien te dio el collar?**

–(Espera...tu sabes algo dímelo...)–

–**(No ...aun no en su debido tiempo solo te diré que siempre estaré contigo en esta guerra nos vemos Alastor...si es que puedes recordar esa persona también)–**

Luego la voz se desvaneció y Alastor aun con la duda como sabia lo de su collar y la Guerra en la que está a punto de comenzar pues el básicamente ya estaba en una guerra

–(Mierda, no debo distraerme)– Alastor estaba excesivamente concentrado en la extraña voz cuando debía vigilar las espaldas.

{{minutos más tarde}}

.

La ropa de Alastor estaba hecha un desastre, tenía cortes, magulladuras y heridas por todo su cuerpo. Ya no conservaba su modo sabio, sus reservas de chakra estaban prácticamente a cero.. a pesar del miedo de los demonios por los que habían muerto a manos de este "monstruo" en la batalla, el famoso conocido como el "kitsune de plata" estaba a las puertas de la muerte... apenas se mantenía en pie

–Debo aguantar... por ellos...– El Kitsune de plata estaba en las últimas

–¡Ja, ja ,ja ¡Muere!–

El orco fue directo con su espada para atravesar el cuerpo de Alastor, cosa que para la alegría de los compañeros del orco, acertó.

El humano escupió sangre mientras el orco hacía la herida más profunda.

Con un último esfuerzo, con la oportunidad de que estaba ocupado apretando la espada, Alastor utilizó su último pedazo de chakra para formar un kunai de hielo y clavarlo en el cráneo del orco.

Al mismo tiempo que el orco caía, el cuerpo de Alastor también... mientras este último tenía pequeños trozos de su vida pasando por su mente

–_"No daré un paso atrás"_

_"Me haré fuerte para que nadie os dañe"_

_"Te protegeré... pase lo que pasé"–_

Por un momento tuvo un pequeño destello de una silueta de sombras y una frase que no recordaba haber dicho

–_"Eres mi única luz en este mundo de sombras"–_

En ese instante, es como si todo estuviera funcionando a cámara lenta, Se podían escuchar cada latido durante esta noche de luna sangrienta, luna que solo ocurre una vez cada muchos años

{Sonido de latido}

–**¿Por qué luchas?–**

Esta voz era diferente a la que había escuchado antes, esta era hueca y sombría a diferencia de la otra voz

"Para proteger a mis seres queridos"

{Sonido de latido}

–**¿Merece la pena?–**

"Y"

{Sonido de la latido}

–**¿Qué harías por lograr el poder de proteger?–**

"Haría cualquier cosa"

{Sonido de latido}

–**¿Renunciarías a tu humanidad?–**

"¿Quién eres?"

–**Tu oscuridad... y vuelvo a repetir...¿Renunciarías a tu humanidad por ellos?–**

"Y"

{Sonido de latido}

Tras un último latido, un enorme geiser de yokai se concentró en el cuerpo del joven guerrero. Sentía como su cuerpo estuviera siendo destruido y vuelto a construir.

Sus cabellos lisos ahora eran mucho más rebeldes, sus ojos se volvieron hendiduras, un par de disimulados colmillos en su boca... y unas orejas mas puntiagudas

A desconocimiento de la mayoría, existe una leyenda y era sobre el paso de humano a demonio... durante una sola noche de luna de sangre debía acabar con más de mil demonios, estar en las puertas de la muerte y superar la prueba de su propia oscuridad.

Todo el yokai de los demonios que en su vida como humano había acabado, eran parte de su poder.

Por un momento, Alastor miró asustado al ver su reflejo a través de la espada de uno de sus enemigos pero decidió hacer lo más sensato con la energía que había recibido de golpe: terminar el trabajo.

Algo que no sabía Alastor, fue que al convertirse en un demonio, la conexión que vigilaba sus progresos se cortó temporalmente haciendo que no supiera nada, la misteriosa presencia

.

Masacre, eso es lo que se podía haber definido para el resultado de la batalla.

Cuando logró llegar a la zona de reunión, todos se quedaron parados al ver el nuevo rostro de Alastor y no exageraría al decir que se montó un buen lío por la historia.

Fue una suerte que con las últimas aventuras que habían tenido, los humanos hicieron alianzas con demonios que estaban en contra del Mao. Se demostró que una gran parte de los demonios atacaban en contra de su voluntad por que el rey demonio amenazaba con asesinar a sus familias.

Natsu y Laila estuvieron felices de que su amigo estuviera vivo aunque fuera un demonio, ya que entablaron amistad con muchos, incluido Mephisto que también era víctima de él Mao.

No se sabe si fue casualidad o simplemente tenía que pasar, pero los demonios de la resistencia vieron esto como una nueva luz: Un humano había logrado derrotar gran parte de los ejércitos del Mao el solo y se convirtió en un demonio, sin duda todos ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que debía ser el nuevo líder de los demonios: El nidaime Mao, un Mao que ha vivido como Humano y ahora como demonio, un rey que acabaría con las disputas y llegaría a dar un futuro prometedor y lleno de paz.

Y así, tras un año de reclusión para adaptarse a su cuerpo demoníaco, Alastor estaba listo para el enfrentamiento final contra el Mao y venció... aunque el castillo no quedó en muy buenos términos

La ceremonia de coronación fue impresionante si no tenemos en cuenta de que usaron un castillo de cartón piedra de fondo... otra ceremonia que pasó al poco tiempo, fue la de la boda entre Natsu y Laila.

Alegría era lo que pasaba por todo el mundo, los humanos conocían bien a Alastor y a pesar de ser ahora un demonio, estaban más que contentos de que fuera líder y de que ofreciera la paz.

Durante los futuros meses, todo estaba genial pero siempre había algo que lo estropeaba y ese era Kami.

Al parecer Kami estaba aliado con el Mao original con algún estúpido plan, por eso siempre llegaban tarde y el saber que los humanos estaban en paz con los demonios y que estos ofrecían la paz a los celestiales fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el idiota de Kami que ordenó a Todos sus soldados una ofensiva total contra todos: Humanos y demonios

La batalla fue algo digno de verse, los celestiales nunca pensaron que los demonios y los humanos colaboraran bien... incluso pensaban de que los humanos ni siquiera participarían por miedo.

El rey de los demonios, considerado por sus acciones como un Dios y como tal... tras años conociéndolo como el Kitsune de plata... ahora era conocido como el Akuma-shin (dios demonio), decidió que lo mejor era evitar bajas y lo único viable era una lucha directa contra Kami...no fue difícil porque tenía el mayor ego de la historia.

Si la batalla contra el shodaime Mao fue difícil, la batalla contra Kami fue a otro nivel. A tal punto que medio continente fue prácticamente destruido.

En un último duelo de espadas, ambos filos atravesaron el corazón del objetivo. El rey de los demonios esperaba su final, recordando todos sus buenos momentos y pensando en la vida de paz que había dejado a las próximas generaciones.

El Mao cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa al creer que su final había llegado... pero la realidad estaba lejos para él. Una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo de Alastor haciendo que probablemente esa fuera la última que Halkenia viera a el nidaime mao... el héroe de la oscuridad que trajo la luz al mundo

.

{{Ubicación desconocida}}

Alastor pensaba que era su fin... estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al no notar su muerte ya, empezó a abrirlos tímidamente

–(¿Tal vez este muerto y esto sea el más allá?–

Ahora estaba en un lugar muy diferente: Se situaba en una plataforma con 6 símbolos al rededor y mas lo que vio fue que había en todas partes mini fuentes de agua ...mientras que en la parte de la plataforma también había agua...pero lo que lo dejo helado fue ver donde el mismo estaba parado era una figura con 3 triángulos curiosamente colocados, que hizo trabajara su mente a mil por hora

–(Mierda, ¿De qué me suena eso?... Tres triángulos colocados...tres...tri...¡Trifuerza!? ¿Pero qué Huevos? Eso es del... Zelda, mierda, apenas se de eso... creo que el protagonista era un imitador de Peter pan...creo que se llamaba Zelda... no espera, esa era la princesa...Lonk..Lank..Link!... si, Link era el nombre de ese niño. ¿Pero qué narices hace esto aquí?)–

Mientras Alastor divagaba en sus pensamientos, un flash de luz cegador hizo que Alastor solo pudiera ver la silueta de una mujer con alas y orejas puntiagudas

–Un elfo con alas... la *****... un momento eso me recuerda a...– Si, estas eran las inteligentes palabras que decía Alastor mientras un pequeño recuerdo con Ashura le vino a la cabeza.

–Hola Alastor-kun hace un poco de tiempo desde que no te miraba...por tu expresión puedo deducir que sabes que soy la diosa de la fabula que te contó Ashura . ¿Cierto?– la figura misteriosa habló con total tranquilidad

–Sí, pero... ¿Cómo lo sabes?– Estaba extrañado, una persona que no conocía de nada, le salva y al parecer le conoce.

–Porque te he estado observando...soy Hylie. Soy la que te trajo a este lugar...te he estado observando hasta hace no mucho.

Pero he de decir de que cuando te traje a las naciones elementales, deberías de haber sido un adulto...pero algo intervino y eso fue que te convirtieras en bebe.– La diosa Hylie habló de manera calmada pero ahora el rey de los demonios estaba un poco en blanco.

–Espera... ¿Observándome?– Tras decir esto, Alastor dejó de lado la explicación de que ella le llevó a las naciones elementales o que le acababa de salvar la vida e incluso el motivo de su conversión a bebe... el simplemente señaló a la Hylia con el dedo acusador

–¡TU ERES UNA ACOSADORA! ¿QUE clase de diosa depravada te crees?– El demonio había metido la pata

{...}

-aggg iHilreeeeeeee ...- ...

El demonio estaba siendo estrangulado cómicamente por la diosa Que tenía una cara de pura homicida psicópata

–No puedo respirar!– El demonio parecía quedarse sin aire

–No vuelvas a llamarme así idiota...–

Entonces la diosa hizo como Sakura, lo tira y le propina un gran coscorrón en la cabeza dejándolo con un chichón en la cabeza

–(¿Qué problema tiene esta diosa?)–

Ahora la aura asesina de la diosa se fue desvaneciendo para poner una sonrisa, haciendo que Alastor piense que la diosa que está delante de él, tiene problemas de bipolaridad

–Bien ,como iba diciendo antes ...no es la primera vez que te conozco... la primera fue cuando estabas a punto de morir como Albert.– Esta declaración sorprendió a Alastor, conocido originariamente como Albert

–Espera...¿Cómo sabes eso ...tú me salvaste la vida?– El demonio parecía un poco confundido mientras la diosa daba una ligera sonrisa

–Por supuesto...pero si tienes preguntas...lo sabrás con el tiempo cuando tus memorias destruidas se vuelvan a reparar por si solas... solo dale tiempo... Ahora tengo algo que pedirte.–

Como si las palabras de la diosa hubieran sido mal seleccionadas, en ese momento Alastor emitió una poderosa aura asesina que hizo que incluso Hylia retrocediera.

–Espera..¿Qué recuerdos?¿ acaso tuve una vida antes de esta?... ¿ Qué es eso de una tarea?

No pienso ser el juguete de alguien al que le pueden quitar los recuerdos para que haga más trabajos.– Alastor desprendía un poder que podía hacer retroceder con miedo a la diosa, sin duda no le gustaba ser el peón de nadie y menos de los dioses y ahora mismo tenía la capacidad de enfrentarse a ella sin problemas.

–(No me esperaba esta reacción, sin duda ha tenido malas experiencias en el otro mundo... menos aun que ahora sea un demonio... ¿Qué paso desde ese día?) Siento que ese Kami te diera mala impresión, pero no todos somos así.  
>Se que es difícil de aceptar pero todo a su debido tiempo...pasando a lo siguiente... como te he dicho ,mi nombre es Hylia...pero todos me conocían antes como la Reina Zelda... la Reina y soberana de Hyrulean...antes fui una mortal pero las diosas din nayru y farore... me convirtieron en una diosa– Declaró con un poco de orgullo la antiguamente conocida como Zelda<p>

–(Oficialmente, esto es el Zelda... por lo tanto, he estado en el mundo de Naruto, uno en el que he matado a dios y ahora estoy hablando con Zelda...¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Saint Seiya?)–

Oficialmente, Alastor estaba flipado y tenía posibilidades raras y de mucha paranoia en sus pensamientos

–Te escucho...– Ahora calmado, esperó para escuchar una historia bastante curiosa

–La razón por la que estoy aquí es para pedirte de nuevo tu ayuda...conoces la historia que te contó Ashura ¿cierto?...pero no sabes cómo fue lo que paso... verás, todo comenzó con mis 2 hijas: Tetre Nohamsen Hyrule y mi hija Eliza.

Hace tiempo, decidí dividir el reino en 2 para mis queridas hijas : Tetra tenía el reino de Lorule y ELiza sería la reina de Hyrule...pero todo empeoró.

Todo por un hombre llamado Ganondorf... el estuvo a punto de obtener todos los 5 fragmentos del la trifuerza...–

– Espera, espera...¿Cinco fragmentos? ¿Cómo se puede dividir una trifuerza en 5?

La diosa Hylia intentó dar un coscorrón al demonio por interrumpirla pero este tenía los suficientes reflejos para esquivar, sin embargo de forma misteriosa apareció una cacerola que cayó encima de este

–No me interrumpas... Como decía, son 5 partes, una por cada una de las 5 diosas: Din la diosa del poder, Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría, Farore la diosa del valor, yo la diosa hylia protectora de la trifuerza, y Ilmabus la diosa del espíritu inquebrantable..– terminó su pequeña explicación

–De acuerdo, puedo ver cuatro de los fragmentos, pero no logro ver la tuya..–

Alastor intentaba fijarse bien, pero no lo hallaba

–Mi símbolo lo estas viento ahora mismo, representa el pájaro que sostiene la trifuerza como símbolo de protección–

Alastor mira el suelo y observa detalladamente que era cierto : 4 representaciones de la trifuerza y una símbolo de un pájaro con las extendidas que está debajo de la tifuerza... se puede observar más de cerca el triangulo ya que no tenía un agujero en medio este triangulo estaba completa...

– ¿Qué tengo que ver con todo esto? ¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda? y sobre todo... ¿Qué tienen que ver tus hijas con todo esto?– Alastor quería saber por qué tenía que meterse en líos una vez más.

–Mis 2 hijas junto a Link y un nuevo héroe...junto con una amiga especial de mi hija Eliza, detuvieron a Ganondorf.

Por desgracia , el hizo ver a mi hija Eliza que su hermana Tetra y el héroe Link la habían traicionado y lo peor es que le creyó.–

Hylia pudo ver como Alastor sentía una reacción de mal estar y duda por esa misma sensación. Ella no podía culparle, después de todo, cuando recupere la memoria lo comprenderá

–(No sé porque...pero siento tristeza por esa chica...Eliza, ¿Por qué siento esta extraña sensación)–

Alastor miró con autoridad tras su leve pensamiento, no podía permitir verse así de nuevo

–Dime, que pasó con ella. Me imagino que no acabaría bien, ¿cierto?–

La diosa no quiso contar esa parte y empezó a contar otras cosas respecto al maligno

–Mi hija Eliza utilizó mi poder como portadora de mi trifuerza y con la ayuda del resto de las diosas, derrotó a Ganon. Por desgracia, amenazo a Eliza con que regresaría para vengarse y en donde ella este Ganon aparecería...– La respuesta de Hylie era tan... tan cliché, a parte, vio como cambio de tema por lo que permitió dejarlo pasar

–(Menudo cliché) ¿Y cómo es posible?– El varón pensaba ya un poco con ironía

–Porque Ganon una vez fue un dios llamado Demesi, una vez derrotado encarnó todo el odio es un gerudo llamado Ganondorf..pero muchos le llaman Ganon o el rey del mal.–

La sala parecía bajar el tono de luz como intentando intimidar pero al ver que no sucedía, Hylia suspiró y la luz volvió al tono normal

–Entonces, aparte de que puede aparecer tras un tiempo... será donde este ella... Me da la sensación de que los dioses sois un poco acosadores y no intentes golpearme porque responderé– La sinceridad del demonio fue abrumadora y para muchos su declaración podía ser fácilmente válida

–(A este le voy a dar) si, el aparecerá. También me maldijo a mí y mi esposo Link con el cual nuestros hijos tendrían que pelear una tras otra batalla con una encarnación de Demesi que contenga todo su odio, y el por ello que mis hijas, están en peligro y una de ella es Eliza.– Sin duda Hylia tenía una vena hinchada en la frente y se contenía para no darle un coscorrón

Al mismo tiempo, Alastor estaba batalla con un dios que maldijo a Hylia y sus descendientes librarían una batalla sin fin. ¿qué clase de locura pensó ese tal Demesi al hacer eso?...si Obtener la trifuerza como siempre.

–(¿Por qué me tengo que meter siempre en líos de este nivel... casi es más sencillo el papeleo... casi)– Por la mente de Alastor, esta clase de pensamientos era normal en ocasiones.

–Eliza al saber que todo fue una falsedad sobre la traición de su hermana, debido a que los recuerdos fueron implantados por Ganon, ella se sintió culpable e indigna de ser la soberana de Hyrulena...el reino que yo misma puede salvar, enviándolo a los cielos con los Hylian que sobrevivieron a la guerra de antaño– Terminó la diosa para dar turno a las preguntas del demonio

– ¿Pero porque ella se sentiría indigna fue una reina y buena no es cierto?...porque renunciar de esa manera.– El demonio no le veía lógica a la situación pero aunque se podía hacer a la idea, no le parecía normal y necesitaba que se lo confirmaran

–Porque ella sentía que como Reina y hermana había fallado.

Por ello, le dio el trono a su hermana y más tarde separó los 5 fragmentos de trifuerza: las 3 partes de poder, sabiduría y valor se las llevo Eliza a un mundo que tú conoces... bien el lugar donde te criaste con los 9 biju bajo la supervisión del sabio de los seis caminos.

Mientras que las otras dos se las dio a su amiga Cleas... Eliza decidió borrarle la memoria y trasformar los últimos 2 trozos de trifuerza en un collar y que Cleas nunca se lo quite.–

La respuesta de Hylia estaba cargada con un poco de tristeza al mismo tiempo que nuestro buen héroe del infierno abría sus ojos a un nuevo nivel.

– No puede ser, ¿Ella estuvo con tou-san? ¿Cuándo?– Casi no se lo podía creer, Alastor empezaba a tener problemas con su "auto-base de datos"

–Un poco antes de tu aparición y del ataque del Jubi... creció como Alexa– Otro pedazo de información cortesía de la diosa.

–Déjame adivinar que pasó...¿Ganon?– La declaración de Alastor era una pregunta que prácticamente no necesitaba ser contestada

–sí, así es. Después de que Eliza llegara junto con Hagoromo cuando tuvo a sus hijos, ella cambió su apariencia llamándose Alexa Valentai...y junto a Rikidou Alexa tomo sus enseñanzas de ninjutsu poco a después apareció Ganon de nuevo... el ser oscuro proclamándose el mismo como Malhadus o el Maligno.– Ambos suspiraron.

–Este tío es un plasta. ¿No se cansa?– Sinceramente, Alastor empezaba a pensar que los villanos era un poco repetitivos

–No, ya que es una batalla sin fin...malhadus llego y eso fue lo que desato la furia del árbol al que conoces con el nombre del shinju y paso a convertirse en jubi–

Ahora Alastor unió sus puntos mentales respecto a esta historia y lo que sabía por parte de Kishimoto mediante la explicación de Hylia.

–Al final ,Alexa revelo de donde venia y quien era la presencia maligna que era más fuerte que el jubi.

Alexa utilizó la Espada Maestra que adquirió gracias a mi ...y con mi poder, juntas erradicamos este mal pero una gran parte la sellamos en el centro de la tierra, no obstante esta batalla costo una porción de la batalla, causando un gran vasto desierto que tu conocerás más tarde como Suna el país de la arena–

Ahora el apodado dios demonio miraba a Hylia de una manera peculiar.

–¿Porque me miras de esa manera?– la diosa preguntaba mientras que Alastor utilizó su gran dedo acusador al mismo tiempo que parecía fuera de sus propios cabales.

.  
>–¿Qué cojones? ¡Convertisteis un bonito país en un maldito desierto! Bueno... aunque ahora que lo pienso acabo de destrozar prácticamente medio continente.– Alastor era un hervidero, después de todo no le gusta la arena... a menos que sea de una playa.<p>

Hylia solo suspiro en cansancio e irritación y a este paso la haría envejecer, pero entonces recordó que era una diosa y eso era imposible

–Realmente has cambiado ...no eres el mismo al que conocí hace tiempo atrás puedo decir que perdiste tus recuerdos al viajar– La declaración de Hylia hizo que los ojos de Fox se ensancharan

–Espera, ¿Eso significa que tu no me quitaste los recuerdos?– Esta vez el pobre diablo, cometió un error

–Idiota, deja de interrumpirme cuando hablo ¿entendiste? ¡respeta a una dama y más si es una diosa que te salva 2 veces!– Hylia tras replicar, le intenta dar un coscorrón en la cabeza pero falla y también la cacerola.

En ese momento la diosa empieza a derramar lágrimas falsas, haciendo que Alastor tenga una gota en la cabeza

–Ok, no llores ¿vale? no diré nada mas– Fue la réplica de Alastor para que la diosa dejase de llorar y en eso, Hylia sonríe y una ilusión con nubes y el mar aparece detrás de ella, pero no como la de Maito Gai si no como de alegría que sintió Hylia.

–(Tiene problemas de bipolaridad)– fue el pensamiento de Alastor con una gran gota de sudor de anime.

–Si no hubiéramos detenido al maligno ... la humanidad se hubiera extinguido y los ejércitos de demonios de Malhadus se hubieran apoderado del mundo...  
>por ello te envié aquí de nuevo Alastor.<p>

necesito tu ayuda...¿por favor ayudarías a esta madre a ayudar a su hija...que está en peligro ya que un ser oscuro la anda buscando?–

Alastor al ver los ojos de Hylia que mostraba que necesitaba ayuda una mirada de pura ayuda mientras que el sintió un nerviosismo y un nudo en la garganta... sobre todo cuando la mirada de Hylia cambió al temible ojos de cachorrito no jutsu}

–Es...esta bien te ayudare. Pero antes necesito saber por qué narices me volviste un bebé al ir a las naciones elementales.–Sin duda, el salvar el mundo era mejor que estar muerto aunque le picaba un poco la curiosidad

–Eso fue debido a la influencia Mlahadus... era tan fuerte que te afecto

De laguna manera lograste sobrevivir al viaje, pero lo malo fue que perdiste tus recuerdos por ese motivo y regresaste a un estado físico de bebé ...pero tus recuerdos no fueron destruidos y eso significa que tal vez con el tiempo los recuperes, tal vez un par de años... o milenios.– La diosa hablo con total inocencia, como si no hubiera roto un plato y el tiempo que había estimado era algo normal... haciendo que el demonio pusiera un estilo meditativo

–Por esa razón me convertí en bebé... menos mal que ahora soy un demonio, moriría de viejo para cuando recuerde... un momento, seré un viejo para cuando recuerde.– Ahora una pequeña nube de depresión rodeó a Alastor

–Necesitaba que ayudaras nuevamente a Alexa– Las palabras de la diosa hicieron un click en la mente del rey demonio pues había una palabra que hizo enojarlo y esa palabra era "nuevamente"

–Un momento, eso significa que yo te conocía y a Eliza la conocí alguna vez.. si no me equivoco ¡dímelo!– Sin duda Alastor no quería estar en medio de un juego extraño en el que podían jugar con sus recuerdos

–eso lo sabrás cuando recuperes la memoria... ya te he dicho mucho.

El resto depende de cómo recuperar tus recuerdos...Alastor el resto de la historia de lo contara el contenedor del Biju de nueve colas mejor conocido como Kurama...– La diosa Hylia estaba dando los últimos detalles que tenía que darle para la misión.

–(¿Se referirá a Naruto?) ¿Vuelvo a las naciones elementales?– Fue la simple respuesta del rey de los demonios ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a su familia de biju.

–Sí, que tengas un buen viaje.– La diosa terminó su frase con una sonrisa amable.

–Tengo que preguntarle si sabe algo de este collar) Quiero preguntar...–

Alastor no pudo terminar la pregunta por el chasquido de dedos de la diosa Hylia, el encargado de ayudar en la salvación de la humanidad desapareció en un destello de plata.

{{Konoha, pocos años tras el ataque de Kyubi}}

Un fuerte destello iluminó cierta zona de Konoha, haciendo que de este apareciera una persona cayendo a dicho lugar, ahora nuestro amigo Alastor, conocido primeramente como el dragón de hielo, kitsune de plata, akuma-shin (dios demonio) y actual mao (rey demonio) había caído en un callejón al lado de un contenedor, por lo que ni siquiera pudo amortiguar la caída

–(¡Como duele!...Bonito aterrizaje, te has lucido Hylia)– Fue la respuesta en queja de Alastor por la mala forma de bajar

Notas finales

Eli-sama: amigos mios son Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul solo para avisarles que la historia seguirá pero esta vez en mi cuenta.

Chivotenkai: Ah si que no se preocupen pero si subiremos los capítulos :D

Eli-Sama: Y para aclarar lo ultimo... si alguien por si acaso intenta subir esta historia...sin mi permiso o intenta copiarla se tomara como plagio ha si que ya esta avisado eso es todo eli-sama se despide...


	2. Capitulo 2 Despertar y otra vez no

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul"como es costumbre, no poseemos los derechos de Naruto, Zelda u otro elemento excepto nuestros OC

Ciela el hada: Y disfruten del capitulo :D porque se morirán de la risa y las locuras por parte mía y cierto canoso juas juas.

Capitulo 2 Despertar y otra vez no

.

–¡Duele maldita sea!– Era el grito que resonó por los callejones de parte de un ser que había aparecido de la nada y que básicamente había aterrizado en el suelo de culo... solo para mirar a su alrededor y pensar en una sola cosa. –(Aterrizo en el suelo al lado de un contenedor abierto... Hylia... te has lucido)–

Ahora el rey de los demonios que acababa de sobrevivir a un combate mortal contra un dios corrupto se situaba en un callejón que tenía pinta de ser de los barrios bajos... de noche.

–(Muy bien, repasemos... debo encontrar al Jinchuriki de aniki, me pregunto quién de los Uzumaki me tocará conversar.

Primero, debo salir de este callejón y saber donde estoy... conseguir algo de dinero y marchar a Konoha)– Estos eran los pensamientos de nuestro buen Mao que planificaba su nueva tarea para salvar el mundo nuevamente, sin duda en su mente quedaba registrado que lograr el primer paso de su objetivo le dedicaría demasiado tiempo

–ATRAPEN AL MOCOSO DEMONIO– La voz resonó por las calles, sin duda por el sonido que provenía al mismo tiempo que esta frase y de las otras que se escuchaban como "mocoso zorro" o similar... le llevó a una nueva conclusión mientras veía como un niño pequeño se adentraba al callejón a toda velocidad y con una cara de total terror.

–(Parece que las cosas han ido más rápido de lo que pensaba)– Sin duda Alastor no se imaginaba que encontraría al Jinchuriki con tanta facilidad... sin duda un golpe de suerte o un acto competente de la diosa Hylia si no contábamos con el aterrizaje, después de todo nadie es perfecto... incluso los dioses no son perfectos.

Pasando al pensamiento del joven niño rubio de ojos azules, con marcas de bigote y de apenas 7 u ocho años de edad que estaba literalmente con el terror en sus rostro, se había aventurado a buscar un regalo para dar a su "baa-chan" porque era su cumpleaños pero por desgracia, no solo le negaron la compra, los aldeanos se reunieron para otra cacería.

Gracias a los ejercicios que le había enseñado, había conseguido evadirlos durante horas e incluso pensaba que con un poco de suerte, su "baa-chan" le encontraría. Por desgracia, en esta ocasión, gran parte del grupo que formaban la cacería, eran shinobi. En un último intento, se aventuró a intentar evadirlos por medio del callejón... su esperanza calló al instante al ver a una persona de pie con los brazos cruzados. Sin duda estaba atrapado, sin salida y... sin futuro.

–(No puede ser...¿Este es mi fin?)– Los pensamientos del pequeño eran evidentes, la persona que estaba delante de él, podía ser otro aldeano que estaría esperando en caso de que intentara huir por el callejón.

Por otra parte, nuestro buen amigo ya podía ver la preocupación del chico e intentó ser lo más "normal" posible.

–Hey chico, no tienes buena cara...¿Estás bien?– eran las únicas palabras que podía usar de tal forma que no pareciera una amenaza para el chico, que sin duda, estaba aterrado.

Hablando del aterrado, ahora estaba paralizado y no sabía que pensar. La persona que se encontraba delante de él no lo había insultado e incluso parecía preocuparse por su salud. Debido a la falta de luz, no podía fijarse en su apariencia pero una cosa podía jurar, no lo había visto antes en la aldea y tal vez podía ser un recién llegado. Sin embargo el pensamiento de los dos se vio interrumpido por el molesto grupo de caza de un pobre niño inocente.

–Estas atrapado, hoy terminaremos la tarea de nuestro Hokage– Era la voz del cabecilla que portaba una antorcha –¡TU! el que está ahí, no lo dejes escapar... mátalo– Sin duda el "cabecilla" no sabía a quién estaba exigiendo las cosas. El chico estaba muy asustado.

–(Recuerda que no sabes su nombre, todavía no...)¿Por qué debería hacer daño a este chico?–

El enviado por Hylia se adelantó de tal forma que ahora el chico estaba detrás del.

–Hablando del chico... ¿Cómo te llamas?–

El chico estaba aturdido, nunca antes había pasado esto excepto con unos pocos.

–Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki Senju– Fue la respuesta tímida del niño.

–ESO NO ES UN NIÑO...¡ES UN DEMONIO!– Eran las palabras de un exaltado aldeano que perdió a gran parte de sus familiares durante el ataque de Kyubi.

Ahora era el momento que nadie se esperaba, la persona que había tratado amablemente al niño comenzó a reír de forma alocada, Naruto se tensó por esa risa y algunos aldeanos también sonrieron porque pensaron que ahora ayudaría a la causa.

–Siento decirlo, pero este chico es humano... no permitiré que le hagáis daño. Pero hay algo que es verdad... aquí hay un demonio–

Todos se tensaron profundamente mientras el desconocido para todos mostraba una sonrisa demente y sádica.

–Dejad que me presente... soy el rey de los demonios y esta noche sois mi presa– No se sabe si fue casualidad o estupidez antes de "la cacería" uno de los asaltantes se acercó un poco para que la iluminación del lugar diera una mejor vista de la persona que decía ser un demonio y en ese preciso instante, todo se fue literalmente al carajo. Ahora todos podían apreciar el rostro, parecía una persona normal, alto con el pelo de plata salvaje... todo parecía normal hasta fijarse en las orejas un poco puntiagudas, unos ojos que parecían los de Kyubi pero con el color amarillo y unos colmillos que por la forma en la que sonreía... hacía que cualquiera quisiera ir a casa y no salir nunca.

Tsunade estaba nerviosa, no, en realidad estaba tan alterada que no se puede expresar su preocupación. Era su cumpleaños y ahora estaba buscando por las calles a su querido nieto. Sabía que no debía ir solo por las calles, pero se puso muy contenta cuando se encontró la nota de que se había ido a buscar un regalo de cumpleaños para ella, pero ya debería haber vuelto hace horas. Todo por culpa de su estúpido hijo Minato.

Ya no sabía donde poder buscar, hasta que en un instante pudo escuchar gritos de agonía a todo volumen.

A pesar de ser varias voces, tenía que ir por obligación como jefa de medicina de la aldea pero tenía la sensación de que el pequeño estaría involucrado.

–¡Piedad!– –Déjame– –¡Mami!– esas frases se podían oír entre los gritos, seguramente los AMBU hayan recibido el aviso de inspeccionar pero tal vez sería demasiado tarde por lo que la única solución es entrar al callejón para presenciar una escena que podría provocar terrores a cualquiera:

Una pila de cuerpos de personas que estaban vivas pero en un estado lamentable, al rededor estaban un montón de antorchas, probablemente de las personas que ahora estaban en la pila... permitiendo una mejor visión de la escena. Una persona que parecía humana estaba encima del montón de cuerpos riendo como un loco mientras terminaba de dar una paliza a su último objetivo que... con la ropa que portaba, era un chunnin de Konoha que se sumaba al montón de cuerpos en estado crítico. cualquier persona con sentido común se retiraría para conseguir refuerzos pero fue ver a su preciado nieto al fondo lo que hizo que la sannin de las babosas emitiera un instinto asesino terrible cuyo objetivo era proteger al pequeño.

–Naruto, ¡Aléjate de ese sujeto!– Sin dejar reacción a que las dos personas en "buena salud" se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Tsunade, esta apretó los nudillos para acto seguido dar un puñetazo muy cargado en la cara del individuo de la risa psicótica. Sin embargo, todo parecía ir a mal... el demonio solo retrocedió un par de pasos para tropezar uno de los cuerpos y quedar al lado del contenedor cuando con la fuerza de ese puñetazo debería haberse quedado atascado en la pared del fondo del callejón o incluso haberlo atravesado.

–¡Eso duele maldita sea!– Fue la única réplica del demonio sin ni siquiera fijarse en la persona que le había golpeado.

Tsunade estaba un poco sorprendida por la resistencia que tenía ese individuo, incluso Minato se hubiera quedado temporalmente fuera de juego por un golpe como ese... no veía cinta shinobi pero debía ser uno si había sido capaz de soportar el golpe. Pero su nieto peligraba y eso no lo podía consentir.

–Si eres uno de esos shinobi que quiere dañar a mi querido nieto– Amenazaba la "abuela" mientras crujía sus nudillos emitiendo un aura de asesinato. – Acabaré contigo–

Alastor se había fijado en la persona que le había golpeado, era Tsunade Senju y sin duda debía haber mal interpretado la situación. Sin duda el demonio tenía que reconocer que la fuerza de la sannin era digna de su nombre. Justo iba a justificarse pero parece que el chico que había salido del shock de ver la "cacería" se adelantó para decir lo sucedido.

–Baa-chan, el no es malo– Tsunade miró rápidamente al niño que parecía indicar de que no le hiciera daño a su futuro objeto de golpes. –El me salvó de estas personas– Con esta frase, el niño puntualizó perfectamente que la persona que había visto riendo de forma alocada sobre un montón de cuerpos de ciudadanos agonizantes y que había aguantado bastante bien un golpe suyo de los fuertes no era una amenaza... al menos para Naruto.

–Disculpa por haber pensado mal– Tsunade rápidamente se disculpó con la persona que había salvado a su querido nieto y que había agredido de forma equívoca.

La persona de cabello de plata se levantó del suelo frotándose el trasero, dando a entender que le hizo más daño la caída al suelo que el golpe de la mujer Senju.

–No pasa nada, solo intentabas proteger a tu nieto es comprensible– Las palabras de Alastor estaban llenas de un toque tranquilo –(¿Pero qué narices hace Tsunade y cómo que su nieto?)– Por dentro estaba totalmente hecho un lío.

–¡Gracias por salvarme-ttebayo!– Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna y Alastor si duda llegó a la conclusión de que cualquier chica que no fuera de Konoha (obviamente por la estupidez del pueblo) en ese instante gritarían como locas y empezarían a aplastar con abrazos al niño gritando lo "lindo" que era. Solo pudo poner una pequeña risa ante ese pensamiento. –No tienes por qué darlas, lo que estaban haciendo esas personas estaba mal y debían tener un castigo... Naruto– Expresó nuestro buen samaritano como si lo que hubiera hecho era el pan de cada día, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus antiguas aventuras con su grupo... era como un calentamiento.

–¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas? Me has salvado y no se tu nombre– El pequeño niño de bigotes preguntó de forma inocente y con una gran sonrisa al estar con una persona que parecía tratarlo bien al igual que las pocas personas que le miraban de buena forma: Hiruzen-jiji, Teuchi, Ayame , Shizune y su mejor amigo... no eran muchos pero añadir a alguien mas era algo genial para él.

–(Me presento a lo Jiraiya o a lo cool... creo que mejor a lo norma, si Tsunade me ve actuar como Jiraiya pensará que soy un pervertido... cosa que no soy.) Me llamo Fox, Alastor Fox– De esta forma el salvador de Naruto se presentó al puro estilo del agente británico 007 y todo se vio fastidiado cuando el estómago rugió de hambre. Acto que hizo que el salvador del chico se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

Por otro lado, el nombre que dio hizo llamar la atención a cierto inquilino dentro del niño.

–Bueno, creo que podemos ir a mi casa e invitarte a tomar algo, después de todo has salvado a mi nieto– Ofreció la legendaria sannin.

–Muchas gracias, será todo un placer– todo ello respondido con una sonrisa que hizo que un colmillo diera un brillo de brillante el cual hizo pensar que tal vez era un Inuzuka.

Sin embargo todo esto se podría considerar muy bien de no ser por un jounin que aun quedó en pie de la multitud decidió vengarse de la persona que había echado a perder la "cacería del zorro"

–¡Muere monstr-– Esas eran las últimas palabras del jounin que estaba atacando por la espalda a traición contra Alastor, el cual sin inmutarse y sin mirar atrás de forma normal... dio un puñetazo al agresor que prácticamente lanzó al agresor de tal modo que ahora formaba parte de la pared (casi se podría decir que un poco mas y la atraviesa de no ser porque era de doble hormigón reforzado) del otro extremo del callejón, haciendo que Tsunade abriera la boca de la sorpresa de ver a alguien con súper fuerza aunque terrorífico por qué no notó chakra alrededor de su puño y Naruto estaba con estrellas en los ojos de lo genial que había sido esa escena despreocupada.

–¿Tenéis ramen?– Fue lo último que dijo Alastor como si lo que acababa de suceder no fuera importante. Dejando todavía más perpleja a Tsunade y Naruto... bueno, digamos que ya lo tenía en un pedestal, solo era necesario que le gustara el color naranja.

{{Salto de tiempo, casa de los Senju}}

Decir que era una locura era quedarse corto, el salvador del chico tenía lo que se consideraba como un estómago marca Uzumaki, ya que estaba a punto de batir el record de Naruto. Tras el tazón numero 12, el dio un pequeño soplo en señal de satisfacción. –Muchas gracias, este ramen instantáneo estaba delicioso– Fueron las palabras del glotón de ramen ante sus anfitriones.

–Espera a ver Ramen Ichiraku, el sabor de allí es celestial-ttebayo– Sin lugar a duda, estaba muy contento Naruto aunque aun tenía algunas cosas en su cabeza entre las cuales estaba la pequeña "diversión" que había tenido el señor Fox con los habitantes de la villa.

–Esto... ¿Por qué dijiste que eres un demonio?– Fue la simple pregunta del pequeño ante una Tsunade que se había vuelto a preocupar por la pregunta y Alastor paro de tomar su vaso de agua.

–Bueno, es que soy un demonio– Dijo Alastor de forma despreocupada antes de volver a tomar otro trago de agua mientras Tsunade dio un grito antes de caer al suelo.

–¡¿Cómo que un demonio?!– Tsunade se había asustado un poco, a pesar de que había salvado a su nieto, uno nunca había oído hablar de demonios buenos, tal vez había venido para hacer algo malo.

–eh, eh, eh...¡EH! No soy un demonio cualquiera, soy el segundo rey de los demonios y considerado como el dios demonio– No es que se le había subido a la cabeza, es que simplemente le costó mucho esfuerzo considerar ese título.

Por otro lado, Tsunade seguía en shock por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Naruto estaba impresionado de que la realeza le había salvado y cierto individuo sellado dentro de Naruto mantenía su debate mental.

–Vaya, eso es algo... nuevo, de todas formas, gracias por cuidar de mi nieto– Fueron las únicas palabras de Tsunade tras salir de su bloqueo.

–Creo que no era justo que un niño sea atacado de esa forma... ¿Dónde están sus padres?– Alastor mantenía su estado tranquilo aunque en realidad se estaba preocupando, era cierto que él conocía perfectamente el canon pero ya con lo que había visto hasta ahora, esto no era el canon original y debía sacar información. Al ver la cara de Naruto que estaba cambiando a una expresión de tristeza comprendió que sucedía y no le gustaba. – Lo siento chico no sabía que estaban...– Alastor no terminó la frase por que Tsunade intervino.

–No están muertos– Fue la única respuesta de la Senju y realmente eso daba una única conclusión que era peor de lo que se podía imaginar, sabía que era un tema delicado pero era necesario saberlo todo.

Claramente, el demonio puso muy mala cara... se podía notar el ceño fruncido. –¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Acaso lo tratan como el resto por ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama?–

Antes de que recibiera respuestas, el pequeño se sorprendió. Ya que esta persona acababa de llegar y sabía algo que casi nadie sabía.

–¿Cómo sabes su nombre...como sabes lo que soy? –Sin duda, Naruto estaba casi ansioso de saber pero no tanto como su inquilino.

–Soy un demonio...¿recuerdas? Puedo sentir al kyubi no Kitsune dentro de ti (mentira pero seguro que cuela, ¿Como sabe él su nombre?)... ahora Tsunade, yo también quiero saber respuestas– Sin duda, era el momento de sacar las conclusiones.

Tsunade miró por un momento a su nieto el cual asintió la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo.

–No quiero entrar en muchos detalles pero intentaré ser lo más clara posible, todo comenzó el día en el que Naruto nació junto a sus dos hermanos: Naruko y Menma.

Ese día un enmascarado obligó al biju encerrado en Kushina para que atacase Konoha, tras una gran batalla... mi hijo Minato logró sellar al Kyubi en Naruto.–

En ese momento las piezas en la cabeza de Alastor se rompían cada vez mas, Minato era Namikaze no Senju. Minato selló el Kyubi en Naruto completamente.. ¿por qué descuidarlo?

–¿Por qué pasó todo esto?– Era lo único que pudo articular Alastor, sin duda se temía lo peor a cada momento y sus manos temblaban un poco ante lo que su mente estaba imaginando.

–Es por dos motivos: Por un instante los ojos de Naruto tornaron rojos, cosa que yo deduzco que fue a causa de que se estaba formando el sello... y al final lo echaron de casa y de la familia hace cosa de tres años alegando que era la vergüenza para la familia Namikaze y por tener muy poco chakra–

Ahora toda la sala se llenó de instinto asesino, sin duda Alastor no estuvo nada pero que nada contento con la declaración de la Senju.

–Ese Minato... yo me lo cargo– Fue lo único que dijo el demonio antes de levantarse del asiento.

–Yo que tu no lo haría, aunque me encantaría, todavía es mi hijo y el líder de esta aldea... bueno, al menos era mi hijo hasta que se quito el apellido Senju... al igual que su esposa que renunció al apellido Uzumaki, ambos alegaron de que eran clanes patéticos y débiles... que estaban extintos... nadie ha querido adoptarlo por si acaso eso podría enfadar a Minato... al menos pude acoger a mi nieto como un Uzumaki Senju– Sin duda Tsunade también quería golpear a Minato, pero estos argumentos eran claramente una buena noticia para el demonio. Que comenzó a poner una sonrisa aterradora.

–¿Con que los Senju y Uzumaki son débiles? Sin duda son idiotas... (Ahora las técnicas Uzumaki serán para Naruto) Así que nadie quiere enfadar al "líder" de este condenado lugar... Naruto.–

Alastor miró seriamente a Naruto, Naruto se sintió un poco amenazado de tal forma que solo pudo hablar de forma tímida. –¿Si?– Fue lo único que podía articular pero sin duda, no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

–¿Quieres ser mi hijo?– Esta pregunta conmocionó sin duda a los dos Senju de la sala, no pensaban que esto podía pasar... al menos no tan rápido. Naruto estaba hecho un lío de emociones, una persona que acaba de salvarlo y que no lo conocía de nada quería adoptarlo, no hacía falta pero con un pequeño empujó por parte de su amigo Kurama, la decisión de Naruto estaría sin duda repleta de felicidad.

–Claro que sí-ttebayo!– Eran las palabras de un chico que estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad.

–¡Yosh! Mañana iremos a tomar el papeleo... ¿Qué opinas Tsunade?– Sin duda ya eran los dos motivados en la sala.

–Por supuesto que iré, si se atreve a negarse a autorizar estos papeles le golpearé hasta quedarme sin nudillos– Ahora los tres estaban motivados y una cosa era cierta, si la paz vivía en Konoha... debe de estar haciendo las maletas por que las cosas no serían igual nunca más.

{{Al día siguiente, torre del Hokage}}

Tsunade se acercaba a la puerta para entrar a la sala donde Minato estaba realizando su labor como Kage, iba sola con una carpeta con los impresos necesarios para el plan, el por qué esta sola es simple: Se dieron cuente de que tal vez no era muy buena idea de que el demonio se presentara ante Minato antes de la firma de papeles, no solo porque tal vez lo sacara de sus casillas y la aldea se quedase sin Hokage si no que también porque tal vez podía haber algún testigo o evidencias que lo relacionaran con los actos de anoche y era mejor que eso se supiera a ser posible... después de que los papeles fuesen firmados. La secretaria que estaba fuera se dio cuenta de que la madre del Hokage se acercaba a la puerta.

–Buenos días Tsunade-sama, ¿Viene de visita?– La secretaria puso una sonriente expresión frente a la seriedad de Tsunade. –No, vengo a que Minato autorice unos trámites de forma urgente– La secretaria frunció un poco el ceño ante la actitud de la sannin pero tenía que hacer su trabajo – Lo siento Tsunade-sama, pero ahora yondaime-sama está ocupado, si quieres puedo recoger sus trámites e intentar dárselos para que pueda tenerlos esta semana– La secretaria estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no echarse a temblar por que básicamente se estaba negando a la mujer probablemente más peligrosa a parte de Kushina, sin embargo Tsunade no hizo caso a las palabras de la secretaria y a pesar de escuchar las negativas, decidió entrar en la sala al estilo más clásico.

.

Para Minato era otro día mas, actualmente se encontraba con ganas de volver a sus días de shinobi regular que iba en misiones, ahora, día tras día, se enfrentaba una y otra vez a un enemigo temible.

Más mortífero que cualquier enemigo al que se enfrento durante la tercera gran guerra shinobi y casi tan aterrador como su querida esposa Kushina... hablamos de el papeleo. Actualmente en su mente, estaba rezando para que algo sucediese para dar una excusa y aplazar sus deberes de rellenar/supervisar impresos y como si sus oraciones fueran escuchadas recibiría su petición aunque no de la misma forma que se imaginaba...

Podría decirse que la puerta de la oficina fue básicamente arrancada del marco con tal fuerza que removió los papeles colocados con delicadeza en la oficina, Minato se puso alerta hasta que vio que la persona que había realizado tal acto, era su madre.

–Hola mama, ¿Que te trae por aquí?– Minato tenía una gota de sudor al ver a Tsunade entrar de ese método... hacía tiempo que no hablaba con ella, desde que se quedó con Naruto apenas hablaba con ella excepto en las pocas reuniones que se celebraban ya que Tsunade era la líder del clan Senju desde que Minato se desvinculó de dicho clan (por que pensaba que no valían la pena, iluso) y jefa del hospital de la aldea... Minato estaba pensando felizmente, que tal vez se había arrepentido de sus actos y que ahora también se dedicaría a entrenar a Naruko y Menma (doblemente iluso)

–Minato, quiero que me firmes estos papeles– Tsunade dejo en la mesa una carpeta en la que contenían los documentos necesarios para la adopción.

–¿De que tratan? normalmente no te veo tan seria...debe de ser algo importante– decía Minato curioso antes de abrir el contenido de la carpeta.

–Se trata de Naruto, lo quieren adoptar y necesito que firmes los formularios dado que eres el líder de la aldea– Tsunade no dejo su seriedad por un momento, pero esa seriedad pasaría a un enfado monumental pues la respuesta de Minato era algo que no esperaba... empezó a reír

–¿Alguien quiere adoptar a ese fracasado que apenas tiene poco mas chakra que un civil? HA HA HA ¡Qué chiste!– Sus risas no duraron mucho ya que Tsunade lo empotró contra la pared, provocando el grito de la secretaria.

–¡Estoy harta de que llames así a tu hijo! Tsunade hizo más fuerte el agarre a su hijo en defensa de su nieto mientras ponía en las narices del Kage los papeles. –Ahora los vas a firmar, te guste o no– Minato conocía bien la mirada de su madre y sabía que no podía negarse, sin embargo vio esto como una oportunidad. Normalmente, no habría ningún problema con este tipo de trámites pero se trataba de la decepción de su hijo que seguramente estaría bajo la influencia del Kyubi por ser tan débil... algunos querían adoptarlo pero cuando veían que su padre era el que lo había echado, todos quisieron seguir el juego del Kage. Algunos AMBU se habían posicionado para defender a su líder y no sabían si actuar o no por que esta era en ocasiones lo típico que sucedía... al menos cuando Kushina se enfadaba.

–Está bien, ahora firmo esos papeles... ni siquiera los revisaré pero a cambio quiero una cosa... que me debas un favor y cuando te lo pida no te podrás negar– Minato sonrió ante esta situación, era ganar o ganar... seguramente usaría el favor para obligarla a entrenar a los gemelos durante los exámenes de chunin.

–Está bien, siempre que no afecte a Naruto– Tsunade sabía que este favor le provocaría problemas, pero era la única forma de que firme los papeles y echo eso, Minato no podría echarse atrás... también estaba el hecho de que estaba rodeada de AMBUS... Minato asintió y colocó el sello sobre los papeles.

–Espero que algún día te des cuenta de tus actos Minato... porque no estaré ahí para consolarte– Tsunade abandonó la sala, dejando la copia de los papeles a la secretaria y dejando a Minato con el ceño fruncido hasta que un AMBU nuevo apareció en el lugar.

–¡Hokage-sama, algo sucedió ayer por la noche!– fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el AMBU antes de que Minato se pondría en su estado serio como líder, sin duda Tsunade había logrado su objetivo a tiempo.

.

Cambiando de escena y como si hablásemos del diablo, Alastor estaba durmiendo en el sofá... en realidad se había quedado dormido tras la discusión de si ir o no ir con Tsunade. En esos momentos, Naruto lo estaba observando de forma inocente pero en realidad otra cosa estaba sucediendo y era que estaba teniendo una conversación con su mejor amigo.

{Mindscape de Naruto}

Naruto estaba frente a una gigantesca jaula en medio de lo que se podría definir como el pasillo de una cloaca bastante oscura y tras esos barrotes había unos amenazantes ojos rojos.

–¡Kurama!– Fue lo único que dijo el pequeño mientras pasaba a traves de los barrotes para encontrarse con el dueño de aquellos ojos rojos: El zorro de nueve colas que era más grande que la torre del Hokage, el cual solo resopló.

–¿Sabes Kit? Al venir aquí pasando por la jaula, podría comerte de un bocado– El kyubi dijo sin ninguna preocupación y como si fuera lo más obvio, el chico pequeño solo mantenía su sonrisa de par en par.

–Kurama, eres mi mejor amigo y nunca harías eso-ttebayo– Naruto dijo de forma alegre haciendo que el biju gigante ensanchara la sonrisa, realmente el chico era único, mejor que su original Ashura.

–Me conoces bien Naruto, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Muchos se preguntaran como el biju y el Uzumaki se llevan de esta forma. Todo comenzó al poco de que Minato y Kushina lo echasen de casa, una turba de aldeanos lo estuvo persiguiendo y tras quedar inconsciente se encontró a Kyubi el cual se sentía muy mal por el muchacho, suma que el Uzumaki es la reencarnación de Ashura y ya teníamos a dos amigos inseparables... y no nos olvidemos de otros dos factores determinantes: Para Kurama, el pequeño Naruto le recordaba un poco a su hermano pequeño y que ambos coincidían en algo... el ramen será siempre el alimento de los dioses.

–Todavía no me lo puedo creer Kurama, esta persona es como si hubiera sido enviado del cielo... aunque es un demonio– Naruto estaba emocionado y Kurama lo sabía, pero en la mente del biju todavía tenía muchos planteamientos.

–¿Sabes? Esta persona me recuerda a una persona muy especial para mí, hasta compartían el mismo nombre– Naruto se quedó mirando a su huésped, el biju de nueve colas parecía tener un mezcla de alegría por Naruto pero al mismo tiempo algo de melancolía y tristeza.

–¿Alguien especial?– Naruto utilizó su técnica más mortífera para que Kurama le hablase, una técnica que hizo que el zorro gigante se estremeciera y se viera obligado a responder: Los ojos de cachorrito

–Cuando apenas éramos unos cachorros, nos criamos con un humano que se llamaba Alastor... era un niño muy activo como tu... lo último que recuerdo fue en la época en la que tendría alrededor de siete años, lo último que supimos fue un gran grito y para cuando llegamos había una parte del bosque destrozada y un gran charco de su sangre.–

El Kyubi lucía una mirada triste por recordar esos momentos y Naruto conocía muy bien esa mirada.

–Lo siento yo no quería traerte malos recuerdos– Naruto bajó un poco la mirada, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle hecho recordar algo que podría ser uno de los momentos más dolorosos para el biju.

–No te preocupes kit– El gran zorro resopló –Sin duda, esta persona parece emitir su misma presencia, tiene el mismo color de ojos y pelo pero no puede ser la misma persona... este "hombre" no es humano y no siento el chakra que tenía mi otouto, es más, no detecto ni una pizca de chakra en su cuerpo... y sin embargo esta sensación.– Sin duda Kurama no podía quitarse de la cabeza que esta persona podría tener relación con su preciado hermano perdido que murió aquel día o si sobrevivió ya estaría muerto de vejez.

.

Toda charla que estaban manteniendo el biju con su jinchuriki se vio interrumpida por la entrada de una Tsunade bastante alegre dando a entender que había logrado su objetivo, Tsunade vio como el demonio estaba durmiendo plácidamente por lo que decidió realizar un despertar forzado por medio de un ligero golpe, pero la reacción fue la menos esperada, en vez de un pequeño grito... lo que sucedió dejó asustada a Tsunade y a Naruto con estrellas en los ojos... no solo dio un pequeño pero en vez de quedarse mirando asustado, reaccionó por instinto como si estuviera en el campo de batalla haciendo crear esferas de energía en ambas manos. No fue medio minuto más tarde de que se despertó totalmente y se dio cuente de que había estado a punto de destruir la casa por error.

–Esto... buenos días...¿Apago las luces?– Fueron las únicas palabras del demonio mientras daba una ligera risa forzada para hacer pasar el momento de vergüenza. entonces se fijó en la carpeta de Tsunade y puso su cara seria. –¿Lo has conseguido?–

Tsunade sonrió mientras dejaba en la mesa la documentación y tomaba un trago de sake mañanero.

–Enhorabuena, ese idiota ha firmado sin mirar– fueron las palabras que dio antes de tomar un trago.

Ante esto Alastor puso una sonrisa mirando a su nuevo hijo adoptivo –Bueno, parece que ahora serás conocido como Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox... tal vez te podría decir un título extra pero no sé si decirlo en este pueblo sea muy buena idea... no hasta que te hagas fuerte– Naruto se extraño, era un niño y quería saciar su curiosidad. –¿De qué título se trata... tou-san?–

El niño estaba contento por la nubes, sin duda las cosas iban a ir a mejor, como si fuera contagiosa, Alastor puso una amplia sonrisa antes de imitar a un demonio que le encantaba ver en la serie de Slayers... Ceros. –Bueno... aunque eres humano, ahora eres el príncipe de los demonios–

la zona se quedo en silencio, nadie se había fijado en ese detalle... Tsunade sabía que decir ahora eso en el pueblo provocaría problemas pero con el tiempo... el tener los títulos de Uzumaki y Senju que prácticamente...no, sin duda eran clanes legendarios... el añadir el título de la realeza a la mezcla haría que Naruto tenga sin duda, muchas cosas por venir.

.

.

{Salto de tiempo, dos semanas más tarde: Parque de Konoha}

.

.

Estas dos últimas semanas habían sido terribles para Minato, el papeleo no parecía dejar de aumentar, bastantes solicitudes molestas y sobre todo el tema del ataque de hace dos semanas que recibieron varios shinobi entre ellos algunos de nivel jounin a manos de una persona que se había auto-proclamado "el rey de los demonios"

La información sobre este sujeto era muy débil, al parecer nadie conseguía dar una buena descripción del asaltante... por parte de los aldeanos solo sacaban la descripción de un monstruo terrible de ojos amarillos y otros no recordaban bien debido a los traumatismos craneales que habían recibido... también estaban los que se negaron a decir nada por si el demonio planteaba volver a encargarse de los chivatos.

Al menos, se había quitado un problema de encima y además con una ventaja. A pesar de haber sentido una extraña sensación por un instante al igual que Kushina cuando se lo contó, ahora el "perdedor" de Naruto había sido adoptado, de tal forma que ahora solo podía pensar en el idiota que había sido capaz de acoger a un débil y llamarlo hijo. Aun así, nunca se había planteado como era posible que un niño con sangre Uzumaki y además jinchuriki tenía tan poco chakra... nunca hicieron ningún examen exhaustivo y no lo necesitaban, seguramente sería un efecto provocado durante el sellado.

Sin embargo, por fin había logrado sacar algo de tiempo extra para no solo realizar sus tareas diarias que consistían en ir a la oficina y entrenar a Menma y Naruko... hoy podría tomar un buen rato para ir con su querida esposa e hijos al parque.

Estaba un poco molesto, porque a pesar de ser un gran shinobi... al ser el líder de la aldea, al menos un AMBU tenía que funcionar de escolta aunque podía estar oculto siempre tenía un AMBU cerca, en esta ocasión se había decantado por el talentoso hijo de Fugaku: Itachi Uchiha.

–Tou-san ¿nos compraras helados?– Era la voz de una joven niña de la misma edad de Naruto, era Naruko Namikaze, la gemela que fue la segunda en nacer. Su voz no tenía la tonalidad de una pregunta inocente, más bien era una pregunta con cierto toque de capricho que desencadenaría una respuesta de sí o sí. Tenía una apariencia exacta a la de su madre de joven excepto por que sus ojos eran del mismo color que su madre.

–Yo quiero de chocolate– Esta era la voz del gemelo menor, Menma Namikaze que era un calco a Naruto excepto por el color de pelo el cual Menma lo tenía de color rojo y que además no poseía las marcas de bigote tan adorables que Naruto tenía. Su voz tenía un poco mas de "lo quiero sí o sí" que el tono de su hermana.

–Por supuesto que sí, yo también quiero uno... cierto Mina-koi? Esta era la voz de la esposa del Hokage, Kushina Namikaze apodada como Habanero sangriento ,conocida anteriormente como Kushina Uzumaki antes de que se quitara el apellido Uzumaki alegando que era un clan débil que había sido llevado a la extinción por ser patéticos... eso era lo que tenía en mente al igual que su marido pero a pesar de que era cierto que apenas quedan Uzumaki en el mundo... el motivo de la extinción estaba más lejos de su estúpido pensamiento:

El clan Uzumaki fue temido por lo poderosos que eran, casi tanto como los famosos y extintos Valentai. Eran tan hábiles que muchos se unieron para atacar a traición al corazón de Uzushiogakure... pero a pesar de ello, aunque tuvieron éxito los invasores que fueron un total de 15000 efectivos (entre todos los que se aliaron)... solo regresaron 1000 cuando en ese lugar solo habitaban 900 Uzumaki que gran parte eran ancianos y niños. Por lo tanto, Minato y Kushina están muy mal de la cabeza por llamar a los Uzumaki un clan débil al igual que los Senju y por eso ellos se quitaron esos apellidos y se quedaron con el apellido Namikaze que venía del difunto padre de Minato, por lo que quitaron el apellido Namikaze a Naruto dejándolo únicamente con los Senju y Uzumaki y ahora que ellos no poseían esos apellidos y Naruto al ser expulsado si los poseía... no podría quitarse esos apellidos ya que para eso, tenía que solicitarlo el padre , tutor legal o el mismo chico si era mayor de edad y tras eso, la firma final del Hokage así que aunque haya logrado un padre adoptivo nunca aprobara la eliminación de los apellidos Uzumaki y Senju.

Sin duda el clan Senju era muy poderoso, es más... el primer y segundo hokage eran de dicho clan pero además de ser casi extintos y de que nadie más del clan Senju mostró Mokuton eran sin duda unos perdedores a los ojos de Minato y aun mas cuando vio que su propia madre estaba a favor del inútil de Naruto. Minato, todavía recordaba las idioteces que decía Tsunade e incluso le replicaba a su esposa que los Uzumaki tenían a la familia lo primero... pero ellos ahora eran Namikaze.

–Por supuesto que compraremos un montón de helado, después de todo yo soy el mejor pad...– Minato se quedó parado al ver no muy a lo lejos una escena que lo hizo ralentizar su frase.

–..-dre– Minato terminó su frase mientras el resto de los Namikaze observaba en la misma dirección que el padre de familia rubio.

Delante de ellos estaban tres personas, dos figuras conocidas y una desconocida

–Debería de haber un helado sabor a ramen– Era la voz de un niño que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, una que hasta hace no mucho era algo que no tenía por las calles. Este niño era Naruto mientras disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate.

–Yo creo que el helado de Galleta está bien aunque es cierto, me pregunto cómo sería un helado sabor a ramen– Esta era la voz del desconocido para los Namikaze que disfrutaba de un helado de galleta la tercera persona dio un pequeño bocado a su helado de stracciatella antes de dar su opinión

–Yo creo que tendría que haber uno de sabor a Sake– replicó Tsunade con un tono de que su deseo se cumpliera, el desconocido para los Namikaze se rió un poco ante esa declaración.

–Hey... ¿Qué tal si vamos a jugar un poco después de el helado?– Declaro el sujeto de cabellos plateados tras dar otro bocado a el helado.

esta escena no era muy querida por los Namikaze, sentían una extraña sensación de querer estropear el momento y de como si se tratara de un acto instintivo, los niños tuvieron que meter baza.

–Vaya, vaya... tenemos aquí a los perdedores... piensan que pueden pasar un buen rato– Esta era la voz de un arrogante Menma que pocos segundos después, Naruko se unió al plan de humillarlos en público, después de todo eran los hijos del hokage insultando al débil de su ex-hermano y además el idiota si intentaría hacer algo delante de el Hokage, "su papi" que estaba con ellos le daría un castigo ejemplar. –es cierto nii-san, ni si quiera deberían poder tomar ese helado– Sin duda, los gemelos Namikaze eran insufribles, esto hizo que algunos aldeanos se alegraran al ver a Naruto un poco deprimido por la ofensa... pero no esperaban lo que venía a continuación, un padre enfadado... mejor dicho, un padre demonio enfadado.

–Veo que tenemos a un par de mocosos malcriados, ¿A caso os metéis con nosotros porque vuestra vida es tan patética que queréis intentar pasar vuestra estupidez por desapercibido?–

Esto hizo cortar a muchos la respiración, Kushina tenía un gran instinto maternal sobre protector (al menos para dos) y el decir eso era cabrear directamente a la habanero sangriento, además también hizo poner mala cara al yondaime.

–¿Quien te crees tú para insultar a mis niños?– Kushina emitía cantidades de instinto asesino que podrían hacer que incluso Minato se meara en los pantalones pero había algo que no se esperaban, el desconocido estaba tranquilo, con una serenidad total. –Soy el padre de este chico y creo que deberías enseñar modales a esos dos–

El ambiente se estaba calentando, Tsunade sin duda le encantaría repartir unos buenos cachetes a su familia desvinculada de los Senju pero eso podría provocar un problema con los AMBU ya que si atacara a Minato, este podría encarcelarlos. Por lo que en esta ocasión debía intentar coger a Naruto y su padre adoptivo y sacarlo de este lugar pero por desgracia Minato se adelanto en su infinita estupidez.

–Así que eres el "padre"...– Minato miró de arriba a abajo al sujeto en cuestión antes de dar una sonrisa arrogante, ante el Hokage estaba una persona con unos extraños pantalones similares a los AMBU, una camisa oriental roja con toques dorados y una gabardina de color negro con decorados dorados y pelaje en la zona del cuello. Pero sin duda, notó que la persona delante debía tener unas reservas más bajas de lo que podía imaginar incluso para un civil , era como si no tuviera... algo imposible porque entonces no debería estar vivo. –Un hijo débil, para un padre débil... creo que hacéis buena combinación–

La cabeza de Naruto bajó en señal de tristeza, a pesar de todo... Minato seguía siendo su padre biológico y esas palabras hacían daño en su corazón. Ante la frase del líder de Konoha, Alastor estaba hecho una autentica furia sin duda no permitiría que ese idiota se saliera de rositas.

–Así que crees que soy débil...¿Qué tal si lo comprobamos?– Las palabras de Alastor hicieron que los Namikaze en conjunto comenzasen a reír. Empezaron a decir cosas como "imposible" o "iluso" pero ante esta situación en vez de enfadar al demonio, lo que hizo fue sacar una sonrisa amplia desafiante y tenía la frase perfecta para clavar el clavo en el ataúd de Minato.

–¿O acaso te escondes ante tu posición? Seguro que si te hiciera daño, cosa que es fácil intentarías meterme en la cárcel... es normal, después de todo es algo que hacen los cobardes.– Eso provocó la furia en Minato como había esperado.

–¿Conque te crees eso? Muy bien, como Hokage declaro ante todos los presentes (incluido Itachi) que pase lo que pase en esta pelea no tendrá repercusiones futuras– Alastor sonrió, su plan salió a la perfección.

–Espero que no salgas huyendo yondaime-teme– Alastor se colocó en una pose de batalla mientras que los Namikaze incluido el padre sonreían por que demostrarían quien eran los que mandaban.

–No me hagas reír... como soy amable me encargaré de que te atiendan bien en la unidad de cuidados intensivos... así que dime... ¿Cuál es el nombre de la persona a la que voy a mandar a tal agradable lugar?– Minato estaba en el apogeo de su arrogancia, de la cual muchos aldeanos apoyaron aunque Itachi sentía lástima por ese civil que a pesar de una postura bastante buena no podría con el kage que a su punto de vista era una decepción.

–Me llamo Alastor Fox y el que irá a ese bonito lugar, eres tu– Entonces el "simple civil" que había desafiado al líder de Konoha, empezó con una impulso de carrera tan fuerte que dejó un ligero cráter en su posición inicial.

–(Es rápido)– Ese fue el pensamiento de la gran mayoría incluyendo a Minato el cual en un último instante logró evitar por milímetros el golpe aunque debido a la gran potencia y velocidad del ataque, una pequeño corte se formó en su mejilla, Alastor mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro. A pesar de ser un cabrón, Minato era el líder de Konoha y si lo mataba, tendría problemas por lo que tendría que contenerse pero aun con los golpes contenidos, se lo estaba pasando en grande a pesar de que Minato esquivaba los golpes.

–¿Qué te pasa Minato?... ¿Acaso estas un poco lento?– El demonio terminó su frase con una patada lateral que impactó directamente en el estómago de Minato lanzando a este con fuerza a un árbol y con ese movimiento, Alastor dio una pose a lo bruce-Lee.

Todos y digo todos no creían lo que estaba pasando, su amado Hokage estaba perdiendo ante lo que parecía el padre adoptivo del niño demonio.

–¡Minato-kun!– Kushina gritó en preocupación por su marido pero lo único que recibió por este fue un gruñido de mal humor, él era el jefe, el más fuerte y no permitiría que un débil le ganase entonces puso una mirada de ego que pensar que los Hyuga o Uchiha se quedan cortos.

–Conque lento... te voy a enseñar lo que es la velocidad– Ante su sonrisa estúpida creyendo que ahora tendría todo ganado sacó un arma de su bolsa, muchos se sorprendieron por lo que estaba a punto de usar, la técnica que lo hizo famoso durante la guerra y el origen de su apodo: el hiraishin, una técnica creada por Tobirama Senju (Un Senju, que casualidad) y perfeccionada por el Namikaze.

Itachi, a pesar de que el civil era un formidable usuario de Taijutsu... ahora lo tendría difícil, su opinión respecto a su líder bajó un poco más al ver que iba a usar ese tipo de técnicas contra un civil.

Esta opinión coincidía con la gran mayoría de personas, que a pesar de admirar a su amado yondaime usar el Hiraishin era un poco injusto pero ese pensamiento no estaba en la mente de los Namikaze... ellos parecían ansiosos de ver como Minato patea a Alastor.

Naruto estaba preocupado por su padre adoptivo porque conocía el terror de esa técnica al igual que Tsunade pero Alastor... Alastor en cambio mantenía su mente en el combate como si nada hubiera cambiado, el ya conocía la técnica y sabía que era el momento de terminar antes de que hubiera derramamiento de sangre.

–Ven si te atreves con ese cuchillo raro– Era obvio que él tenía que fingir que no conocía la técnica algo que Tsunade respaldo diciendo "No sabes lo que dices" o "no conoces esa técnica" y eso provocó que Minato sonriera mas, entonces lanzó el kunai de tres puntas de tal forma que pasara de lado contra el cuerpo de Alastor mientras cargaba un rasengan en la otra mano.

Alastor ni siquiera se movió por que vio que la trayectoria del kunai no estaba ejecutada para darle, él sabía perfectamente lo que Minato iba a hacer, por lo que en el momento en el que el kunai estaba justo pasando, Minato desapareció de su lugar en un destello y en otro destello al mismo tiempo, apareció en la posición del kunai mientras gritaba su técnica.

–¡Rasengan!– Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras que se dijeron al mismo tiempo por la boca de Alastor, provocarían el fin de los días de la Konoha que conocían.

–Chaos..CONTROL!– Y en ese momento, desapareció en un parpadeo negro y en el mismo instante, se había colocado justo mirando en frente de Minato con una mirada llena de instinto asesino, estaba con el puño cargado y Minato solo pudo ver como en un miserable instante en el que debería haber ganado... todo se había vuelto en su contra, lo último que presenció mientras recibía en puñetazo fue la mirada de ese... de ese monstruo de ojos amarillos y en el instante en el que salió volando por los aires, se dio cuenta de quién era esa persona... el mismo monstruo que había provocado aquella emergencia hace dos semanas, el mismo ser que se hacía llamar rey de los demonios... sin duda esto no quedaría así... sin embargo sus pensamientos quedaron apagados en el momento del aterrizaje, ya que se había quedado inconsciente en el bosque de la muerte, más concreta mente, se había quedado inconsciente tras chocar su cabeza con una rama tras su salto por acto reflejo al aterrizar sobre lo que era un cactus muy doloroso y a pesar de ese cómico momento, cualquiera se pregunta...¿Qué hace un cactus ahí? La respuesta era simple, durante el chaos control, Alastor había tomado un cactus del desierto de Suna y colocado en la zona del bosque de la muerte que había calculado para el golpe que realizaría contra el idiota de Minato, pero esto es algo que nadie lo sabría nunca.

"miedo"

"Sorpresa"

"temor"

"respeto"

"admiración"

Estos eran los pensamientos que tenían prácticamente los observadores de la batalla, su amado Hokage había sido vencido y lo mas increíble era que su oponente no había ni siquiera sudado.

Itachi se sorprendió, Tsunade se sorprendió, Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos y los Namikaze estaban totalmente paralizados por lo que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo menos se esperaban por la nueva reacción del vencedor del combate.

–¡NOOO!– Todos se fijaron con una gota de sudor cuando el demonio se había puesto a lloriquear por lo que parecía un trozo de barquillo. –¡Se ha derretido mi helado!... Naruto, vamos a por ramen–

Muchos se cayeron de culo, Itachi soltó una carcajada (Oh dios mío!) y Naruto siguió el camino de su padre manteniendo su mirada de estrellitas, solo que ahora también babeaba por el ramen.

Sin duda, una familia extraña.

.

{tres días más tarde, sala del consejo}

.

Si alguien pensaba que no podía pasar, es que estaba ciego por algo tan evidente. Esta reunión se había formado nada más salir Minato del hospital, no estaba de humor y tenía las vendas sin retirar.

La sala estaba llena de personas importantes de la aldea y dividida en tres secciones: El Hokage con sus consejeros, la parte civil en la que estaban los más influyentes dentro de esta categoría y la parte shinobi donde se reunían los líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha y el líder de AMBU.

–Estimadas personas del consejo, me imagino que ya sabéis el motivo de esta reunión.– Minato dijo seriamente a modo de inicio de la sesión, el que ahora respondería con un soplo de fastidio era Shikaku Nara, el jefe del clan Nara ( Aunque todos saben que la que manda es su esposa Yoshino Nara)

–Que molesto, si... hemos oído hablar del rumor de que te habían ganado y por lo que veo, el rumor era cierto– Esto provocó que algunos de los civiles comenzasen a despotricar hasta que empezaron a soltar las frases de "Hay que matar a ese criminal" o " Hay que castigarle y luego matarlo" y cosas que es mejor no comentar pero fue entonces cuando Tsunade decidió intervenir a tiempo para dejar las cosas claras. –Hokage-sama– Esto lo dijo de muy mal humor... ya que quería que todos le prestasen atención –Usted mismo declaró antes de empezar esa contienda, de que no habría consecuencia alguna y estoy de testigo de que usted lo dijo–

Minato cerró su puño en señal de mal humor, pues era cierto lo que decía y si retractaba de sus propias palabras, no solo parecería un cobarde si no que se perjudicaría su imagen al cambiar las cosas para su propio beneficio y entonces sería como si Alastor hubiera ganado totalmente ya que no solo le habría ganado físicamente si no que también se cumplirían las palabras que dijo antes de empezar: Que era un débil que se escondía tras su posición de Hokage.

Danzo, sabía muy bien de echo y suspiró que Minato se dio cuenta un poco antes de que hubiera sido capaz de aprovechar la situación. Muchos en la sala, habían deducido claramente que el supuesto demonio era sin duda el nuevo padre del jinchuriki de la aldea... el jinchuriki de la aldea, otro fracaso por parte de Danzo ya que debido a ciertas circunstancias, su plan de obtener el arma más poderosa se vio arruinado por una figura que parecía una diosa, todo eso pasó cuando Naruto tenía la edad de cuando fue expulsado de la casa de los Namikaze.

En ese mismo momento, Alastor había decidido entrenar a Naruto para fortalecerlo y tras una serie de ejercicios se dio cuenta de algo y decidió encargarse de ello con su youki, eliminando algo que llevaba con Naruto desde el día de su nacimiento.

Danzo sintió una gran perturbación, el sello que había colocado se había desvanecido. En parte era algo bueno y malo, bueno porque al menos el jinchuriki se haría fuerte para la aldea y malo porque su plan había fallado. El colocó ese sello para que pensasen que era débil y sin chakra cuando en realidad sus reservas eran las de un jinchuriki en pleno derecho... su plan era sencillo, en el momento en el que fuera echado, sus AMBU Ne, cogerían a Naruto y lo convertirían en SU arma definitiva, pero todo se fue al garete por una extraña presencia divina.

Sin embargo, esta era la oportunidad de aumentar la fuerza de Konoha –Sugiero que obliguemos a ese Alastor que se vuelva shinobi, hará que la fuerza militar de Konoha se vuelva más fuerte–

Muchos prestaban atención a las palabras del viejo halcón de guerra. –También sugiero que una vez que no sea útil lo pongamos en la CRA por que al parecer posee cualidades extrañas que pensamos que son una línea de sangre y por último... sugiero que le pongamos de sensei de los jóvenes Namikaze y obligarlo a enseñar todos sus secretos para que se conviertan en los shinobi mas fuertes de Konoha– Muchos en la sala excepto unos poco en los que destacamos a Hiruzen que a pesar de su edad, mantiene su posición como jefe del clan Sarutobi y Tsunade Senju. Luego estaban los casos de algunas líderes de los clanes pensando en el asunto del CRA ya que después de todo... tenía un aspecto deseable y debía tener mucha potencia... después de todo podía ganar a un Kage aunque algunos civiles alegaban la derrota a que no luchaba en serio aunque todos saben que si lo estaba ya que tenía el Hiraishin.

Pero por suerte de los que apoyan a Alastor un nuevo personaje entraría en juego mediante un destello de luz impresionante.

–Lo siento pero no puedo permitir vuestras intenciones– Esta era la voz del ser que había emergido de la luz, Danzo la reconoció al instante, la misma persona que defendió al mocoso en aquella ocasión... hablamos de la diosa Hylia.

Todos se quedaron anonadados ante esta presencia, sin embargo dos personas se mantenían de forma habitual... Minato en su forma arrogante de "yo el **** Hokage" y su maestro Jiraiya que tenía una mirada pervertida sobre la recién llegada y como era lógico soltó una risa pervertida, lo que nadie se esperó es la reacción de la diosa que básicamente con el chasquido de sus dedos hizo que un rayo cayera sobre el sabio sapo... cosa que hizo ganar puntos por parte de prácticamente todas las mujeres de la sala y probablemente de todo el pueblo.

–¿Quien narices eres tú?– la persona que hablaba era Kushina, el motivo de estar en la reunión era simple, como su marido era el Hokage, alguien tenía que representar a los Namikaze... lo gracioso es que ahora había un asiento vacío con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki grabado en el.

–Soy Hylia aunque me podéis llamar por mi rango...Kami– Muchos en la sala se quedaron riendo hasta que la seriedad de la auto proclamada Kami mostró en parte, sus alas antes de hacerlas desaparecer nuevamente... Danzo no era idiota y sabía que no había que tomarse a broma a esta mujer. –Permite mi atrevimiento... ¿Por qué no podemos realizar nuestras metas? Después de todo, ese Alastor es un demonio–

La diosa hizo el amago de que se lo estaba pensando para así dar una falsa seguridad a la mayoría pero sin embargo, nada es a favor del consejo de Konoha. –Bueno para empezar no es un demonio cualquiera... el es el actual rey de los demonios y conocido como el dios de los demonios– Esto hizo que todos se asustaran mas pero en parte hizo que Danzo interiormente quedase con ganas de obtener a ese demonio pues básicamente, si logran sacar descendencia de ese sujeto y lo ejecutan... Konoha sería dueña del reino del demonio. Pero sus planes se verían afectados a la siguiente declaración de la diosa... –Además, fui yo quien lo traje a Konoha para que cuidara a Naruto...soy una diosa ocupada que tiene que mantener el mundo seguro, me equivoco..¿Danzo?–

Danzo asintió como un cordero porque ya sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer y en estos momentos no podía hacer otra cosa más que callar y dejar que las cosas fluyan... sabia acción a diferencia del tonto de Minato que simplemente realizó otra idiotez, reírse en la cara de la diosa.

–Tu una diosa... seguro que eso de antes fue raiton y las alas un genjutsu...hahahaha– Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Minato fuera alcanzado por un rayo que venía desde la ventana, haciendo que se incrustará en la pared... para acto seguido, un segundo, tercer e incluso un sexto rayo cayó sobre el "destello amarillo" aunque ahora se le podría llamar el "chamuscado amarillo"

–¿Quieres que siga?– Fueron las únicas palabras que fueron necesarias para que Minato se rindiera...

–Como iba diciendo, Alastor no entrará en la CRA, ni será sensei de Naruko ni Menma– fueron las tajantes palabras de la diosa y entonces Fugaku decidió hablar –¿Respecto al tema de hacerle shinobi?– La diosa se quedo callada y pensó en los que estaba por venir y recordó cierto aspecto que se olvidó comentar al rey de los demonios... –Bueno, tal vez eso lo podréis discutir de nuevo en un par de meses y recordad... si alguien hace daño a Naru-chan, conocerá mi ira– Con una sonrisa que daba más miedo que otra cosa, la diosa se marchó en un destello de luz... la reunión había sido cerrada con esta marcha y sin duda las cosas se volverían mas locas a partir de ese momento.

.

Y tras ese suceso... los siguientes dos meses pasaron forma muy alocada. Primero pasemos a los Namikaze, sin duda no querían saber nada de Alastor y lamentaban haber permitido firmar aquel documento ,pues no podían anularlo... después de todo, el débil de Naruto no podía tener a alguien tan fuerte como padre. Al final, lo que hicieron fue al mismo tiempo estúpido e inteligente para su integridad física: Minato y Kushina hacían como que Naruto y Alastor no existían y Naruko con Menma insultarían a Naruto cuando tenían oportunidad.

Luego está el tema de los aldeanos, algunos tenían odio y miedo al mismo tiempo, otros estaban cambiando lentamente de actitud al ver que era personas medianamente "normales" y el pequeño grupo selecto que se trataban muy bien entre sí... entre ellos, Itachi estaba entre ellos.

En cuanto al bueno y pobre de Naruto, estaba disfrutando de una magnifica sesión de ramen tras una jornada terrible de entrenamiento que sinceramente estaba feliz y arrepentido al mismo tiempo desde hace dos meses.

Pues, tras la paliza que Alastor dio a Minato pidió a este que le entrenase... Naruto y Kurama se sorprendieron del demonio pues a pesar de no tener chakra, era un experto en la materia (cosa que hacía sospechar a Kurama) y tras descubrir que había algo que le hacía débil y ser liberado de ese obstáculo se puso muy contento pero después de eso... su entrenamiento hacía que el infierno fuera el paraíso.

Sin embargo a todo esto, había una persona en especial que se estaba impacientando, después de todo, la persona a la que había devuelto a su lugar no estaba cumpliendo con su cometido, por lo que decidió actuar.

{Puesto de ramen Ichiraku}

–No puedo mas– Eran las palabras de Naruto que parecía salir de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi mientras que Alastor disfrutaba tranquilamente de una taza de ramen al igual que Tsunade

–No te quejes, gracias a Kurama y que tienes tus vías de chakra en funcionamiento correcto te recuperas mucho antes que una persona normal... me equivoco Tsunade?– El demonio respondía tranquilamente como si fuera algo normal.

–Es cierto que Naruto se cura rápido... pero tu entrenamiento debería ser prohibido por ir en contra de los derechos humanos– Sin duda quería dar una reprimenda a la persona que estaba delante de él.

–Vamos Tsunade, no haría nada que pudiera dañar al bueno de mi hijo... Teuchi-san, otra ronda de..– Alastor no pudo terminar su frase porque en su cabeza notaba una especie de pitido similar al de una radio buscando una emisora

–Estas con retraso– Parecía sonar como a través de una radio pero a pesar de haberla escuchado en una ocasión reconoció la voz al instante y sinceramente no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

–¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir la de gustación del alimento celestial?– El demonio habló en voz alta a la nada, y ahí empezó a tener una larga discusión que estaba siendo presenciada por muchos y tras unos minutos de discusión, el pequeño quiso alegar algo de importancia a su abuela.

–Baa-chan... ¿Tou-san ha perdido la cabeza?– Tsunade no sabía que responder, le gustaría decir que sí pero tenía la sensación de que lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía nada que ver con la locura cosa que no compartían ese punto de vista, pero lo más raro fue el momento en el que parecía tener sacudidas eléctricas y se acercó por casualidad al pequeño Uzumaki y la rubia Senju... a partir de ese momento, todo se quedo a oscuras para los tres.

{{Mindscape de Naruto}}

–¿Que hago aquí?– El pequeño Naruto se sentía confundido al ver que estaba dentro de su paisaje mental cuando ni él ni Kyubi habían reclamado entrar en el lugar pero había otro tema al que apuntó con el dedo acusador. –¿Que hacen estos aquí? –Frente a él, estaban dos personas un poco desorientadas: Tsunade y Alastor... bueno, Alastor ya sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar pero se sorprendió al ver a Tsunade porque no tenía previsto traerla también a este lugar.

–Dejemos las cosas para luego, hay un poco de prisa– El padre adoptivo tomó aire en sus pulmones para dar su siguiente frase/grito a los cuatro vientos –¡Kurama, tenemos que HABLAR YAAA!– Este grito provocó que el Kyubi se despertara de mala gana pero el mal humor fue sustituido por sorpresa al ver a Tsunade y a Alastor dentro del paisaje mental de Naruto.

–¿Que quieres? Estoy cansado de estar curando a Naruto de tus entrenamientos– El biju respondía con un toque perezoso con un solo ojo abierto haciendo que el demonio tuviese una gota de sudor y pensando en que antes no era tan perezoso este biju.

–Seré rápido, al parecer quedan pocas horas... necesito que me digas donde está la isla flotante–

El biju se sorprendió bastante y eso era poco decir, ya que Tsunade se le olvidó contar el detalle de la reunión del consejo en la que apareció la diosa Hylia y dijo que Alastor fue enviado por ella.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?– El biju había protegido esa información desde que se lo contó Ashura y solo había revelado esa información a una persona de confianza durante el reinado del primer Hokage

–Seré directo, Hylia me trajo a este mundo después de que yo matase a Kami. Me trajo aquí para encargarme del bienestar de la hija de Hylia aunque me encariñe con Naruto y he estado dejando mi tarea principal un poco apartada.

Ahora tenían la boca caída todos, Naruto estaba sorprendido que esta persona había dejado su "sagrada" misión apartada para poder cuidarlo y Tsunade al igual que Kurama estaban acojonados cuando dijo que había matado a Kami, por lo que eso significaba que nunca se había esforzado desde que llegó a las naciones elementales y era mejor no ver su lado malo.

–Muy bien, te contaré lo que sé– El biju zorro de nueve colas comenzó a contar la misma historia que había contado Hylia a Alastor antes de llegar a Konoha, solo que se dieron más detalles como que Kaguya fue poseída por un espíritu maligno de una hechicera llamada Veran, antes de que Kaguya fuera corrompida del todo, extrajeron la esencia o alma de Kaguya y la sellaron fuera de su cuerpo... el cuerpo que ahora estaba habitado por Veran fue sellado junto al cuerpo físico del jubi en la luna. Kurama no sabía donde se selló la esencia/alma de Kaguya pero al parecer debía ser en un lugar seguro y según las palabras de Ashura... un lugar donde sería de utilidad.

–Muy bonita la historia, ahora por favor... necesito la ubicación–

Kyubi tuvo una gota de sudor de la respuesta del demonio al que se le notaba que tenía prisa por quitarse la molesta voz de Hylia de la cabeza. Mientras que Tsunade y Naruto aun intentaba digerir la información.

–Muy bien, está en el cielo... será difícil y necesitaría ir de guía– Lo siguiente que menos se esperaba Kurama fue la sonrisa sádica de Alastor, este sabía que Naruto y Kyubi podían hablar en tiempo real, por lo tanto, solo tenía que llevarse a Naruto y tenía un GPS funcional.

–Perfecto, Naruto nos vamos volando... servirás de intermediario entre Kurama y yo– Ahora todos miraron como si Alastor estuviera loco.

–Esto... a menos que sepas un método, recuerda que la isla está en el cielo– Respondió una aturdida Tsunade pero en esta ocasión logró de respuesta una risa cargada con un toque de vergüenza.

–¿Se me olvidó decir que puedo volar?– Todos hasta el Kyubi tuvieron una caída estilo anime por la declaración al mismo tiempo que salían del paisaje mental.

Ahora con inspiración, Alastor cargó a Naruto en su espalda. –Tsunade, volveremos en seguida... si puede ser, ten lista la cena y recuerda añadir un plato mas porque tendremos a cierta persona de vuelta.–

Tsunade solo asintió y vio como Naruto dio un pequeño grito de niña al igual que muchos aldeanos al ver como despegaron del suelo a una velocidad alarmante.

–(Necesito un trago)– Fue el último pensamiento de Tsunade antes de ir a casa, eso sí, después de pagar la factura del ramen... otra vez

–Esto hay que repetirlo– Ajenos a cualquier otro pensamiento, el que habla era Naruto que a pesar del grito inicial, la experiencia del vuelo fue algo increíble aunque su inquilino no estaba tan seguro, después de todo, a diferencia del nanabi, el no tenía alas.

–Me alegro de que lo digas, después de todo tendremos que volver de alguna forma– Lo dijo de forma despreocupada el demonio de pelo plateado. Sin duda había sido un viaje entretenido de casi una hora... porque era un poco difícil orientarse con Kurama, el cual parecía tener el sentido de la orientación similar a cierto capitán sádico de la división de combate.

–El templo es pequeño, ella no debe de estar lejos– Kurama a pesar de su sentido de la orientación sabía por la información del primer Senju que ella estaba muy cerca, en cierta forma podía sentirlo.

–Kurama dice que está dentro de ese pequeño templo– Naruto señaló la puerta del lugar mientras repetía más o menos las palabras de su huésped. La puerta parecía bloqueada y tenía tres huecos y una extraña inscripción.

–Veamos, para acceder a este lugar sagrado debes pasar las tres pruebas y blah, blah blah...– Ni siquiera se molestó en terminar de leer la inscripción. Estaba claro que la puerta estaba protegida con una fuerza muy potente que solo podía quitarse obteniendo los elementos necesarios para abrirla, sin embargo... –Yo no estoy para juegos así que: Toc, toc...– Y con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa diabólica utilizó una patada cargada para echar la puerta abajo.

–Nunca me hagas verle su lado malo– Kurama dijo a su contenedor el cual asintió ante dicha frase y en parte se alegraba de que Alastor no le escuchara. Era cierto que la puerta estaba protegida con una potente magia pero la potencia de Alastor era mucho mayor... y quería quitarse de la cabeza la molesta voz de Hylia... algo extraño porque según ella, había algo que estaba bloqueando la comunicación... lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que ese algo quería que se cumpliera la misión y por eso había permitido que Hylia molestase en la cabeza de Alastor.

Tal y como dijo Kurama, el lugar no era muy grande pero sí que había una cosa que destacaba: Una niña de la misma edad de Naruto dormida, con el pelo largo con mechones de color Amarillo y negro y al lado de ella, una espada.

–(Parece... kawaii estando dormida)– Ese era el pensamiento de Naruto pero por la mente de Alastor se había quedado en pausa total, algo que dentro de él había estado dormido toda su vida... al menos la parte negativa se había despertado al ver la imagen de la persona que había provocado su cautiverio... hablamos de la parte corrompida de Kaguya.

No hubo movimientos por que la espada que estaba al lado de Alexa, la niña inconsciente empezó a brillar al detectar la presencia negativa y como si la espada tuviera vida propia para el terror de Naruto, la espada se incrustó en el pecho de Alastor. En ese momento, de la espada parecía formarse la imagen de una persona de color azul metalizado , muchos la conocen como Fi, el espíritu que residía en la espada maestra. La mujer tiene la piel azul un vestido que llegaba por debajo de sus piernas y de color azul y morado con un diamante amarillo en su pecho y en la frente un diamante azul. El cabello era corto con azul un poco más claro y usaba medias negras de rallas con amarillo con tacones negros. Por último, una capa que se a semeja a brazos y más que nada había que destacar que no tenía brazos.

–Sujeto maligno detectado, eliminar el mal que amenaza a la hija de mi diosa– fueron las únicas palabras que dijo el espíritu de la espada mientras el cuerpo inerte de Alastor caía al suelo.

Naruto estaba horrorizado, la persona que lo había tratado bien, que a pesar de ser un demonio ... había sido más humano que cualquier otra persona en la aldea y lo había aceptado como su hijo ... estaba probablemente... el niño de bigotes marchó rápidamente al suelo donde estaba su padre adoptivo con lágrimas en el rostro.

–Papa... despierta papa– Entonces miró al espíritu de la espada que seguía en un estado estoico, sin emociones, Naruto estaba a punto de usar su capa de youki de Kyubi por la ira/tristeza que sentía.

–¿Qué has hecho? ¡LO HAS MATADO!– Naruto estaba empezando a tener destellos de color rojo en el iris de sus ojos.

– He confirmado que la maldad dentro de él se está purificando... la primera tarea de mi deber de purificación será exitosa... tu padre está vivo y en cuanto al sello de la chica que ves ahí... está a punto de romperse– El espíritu de la espada dijo al muchacho mientras una especie de aura negra salió del cuerpo de Alastor para su posterior desintegración y en ese momento el cuerpo de la niña empezó a despertar al igual que una luz empezó a brillar en Alastor... la espada decidió volver a su espada, pero un instante antes de volver a la espada y que la luz inundara completamente a el demonio, pudo ver un collar al que identificó al instante. Ahora en la mente del espíritu de la espada sabía que la seguridad de Alexa estaba en buenas manos. Pero lo que estaba a punto de suceder dentro de la mente de Alastor nadie lo sabría menos el mismo Alastor porque al despertar Alexa, Hylia podía volver a sus obligaciones.

.

{{Mente de Alastor}}

Alastor nunca había estado en su mente, no al menos que recordaba... todo parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor y en ese momento escuchó una risa que tenía el mismo tono de voz que escuchó el día que se convirtió en un demonio, a medida que todo se derrumbaba pudo ver a dos figuras, una inconsciente y otra de pie.

–Parece que la parte oscura de mi durmiente compañera se ha ido por levantarse con el pie izquierdo–

Esa voz extraña provenía de el sujeto que estaba de pie... era una copia exacta de Alastor excepto por los colores: Su piel era mucho más clara, su pelo era de color negro con algunos mechones rubios, las orejas eran más puntiagudas y sus ojos eran de color rojo demoníaco.

–¿Quien?– Alastor no supo que decir ante esta escena.

La copia de Alastor se fijó en que el estaba ahí y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

–Hola, mi rey–

Alastor se acordó de lo que pasó el día en el que se convirtió en demonio, esta personaje era algo similar a Ichigo y su Hollow interno.

–Mi oscuridad– Es lo único que respondió el demonio.

–Me alegro que me recuerdes mi rey, por desgracia los acontecimientos me obligan a entrar en un largo sueño... al menos mi compañera despertará en menos de un año, después de todo a perdido su maldad interna. –

El nidaime mao se fijó en la figura que estaba dormida, la cual no pudo identificarla bien porque su mirada comenzaba a ser borrosa, pero juraría que tenía un par de mini cuernos y un tercer ojo.

–No te olvides de proteger a nuestra querida reina... porque si no... me veré obligado a tomar el control y tú te convertirás en el caballo, así que disfruta de esta situación, pero no demasiado–

Alastor estaba confundido con las palabras de su "yo" oscuro, sin duda no entendía bien la situación mientras que su oscuridad parecía sumergirse en las sombras

–No sé qué pasa, pero me encargaré de cuidar a las personas importantes para mi–

La oscuridad sonrió.

–Eso espero... ella puede ser problemática y bipolar... suerte–

Y en ese instante, su oscuridad se ocultó entre las sobras para entrar en un largo letargo, Alastor estaba confundido mientras volvía a la realidad, pero lo que no sabía, era que su oscuridad lo recordaba todo.

{{Realidad, santuario en el que estaba Alexa}}

–(Me duele todo)– Era el pensamiento de Alastor, mientras veía a Naruto confundido.

–¿Tou-san?– Naruto estaba confundido pero al mismo tiempo Alastor se fijó en la chica que estaba detrás de el... rápidamente o al menos lo más rápido que pudo se puso de pie y en ese instante pudo sacar varias conclusiones que fueron en orden:

1º Esa niña había despertado un extraño sentimiento en el.

2º Pensó en sí mismo como un bicho raro por pensar de esa forma hasta que llegó a la siguiente conclusión.

3º Si estaba de pie, ¿Por qué estaba a la misma altura de Naruto y la niña? ¿Por qué se notaba pesado?

Esto llevó a mirarse a sí mismo y vio que la ropa se le había quedado grande y entonces notó algo extraño: no tenía youki ni maryoku ni nada... pero en cambio, volvía a sentir su chakra por lo que llegaba a una conclusión definitiva:

4º Volvía a ser un humano, pero también había vuelto a ser un niño pequeño

–mierda– es lo único que supo decir el ahora humano Alastor mientras que dentro de la jaula que se situaba dentro de la mente de Naruto Kyubi era el que más se había quedado impactado con la situación... al mismo tiempo que tenía la sorpresa, sentía alegría, rabia, felicidad, tristeza y un sin fin de sentimientos... solo pudo salir una frase de su boca con dificultad.

–Otouto– Si, el Alastor que estaba cuidando de Naruto era su hermano Alastor

Notas finales

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Bueno espero que les haiga gustado bueno saludos :D


	3. Capitulo 3 El Hada

Hola amigos, os traemos otro genial capítulo antiguo.

Como recordamos, no poseemos los derechos de Naruto ni Zelda ni ningún otro anime, solo de nuestros OC.

* * *

><p><strong>3: El hada!<strong>

* * *

><p>Un sin fin de emociones pasaban por la mente de Kurama y no sabía si estar feliz o muy cabreado. Sin embargo en medio de toda la confusión solo pudo decir una palabra con un tono de voz difícil de analizar. <strong>–Otouto– <strong>Con esa simple palabra dejó a Naruto también con el misterio, añadido a lo que le acababa de suceder a su padre adoptivo.

Si uno fuera un experto, diría que ha rejuvenecido casi diez años de edad... siendo por tanto de la misma edad de Naruto. El pelo ya no era largo y salvaje, en su lugar, se había vuelto casi liso y la ropa que llevaba era lo único que no cambió por lo que ahora le quedaba cómicamente grande.

–Tou-san, ¿Que te ha pasado?– Naruto seguía incrédulo con la situación que no quería ni siquiera preguntar el por qué su amigo Kurama había dicho esa palabra.

–Sinceramente no lo sé.. ¡Mi voz es la de un niño!– Finalmente su mente llegó a la conclusión de que por algún extraño motivo volvía a ser un niño humano, apenas un año mayor de cuando llegó a Halkenia y tras unos segundos de análisis se dio cuenta de que tenía las mismas reservas de cuando tenía doce años... probablemente un dato positivo y tal vez su nivel actual era el de un chunin medio. Pero antes de volver a intentar ver su alrededor, su mente ya estaba dando vueltas y vueltas con muchas paranoias de como tenía que pasar otra vez por la adolescencia y de que era todo un fastidio.

–Tou-san... creo qué es la chica a la que estábamos buscando– Naruto intentó hacer que su padre adoptivo que ahora tenía su edad le hiciera caso, tal vez estaba en shock por el cambio repentino.

– Eh...quien sois y como has llegado hasta aquí.– La voz de la chica parecía un poco débil, después de todo había tenido un largo sueño.

–Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox-ttebayo y el que está a mi lado es Alastor Fox...¿niño?–Naruto intentaba ser lo más alegre para calmar la situación por todas las bandas posibles aunque era un poco raro haber dicho que Alastor era su padre teniendo en cuenta su apariencia actual y no querían asustarla.

Alastor consiguió salir de su debacle mental para fijarse en la niña que estaba al lado de Naruto y que había visto antes de su comienzo de las paranoias mentales. Era una niña más joven de lo que esperaba, de la misma edad que Naruto y él, el pelo era una mezcla de color dorado y negro y unos ojos de color azul de mar. Cuando la vio antes, sintió un extraño sentimiento hacia la chica pero decidió ignorarlo...

–Hola– Alastor saludo levantando la mano en señal de saludo sin embargo la manga se le caía porque le quedaba grande. Lo que menos esperaban Naruto, Kurama y Alastor fue la reacción de la chica: Se puso detrás de Naruto y parecía que tenía miedo de el ahora ex-demonio.

–Ho-hola.. me llamo Alexa Valentai.. aunque no recuerdo muchas cosas – Fue la voz un poco asustada por parte de Alexa cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Alastor pero tal vez actuaba así porque era tímida o tal vez porque estaba con lagunas mentales y eso provocó en ambos chicos un poco de tristeza porque seguramente todos los conocía están ahora en el mas allá por que han sido demasiados años durmiendo en el templo, entonces comenzó a acercarse a los dos chicos del templo aunque en el momento en que se puso en movimiento tuvo que agarrar las ropas por que se le estaban cayendo de forma cómica y tras llegar a una distancia adecuada, se arrodilló ante Alexa. Sabía que decir, después de todo era su misión y motivo de que había vuelto a las naciones se daban cuenta de la pequeña luz que giraba en cima de Alexa

–No temas, como me llamo Alastor y siempre te protegeré...lo juro por mi honor, no importa lo que pase– Alastor declaró con total convicción y sin ninguna sonrisa dando la sensación de que su palabra era totalmente seria además así Hylia no le daría más dolor de cabeza. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa vio que esta persona hablaba en serio pero no sabía por qué, le daba un poco de miedo.

Naruto se alegró que no estuviera tan alterado como el pero sin duda el más alterado era Kurama.

–**¡Kit, quiero saber porque es igual que Otouto!– **El gran Kyubi rugió desde su jaula para que Naruto le prestase atención e hiciera lo que pedía por una vez, lo más extraño fue que el ruido que provocó hizo que tanto Alexa como Alastor se tapasen los oídos.

–¿Alguien no sabe bajar el volumen?– El peli plata declaró antes de que le apareciera el signo de interrogación en la cabeza –¿De quién es esa voz?– Alastor miró a todos lados esperando a que no fuese otra voz en la cabeza, la chica también estaba confundida pero en este momento los que estaban en shock eran Naruto pero sobre todo Kurama.

–**¿Podéis oírme?–** Kurama está perplejo ante esta situación, ya que él estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto. –Si– Alexa agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmar su respuesta, cabe decir que el otro oyente imprevisto seguía estando con la misma reacción de Kurama.

–¿Kurama?– La voz que estaba escuchando Alastor era muy similar a la de Kurama del anime pero quería estar seguro porque en realidad estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz del zorro de nueve colas cuando era un cachorro. Esto hizo sonreír en la jaula al gran biju pues aunque no sabía el por qué, esto facilitaría enormemente la conversación.

–**Sí, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... ¿Por qué diablos te pareces a mi hermano pequeño?–**

Sin duda estaba molesto, al mismo tiempo deseaba que fuera su hermano pero también estaba cabreado por no decirlo antes en caso de que lo fuera.

–Bueno...yo... que puedo decir... ¿Dónde está Shu-nee cuando se le necesita?– El chico no dijo si pero tampoco no aunque con esa respuesta era claro que era un sí. Provocando que Kyubi, el gran zorro empezara a llorar y aunque no se le podía ver, podían escuchar... aunque con las lágrimas venía algo más.

–**¡Eres un Otuoto baka! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO? ¿CÓMO ESTAS VIVO? ¿SABES LO MAL QUE LO PASAMOS PEDAZO DE BAKA!?–**

Kyubi estaba rugiendo/llorando ante su hermano pequeño que podía comprender perfectamente a su hermano mayor mientras que Naruto no se lo esperaba al mismo tiempo que Alexa no tenía ni idea de que iba el asunto.

–Lo siento Aniki, tenía miedo de que pensaras mal de mi... yo no quería que pasase–

El chico estaba ahora un poco triste por que lamentaba que su hermano mayor se sintiera tan mal.

–Cuando oímos el grito solo vimos un área destrozada y tu sangre... ¡CREÍAMOS QUE ESTABAS MUERTO DESDE HACE MAS DE 500 AÑOS!– Este era un buen punto válido para el biju, lo cual hacía que Naruto parecía más sorprendido. –¿Tienes más de 500 años? Tsunade querrá saber tu secreto.– Naruto intentó calmar un poco la situación pero nada era lo que tenía que pasar.

–Si sirve en defensa, no encontraba la forma de volver y solo pasaron alrededor de 10 años...– Tomo un respiro el ex-demonio antes de continuar –Cuando llegué a Konoha y vi que estabas dentro de Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, por un lado temía tu reacción y que me rechazaras... tampoco quería que Naruto se pensase que quería adoptarlo por que estabas sellado en su cuerpo– Sinceramente era su verdadero pensamiento, a pesar de haber llegado a Konoha como un todo poderoso ser, tenía miedo de la posible reacción de su hermano mayor.

El mismo Kurama sabía que su hermano pequeño no mentía por lo que decidió tener en cuenta la parte buena de la situación, por lo que decidió obtener la parte buena en la que su hermano estaba vivo.

–**Tienes suerte de que no sea Shukaku o Matatabi o estarías siendo asfixiado–** Kurama sabía donde atacar y era realmente efectivo pues al instante Alastor tuvo un fuerte escalofrío al pensar como actuaban de normal y con todo el tiempo que ha pasado... podría ser víctima mortal del abrazo de los biju.

–Entonces... ¿Kurama y tu sois hermanos?– Naruto no sabía cómo entrar en la conversación y estaba seguro de la respuesta, solo quería que se confirmase.

–Por supuesto ... eh... ¿hijo?– Ahora todo el mundo se puso un poco tenso ya que es difícil ver a un padre de la misma edad que el hijo adoptivo. –Bueno, tengo los papeles así que aun sigues siéndolo–

Alexa seguía callada y no se creía que acabara de decir que era padre... un niño de su edad tenía la custodia legal de el chico con marcas en los bigotes.

–Ahora me pregunto cómo narices podemos oírte– Un gran misterio difícil de saber pero como no, la luz que estaba cerca de Alexa brilló mas, dando a conocer a uno de nuestros queridos interventores... Hylia de nuevo.

–Para eso tengo una explicación– Hylia parecía aparecer en su modo "todo genial" al cual Alastor no querría esta vez discutir por dos motivos:

A) Quiere saber el motivo

B) Ahora es un niño humano contra una diosa.

–Alexa tiene aun esencia del pueblo Hyrule por lo que gracias a eso es capaz de escuchar a los Biju–

Hylia dicho esto estaba brillando con la intención de desaparecer algo que no se dejaría.

–¿Y yo como soy capaz de oír? El recién ex-demonio tenía la incertidumbre en ese aspecto además de otras cosas lo cual hizo que el parpadeo de la diosa bajara de intensidad.

–Pues... no tengo ni idea...adiós– Hylia respondió en su tono feliz y como si no fuera extraño dejando a Naruto y Alexa con una gota de sudor... y a Alastor con un tic en el ojo derecho.

–(Esa maldita...) Pongámonos en marcha– Alastor decidió dejarlo pasar, ahora tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

–Espera, tengo que coger una cosa– Alexa dijo un poco tímida mientras que recogía la espada maestra del suelo y en ese momento dos cosas pasaron: La espada desapareció dejando una especie de luz que se introdujo en Alexa dejando claramente que era algún tipo de sellado y en el momento antes de guardar la espada una pequeña bola de luz salió de esta.

–¡ALEXA-CHAN!– El objeto luminoso no identificado empezó a revolotear de forma de gran hiperactividad al rededor de la chica recién levantada de su largo sueño, haciendo que la chica sonría y que los chicos se queden con cara de pez.

–¿Quién eres-ttebayo?– Ahora la figura era de un tamaño entre una bola de béisbol y una de baloncesto empezó a coger aire.

–¡Yo soy el hada Ciela! ¡Y acompaño a mi amiga Alexa! ¿Quién eres tú?– El hada preguntó inocentemente al niño rubio el cuál adoptó la misma actitud alegre. –Me llamo Naruto-ttebayo!–

Alastor vio como la escena se desarrollaba bien, Naruto estaba feliz y ahora empezaría su misión de protector. El ahora niño decidió seguir el rumbo y seguir el ejemplo de su hijo adoptivo.

Sin embargo el hada se le adelantó, al verlo, le pareció curioso que llevase ropas que le quedaran grandes... iba a tratar del mismo modo al chico hasta que vio cierto objeto: El collar.

–Así que eres tu...– ahora el hada tenía una apariencia que daba un poco la sensación de no estar muy a buenas con el poseedor del collar. –Tú eres...–

a pesar de no agradar la forma en la que había cambiado la actitud hacia su persona, Alastor se dio cuenta de que fue en el instante en el que vio el collar.

–Yo..– Alastor estaba cogiendo fuerzas para contestar. –CANOSO– El hada interrumpió al chico de una forma que hizo caes a casi todos en la sala.

–¿Qué?– el ahora pequeño Alastor dijo si saber que mas responder. –Tú eres un canoso idiota que ni siquiera sabe elegir ropa o no tienes para conseguir ropa... o tal vez eres tan raro que al lavar la ropa, en vez de encoger las has hecho agrandar... típico de un canoso incompetente.– La lucecita identificada como el hada Ciela dijo sin ningún miramiento y como si lo que decía era cierto. Lo cual provocó el surgimiento de la vena de furia en la cabeza del chico de cabellos de plata y sin duda estaría encantado de dar una paliza a esa maldita hada de no ser porque llevaba una ropa demasiado grande y podía asustar a la chica... no tenía ganas de traumatizar a la chica que acababa de despertar, eso sin incluir que no estaba acostumbrado a ser un niño otra vez y desconocía las capacidades de ese hada.

–Calla, luz de navidad– El pequeño respondió sin ninguna piedad e hizo enfadar al hada que provocó que esta sacase un martillo rojo y con un rápido golpe mando a Alastor contra la pared y tras un gruñido el hada guardó su martillo.

–¡Tou-san!– Naruto fue a asistir a su padre adoptivo rejuvenecido que ahora estaba atascado en una pared con los ojos en forma de remolino.

–Feeeelizzzz naaviddadd... prosssspero aaaño y felicidaddd– Esas simples palabras daban un poco de pánico a Naruto pues al parecer su padre estaba con lo que se podría decir una pequeña conmoción cerebral. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa casi realizó una pequeña risa por la situación cómica la cual vio el hada, por lo que no pararía de molestar a Alastor y probablemente a todo el que moleste a Alexa pero en especial a Alastor aunque este no la moleste.

Pasados unos minutos, Alastor recuperó la consciencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sujetando las ropas para evitar problemas y a la vez, dando maldiciones sobre hadas molestas. Mientras que la chica, Alexa, había tomado la iniciativa.

–Hylia dijo que aquí están Crinsom y Carmesí– La Valentai dijo tranquilamente mientras se fijaba en la zona ahora que habían salido del templo. Alastor y Naruto no sabían de que hablaba por lo que ahora que tenían menos prisa se fijaron un poco más en el entorno y se fijaron en algo que no se esperaban, sobre el templo que acaban de salir había una estatua de Hylia solo que...

–Es gigante– Naruto dijo sin más, al ver lo gigantesca que era la estatua y haciendo que uno se pregunte como es capaz de mantenerse en el aire esta isla con una estatua de tal magnitud.

–Sí que es grande, pues vaya si es presumida la Hylia– El pobre Alastor no pudo seguir argumentando por que había vuelto a recibir un martillazo por parte del hada aunque de menor magnitud ya que no quería tener que esperar a que se desmayara, eso sí, el hada tenía la vena en la cabeza hinchada.

–¡Acaso estás loco! Esta es una Efigie fue construida en honor a Hylia por los hylianos, diciendo eso es como si estuvieras ofendiendo a la raza de Alexa además...esta es solo una pequeña parte del templo.– El hada dijo en total orgullo por respecto al tema de la construcción en honor a Hylia

–Un momento...¿Cómo que una parte del templo?– Naruto no se pensaba que hubiera más edificaciones en la zona. Al mismo tiempo el hada sacaba un aspecto retorcido mezclado con un toque de orgullo por lo que estaba a punto de decir

–Hay 3 templos situados este templo... uno es el interior el templo de la efigie, el segundo templo es ese grande que miran hacia el frente con un lindo jardín... es el templo de Hylia, mientras que el ultimo templo se sitúa abajo del templo de la efigie el 3 templo está oculto y solo con un mecanismo se puede abrir...–

Las palabras no podían seguir entrando en la cabeza del pequeño Uzumaki, eran demasiadas cosas de una vez e incluso se le podía ver como echaba humo, al mismo tiempo Alexa seguí como buscando y Alastor recordó una de las pocas cosas que había oído sobre los juegos del celda y decidió decirlo con un toque pintoresco.

–Prefiero el templo del agua, más fácil...– Esto provocó dos reacciones en cadena en Ciela, la primera un parón total seguida de –¡¿CCOOMMOOO?! ¿Cómo osas decir semejante locura?... ¿Me estas escuchando?–

El hada empezó a despotricar sobre el niño con ropa de mayor pero este no hacía caso pues se estaba fijando en Alexa que ahora parecía estar en una especie de plataforma

–Hey Alexa... ¿Qué haces? – El niño de ojos de color amarillo/dorado dejo de hablar cuando vio como la niña sacaba un manto color blanco con los bordes de color azul y con el símbolo de Hylia y se lo amarraba en los hombros ... para luego tirarse al vació

–¡Mierda...ALEXA!– A pesar de estar con la ropa grande y con Naruto gritando a lo lejos mientras que el hada parecía animarlo a que se estrelle contra el suelo de la superficie terrestre, el valeroso humano se lanzó al vacío para cumplir con su misión: Proteger a Alexa. Por desgracia había olvidado que ahora que era humano, ya no podía volar.

–¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día! ¡Mal día!– Casi parecía un mantra mientras descendía a toda velocidad pero al parecer el tener la ropa grande le sirve para poder usarlo como planeador y poder acercarse a Alexa y darle un abrazo y atraparla para que aprovechando que la ropa y su gabardina le quedaban muy grandes sumado al manto, podrían usarlo de paracaídas por desgracia estaba un pelín acojonado para reaccionar

–¿Pero qué haces aquí?...bueno es hora de hacer esto hahahaha– Alexa sonreía como si siempre hubiera hecho este tipo de cosas y por un momento había perdido el miedo a Alastor de la misma manera que había algo que le daba miedo dentro de él, también notó que había algo con lo que sentía familiar y que ya habían pasado por situaciones como esta. Por otro lado, aunque se alegró un poco el chico al ver que no parecía tenerle miedo, tenía serias dudas si la chica tenía actitud bipolar.

–Bueno disfrutar de una agradable conversación mientras estamos abrazados y no se...¡Cayendo al VACÍO! ¿QUÉ NARICES PIENSAS?– Alastor no sabía si gritar a continuación por la caída o empezar a orar o pensar en cómo pudo terminar así.

–hehehe tu ya lo veras– Alexa le guiña su ojo izquierdo y sonríe descaradamente haciendo que por un momento Alastor se ponga un poco rojo.

Luego Alexa con un pequeño empujón, se separa de Alastor el cual se estabiliza un poco gracias a su ropa que cumple la función similar al manto de la chica y mientras esta, pone uno de sus dedos en la boca para silbar, al poco de hacerlo se ve como por debajo de ellos aparecen 2 enormes Loftwing algo que, sorprendió a Alastor jamás habían visto algo así en las naciones elementales, el primer Loftwing que apareció tenia plumas rojas muy llamativas con tonos azules y el pecho blanco un pico amarillo y en su pico portaba el emblema de Hylia el segundo ave que era un poco más pequeño pero no tanto... se debe suponer que es una hembra. El segundo Loftwing era de plumajes celestes con azul y toques rosados en las puntas de sus alas pecho blanco y su pico amarillo.

Alexa aterrizo encima del Loftwing rojo mientras de forma sencilla mientras que Alastor en el azul y cabe decir que si no se sujeta del cuello del Loftwing azul.. hubiera seguido cayendo al vacío.

–Pero que cono son estas cosas ...pájaros gigantes en toda mi vida no he visto algo como esto en las naciones elementales sin incluir aquella ave rara de Pein.– Alastor seguía sorprendido mientras tomaba una mejor posición en su medio alado de transporte  
>–Bueno sus nombres son Loftwing, son pájaros creados por la diosa Hylia para que nuestro pueblo pudiera montarlos y desplazarse por los aires.– Alexa explico de forma natural.<p>

–eh tu gente vivía en el cielo...¿Cómo es posible eso? Debían tener un miedo nulo a las alturas (por eso se tiró antes tan tranquila).–

Alastor estaba animado de tener una conversación 'normal'  
>–solo diré que teníamos una fuente de agua que nacía de una cascada y nuestra comida nunca pasaba de climas siempre era cálido...eso es lo único que recuerdo es mejor que vayamos a por Naruto...– Alexa declaró de forma animada mientras Alastor asintió y ambas aves fueron cogiendo altitud para regresar a por los pasajeros restantes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>{{Konoha}}<strong>

.

Las cosas en Konoha eran un poco extraño de comprender, Tsunade estaba tranquila en su casa tomando un poco de su bebida favorita mientras que otros llevan una actividad normal... luego estaban los que habían visto hace unas horas como los dos demonios habían volado de Konoha, literalmente y por tanto lo estaban festejando y algunos AMBU presentes se asustaron más de lo normal respecto al rey demonio y fueron a avisarle a el Hokage... que a su vez maldecía el no poder obligarlo a enseñarle como puede volar e increíblemente, Danzo estaba de su parte.

Como decía, lo normal en Konoha... si incluyes él como aparece un gran pájaro gigante volando rápidamente en dirección Konoha seguido de otro que a diferencia del primero que era azul.. el otro era rojo y mas grande. Resultado, mas sustos.

.

{Minutos más tarde, complejo Senju}

.

–Ya voy– Tsunade caminaba a ritmo acelerado y un poco mosqueada por qué no paraban de llamar a la puerta. –¡He dicho que ya voy! –Tsunade abrió la puerta con bastante mal humor y con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera. Eso fue hasta que vio quienes eran las personas que tenía delante: Un Naruto con una cara asustada y una pequeña aterrada...sin duda era la chica a la que habían ido a buscar y esta había sido una mala impresión, por lo que tenía que inventar una excusa.

–Lo siento, pensaba que erais esos vendedores ambulantes... otra vez– Tsunade sabía que Naruto sabía que muchos intentaban vender cosas absurdas a Tsunade y que podían ser unos plastas así que la creyó.

–Parece que han dado mucha guerra-ttebayo– Naruto empezó a decir mientras hacía que Alexa diera un paso adelante. –Baa-chan, te presento a Alexa Valentai y se quedará con nosotros-ttebayo!– Naruto gritó de forma alegre mientras que Alexa aun no sabía que pensar de esta persona y se preguntaba por qué le llamó abuela si parecía muy joven. –Un placer conocerla– Alexa respondió con una pequeña inclinación en señal de respeto haciendo que Tsunade derramase lágrimas de anime mentales al ver a una niña tan educada pero notó algo raro.

–¿Donde está Alastor?– Al pronunciar ese nombre, Alexa se encogió con un poco de miedo, Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso y Tsunade se preocupó hasta que escuchó el sonido de una persona imitando el sonido de tos... detrás de ella y apoyado en una pared estaba la persona en cuestión aunque el aspecto era muy diferente y Tsunade no sabía que decir exactamente.

–Digamos que han sucedido unas cuantas cosas– Alastor dijo de la forma más calmada y tranquila posible, Tsunade tardó unos instantes para que su cabeza hiciera click y darse cuenta de que un todo poderoso rey de los demonios bastante apuesto se había convertido en un niño humano de la misma edad de Naruto.

Tras esta revelación mental, solo hubo dos acciones que hizo Tsunade:

1º Se le cayó su botella de saque (y no se rompe)

2º Empezó a rodar por el suelo de la risa.

–Eres un criajo ha haha ha– Tsunade en vez de quedarse sorprendida, cosa que era difícil debido a estos dos meses decidió tomárselo como un chiste muy gracioso cosa que no le gustó nada a el ex-demonio.

Lo que si se sorprendió Naruto es debido a su vestuario pues se había puesto uno de los conjuntos de ropa su armario porque si Tsunade le hubiera visto tal como cuando se había transformado en niño... tendría un ataque al corazón de la risa.

–Ríe cuanto quieras, yo no necesito un genjutsu para aparentar ser más joven.– A pesar de ser pequeño aun tenía que defender su orgullo y dio donde más dolía a Tsunade la cual tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza. –Te voy a...– Tsunade empezó a crujir sus nudillos y Alastor tragó saliva mentalmente por que no tenía la misma fuerza demoníaca y al volver a ser pequeño no sabía cómo estaría su control de chakra, tal vez un kawamiri lo sacaría con vida pero era jugársela por lo tanto lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

–Ten cuidado, estar así puede hacerte ver más viejo... espera... ya lo eres ¡CANOSO!– Tsunade se quedó realmente impresionada cuando de la nada una especia de luz brillante atravesó el marco de la puerta para empezar a girar alrededor del niño en función de querer sacarlo de quicio.

–¡Ciela, sigue así y te mandaré a las profundidades del averno!– El joven Fox declaró en voz alta y con instinto asesino, después de todo ha tenido que sufrir todo el trayecto con este insufrible ser que no para de molestar sobre todo a el... sin embargo esto provoca que Alexa se quedase detrás de Tsunade con cara de miedo.

–No eres más que un canoso que aterroriza a Alexa– Ciela había logrado su objetivo, Alastor paró de inmediato al ver a la Valentai asustada. Su misión era protegerla, no asustada y entonces hizo lo que nadie se esperaba –hump, lo que sea– Había imitado a la perfección el estilo Uchiha aunque en realidad era el gesto de Indra. Ignorando la reacción a utilizar dicho gesto, se dispuso a sentarse en el sofá con total tranquilidad a pesar de que el hada no para de molestar cual mosca en pleno verano.

–Así que has estado en un templo hasta ahora– Tsunade había cerrado la puerta y todos se dirigían al sofá aunque Alexa miraba a cierto individuo con un toque de desconfianza, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido. –Eso parece– Fue la corta respuesta de una chica que había estado tanto tiempo sin hablar, después de todo ha estado en estado durmiente todo este tiempo sin darse cuenta.

–Que interesante... ¿Y qué es eso?– Tsunade señaló a el objeto dorado que no paraba de molestar a Alastor. –Yo soy el hada Ciela y no me señales, vieja– La declaración del hada sirvió perfectamente para hacer estallar la furia de Tsunade porque nadie mentalmente estable se atreve a decir eso.

–Tsunade, si planeas matar a esta lucecita andante lo lamento, pero ya hay lista de espera.– Alastor no permitiría que Tsunade le quitase su presa pero entonces vio como Alexa le miraba con esa cara de miedo cosa que hizo que suspirara. –Además es al parecer la compañera de Alexa y debo dar buen ejemplo a mi hijo. Puede que sea un niño en cuerpo pero sigo siendo un adulto responsable... ¡Galletas!– Y como si se tratase de un adicción y un giro de 180º Alastor cogió como un obsesivo la jarra que contenía las galletas y empezó a comer como si de un vicio eufórico se tratase dejando a todos con la boca abierta hasta que el mismo chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. –Porras–

Y tras eso dejó el tarro en la mesa, aunque con un ligero tembleque en la mano.

–Creo que será difícil– Tsunade murmuró en voz baja intentando contener la risa, ahora que Alastor había inflado sus mejillas ya que al parecer tenía mezcladas las personalidades de un adulto relativamente responsable y un niño pequeño cosa que darían un caso raro de doble personalidad o bipolaridad extraña.

–Tou-san, no sabía que te gustasen tanto las galletas– Naruto declaró inocentemente mientras que Alastor intentaba olvidar lo que acababa de suceder al mismo tiempo que Alexa tuvo una mini sonrisa por la situación cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el ex-demonio y mantuvo una ligera sonrisa.

Sin embargo todo lo bueno tiene que ser siempre estropeado por alguien y ese alguien ni siquiera llamó por la puerta: Un grupo de tres AMBU apareció de la nada rodeando al conjunto y no gustó a ninguno de la sala.

–Por motivos de seguridad de la aldea, tienen que venir con nosotros ante Hokage-sama... resistirse no es una opción– Uno de los AMBU aclaró sus intenciones nada más aparecer, aparte de que no querían ser víctimas de la terrorífica Tsunade y del rey demonio... con este último, se extrañaron de que no estaba en el lugar y en vez de eso, había un niño y una niña que no habían visto antes. No sabían quiénes eran pero también tenían que ir.

–Problemático... vamos– Tsunade se resignó a oponerse pues era la labor de los AMBU y era comprensible por lo que decidió ir sin poner ninguna pega.

Por otra parte, el nuevo padre de Naruto no le gustó nada porque sabía que solo tendrían problemas, un montón de cosas que explicar y tal vez (aunque en realidad podría darse por seguro) que el Namikaze se pondrá muy contento su situación actual. Naruto no estaba contento por tener que ir a ver a esa persona y Alexa estaba sin saber que pasaba exactamente.

.

.

* * *

><p>{Sala del consejo de Konoha}<p>

.

–Los demonios invaden a Konoha–Esta era la voz del jefe comerciante del sector sur.

–Debemos matar a los demonios antes de que traigan refuerzos– Esta voz era de Mebuki Haruno que al parecer tenía el poder de romper tímpanos de los fuerte que gritaba y lo peor de todo es que su hija Sakura tenía indicios de desarrollar la misma habilidad.

–Silencio– Minato gritó en voz alta para que todos en la sala mientras que todos le hicieron caso.

–No vamos a matar a nadie, hemos mandado a un AMBU para traer a los implicados y que nos digan que sucede y actuar en consecuencia. Y no mataremos a nadie porque ese niño es el jinchuriki de Kyubi por lo que si lo matamos perderíamos un activo. Puede que sea un débil niño pero eso no lo saben el resto de aldeas–.

Minato explico de forma clara para que todo el mundo entendiera, además muchos civiles estaban contentos de que fuera débil sin embargo aun les molestaba el hecho de que no podían atacarlo porque su padre adoptivo que es a su vez el rey de los demonios estaba al cuidado del chico constantemente.

–¿Por qué no extraemos al Kyubi y lo colocamos en un contenedor más digno?– Homura citó dando la solución sencilla a los problemas, si necesitaban a un Jinchuriki podían fingir un accidente y aprovechar pasar el biju a otro shinobi potencial... todo esto mientras Hiruzen desprendía un poco de intención asesina. Por suerte para el ex-kage, Minato puso su rostro ensombrecido.

–Esa idea ya la tuve pero si la llevamos a cabo, tendremos a esa Hylia en cólera y no sería nada productivo– Minato no quería admitirlo pero esa Hylia era sinceramente una amenaza para toda la aldea si sacaban su lado malo aunque una cosa era clara, no admitiría que es una diosa.

Por otro lado, Kakashi no sabía que pensar. Se podría que estaba al mismo tiempo del lado de su sensei por que era su líder pero también estaba en el lado de Hiruzen y Tsunade pues quería seguir el credo de su amigo fallecido: Obito. Había días en los que pensaba que si uno que rompe las reglas es basura pero alguien que abandona a los amigos es peor... a pesar de ser débil... ¿En qué lugar estarían los Namikaze por tratar así a su hijo?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.

–Hokage-sama, he traído a todas las personas que estaban en el complejo Senju– El AMBU que había traído a los que serían interrogados declaraba a su líder según el protocolo.

–Muy bien, que pasen– Tras esta orden del yondaime, de la puerta entraron una molesta Tsunade con un Naruto asustado y lo que eran dos niños desconocidos de los cuales no tenían ni idea de quienes eran. La niña parecía bastante asustada y el niño parecía estar de mal humor además el aspecto del niño les recordaba a alguien. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba bien para los de la sala.

–¿Dónde está Alastor? También debía venir.– Minato no estaba contento y el AMBU sudó un poco pues en realidad Minato no especificó quienes debían venir pero al parecer daba por hecho de que estaría ahí.

–Que yo sepa, no soy invisible– El chico de pelo plata declaró con total sarcasmo y todos los del consejo menos Hiruzen (El cuál se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, era apodado el profesor) le miraron de mala forma.

–¡No tienes modales MALDITO MOCOSO... ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?!– La Haruno hizo que todos se taparan nuevamente los oídos. Ahora Alexa se planteaba quien asustaba mas.

–Soy Alastor Fox, más joven... y humano– No iba a mentir, Alastor se sentía feliz de ser otra vez humano pero ahora era también un niño por lo que se sentía que había perdido demasiado nivel a pesar de estar actualmente en nivel mediados de chunin... en comparación a su forma de demonio, era comparar un bebe con tres Jubi, 1 Kaguya, 2 Madara y 1/2 Chuck Norris (lo anterior a Chuck Norris se puede considerar como 2/4 de Chuck Norris). La gente no se lo creía pero teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba... ahora el consejo estaba feliz, la mayoría habían olvidado a lo que habían venido realmente por que ahora tenían otras cosas en mente.

–Ahora te convertiremos en un arma de Konoha– Danzo lo dijo sin rodeos, a pesar de ser un pequeño humano, el sujeto poseía suficiente experiencia en combate por lo que tenía el potencial para convertirse en alguien del nivel de Hashirama (Iluso de Danzo, no sabe el verdadero potencial que escondía) Muchos iban a empezar a decir cosas similares pero todo acabó en el momento en el que el muchacho empezó a tejer una serie de signos que Kakashi reconoció bien.

–Mas te vale pensar en lo que dices, puede que sea pequeño y humano pero puedo haceros un poco mas chispeantes– Ante la mirada de todos, Alastor tenía cargado un chidori.

Kakashi por un momento se sintió a la vez molesto y orgulloso, según dijo Hylia, Alastor se uniría a las fuerzas shinobi. Tal vez en un futuro podía coger a un equipo genin formado por Naruto para compensar los fallos de su sensei y a este chico porque tenía talento y ya sabía su jutsu. No sabía cómo lo sacó pero daba igual al menos para él.

–¡Ha robado a Kakashi su jutsu!– Uno de los amables miembros del consejo gritó totalmente a la espera de que hicieran algo los shinobi del lugar, sin embargo Minato estaba pensando cómo había logrado copiar el jutsu de Kakashi por que a diferencia de antes notaba chakra en él y podía decir que sus reservas eran grandes para su edad, incluso para un Uzumaki.

–Interesante, te quejas de un jutsu que utiliza el apodado ninja copia... Kakashi, ¿puedes hacer esto?–

La mano que tenía cargado el chidori apuntó a una zona donde no había supuesta-mente nadie e hizo lo menos pensado.–**Chidori Eisō** – De pronto la forma del chidori parecía comprimirse y expandirse en forma de lanza que prácticamente atravesó la pared no sin antes que dos shinobi de AMBU root se vieran visto obligados a eliminar su camuflaje, dando tres reacciones principales: Kakashi estaba más que sorprendido y con ansias de compartir notas respecto a este jutsu, asustados por lo sucedido además de la aparición de los AMBU de ROOT y la expresión de Danzo al intentar descifrar como había sido capaz de detectarlos a no ser que fuera un sensor de nivel extremadamente alto.

Pero no os voy a mentir, había dos reacciones mas... Naruto con estrellas en los ojos y el propio Alastor que no tenía ni idea de que hubiera agentes de raíz (ROOT/Ne) en esa pared.

–Ahora que hemos tenido una bonita introducción, ¿Cuál es el motivo de nuestra visita?– Sinceramente quería marcharse lo antes posible, el consejo era una banda de buitres y temía por todos los que estaban en su círculo de confianza. Inconscientemente, liberó un poco de Hyoton para el asombro de todos ya que la temperatura de la sala bajó bastante y por desgracia esto era lo peor para el ansia del consejo.

–Con los últimos acontecimientos, debes dar tus secretos a Konoha así como colocarte en la CRA para desarrollar el Hyoton en las nuevas generaciones.– Minato declaró con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara. Esto no gustó nada a Tsunade, Hiruzen ni Fugaku (en su caso sería por la furia de Mikoto al saber que harían eso al que cuida de Naruto)

–Ahora que lo pienso, ahora eres humano pero sobre todo un NIÑO... tal vez lo mejor sería invalidar los papeles de la adopción– Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y todo esto estaba siendo visto desde varias perspectivas...

Alexa no entendía bien la situación, pero al parecer las personas del consejo no eran buenas porque querían hacer maldades a las personas que la liberaron ( a pesar de la persona que no sabía cómo calificarla), Naruto estaba asustado por la posibilidad de perder a su padre y todo se fue al carajo cuando Alastor soltó toda su intención asesina. El resultado fue que todos los civiles estuvieran cagados de miedo o inconscientes pero al ser tan joven y débil en comparación a su antiguo ser, solo consiguió el sudor frío y tembleque de los shinobi de más alto nivel.

Pero como era costumbre, siempre tenía que pasar algo más extravagante.

–¡De eso NADA!– Un gran halo de luz inundó la sala mostrando a la diosa Hylia. –Ni se os ocurra poner a ninguno de estos niños en ningún programa de CRA ni obligarlos a mostrar sus jutsu– La diosa dictó con los brazos cruzados poniendo cara de autoridad haciendo que muchos tragaran saliva.

Por otra parte Alexa se sentía contenta de volver a ver a Hylia mientras que otro tenía un pensamiento un poco diferente y lógico.

–¿Para qué pediste mi ayuda si intervienes cada dos por tres?– Alastor declaró abiertamente sin temor ya que ahora había analizado mejor la situación y no tenía que preocuparse por su conjunto de ropa anterior.–Y si piensas en golpearme por ese comentario, estarías atacando a un niño pequeño...algo no muy bien visto en una diosa– Casi se le podía apreciar una sonrisa triunfante ante su razonamiento victorioso al cual Hylia en vez de actuar de mala manera puso una expresión más similar a estar de morros. –Quería aprovechar que ahora que tengo tiempo, después no podré venir como hago ahora, además tengo ganas de ver un poco a mi querida Alexa y al bueno de Naruto– Ante esto, se sonrojó un poco la Valentai mientras que los miembros del consejo estaban por cometer locuras como las que estaba a punto de cometer Kushina.

–¿Que tienen esos perdedores de especial?– Error para los Namikaze, aunque ahora estaban los Namikaze mas a juego, después de todo Minato es el rayo amarillo (depende de la traducción puedes toparte con rayo amarillo, destello amarillo o flash amarillo) tenía que tener a juego a su esposa y que mejor que unas descargas eléctricas.

–Bueno, ya tengo todo dicho y Alastor... si me entero de que no cumples con tu tarea o haces algo indebido... – No necesitaba terminar la frase, aun así lo dijo de tal manera que a pesar de mostrar cara alegre, daba demasiado miedo para poder describirlo... haciendo que Alastor se alegrara de que esta mujer no se encargaba del cielo mientras que esta desapareció del mismo modo.

–(Problemático, todas terminan dando miedo)– Este era el pensamiento de Shikaku Nara, el padre de Shikamaru recordando a su esposa que al mismo tiempo, el marido sintió un escalofrío que no indicaba nada bueno para el.

–¿Y quién se supone que es esa niña?– Danzo intentó desviar el tema para no hacer que aparezca de nuevo la 'dama de las electrocuciones' Tsunade tragó saliva por que a diferencia de los niños sabía que estaba a punto de pasar. Tsunade quería mentir sobre la identidad de la niña pero esta comenzó a hablar. –Me.. me llamo Alexa... Alexa... Valentai–

Y la sala tubo lo que se diría un momento de silencio total antes del grito... otra vez, uno casi podría pensar de que se trata de una especie de costumbre rara. Después de todo, el clan Valentai era un clan legendario a la altura del sabio de los seis caminos y que colaboró en la victoria contra el mítico jubi (aunque en realidad todo lo que conocen los shinobi acerca de esto está todo inventado para alegar de la realidad, de como Alexa ha sido la única Valentai) por lo que obtener a Alexa se consigue un gran prestigio y Minato sonrió ante esto ya que él podía hacer su plan.

–Me imagino que actualmente no hay nadie legalmente en custodia de la chica, así que como buen Hokage que soy, acogeré a esta niña en mi familia.– Danzo estaba internamente enfadado de que Minato se adelantara a sus planes por que podía obtener un gran arma, por otro lado tanto Tsunade y Alastor se enfadaron bastante. Alexa vio a Naruto triste y también se dio cuenta de que tenía cierto parecido a el Hokage y la señora que había sido electrocutada.

–(¿ A caso Naruto será hijo de esos dos?... Entonces ¿Por qué Alastor tiene la tutela?)– A pesar de su conflicto interno respecto al ex-demonio, no sabía la historia aunque tampoco es que estuviera muy a gusto a la situación porque se sentía como si estuviera siendo una especie de trofeo.

–De eso ni pensarlo, Naruto y su padre la encontraron por lo tanto yo asumiré la custodia de la chica, no pienso permitir que la tratéis como un elemento de prestigio al clan– Tsunade respondió haciendo una grieta en el suelo por medio de su tacón.

–Me temo que no puedes negarte Tsunade, me debes un favor y lo voy a cobrar, además no querrás que la familia Fox estén en problemas– Minato estaba con una sonrisa depredadora, nadie le quitaría su premio ya que después de todo Naruto era débil pero gracias a su próxima jugada su ex-hijo serviría de algo.

–Recuerda lo que dijo Hylia, no puedes quitar la custodia legal porque ahora sea un menor– Tsunade declaró fácilmente, por otro lado Alastor estaba internamente en un hervidero de furia por que actualmente no podría machacar a Minato y los demás... aunque bien es cierto que tenía el elemento sorpresa y psicológico ya que Minato no se espera que supiera usar el Rasengan.

–Tsunade, me temo que Alastor no es de Konoha... apenas lleva aquí unos meses por lo que podría ser un elemento peligroso... qué tal si... el se une a las fuerzas shinobi, si lo hace prometo no hacer nada malo en referencia a lo legal a Alastor y sus familiares ¿Qué te parece el trato? De lo contrario tal vez deba expulsarlo de Konoha y dado que Naruto es su hijo se tendría que ir o quedarse en las calles de Konoha– El Hokage lo había planeado perfectamente, incluso con tan poco tiempo de pensamiento tenía las cartas ganadoras sobre la mesa. Alastor se maldecía ser débil, se arrepentía de contenerse aquel día y se encargaría de patear algún día de patearlo hasta no poder mas.

El pensamiento de Tsunade era similar al de Alastor, pero sabía que tal vez podía encontrar una forma de que alejarla de los Namikaze pero por desgracia mantendría dicho apellido.

Naruto estaba bastante hundido ya que estaban aprovechando de él y su padre adoptivo para lograr adoptar a Alexa y eso también le dolía pues era la familia que lo había echado. E incluso desde que se enteró del sello que tenía que le hacía tan débil, se preguntaba a veces si fueron los mismos Minato y Kushina los que pusieron ese sello para echarlo con una excusa.

Luego estaba Kakashi, eso era realmente un juego bastante sucio, no lo podía creer... ¿Qué pensaría Obito? Esa pregunta se hacía el ninja copia que a diferencia de Kushina, esta estaba alabando la genialidad de su esposo.

Por último teníamos a la propia Alexa que decidió no intervenir, no quería oponerse porque no quería que una familia sufriera por su culpa.

–Tsk, realmente, no sé en qué fallé cuando te crié... está bien Minato, espero que cumplas con tu palabra– Tsunade estaba decepcionada con su hijo, podía hacer medianamente bien el trabajo como Hokage y era un fuerte shinobi pero desde que se hizo Hokage empezó a fijarse más por el prestigio que por su visión original, sin duda el poder le había vuelto más arrogantes que el tópico del supuesto ego Hyuga/Uchiha y su esposa Kushina siguió su ejemplo. Sin duda una desgracia para sus orígenes.

–Bueno, creo que podemos dar por terminada esta reunión. Alexa-san bienvenida a los Namikaze, Kushina-chan te acompañará a tu nuevo hogar.– Minato hizo terminar satisfecho la reunión en la cual ni siquiera habían tratado el motivo que había originado dicha reunión mientras ahora rellenaba los papeles de la adopción e incorporación de Alexa Valentai a los Namikaze.

–Vamos, tenemos una habitación libre, ahora servirá para algo útil por primera vez– Kushina sacaba a Alexa de la sala en dirección a la casa de los Namikaze mientras dejaban la sala, Alexa pudo ver una cara de total tristeza en Naruto. –(Esa era mi habitación)– Sin duda Naruto recordaba que cuando él vivía en esa casa, no había ninguna habitación libre sin contar la de invitados por lo que era claro que era su antigua habitación hasta que lo echaron. Alastor pudo ver la cara de su hijo e internamente se prometió a si mismo que se encargaría de los Namikaze, no era un emo vengador ni nada por el estilo... no hablaba de venganza, más bien pensaba en sus planes de futuro como retribución o justicia.

* * *

><p>{Calles de Konoha, 21:30 de la noche}<p>

–Estúpido Minato, he fracasado como madre... ¿Qué narices pasó con él?– Tsunade estaba bastante furiosa y abatida por la actitud de su hijo, Naruto caminaba sin decir ni una palabra y Alastor estaba bastante sombrío.

–(Cómo hagan daño a Alexa o la hagan llorar... juro por mi trasero que pagaran por su osadía)– Sin duda, ninguno de los tres tenía pensamientos positivos.

–¡CANOSO!– Una lucecita brillante llamó la atención de los tres, el hada Ciela volvía a hacer su aparición, sin duda para molestar al pobre Alastor otra vez pero en esta ocasión Alastor no estaba para juegos. –Estúpida Hada, ¿Donde te habías metido?– Sin duda estaba cabreado, tal vez podía haber aprovechado la presencia de la insufrible hada para que Minato no se saliera con la suya, pero sin duda el hada le gustaba molestar e insultar pero no le gustaba ser el objeto de las mismas cosas que hacía por lo que intentó golpearlo con un martillo grande rojo que nadie sabe de dónde lo saca pero por suerte el niño escapa gracias a que tropieza con una piedra... de tal forma que el

ex-demonio se asusta viendo como la zona donde iba a ser golpeado se había formado un pequeño cráter.

–Eso no te importa, estaba haciendo cosas de hadas– El hada gruño mientras hacía desaparecer el martillo –¿Donde está Alexa?– El hada volvió a su habitual modo Happy preguntado por su compañera, pero entrecerró los ojos al ver la mirada perdida de todos. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?–

Realmente el hada se estaba preocupando.

–Minato a adoptado a Alexa... ahora debe estar en la casa de los Namikaze– Alastor apretó el puño con fuerza por haber fallado, se sentía demasiado débil y eso debía de cambiar.

Por otro lado, el hada no conocía quienes habían adoptado a la Valentai pero sin duda no era nada bueno para ver la reacción de todos pero al escuchar el apellido algo hizo recordar en su friki cabeza

–¿Namikaze... no hay uno que es parecido a ti pero con pelo rojo y sin bigotes más molesto que el canoso con una hermana que también es un tomate? El hada Ciela preguntó a Naruto y claramente los tres humanos se dieron cuenta al instante de que hablaban de Naruko y Menma, con lo que Naruto simplemente agachó un poco la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

–Dame un poco de tiempo...– El hada se puso unas gafas de sol...¿siendo de noche? y puso una expresión de total seriedad. –Volveré– y así el hada se marchó en un destello de velocidad que para muchos creerían que era su amado yondaime usando el Hiraishin.

–¿Por qué tienes esa cara de contento?...¿No se supone que tendrías que estar preocupado por Alexa?– Tsunade pregunto al padre adoptivo de Naruto que ahora tenía una sonrisa

–¿No lo ves? El hada se marcha, eso significa que podré dormir esta noche y además creo que se a donde va Ciela y aunque parezca raro, por primera vez en todo el día... me alegro que esté aquí–

Alastor contesto como si fuera algo obvio y parecía más animado.

–¿Por qué te alegras? No para de molestarte y ha dicho que volvería– Naruto preguntó con duda y sin miramientos al mismo tiempo que Alastor colocaba una sonrisa diabólica y sádica que por desgracia una cierta dama serpiente también la vio. Porque a pesar de de una sonrisa diabólica, con su nueva edad parecía algo adorable, algo así como un pequeño diablillo al que abrazar... pobre de Alastor

–Por que sé a dónde va el hada y sé que tratará muy bien a los que están allí– Excepto Naruto que no se daba cuenta, Tsunade no sabía muy bien que responder pero en cambio.

–**Hermanito, estoy muy orgulloso de ti... cuánta maldad. sniff, sniff–** Si, el Kyubi estaba con unas falsas lágrimas de Anime

.

.

* * *

><p>{Al día siguiente, noche}<p>

.

–La cena está lista– Tsunade estaba más contenta de lo habitual mientras terminaba de colocar el quinto plato en la mesa.

–¡Tiene una pinta increíble-ttebayo!– Naruto tenía baba en la boca por la comida que estaba observando. –¿Cuando vendrán Shizune-nee y Tonton?– Naruto se estaba aguantando de devorar la comida hasta que todos estuvieran en la mesa.

–Shizune y Tonton deberían volver mañana de la misión que tenían, bueno... creo que es el momento de tomar la comida preparada– Alastor mencionaba mientras se quitaba un delantal de cocina al igual que Tsunade, para aquellos que no se dan cuenta, si, Alastor ayuda en la cocina.

Ahora los cinco se estaban colocando en sus sitios para cenar, aunque había una persona un poco más nerviosa. Y Tsunade lo notó fácilmente.

–¿Te gustaría decir alguna cosa? Te veo un poco preocupada– Tsunade no quería que esta persona en especial no estuviera con preocupaciones.

–Yo...– La persona que estaba a punto de hablar fue interrumpida por un –Normal que esté nerviosa, esta comida ha sido preparada por el canoso, seguro que está horrible– Solo había un ser capaz de llamar así a Alastor y era el hada Ciela mientras probaba un bocado de la cena –(maldición, esta delicioso) Pasable por poco– Ciela no quería admitirlo pero mientras decía que la comida era normalita, empezaba a comer con mas ansia cosa que hacía que su comentario perdiera valor. Al mismo tiempo Alexa decidió empezar a comer y aunque no dijo nada, su cara se sonrojó por el sabor de la comida que Tsunade y Alastor habían preparado.

–Todavía no me creo que hayas conseguido que Alexa se quede aquí (aunque también está el maldito hada)– El chico anteriormente como el nidaime mao dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un poco de su comida.

–No es de extrañar, soy Tsunade Senju y además hemos tenido una ayuda extra.– Tsunade declaró orgullosamente mientras empezaba a recordar cómo habían logrado terminar así.

.

.

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

.

–Tal vez tengamos una solución, Alexa será mi discípula a tiempo por completo y será mi sucesora en el término de habilidades shinobi por lo que pasará a vivir con su maestra...yo. Aun así, podrá continuar siendo legalmente tu hija.– La madre de Minato había pasado toda la noche buscando la forma de lograr llevar lejos a Alexa de las manos de los Namikaze y lo había encontrado pero para ello necesitaría primero la autorización de Minato ya que ahora tenía la custodia legal.

–Está bien, siempre que tenga el apellido Namikaze y venga alguna vez– Ante la declaración de Minato con un tono molesto y desesperado que habían hecho parpadear a Tsunade

–¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil?– Tsunade no se lo podía creer, no era normal que Minato se dejase ganar tan fácilmente.

–Si– Minato estaba furioso internamente por hacer esto pero no tenía más remedio, no después de los sucesos que habían pasado desde que acogieron a la chica Valentai.

.

* * *

><p>{Escena retrospectiva}<p>

.

Alexa no estaba muy contenta, de primeras había tenido que estar en una habitación en la que uno podía sentir una sensación de vacío y soledad. Para después conocer a unos nuevos hermanos que se podrían definir como 'terribles' en muchísimos aspectos.

Luego Minato y Kushina que la habían acogido por interés y no por afecto, tras una cena silenciosa en la que solo hablaban Menma y Naruko de lo genial que eran los Namikaze y que con el entrenamiento serían los mejores en la academia, Alexa echaba de menos estar en la casa Senju y a pesar de haber estado poco tiempo con ellos, daban una extraña sensación de calidez que los Namikaze no parecían emitir de la misma manera.

Después de terminar la cena y cercana a la hora de dormir, pasó lo que peor se podía imaginar Alexa pero antes de eso, Alexa se dio cuenta de otro detalle en el momento en el que regresó a su habitación, en un rincón había una pequeña foto en un marco roto y lleno de polvo: Eran Minato y Kushina con tres niños de apenas unos años de vida y entonces se dio cuenta de que esta era la habitación de Naruto y cabe decir que no le hacía feliz.

Para la desgracia de Alexa, Menma había sido influenciado bastante por Jiraiya convirtiéndolo en una especie de mini pervertido aun siendo de ocho años de edad y sumado a su ego como Namikaze e hijo del Hokage... digamos que fue a la habitación de Alexa diciendo que su papa le había acogido para así casarla con él y que a partir de ahora tenía que hacer lo que él decía... Alexa empezó a asustarse bastante y gracias a la aparición del hada, todo cambió a mejor.

Menma se asustó porque era el Hada Ciela, mismo hada que había dado uno de los peores momentos de su vida en el parque y no pudo hacer nada porque su papá estaba reunido en esos momentos. Por lo que Menma ya se esperaba lo que le vino a continuación: Ronda de martillazos.

Como era de esperar, los gritos avisaron al yondaime y fue rápidamente a ver lo sucedido. Cuando llegó se podía ver a un magullado Menma que no dudó en salir de la habitación llorando a toda velocidad mientras que el Hokage se encargaría de la amenaza no detectada mientras que el propio hada decía que no tratarían de esta forma a su preciada Alexa. Ciela pidió a Alexa que se fuera de la habitación, a los cinco minutos de cerrarse la puerta y tras una serie de gritos de dolor y terror, la puerta se abrió con Ciela marchando a buscar a Alexa y dejando atrás a un Minato en posición fetal en el suelo repitiendo 'mami'.

.

{Fin flashback}

* * *

><p>–Y por eso mismo, quiero decir que ya os he apuntado a los tres para ir a la academia– Tsunade recitó felizmente mientras Naruto vitoreaba de que estaban más cerca de ser súper ninjas.<p>

–(¿Otra vez tendré que estudiar?)– Alastor no le gusto mucho la idea de volver a tener que entrar en la escuela y mas siendo cosas que aprenden niños de ocho años. –de todos modos, habrá que seguir con el entrenamiento. Naruto, quiero que estés listo mañana–

El padre de edad de ocho años dictó a su hijo de la misma edad que ahora estaba un poco asustado.

–¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No podemos tomar un relax?– Naruto intentaba buscar una excusa del entrenamiento loco de su padre.

–Eso es porque ahora que Alexa es mi discípula, la voy a entrenar en todas mis artes aunque también quiero que aprendas algo de mi.– Tsunade quería formar a los chicos para asegurar de que sean fuertes para el día de mañana y dar una buena a los Namikaze.

–¿Cuando empieza la academia?– el hada preguntó con una cara que daba un poco de miedo, sin duda quería saber de cuánto tiempo dispone para preparar el caos en la escuela shinobi.

–Empiezan el mes que viene– Tsunade dijo a los niños con una sonrisa, después de la cena. cada persona se fue a su propia habitación por que el compuesto Senju era más grande que el de los Namikaze.

Alexa entró en su nueva habitación y se sentía bastante feliz mientras se metía en su nueva cama para tener un dulce descanso.

Sin duda muchas cosas estaban por llegar.

Notas Finales.

Ciela El Hada: Espero que les haya gustado o3 _si no yo el hada los asustara :D_

Eli-Sama: Eh no le hagan cason :D saludos :D


	4. Capitulo 4: La Academia

**-Chivotenkai: Os traemos, otro capítulo de esta genial historia que pronto tendrá mas y mas locuras (esperemos que tengan al menos mas sentido que Alma dividida... eso se fue de las manos)**

**Hasta llegar al capítulo 8 no responderemos a comentarios pues ya se respondieron en su día y mas que nada por que no hay ninguno al que se pueda responder, sin embargo si ponen algún comentario chulo, será respondido en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Como de costumbre, no poseemos los derechos de Naruto o cualquier otra cosa salvo la historia en sí con nuestros Oc... al igual que se escribe sin ningún ánimo de lucro, únicamente para que podáis pasar un buen rato.**

**Una cosa mas... me he dado cuenta de que en castellano están apareciendo nuevos fics de Naruto muy buenos y he de decir que estoy contento con ello y a todos los escritores que empezaron hace no mucho, darles un aplauso por aportar sus ideas pues hace que todos nos nutramos y generemos nuevas cosas y así sucesivamente, algo como el ciclo del odio pero en ideas xd**

**Chapter 4: La academia**

* * *

><p>{Konoha, 1º día de academia, compuesto Senju}<p>

.

Un nuevo amanecer, el gallo que estaba en el tejado del compuesto Senju cantaba su melodía indicando la llegada del sol y haciendo su función de despertador de muchos... y esa sería su labor si no fuera porque en medio del canto, el gato Tora apareció de la nada y arremetió contra su nueva presa.

Ese es el pensamiento que todos pensaríais, pero Tora no había atacado a el gallo intencionadamente, resulta que Tora estaba huyendo de un ser mas terrible: El hada.

Gracias a todo esto, uno de nuestros protagonistas, Alastor, despertaba de su pacífico sueño.

–Wuaaaahhhh– Alastor bostezaba pacíficamente mientras estiraba los brazos con cara de satisfacción, relajación y felicidad. Pero esas expresiones cambiaron rápidamente a una de total seriedad cómica y definible como modo observador.

Primero miró a su derecha, luego a su izquierda, seguido de un movimiento para poder comprobar el lugar que le rodea y de si hay algún objeto extraño. Tras comprobar que no hay ningún peligro, se levantó de la cama de forma nuevamente calmada.

Esto a muchos le parecerá extraño, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Resulta que por cortesía de cierto ser brillante que flota y porta un martillo que a saber de dónde lo saca... a estado gastando bromas bastante pesadas al pobre ex-demonio. Desde que Ciela llegó a Konoha, de vez en cuando... Ciela suele fastidiar el final del sueño del padre adoptivo de Naruto.

Haciendo cosas como colocar trampas para ratones en el suelo para que tenga el ex-demonio una 'alegría', colocar cubos de agua, pinchos, cacerolas... e incluso la semana pasada puso su cama encima de la torre Kage mientras dormía... lo peor es que Alastor se levantó de la cama sin darse cuenta del entorno, lo que provocó una buena caída. Menos mal que estaba Tsunade para curarlo.

.

Ahora que se estaba vistiendo con sus nuevas ropas tras haber tomado su ducha matutina, su conjunto consistía en una camiseta roja sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos azules que se adaptaban a su cuerpo de ahora 8 años de edad. Su antigua vestimenta estaba ahora en el armario, a excepción del collar que seguía llevándolo.

También empezó a coger la costumbre de colocarse unos pequeños pesos en algunas de sus articulaciones para entrenar, pero tampoco en exceso por que su cuerpo tenía que crecer.

Lo último que hizo antes de salir de su habitación fue mirar el calendario, la fecha de hoy estaba marcada con un círculo en rojo. El joven Fox había identificado el día en el que se encontraba y una pequeña sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro.

–Llegó la hora, muwahahaha– Sin duda, los lectores deberían empezar a rezar por las personas que asistirían a la academia.

Con ánimo de no haberse topado con el hada todavía, el pequeño Alastor salió de su habitación con una mezcla de alegría y precaución. Alegría por lo que deparaba la fecha de hoy y precaución por si el hada había preparado algo.

Sin duda, estaba bastante concentrado en mirar a sus lados que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba de frente hasta que se había chocado con otra persona.

–Ten cuida... ehhh, buenos días Alexa– Alastor sonreía nerviosamente rezando de que Alexa no se asustase de el... nuevamente. Eso era algo que le molestaba un poco pues no tenía nada de gracia tener que cuidar de alguien que te tiene miedo. Aunque debía admitir que Alexa resultaba Kawaii con su rostro que demostraba que aun estaba dormida.

–Bu..buenos días– Alexa dijo tímidamente mientras se frotaba la frente por causa del golpe que había recibido. La Valentai todavía sentía en gran parte de las ocasiones un sentimiento de miedo hacia al niño a pesar de que nunca le había hecho nada malo...más bien todo lo contrario.

La Valentai llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalones cortos de color negro, una camiseta azul marina con un chaleco largo de color rojo. Portaba un cinturón con el símbolo de una espiral en la hebilla y portaba en el cuello el colgante del símbolo de la trifuerza. Aunque también había un accesorio extra que tuvo que llevar, un clip en el pelo por parte de Kushina

–¿Has dor-dormido bien?– El ex-demonio preguntó a la semidormida Alexa intentado no asustarla, realmente era algo difícil y en ocasiones pensaba si esto era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Hylia. Sin embargo la chica solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza en señal de decir un sí.

–¡El desayuno está listo!– Una voz procedente de la cocina alertó a todos en la sala de que era la hora de llenar el estómago, además no podían ir con tranquilidad pues hoy era el primer día de clases y no querían llegar tarde.

Cuando estaban en el comedor, se sorprendieron de que Naruto ya estaba sentado en la mesa totalmente preparado, esto no se lo esperó Alastor porque siempre tenía que obligar a Naruto a despertarse para sus sesiones de entrenamiento. El pequeño Uzumaki llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y una camiseta azul cielo con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en el centro.

Frente a él, estaba la persona que había preparado el desayuno, la discípula de Tsunade: Shizune.

–Buenos días Shizune-san, Naruto... ummh que buena pinta– Alastor saluda mientras se sentaba a degustar el desayuno compuesto de unas pastas de harina y un buen baso de zumo aunque realmente no era lo que quería. –Cómo me gustaría tomar un buen café– Alastor dijo un poco en bajo en forma de mini depresión mientras que Shizune le miró con mala cara.

–Eres un niño y por tanto no debes tomar tanta cafeína, hasta los diez años solo podrás tomar un café al día durante las comidas– Shizune explicaba tranquilamente mientras Naruto no entendía como podía gustar el café, lo probó una vez y no era para tanto, además no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

A todo esto Alexa ya estaba disfrutando del desayuno y sin duda comía de forma alegre ya que por fin empezaban las clases.

–Tou-san... ¿Qué crees que pasará hoy?– Naruto preguntó a su padre adoptivo (que ahora es un niño de su edad) porque a pesar de estar emocionado, estaba nervioso debido al tratamiento que recibía del pueblo.

–Oh... el pequeño Naru-chan está nervioso– Alastor dijo con una sonrisa llena de picarda tras tomar un trago de zumo bastante dulce y nada ácido.

–Tú también eres pequeño– Naruto dijo con cara de palo mientras una roca imaginaria caía sobre la cabeza del Fox jefe y tras un momento de enfado (cosa que hizo un poco de miedo en Alexa) volvió a sonreír. –Sí, tan pequeño que vas a tener la suerte de que tu papa estará contigo en clase para ver si haces TODAS las tareas– A esto Naruto palideció sabiendo que no se libraría. Shizune intentaba reír por no empezar a rezar por las almas de las personas con las que van a compartir clases.

Tonton, la mascota de Shizune estaba actualmente desayunando debajo de la mesa aunque con un poco de cautela de no ser nuevamente objetivo del hada Ciela, sin duda el hada se había convertido por así decirlo en un elemento perturbador al que nadie puede escapar.

–Veo que ya estáis todos despiertos, me imagino que ya sabéis que solo quedan 25 minutos para la ceremonia de apertura.– Tsunade acababa de llegar y estaba informando a todos del acto empezaría temprano por lo que estaban con falta de tiempo, cosa que preocupó a los tres niños.

–Tal vez debamos ir rápido– Alexa dijo un poco tímida mientras tomaba el último trago de su desayuno y colocaba los cubiertos en el fregadero.

–Tienes toda la razón, Naruto... si no llegamos a tiempo daremos 100 vueltas a la hoja y si no lo logramos...– empezó a imitar el estilo de auto desafíos que hacía Maito Gai con su futuro discípulo Rock Lee, solo que en vez de hacerlo con lucecitas brillantes y un estilo juvenil... parecía más bien una mirada como la de una madre feliz pero en realidad el destinatario de la frase corría un peligro de muerte. Pero para suerte de Naruto, un golpe fuerte provocó el surgimiento de un chichón en la cabeza del ex-demonio

–Tsunade, ¡Eso duele!–Alastor se quejó abiertamente ante el puñetazo de la sannin de la babosa.

–Eso te pasa por asustar a los pobres niños... niño.– Tsunade entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante. –Así que mejor preocúpate de no llegar tarde– La Senju declaró antes de agarrar las llaves de casa mientras todos empezaban a colocarse el calzado para ir a la academia.

.

* * *

><p>{Calles de Konoha}<p>

.

Lo bonito de Konoha era que a una buena velocidad, podías pasar por toda la villa en menos de media hora, sin embargo el camino a la academia shinobi a ritmo normal no duraba más de diez minutos aunque para ciertas personas, esta caminata se les hacía eterna.

Tsunade estaba acompañando a los tres niños, si, por que a pesar de que la edad mental de Alastor es la de un adulto y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que Alexa estuvo sellada... siguen siendo niños.

Naruto estaba un poco nervioso por la forma en la que podría conocer a gente y su paso más cerca de convertirse en un Kage. Alexa seguía inquieta y Alastor podía entender la mirada que la chica ponía, el ex-demonio apretaba con fuerza sus puños al recordar la otra noche y de una de las preocupaciones más importantes procedentes de Alexa: Las pesadillas.

.

* * *

><p>{Flashback, hace unos días}<p>

.

Era media noche en la aldea de Konoha, en esta ocasión nos fijábamos en una niña de ocho años durmiendo de forma incomoda en la cama. Esta niña no parecía tener unos buenos sueños y el estar revolviéndose y los sudores eran un signo claro de lo que tenía eran pesadillas.

En la pesadilla aparecían cuatro figuras que apenas se distinguían por lo borrosas que estaban, una de las personas debía ser una chica por que logró escuchar su nombre: Tetra.

Otra de las figuras, portaba una espada y a diferencia de la apariencia del portador de la espada, la espada se podía distinguir perfectamente, era la misma espada que Alexa tenía actualmente guardada en el sello, la espada maestra. Poco a poco la persona que portaba dicha espada era cada vez más visible y Alexa pudo identificarlo como su padre: Link, el héroe elegido por la diosa Hylia.

La escena parecía que esas cuatro personas estaban felices y disfrutando del momento hasta que dicha linda escena se vio interrumpida por un estruendo y del vacío de la nada generada por el sueño, un hombre apareció de entre las sombras.

Esta figura tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego y una piel de tez morena y un traje tan negro como la noche.

La peor parte para la pobre Valentai fue el instante en el que el desconocido pelirrojo atravesó el pecho del padre de Alexa con el filo de una espada mientras que las dos figuras (un de ellas era Tetra) de apenas doce años de edad gritaban y por último también se oía el grito de la tercera persona que era el grito de una mujer pero lo que más sorprendía era que estaba gritando el nombre de Alexa... le estaba gritando a ella.

Si la pesadilla era mala por ver como espectadora como sucedían las cosas, ahora estaba por ser peor porque estaba a punto de poder interactuar por que la persona que había matado a Link apareció en frente de la chica y la agarró del cuello mientras una sonrisa salvaje y diabólica se formaba en el rostro de este señor del mal.

**–****Los que comparte la sangre de la diosa y el alma del héroe estarán bajo una eterna lucha y tu no serás la excepción... yo soy el rey del mal y algún día obtendré el legado de la diosa y al fin podré sumir al mundo en la absoluta oscuridad– **Las risas del auto proclamado rey del mal retumbaron por las paredes del sueño, el rey del mal dejó de reír y bajó un poco la cabeza haciendo que su rostro pareciera más sombrío y sus ojos parecían tener brillo de maldad.

**–****Te encontraré, da igual donde te escondas...– **La voz era cada vez mas hueca** –****acabaré contigo y todo lo que ames... aunque sea lo último que haga–**

Poco a poco Alexa sentía como el aire en sus pulmones empezaba a faltar mientras miraba con horror como estaba su padre muerto en el suelo mientras la sangre de este empezaba a desprenderse del cuerpo. Entonces su cabeza empezaba a procesar la situación como si esto no hubiera sido un sueño... mas bien... un recuerdo de lo que le pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás y en ese momento solo supo hacer una cosa: gritar

–¡Nooo PAPAAAAAA!– Los gritos retumbaron por toda la casa y de no ser por los sellos de silencio, hubieran alcanzado parte de la hizo que todos y digo todos en la casa fueran corriendo a ver lo que sucedía para encontrar a Alexa en una situación en la que haría que todos se quedaran casi paralizados. Lágrimas caían por el rostro de la niña que no paraba de llorar, el hada Ciela intentaba dar frases para animar a Alexa pero nada parecía funcionar.

–Mi papa...mi papa está muerto..– Alexa apenas logró decir las palabras de seguido, le costaba hablar debido a las lágrimas y Tsunade se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo para que pudiera calmarla y hacer que sacase todas las lágrimas. Naruto se sentía mal, las pesadillas nunca eran buenas pero a diferencia de los otros dos, había una persona que no solo se sentía mal, se sentía furioso y triste. Este era la persona que había sido designada por la madre de Alexa como su guardián, él sabía que era una pesadilla pero probablemente esa pesadilla podía provenir fácilmente de un recuerdo. Debido a el extraño sentimiento de miedo de Alexa hacia su persona, Alastor no se atrevía a acercarse a ella pero se juró a si mismo que se haría fuerte y eliminaría el miedo que ella sentía para que nunca tuviera de nuevo estas pesadillas.

{Fin de flashback}

.

* * *

><p>Sin duda la chica tenía graves problemas, al igual que Naruto. Después de todo en unos años será buscado por los Akatsuki a causa de que quieren capturar a los Biju y entre ellos estaría Itachi Uchiha. Aunque todo esto para la mente del adulto en cuerpo de niño era un poco dudoso debido a todos los cambios que se estaban produciendo... en primer lugar, el origen real estaba cambiado, después tanto Minato como Kushina estaban vivos... por lo que no sabía si se produciría la masacre Uchiha en esta realidad además estaba otro elemento sorpresa con el que no contaba: Itachi tenía una hermana gemela, su nombre, Saya Uchiha.<p>

A pesar del extraño camino que tomaban en parte, el pobre Fox sentía como si fuese la calma antes de la tormenta y sus sentidos del peligro se agudizaran. Y en una casualidad del destino, vio una moneda en el suelo y como haría un buen Kakuzu, recogió la moneda causando su salvación pues de no haberse agachado hubiera sido víctima del choque con un Tora desbocado huyendo por su vida de tal manera que casi prefería estar con su dueña en estos momentos. Sin duda cualquier cosa era mejor que estar cerca del hada Ciela.

A pesar de querer ser libre, el gato prefería usar cualquier método para salvarse de ese ser luminoso y como si fuera casualidad se había fijado en la persona que había evadido su inevitable golpe por lo que tenía que ser habilidoso (lo que no sabía el gato era que Alastor se agachó para recoger una moneda, no porque sabía que sería golpeado) y con un maullido se acurrucó en los brazos de Alastor dando un maullido de auxilio y temblando de miedo... como guinda final el diabólico gato uso la mirada kawaii indefenso, haciendo que Alastor cayese fácilmente.

Por otro lado, Tsunade reconoció al gato y se quedó en shock pues nunca había pasado algo así con ese gato en particular.

El ex-demonio no comprendía muy bien la situación hasta que vio a cierto objeto volador identificado como Ciela.

–Gatito...¡GATITO VAMOS A JUGAR!– la voz equivalente a una niña pequeña por parte de el hada era suficiente para hacer que el gato se intentara esconder aun mas en los brazos de Alastor y este comprendió que el lindo gato (que en ese momento no sabía que gato era) estaba siendo una víctima como el también lo era.

–Basta ya, luz de navidad. Estas asustando a este pobre e inocente gato– Alastor estaba interiormente rezando para que el hada no lo golpeara nuevamente con el martillo.

–Canoso, canoso... suelta a mi gatito para que pueda jugar a los jinetes forajidos– Los ojos del hada brillaban con un toque siniestro mientras se preparaba para sacar su clásico martillo especial y dar el golpe que hará que el chico de pelos plateados volase por las estrellas.

–Está mal maltratar a los animales, Ciela vamos a llegar tarde a clase– Increíblemente Alexa defendió a Alastor pues no le gustaba ver a ese animalito indefenso con miedo.

–Como digas Alexa-chan– Y el hada dio un giro de personalidad de 180º mientras se colocaba en uno de los bolsillos pero antes de eso pudo ver la sonrisa victoriosa de Alastor y por un momento la expresión del gato que era una mezcla de sorpresa con superioridad. –(Esto no quedará así canoso... gatito...hahaha ya verán)– Sin duda el hada planeaba una nueva venganza

Poco a poco ya estaban llegando a la puerta en la que estaban algunos jounin sensei que estaban yendo a la academia por motivo de la ceremonia de apertura pues seguramente dichos jounin podrían convertirse en los futuros sensei de esta promoción.

Algunos jounin como Gai estaban simplemente para observar pues el ya había echado el ojo a un grupo que se unió a la academia el año pasado. Kushina estaba también porque quería ser la sensei de Naruko y Menma... en definitiva todos fuera menos Minato, Minato estaba en el interior del edificio preparándose para el discurso de la ceremonia y buscando alguna forma de elevar su propio nombre y de su clan con la incorporación de una Valentai en su familia a pesar de que no vivía en sus casa.

En definitiva, muchos hablaban pacíficamente mientras veían como los alumnos llegaban y entraban a la sala de conferencias. Todo era felicidad y tranquilidad para estos shinobi hasta que muchos consideraron la señal del **apocalipsis** o el inicio de una nueva leyenda.

Frente a ellos, estaba Tsunade acompañando a tres niños: Alexa Valentai Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Fox y el motivo de la sorpresa de todos... Alastor Fox. Nadie y digo nadie creía que fuera posible y más de uno intentó disipar un genjutsu inexistente. El motivo era lógico y el destinatario de toda esta admiración estaba totalmente confundido por lo que sucedía hasta que uno de los jounin apuntó al chico de pelo plata con total sorpresa.

–Eso...eso es TORA– El jounin casi flipaba con sus propias palabras mientras otros negaban que fuera posible. Alastor se dio cuenta de que el inocente gato que estaba llevando encima era en realidad el temor de las misiones de rango D, la pesadilla de todo shinobi de Konoha, el demonio que supera a todos los demonios bestia: el gato infernal, Tora... y el sin hacer nada, lo tenía entre sus brazos sin que este mostrase resistencia.

–(Sin duda soy el mejor, a pesar de no ser demonio... sigo siendo el rey muwahaha)– Pensaba Alastor mientras todos tenían los ojos más abiertos que un buzón de correos lleno.

Sin embargo la sensación de que todos estaban en shock también fue recibido por el gato y mientras Alastor lo dejaba en el suelo por que estaban por entrar en el salón de clases. El gato con una sonrisa maléfica mental decidió acariciar con su cabeza la pierna de Alastor en señal de que le caía bien para que todos los shinobi experimentados sufrieran por la facilidad con la que estaba con este sujeto que a pesar de todo no estaba tan mal.

Sin duda sería el surgimiento de una leyenda, la leyenda de la persona que domó a Tora. Aunque en realidad era una verdad a medias

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rumores y traumas después, todos los alumnos que estaban por iniciar sus días en la academia shinobi estaban en el campo de pruebas de kunai/shuriken para escuchar lo que muchos denominan el grandioso discurso de apertura del amado yondaime Hokage.

Y ahí estaba la gran multitud de niños por ver a su ídolo de la aldea mas muchos otros emocionados de que estarían compartiendo clases con los dos hijos de el rayo amarillo y la muerte roja, Kushina estaba junto a los otros jounin esperando a ver a su marido subir al escenario y Menma al igual que Naruko esperando a ver la genialidad de su padre en acción.

Por otro lado, Naruto se sentía extraño al tener que escuchar un mensaje de ánimos por parte de la persona que lo echó de casa hace unos años mientras que Alastor se debatía si buscar algún fallo del blondaime para poder burlarse de él, usar un Kage bunshin para pirarse de ese lugar o dormirse para evitar escuchar estupideces. Lo mejor de todo es que mientras tenía la debacle mental sobre que opción elegir el Namikaze con un ego impresionante estaba ahora empezando a recitar su discurso mientras que el ex-demonio no se daba ni cuenta.

–Queridos niños de Konoha, me honra de orgullo y satisfacción saber que hoy empezáis vuestro camino en la senda del ninja como estudiantes de la academia de Konoha. Bien es cierto que algunos alumnos ya empezaron en las artes de los clanes pero hoy estáis aquí para conocer a las personas fuera de los clanes y forjar lazos de amistad y camaradería.

Proteged la aldea, defended a la población de Konoha y cuidad de vuestras personas preciosas. Esta es la voluntad de fuego de nuestra aldea y es lo que hace que seamos como somos hoy en día, una villa unida.–

Muchos de los niños miraban con estrellas la presentación de Minato al igual que los shinobi presentes mientras que un re-activado Alastor pensaba que esas palabras eran imposibles para una persona así, Naruto tampoco estaba muy contento al igual que Alexa pero la persona que tenía la respuesta era Tsunade que estaba ardiente de ira pues recordaba bien las palabras que estaba pronunciando su hijo, eran el mismo discurso que uso Hiruzen el día que entró en la academia con Jiraiya y Orochimaru... sin duda había copiado el discurso. Pero para sorpresa de muchos o previsibilidad de otros Minato tenía algo que añadir.

–Y también deciros que espero que podáis llevaros bien con mis tres hijos: Menma Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze y por supuesto... Alexa Valentai Namikaze.

Mucha, mucha vergüenza y una sensación de malestar estaba ahora en Alexa y era normal, se había convertido en el centro de atención de las miradas de prácticamente todo el lugar y era algo que no estaba lista. En la mirada de muchos jounin era el ansia de tener a una Valentai en su equipo para poder formarla y decir que entrenó a una Valentai, otros pensando en que sería una buena adición futura al clan, algunas con mala mirada porque pensaban que les quitaría protagonismo y muchos chicos que la veían linda... sin duda ya tenía fanboys. Esto último era lo que temía cierto niño de cabellos de plata el cual justo antes de entrar se había cubierto la cabeza con una capucha para no llamar demasiado la atención... porque aun recuerda lo malo de ser otra vez un niño.

Antes para muchas era alguien que llamaba mucho la atención y las hacía sonrojar pero ahora aunque en menor medida, se había vuelto bastante kawaii según algunas chicas y lo peor de todo es que tenía que tener cuidado con cierta maestra de serpientes, la cual había proclamado al pobre ex-diablo como su peluche particular... tal vez Tora respetaba a Alastor porque inconscientemente, sabía que compartían el mismo dolor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Aula de 1º grado de la academia shinobi}

.

Casi todos los alumnos ya estaban colocado es sus asientos mientras muchos de ellos no paraban de hablar con sus nuevos compañeros... casi todos menos tres o cuatro de entre los cuales eran Shino Aburame que parecía no tener mucha conversación, Hinata Hyuga que parecía distraída observando a cierto rubio Uzumaki y un Shikamaru Nara que mientras dormía en parte, había encontrado un compañero de siestas al que ya le caía bien aunque estuvieran unas filas separados: Alastor que parecía dormido mientras que internamente estaba buscando la forma de pasar el tiempo.

cabello largo castaño atado con una cola de caballo en punta, una cicatriz en su nariz la cual lo identifica, ojos negros y piel clara, el traje típico de la aldea de Konoha que consiste en el chaleco táctico, la banda ninja y sandalias ninja... este era sin duda el sensei que va a impartir las clases durante una larga temporada junto a su ayudante que tiene el pelo grisáceo que le llega hasta los hombros, con ojos negros, piel blanca, también lleva el traje estándar de Konoha.

–Niños– la voz del sensei con la cicatriz intentaba llamar la atención mientras que solo recibía el ruido de la multitud que no le hacía ni caso y tras varios intentos, una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza mientras se preparaba su temido jutsu de la cabeza gigante.

–¡PRESTAD ATENCIÓN!– Tras hacer esta técnica que logró incluso despertar a Shikamaru que posteriormente se volvió a dormir parecía un poco cansado después de todo esta técnica era reciente para el sensei.

–Muy bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención... (¡SI! Mi técnica funciona) Mi nombre es Iruka Umino, soy el sensei que os impartirá en gran parte de las clases durante vuestra trayectoria en esta academia y mi ayudante Mizuki colaborará en la tarea de convertiros en grandes shinobi– Los alumnos ahora quietos miraban a sus sensei asintiendo por la presentación de estos.

–Pero también tendréis algunas visitas por parte de algunos jounin que podrían ser vuestros sensei cuando os graduéis e incluso tendréis algunas visitas del sandaime o incluso el yondaime.– Mizuki dijo ganándose la emoción de muchos de los alumnos.

–Por lo que veo muchos de los que forman esta promoción sois los que tomaran el liderazgo de sus respectivos clanes y dado que es el primer día... ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos? Voy a empezar por el primero de la lista–

.

Tras comenzar con lo que muchos consideran personajes de relleno los cuales se omiten por qué no merecen la pena según las palabras de un emo Uchiha aunque yo creo que Daichi es majo por que el otro día... vaya parece que ya empiezan por la zona interesante.

–Me llamo Sakura Haruno y me convertiré en la novia de Sasuke-kunnn!– La sala retumbo con sus correspondientes grietas en los cristales e incluso haciendo casi sangrar desde su jaula. Puede que a Sakura la metieran en la academia porque a pesar de ser una fangirl patética tiene un habilidad monstruosa.

–Bueno, me esperaba que dijeras un poco mas de ti pero bueno... siguiente– Mizuki dijo mientras se terminaba de limpiar los oídos. Ahora cierta rubia de ojos azules se levantaba.

–Me llamo Ino Yamanaka y me gusta Sasuke-kun, también ayudo a mis padres en la floristería por lo que si queréis os puedo dar consejos para el tema de las flores.– La hija del clan especialista en jutsus mentales volvía a sentarse mientras que Iruka agradecía mentalmente de que esta chica no era tan fangirl como Sakura.

–Yo soy Chouji hum,hump, Akimichi. Chump, me gusta casi todo y mi familia trabaja en un restaurante– Chouji se sentó en su asiento mientras que Mizuki tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo por que el Akimichi no paraba de comer en clase. Ahora era el turno del siguiente pero al parecer estaba ocupado en otra cosa...

–Nara-san despierta... he dicho ¡QUE DESPIERTES!– Iruka con la cabeza gigante no jutsu logró que su objetivo se despertara de forma perezosa.

–Que molesto, me llamo Shikamaru Nara... me disgustan algunas cosas y me gusta pasar el tiempo mirando las nubes. Mi meta es ser un shinobi regular y casarme con una chica normal y formar una familia normal.– Shikamaru volvió a sentarse mientras intentaba tomar su sueño (cosa que no era muy difícil) Por otro lado, Iruka se decía a sí mismo que al menos a pesar de ser un perezoso dijo mas cosas aunque fueran un poco... curiosas.

Ahora el siguiente de la lista se levantaba con buen humor.

–Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y a veces ayudo en la clínica veterinaria de mi familia. Me gusta estar con mi compañero Akamaru (en ese momento el pequeño perrito dio un guau afirmativo, me gustan muchas cosas y mi sueño es... lo siento pero si lo digo me darán otra lección– Mizuki ignoró lo que dijo el Inuzuka como si no fuera importante mientras que Alastor ya se imaginaba lo que era, ahora cierto pelo pato se levantaba del asiento con todo su ego para presentarse.

–Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, del clan Uchiha. Mi familia es la encargada de la policía y por tanto de ser los que impartimos la justicia. Me gustan algunas cosas y me disgustan muchas. No me gusta Saya Uchiha por que no la considero una Uchiha y mi objetivo es llevar a los Uchiha a la máxima grandeza– Sasuke se volvió a su asiento mientras que recibía apoyos de las fangirls.

–(En serio, ¿Qué narices ven en ese maldito idiota? Itachi, si cometes masacre Uchiha soy capaz de utilizar un henge y acabar la tarea. Es un maldito mocoso malcriado que ni siquiera se merece ser la reencarnación de Indra-aniki)– Había algo que Alastor detestaba de Sasuke y era todo referente a él, no sabía si este Sasuke tomaría el mismo camino que el de el canon original pero a este ritmo le caería aun peor. Es más, no soportaba como Sasuke decía esas cosas sobre Saya, a pesar de que era un poco extraña no era justo que el idiota dijera esas cosas, todo por el color de los ojos... maldito Uchiha barato.

–Me llamo Shino Aburame, me gustan los insectos– Y con eso, el chico del clan que se especializa en los insectos volvió a su asiento tranquilamente. Ahora era el turno de nuestro buen amigo que se debatía la forma de presentarse. Sabía que parecería tener ego al decir lo que estaba a punto de decir pero a pesar de ser humano tenía aun sus responsabilidades y dado que en el momento que había vuelto a Konoha habían pasado tantos años tal vez en el otro mundo apenas habrían pasado unos minutos por lo que oficialmente no había cambiado nada.

–Me llamo Alastor Fox, actualmente humano. Me gustan las galletas, el ramen, estar con las personas que aprecio y entrenar. No me gustan los que desprecian a su propia familia y ciertos idiotas. Mi meta... cumplir mi promesa. También soy el actual rey de los demonios, espero que nos llevemos bien– Y de esta forma el peliplata terminó su pequeño discurso aun con la capucha puesta haciendo que muchos se quedaran en silencio al escuchar que era de la realeza, otros con la parte de demonios y por otro lado Iruka que pensaba que había sido el que más datos había dado.

Ahora era el turno de Alexa, muchos chicos ansiaban su presentación.

–Hola, me llamo Alexa Valentai me gustan los dulces y mi comida favorita es el arroz al curri, también es el dango con ramen. Detesto a los pervertidos y me gusta pasar el tiempo practicando algo de taijutsu con Tsunade-sensei y pasar tiempo con mis mejores amigos Naruto y Ciela...– tarda unos segundos en seguir –...y Alastor no recuerdo muy bien así que no puedo decir cuál es mi sueño realmente–

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Alexa seguía sin recordar mucho de su pasado más que algunas cosas de cuando estuvo con Haragomo antes de que Alastor llegase a las naciones elementales como un bebe. Después de que algunos fanboys dejases de mirarla y algunos personajes de relleno se presentasen, era el turno de otro de nuestros personajes... Hinata Hyuga (Gritos de fans del Naruhina)

–Me lla-llamo Hinat-ta Hyuga... me gustan...los rollos de canela..y...– Hinata hace una pequeña mirada al lugar donde esta Naruto la cual es desapercibida por este pero no por los otros dos Namikaze que tenían mala cara por diferentes motivos pero del mismo ámbito.

–No me-me gusta que traten mal la familia y mi-mi sueño es ser una gran kunoichi, quitar el sello del pájaro enjaulado de la rama secundaria y... y..– Hinata se quedó en modo repetición con la cara roja y decidió sentarse dando una explicación inconclusa. Pero rápidamente llegó el turno de Naruto el cual se levantó con una sonrisa zorruna y ciertas chicas le observaban (aunque una de ellas lo intentaba disimular)

–Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox, me encanta estar con mis seres preciosos y el sagrado ramen. No me gusta los que descuidan a su familia y los que no tratan bien a alguien por algo que no tiene control o diferencia entre el rollo y el pergamino. Mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage de todos y que me respeten-ttebayo– Naruto terminó alzando su puño al aire con una gran sonrisa que por desgracia fue estropeada por la risa de su ex-hermano legalmente pero a fin de cuentas hermano de sangre: Menma que dispuso a empezar con su discurso de presentación

–Hum, que tonterías... Yo soy Menma Namikaze. Hijo de MINATO NAMIKAZE y KUSHINA NAMIKAZE, la familia que tiene actualmente al hokage. Me gusta lo que quiero y me disgusta los perdedores y los débiles como los Uzumaki y Senju, pero sobre todo Naruto. Mi sueño es convertirme en el Hokage mas fuerte y casarme con mi hermanastra Alexa e HINATA porque soy superior y lo haré–

Silencio, lo que pensaba Menma que era un silencio de admiración fue un silencio antes de la tormenta... si no incluimos el odio de una persona que Menma no se esperaría (Menma no se da cuenta de esta persona, solo nota más instinto asesino) ahora mismo tenía una fuerte Mirada de odio por parte de algunas chicas que lo tachaban ahora de pervertido, Hinata por insultar a su Naruto y Alastor que estaba muy cabreado pero el último mencionado no se esperaba la reacción de Alexa que parecía que su aura como expresión habían cambiado completamente.

–Ni aunque fueras el único hombre en la tierra me casaría contigo pedazo de escoria– Muchos tragaron saliva ante la mirada que puso y Alastor ensanchó sus ojos ante la frialdad/mirada de superioridad de Alexa que le recordaba a Madara cuando estaba dando un paliza a los Hokage durante la 4º guerra shinobi pero esta situación dio un vuelco con la aparición de un personaje que estaba ausente pero vio lo que había sucedido con Menma. Todos dejaron de mirar a Alexa para mirar de forma extraña a la extraña lucecita flotante que Alastor ya reconocía y maldecía que su tranquilidad en la academia estaba por esfumarse. De forma más increíble, Menma reconoció a la figura que estaba con una sonrisa siniestra e hizo lo más sensato, saltar por la ventana y correr a esconderse a donde su mami.

–¿quién eres tú?– Mizuki en su intento de mantener su dignidad como chunin preguntó al ser flotante.

–¿Yo? Soy la genial e insuperable Ciela, el hada y seré vuestra pesadilla... aunque será peor si alguien se mete con Naruto o con Alexa... y ese otro canoso de ahí– Ciela declaró mientras señalaba a un cabreado Alastor mientras algunas risas de fondo se escuchaban por el mote. Aunque Alastor tuvo dudas de por qué el hada quería protegerlo del resto.

–Más que nada, no podéis meteros con el canoso, porque es MI presa– El hada declaró mientras Alastor tenía una gota de sudor, cierto arrogante se acercó a el hada... galleta para el que sepa quién es.

–¿Y tú que puedes hacer? No eres una amenaza, ahora dame su secreto para volar por que merece pertenecer a la élite– Como no, Sasuke tenía que molestar, pero al menos cumpliría su deseo en parte. El hada ni se molestó en responder, con risitas locas sacó su martillo y se hizo gigante mientras golpeaba a Sasuke que había logrado en parte su objetivo: Volar por la ventana.

Miradas de pez más tarde, el hada se metió a descansar en el bolsillo de Alexa mientras la última persona se levantaba para dar su presentación no sin dar antes de dar una mirada fría a Naruto.

–Me llamo Naruko Namikaze, me gusta el ramen, Kaa-chan y Tousan. No me gustan los pervertidos y cierta persona. Mi sueño... es estar con alguien especial–

Naruko se sentó en su asiento mientras Mizuki e Iruka prosiguieron el inicio del primer día de academia.

–(onii-sama, debo actuar así para quitarme estos pensamientos de la cabeza..)– Toma giro argumental para la hija biológica de los Namikaze, a diferencia de Menma que es un idiota, Naruko se comporta de mala forma con Naruto para no mostrar e intentar quitar su verdadero yo: Una hermana con complejo que piensa que ella es la única que puede estar con Naruto, su querido hermano y para mente mas perturbada, el día en el que Naruto fue echado, ella cogió una de las pocas prendas que Naruto tenía para poder conservar su aroma

* * *

><p>{Durante el descanso}<p>

.

–Y por eso tendrás que esforzarte más en la tarea, no es que no quiera obligarte pero no olvides que Tsunade tiene mucho temperamento– Alastor decía a su hijo sobre todo el material de actividades y exámenes que se harían a lo largo del semestre, Naruto tenía una cara de preocupación y parecía salir humo de sus orejas solo de pensar en toda la materia complicada de clase.

–No te preocupes, te ayudaré en la tarea– Naruto tenía estrellitas en los ojos y todo iba genial pero se dieron cuenta de que Alexa no estaba.

Hablando de Alexa, ahora mismo estaba siendo molestada por los que probablemente podían superar a la estupidez de Neji con su obsesión actual del destino: Menma Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha.

Y por lo que parecía no era una conversación muy agradable, extrañamente no estaba mostrando la actitud fría durante la presentación contra Menma y ahora mismo parecía bastante acorralada. Cualquiera diría que estaba protegida el hada pero digamos que en estos momentos, Ciela había marchado a mojar los papeles de la torre del Hokage, pero no todo el papeleo... si no todo el papeleo que había terminado y para desgracia de Minato significaba que tenía que empezar con el papeleo desde cero. Misteriosamente Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentía a gusto de estar retirado del cargo de Hokage e incluso se sentía maravillosamente bien.

Volviendo a la escena en la academia, Baka-Sasuke y Menma-teme estaban molestando bastante a Alexa con algunas palabras que es mejor no mencionar en esta historia pues entonces tendríamos una fila enorme de lectores para golpear hasta el día del juicio final a estos dos. Por lo que vayamos a la parte de interés.

–Tou-san, están molestando a Alexa– Ahora Alastor el cual podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, se levantó del asiento de forma tan rápida que se le cayó la capucha haciendo que algunas chicas civiles pensaran que tenía una pinta kawaii a pesar de que tenía una cara de cabreo tremenda.

En ese instante empezó a caminas como si fuera Godzilla o algo así porque parecía que el suelo temblaba o algo así mientras se acercaba a las tres personas.

Los pasos no pasaron desapercibidos por nadie en la clase, incluyendo a Iruka que acababa de entrar.

–dejad de molestarla... seré amable y os daré una oportunidad de salir de esta... ilesos– esto mientras crujía los nudillos mientras su voz parecía un poco siniestra, a pesar del instinto de supervivencia de todos los niños decía que era mejor disculparse, parecía que la idiotez de los dos eran más grande de lo que parecía. E incluso eran tan idiotas de pensar que podían con el... en un pequeño flashback de hace unas horas, recordaron las presentaciones y de como el hada molestaba al pequeño ex-demonio adorable y pensaron que sería genial usar los mismos insultos.

–Ohhh... ¿Acaso vas a hacernos daño... CANOSO?– Menma dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Sasuke quería entrar en el juego.

–Cuidado, tal vez el canoso nos pegue sus canosidades– Sasuke terminó y en ese momento los dos empezaron a reírse de él. No sabían lo que acababan de hacer.

.

En ese instante Kushina sentía como alguien estaba a punto de arrebatar un título que esperaba que se conservase en la familia.

Iruka lo sabía, Naruko lo sabía (Menma no se acordaba en estos momentos debido a su idiotez).. esta escena, era muy parecida a cuando Kushina era una niña y la llamaron tomate... Iruka aun recuerda las terroríficas historias.

La mirada de Alastor se ensombreció mientras sus ojos se ponían de tal forma que parecían focos de luz... su largo cabello se dividía en 10 mechones elevándose en el aire.

–Oh... mierda– Sasuke y Menma dijeron a la vez mientras ahora una mancha aparecía en sus pantalones. Al mismo tiempo que Alastor se colocaba en una postura extraña de guardia mientras elevaba la rodilla al mismo tiempo que un aura roja le rodeaba, Iruka estaba parado y por un momento pensó que era el chakra de Kyubi cosa que sabía que no era.

–_Shun Goku Satsu_ (Asesinato Infernal instantáneo)–

De forma extraña, el cuerpo de Alastor se deslizó hasta estar justo en frente de los dos idiotas y los agarró, te repente todo se volvió blanco (haciendo que no se vea nada)mientras se veían destellos rojos y sonidos de muchos... muchos golpes. A los pocos segundos, el blanco desapareció para poder ver a Menma y Sasuke con bastantes heridas y humo de los golpes. Encima de ellos estaba Alastor dando la espalda a todos y en su espalda apareció el de forma roja brillante el kanji 天 (_Ten_, –Paraíso–)

–Alexa, ya estas libre de... ¿Alexa?– Alastor que se había calmado, intentó buscar a Alexa que ahora estaba temblando de miedo detrás de Naruto. Pero el miedo estaba ahora en casi toda la clase, pero al ver a Alexa asustada Alastor entró en un estado que tal vez heredó de su hermano Ashura: Mini depresión.

De este modo, dos leyendas sobre la misma persona fueron creadas: El que domó a Tora y... su apodo como la parca plateada o también dicho como the silver reaper.

Para desgracia de Alastor, Alexa no se atrevió a dedicarle la palabra en el resto de la semana mientras que la chica entabló amistad con Shino y durante los descansos pasaba algo de tiempo con algunos alumnos de segundo año que serían los próximos integrantes del equipo de Maito Gai... increíblemente, Neji no era tan idiota.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Otro divertido día en la academia, con otra entretenida lección que todos conocemos}

.

–Y esa es la teoría del chakra, se que algunos de ustedes ya conocieran esta lección pero hay algunos que no y además siempre está bien repasar los fundamentos– Iruka daba su clásico discurso que hacía que gran mayoría de los presentes de entre los cuales ya sabían lo que era el chakra estaban al borde del colapso de aburrimiento a diferencia de Sakura que parecía tomar apuntes como una loca mientras que con la mano izquierda hacía caricaturas de su sasuke-kun. Ese fanatismo a una edad tan temprana no es normal, aunque el chillido que podía producir tampoco lo era... y aunque pareciese mentira, también podía gritar su madre de esa misma forma, tal vez debía ser la línea de sangre de las almas en pena o algo así

–Bueno, ya que estamos hablando de repasar ¿qué tal un poco de historia? ¡Hoy hablaremos de una persona muy importante y querida por todos nosotros! Sin duda hablamos de nuestro actual hokage Minato Namikaze.–

Casi toda la sala se entusiasmó al saber que estaban a punto de conocer historias acerca de su preciado líder de la aldea mientras que sobre todo Menma se regodeaba que todos admiraban a su clan.

–Tos, engreído, Tos, idiota, tos, tos– Una marca de graduación se plantó en la frente de Iruka mientras miraba a la persona que había dicho semejante blasfemia aunque algunos se rieron por el atrevimiento de contradecir al profesor de una forma cómica... y ahí estaba en el asiento con una gorra inclinada que cubría la mitad de sus ojos mientras tomaba unas patatas fritas en clase. Ahora que Iruka le veía mal, el solo hizo lo más extraño en la situación.

–¿Tienes hambre? Coge una si quieres– El astuto Alastor movió su bolsa de patatas que era de la misma marca que Choji estaba comiendo en ese instante en señal de ofrecer algo de comida y dado que Choji también estaba comiendo no podría replicar sobre comer en clase. Y con un gesto de falsa tos, Iruka decidió hacer lo más sensato e ignorar al chico.

–Como iba diciendo, el es un gran shinobi conocido por su Hiraishin...– Iruka mencionaba el gran jutsu exclusivo de Minato pero...

–Tos, copión ,tos, dueño original, tos, Tobirama Senju, tos... creo que necesito una pastilla para la garganta.–

A pesar de las cosas que decía, se podían escuchar unas pequeñas risas mientras que Iruka decidió seguir ignorarlo y proseguir con su lección.

–...y el Rasengan lo cual le hizo famoso durante la tercera guerra shinobi al derrotar en muy poco tiempo a mil Iwa nin, colocándole como el shinobi mas fuerte y que nadie puede derrotar– Iruka decía con ánimo mientras que el ego de los Namikaze aumentaba, Sakura seguía con lo mismo, sasuke pensaba que el Hiraishin y el Rasengan debían de pertenecer a su clan, Naruto estaba un poco desanimado, Alexa se preguntaba si esto entraría en algún examen o le serviría de algo y luego teníamos...– Sin embargo otra vez...

–tor, hay mejores, tos, Senju Hashirama, tos, Madara Uchiha, tos, tos, yo mismo, tos– Y con esa forma de burla, Iruka no pudo más y utilizó su técnica más temida conocida por lanzamiento de tiza no jutsu.

La tiza lanzada por Iruka alcanzaba una velocidad de vértigo y muchos pensaba que Alastor saldría volando pero la habilidad o la providencia divina hizo que Alastor estornudara haciendo que la cabeza se moviera lo suficiente para que la tiza diera con la pared pero debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento... la tiza rebotó e impactó en el ojo de alguien conocido: Mizuki.

–¡Mi ojo!– Mizuki se tapaba su ojo derecho mientras con la otra mano intentaba buscar en un libro la forma de aliviar el dolor de la tiza lo que hizo la guinda del pastel en las gracias del chico de pelo plateado. –Genial, ahora tenemos otro Kakashi... me merezco un ascenso–

La clase estalló en risas e incluso Alexa no pudo contener la risa, Ciela que estaba planeando aún su venganza se dio cuenta de lo sucedido y maldijo aun mas a Alastor por intentar quitar su trono como la reina de trollear a las personas lo que provocó que pensase en una venganza aun más terrible.

E incluso Shino se empezó a reír, Sasuke por otro lado puso una sonrisa cuando Alastor mencionó que un Uchiha, es decir Su clan, tenía a alguien más fuerte que el hokage. Al mismo tiempo, cierto ninja copia se debatía si estar orgulloso o enfadado con alguien.

* * *

><p>Mientras que los alumnos ponían atención al profesor Iruka...el hada decide entrar en el interior de la espada para tramar su nueva venganza contra el que ella denomina como el rey de las canosidades del mundo y para ello necesitaría la ayuda de cierto espíritu.<p>

–hehehe este es mi plan escúchame bien Fy lo que haremos...– Aunque estaban en un paisaje mental, el hada cuchicheaba mientras que daba pequeñas risas al mismo tiempo que contaba su plan al espíritu que habitaba en el interior de la espada maestra Fy, que mantenía una mirada estoica, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

–¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte? Estoy aquí únicamente para su gracia: Alexa... no para gastar bromas sin sentido – Fy contesto a el hada de forma en la que no mostraba emoción mientras el peligro de Konoha no ponía muy buena cara por la respuesta recibida pero rápidamente cambió cuando se le ocurrió un plan

–Primero me ayudaras porque son ordenes de la diosa Hylia ¿Entendido? Segundo, tienes la capacidad de teletrasnporte y con mi capacidad. El plan es infalible.– El hada intento contener la risa en esta ocasión mientras el espíritu de color azul pensó unos segundos

–Si a diosa Hylia pidió esto... si es así, lo haré– Con la respuesta de Fy, Ciela sonreía mientras sacaba una espada (quien sabe dónde, mejor no preguntes) la cual tenía la marca del rey del mar...una deidad que protege todos los océanos y su empuñadura era azul y lo que destacaba era que un reloj de arena era parte de la empuñadura

–Utilizare el poder de la espada del mas allá con mi habilidad para detener el tiempo usando el reloj de la espada. Así tendrás tiempo para ponerlo encima de cierto regalo en los rostros de los hokage, pero recuerda, esto debe quedar en secreto pues es una misión súper secreta–

Ciela terminó de trazar su nuevo plan mientras Fy asentía, lo que Fy no sabía es que Ciela había mentido diciendo que Hylia lo había designado como una misión... todo vale en el camino de la venganza

* * *

><p>{Konoha, 05:55 Am)<p>

Todo estaba listo para el malvado plan del hada, cuando Ciela empleó su habilidad todo el lugar se detuvo causando que todo quedara en blanco y negro excepto Alastor y Fy.

Luego el espíritu de la espada lo teletransportó al ex-demonio encima de lo que parecía un soporte de una base muy pequeña encima de la montaña hokage, concretamente en el rostro del yondaime dejando la cama en equilibrio con la pequeña superficie del apoyo mientras el hada reía malvadamente y de la nada sacaba una soda y palomitas para ver la escena que estaba a punto de ver.

El canoso, o sea sé el pobre Alastor estaba a merced de la trampa y ni siquiera lo sabía el tiempo se restableció de nuevo y después de 5 minutos el gallo canto.

A diferencia de otros días, nuestro joven protector estaba bastante dormido debido a ciertas actividades que realizó durante la noche ( no es lo que piensan, mal pensados) y por tanto olvidó realizar su comprobación matutina. Sentía un poco de aire fresco pero suponía que tal vez se dejó la ventana abierta y tras un movimiento rápido sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, Alastor se levantó de la cama con un pequeño impulso y al poner el primer pie en el suelo, solo sintió una única cosa: El vació. Y en ese momento, comenzó su caída a la desesperación, literalmente hablando.

El bueno e inocente de Alastor sentía viento en el aire y al abrir los ojos sintió pánico de ver cómo caía desde lo que era la montaña de los rostros de los Kage de la villa de Konoha y era normal porque después de todo, ya no podía volar.

Por desgracia ya era muy tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de la situación para intentar aferrarse a la montaña, pero por providencia divina algunos árboles amortiguaron un poco la ciada pero por desgracia eso incluía clavarse unas cuantas ramas y por tanto dolor, mucho dolor.

Increíblemente, gracias a su entrenamiento y tolerancia al dolor el pequeño Alastor se mantenía consciente aunque apenas podía moverse del dolor. Por desgracia debido a la conmoción de la caída y del dolor, nuevamente le fue tarde para reaccionar ante lo que se podría definir como mas dolor.

Como ya sabían Fy había colocado la cama de Alastor sobre una especie de plataforma cuya superficie que mantenía la cama era muy pequeña (como si fuera un alfiler) por lo que al levantarse Alastor, el equilibrio de la cama se fue al traste y por tanto, la cama también cayo aunque unos momentos más tarde que el propio chico.

Y como era evidente, nada evitó que la cama cayera encima del pobre estudiante de academia mientras maldecía lo habido y por haber, al mismo tiempo uno podía jurar que los rostros de los Hokage tenían una gota de sudor... excepto uno, el yondaime que parecía tener una risa de burla muy pintoresca.

Alastor sabía que solo un ser podría haber tramado un plan tan malvado como este , algo tan malvado que la idiotez de Sasuke Uchiha quedaba pequeña...sin duda, el hada Ciela, era su peor enemigo en toda la historia...peor que el papeleo, peor que el fin de las vacaciones o peor que lograr que Santa deje su obsesión de quietar las galletas a los niños.

A pesar del dolor, de las ramas que estaban clavadas en bastantes zonas en su cuerpo y los chichones... Alastor en plena furia se levantó reventando la cama e hinchando sus pulmones de tal forma que hasta el mismo Killer Bee podría oír.

–¡Maldita hada! ¡Jodida luz de navidad de los huevos! ¿Qué diablos te crees que eres?– Todo esto mientras su pelo fluía en diez grandes mechones y un gran tic en el ojo izquierdo mientras el hada aun tenía sus lentes y comiendo palomitas y bebiendo soda

–Hehehe eso a ti no te incumbe, me vengare de lo que tú me hiciste a mi canoso de %& $$– El hada apareció diciendo estas palabras delante de Alastor el cual le salía fuego por los ojos de la pura furia y comenzó a perseguir cómicamente al hada

–No puedes atraparme canoso... hahaha el canosito en vez de rey de los demonios deberías ser rey de las canas de las canosidades y de los lentos– El hada seguía burlándose de Alastor mientras flotaba huyendo a gran velocidad haciendo que Alastor aumentara el ritmo aunque se notaba que cada vez le costaba más, después de todo, volvía a ser un niño.

–(Maldita Hada &%$$–&/% cuándo crezca veras de lo que es bueno)– El pobre ex-demonio pensaba mientras su cuerpo se sentía mas y mas fatigado a lo que se definiría una persecución que duró más de media hora.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Compuesto Senju, 06:35 Am}

.

–Buenos días Alexa, que temprano te has despertado– Tsunade daba los buenos días a la Valentai que acababa de bajar mientras ponía su desayuno en la mesa. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto ya había terminado su desayuno y le extrañaba que su padre aun no había bajado pues desde hace un tiempo, se despertaban a las 6 para terminar de prepararse a las 06:30 y por tanto empezar el entrenamiento matutino pero ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se tenían que haber preparado y todavía no había bajado a desayunar.

–Baa-chan, ¿Has visto a Tou-san? Lo único que recuerdo en un grito suyo hace media hora, como no estaba en su habitación pensaba que ya estaría aquí– Naruto dijo con una pequeña preocupación en su voz, tal vez es que le había pasado algo malo. recordemos que a las 6:00 Naruto aun no se había despertado por lo que no escuchó lo que decía Alastor, solo su grito. Por otra parte Tsunade solo movió la cabeza en negación, realmente ella se suele despertar mucho, mucho más tarde pero debido a un grito a todo volumen, ella al igual que muchos otros en la aldea se despertaron maldiciendo el grito que habían escuchado.

–No te preocupes, seguro que esta...– La nieta del primer Hokage no pudo terminar cuando de pronto una lucecita, Ciela atravesó la pared como si fuera intangible y de pronto la pared que era bastante resistente parecía que estaba a punto de romperse, sin embargo tras un fuerte golpe lo único que denotaba en la pared era la silueta de una persona que se había estampado con la pared, para aquellos que aun lo se han dado cuenta de la identidad de la persona que estaba tan furiosa como para no darse cuenta, era Alastor.

–Eso duele, maldición ya verá cuando la coja... le voy a dar hasta en el carnet de identidad– Alastor maldecía entre diente mientras su cuerpo se había quedado cómicamente pegado en la pared debido a la fuerza a la que se había estrellado. Por suerte y desgracia, fue víctima de una Senju muy cabreada por haber dañado su propiedad y por lo que nadie le salvaría de unos cuantos chichones cortesía de la sannin de la babosa.

* * *

><p>{Un mes más tarde, sábado}<p>

.

Alexa estaba aprendiendo a realizar algunos remedios caseros por parte de Tsunade mientras Shizune preparaba el campo de entrenamiento.

–Muy bien, con esto podrás hacer que las quemaduras no duelan tanto y reduzca en un 10% el tiempo necesario para que la herida cure– Tsunade daba su visto bueno a el último ejercicio en la creación de un ungüento curativo que sin duda vendría muy bien contra usuarios de elemento fuego como los Uchiha.

–Gracias, Tsunade-sensei– Alexa puso una linda sonrisa mientras daba los toques finales. mientras Tsunade mentalmente estaba llorando de alegría de que le llamase sensei y no vieja como ciertos idiotas que terminan con chichones en la cabeza.

Mientras, Alastor y Naruto regresaban de su entrenamiento divertido y saludable en el cual Alastor también participaba por que necesitaba fortalecerse al igual de divertido.

La práctica consistía en una serie de ejercicios que empezaron en algo liviano pero ahora eran 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones, 100 patadas/puñetazos a un poste de madera y una pequeña maratón modificada. Gracias a la genialidad de Alastor, tenían que dar la vuelta a la villa (el número de vueltas aumentará con el tiempo) con una roca en la espalda y para hacerlo más divertido, Alastor hizo un pacto con el diablo... quiero decir...el hada. El trato básicamente consistía en el juego del pilla pilla, lo único diferente del pilla pilla era que si Ciela les alcanzaba antes de terminar la carrera... recibirían (sobre todo se ensañaría con Alastor) un bonito y reluciente martillazo.

–tou-san, esta vez casi nos coge– Naruto estaba exhalando mucho aire debido a la fatiga al igual que su padre que coincidían en edad física.

–No te preocupes, tu y yo sabemos que primero iría a por mi... lo peor es que al levitar se cansa menos y le quedan fuerzas para seguir... ahora es el turno del pobre Tora, espero que llegue a tiempo– Sin duda, una pesadilla.

–El sitio está listo– Una voz que pertenecía a Shizune llamaba a todos para que fueran al campo de entrenamiento.

–Ve tu hijo, primero tengo que hacer una cosa– Alastor dijo a Naruto para que se fuera adelantando y poder hacer lo que planeaba.

.

{Minutos más tarde}

Todos estaban en la zona de entrenamiento donde había unos cuantos objetivos con dianas y en un soporte una gran cantidad de shuriken y kunai.

Alastor, Alexa y Naruto estaban sentados en el suelo (obviamente Naruto y Alastor estaban en el suelo sentados para descansar)

–Muy bien, Shizune os ha colocado una serie de postes para que practiquéis vuestra puntería ya que nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser útil. Con el tiempo iremos añadiendo objetivos móviles y lo aplicareis durante las prácticas de taijutsu– Tsunade lo decía de forma muy explicativa mientras atendían a lo que sería sus futuros ejercicios, Alastor sonreía mentalmente por que el ya tenía mucha práctica aunque se había mal acostumbrado a generar armas y proyectiles de hielo por lo que no venía mal repasar.

–Yo iré primero-ttebayo– Naruto en su forma hiperactiva se levantó del suelo para tomar unas cuantas armas.

Con un poco de destreza empezó a lanzar los kunai y los shuriken. A pesar de que no dio ningún proyectil en el centro, la gran mayoría de las armas dieron en el objetivo.

–Muy bien Naruto, no está nada mal... sigue así pero recuerda que tienes que mejorar tu taijutsu– Shizune dijo a Naruto que aun recordaba como Alexa le ganó la última vez, al igual que la anterior... sin duda a Alexa se le daba muy bien el taijutsu y muchos temblarán cuando tenga la superfuerza de Tsunade (o incluso más fuerte que Tsunade)

–Alexa, tu turno– Alexa se levantó y lentamente fue a donde las armas. Se sentía un poco nerviosa y tenía la sensación de que tal vez sería mejor un arco que las armas arrojadizas.

Tras un momento de pausa, en el cuál Tsunade se imaginaba que sería una gran demostración de puntería Alexa se posicionó para lanzar.

El kunai salió disparado a gran velocidad pero no dio en el objetivo por bastante, el siguiente intento pasó similar y al tercero... digamos que el kunai salió con más potencia debido a la frustración pero con mucha más desviación.

Increíblemente, el kunai chocó con algo metálico que hizo modificar la trayectoria... hacia otro elemento que también modificó el destino del kunai y al final terminó muy cerca de la entrepierna de el joven Alastor que estuvo a punto de hacer un chillido de niña digno de un Uchiha o casi a la altura de la peli chicle. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura mientras suspiraba en alivio por un doble motivo por no ser dañado.

–(Sin duda, necesita mucha práctica)– Fue el pensamiento de Alastor mientras miraba el kunai, sin duda Alexa era buena en taijutsu pero en el ámbito de las armas, las arrojadizas no eran su fuerte.

* * *

><p>Fin de capítulo.<p>

Espero que comenten o de lo contrario Ciela os dará regalos muy "especiales"

Se despiden hasta la próxima Chivotenkai y Eli-sama


	5. Capítulo 5: Invocaciones y ojos malditos

**_Nos acercamos a donde nos quedamos y he de decir que queda poco para que el capítulo 8 está casi completado (mas o menos queda una cosa mas que añadir) por lo que la semana que viene no solo se subirán los capítulos antiguos restantes... también se subirá un super capítulo._**

**_Respecto a los comentarios... Zafir09 tienes razón, pero igual decir tres apellidos era mucho... pero gracias por darme ese detalle que no me había dado cuenta._**

**_Eli y Chivotenkai os recuerdan como siempre que solo nos pertenece la historia en sí y los Oc... Naruto y otros anime no..._**

**_Capítulo 5: Invocaciones y ojos malditos_**

.

{6 meses tras el inicio de la academia.}

.

Los estudiantes de la academia shinobi que habían comenzado este curso en su camino en convertirse en ninjas era una promoción muy especial. No solo estaban en la clase los herederos de casi todos los clanes más importantes de Konoha, también estaban los hijos del Hokage y los dos demonios de la aldea.

A pesar de ser humano de nuevo, muchos veían al ahora joven Fox como si fuera un demonio, cosa que a él no le importaba en absoluto ya que él piensa que da igual lo que uno sea porque lo importante residía en interior, las acciones eran las que contaban y punto. Eso era algo que intentaba enseñar a Naruto pues a pesar de su optimismo, tener a prácticamente toda la villa y los padres biológicos en su contra no ayudaba mucho.

Alastor todavía se reía del tema pues por lo que podía comprobar, le hicieron un favor a Naruto por echarle de la familia Namikaze por ser un jinchuriki con una cantidad de chakra prácticamente nulo.

De haberse quedado, tal vez lo hubieran educado del mismo modo que sus hermanos y en parte le aterraba ver a Naruto con la actitud de Menma.

El ex-demonio no sabía si Minato y Kushina conocían del motivo de la debilidad de Naruto porque si así fuera no lo hubieran echado... al poco de descubrir el motivo de la debilidad se puso a pensar en el autor de los hechos y porque motivo pondrían un sello así.

Tras meditarlo se dio cuenta y Alexa es testigo de ello porque se quedo aterrada por la risa maníaca que puso el chico durante la comida.

Sin duda solo había una persona que pudo haberlo puesto, de no ser por Tsunade y el mismo, tal vez el sello que hacía a Naruto débil hubiera logrado que este se fuera bajo el ala de Danzo para que fuera fuerte. A pesar de que no le gustaba Danzo, el bastardo había logrado algo bueno

Con el tiempo a pesar de la actitud de la mayoría del pueblo, el dúo de demonios (según los aldeanos) habían logrado incorporarse más con las personas de su edad. Alexa no tenía realmente dificultad para lograr incorporarse debido a su apellido aunque era un problema porque muchas veces se acercaban a ella por la fama y no por amistad.

De vez en cuando han visitado a los Uchiha, Alastor no sabía muy bien el por qué pero Saya y Alexa se llevan de maravilla de tal forma de que cuando esta la hermana de Itachi con ella, ni siquiera su madre Mikoto se imaginaba dicho comportamiento.

Mikoto, probablemente una de las Uchiha mas decentes de la historia. Si la duda de cómo era posible el paso de un comportamiento que supera el de Itachi a ser tan activa con Alexa por parte de Saya... el misterio era:

¿Cómo Narices Sasuke puede ser hijo de Mikoto? Uno podría pensar que es por el padre Fugaku que en parte puede ser pero, Mikoto ya le tiene controlado.

Otro de los adultos que ya respetaban a los muchachos, era Iruka pues a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres durante el ataque del Kyubi, pudo ver a Naruto como realmente era... no como un demonio zorro.. porque era un niño.

Un niño que lo había pasado peor que el ya que una cosa era perder a los padres, algo que de por sí es muy doloroso a ser repudiado por ellos. El los había perdido pero al menos recibió amor, Naruto en cambio recibió odio y a pesar de eso el sensei de la promoción más prometedora sonreía con la actitud alegre del muchacho mientras se fijaba en uno de sus mayores dolores de cabeza: Alastor.

Como profesor, se dedicó a obtener información acerca de esta persona ya que era uno de sus alumnos y era el deber de un maestro el de conocerlos.

A diferencia de Naruto, este sí que era un demonio, un rey demonio adulto que protegió y adoptó a Naruto e incluso humilló a Minato para terminar siendo un humano de la edad de su hijo adoptivo de la noche a la mañana con la llegada de Alexa, realmente sería una situación un tanto incómoda. Pero a pesar de ser ahora un humano, era algo realmente monstruoso.

Iruka sentía lealtad hacia la villa pero había visto la forma de comportarse de la gran mayoría del pueblo, de Menma junto a su hermana y de como Minato parecía algo arrogante por lo que decidió seguir el consejo del director de la academia, el sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi... no por nada le llaman el profesor.

De momento, tal como Hiruzen sugirió, estaban ocultando información de cómo Naruto estaba mejorando a gran paso y lo mejor es que al parecer sus hermanos biológicos, sobre todo Menma, parecía estar constantemente menospreciándolo a pesar de que Naruto está empezando a superarle cada vez con más diferencia.

Pero sobre todo ocultaba el progreso de su padre adoptivo, si por Iruka fuera, Alastor nunca debía haber ido a las clases. El chico era de un nivel chunin tranquilamente e incluso podría intentar aspirar a Jounin y eso era algo que daba un poco de miedo a Iruka ya que era chunin. Por suerte parece que nadie se daba cuenta de ello, sin embargo siempre mantenía un poco de dicha información con el bueno de Hiruzen que era alguien de fiar respecto al tema de los alrededores de Naruto.

A pesar de ser un Kage retirado, cuando se enteró que Minato sería padre. Se ofreció a colaborar con la tarea del papeleo para que tuviera más tiempo con la familia, cosa que él no tuvo demasiada por culpa del puesto y quería que al menos su sucesor disfrutase de la familia pero cuando vio lo que pasaba con Naruto, Hiruzen se cabreó de tal modo de que casi estaba por quemar los archivos de los papeleos que había hecho.

Nunca sintió tanta vergüenza sobre sí mismo por haber escogido alguien así para el puesto de Hokage, al menos antes de dejar los temas legales aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerse con un cargo vitalicio como director supremo de la academia, permitiéndose manejar todos los expedientes e incluso podía seleccionar los equipos que se formarían y lo mejor es que tenía más autoridad que el Hokage para esto por lo que Minato no podría manipular las notas o escoger los equipos, por desgracia siempre había profesores que podían ser sobornados y manipular las calificaciones desde abajo.

Luego estaba Alexa Valentai Namikaze, sin duda era un caso especial. La pobre chica había sido adoptada por los Namikaze con la única intención de hacer que la fama de la familia del Yondaime aumentara, cosa que hizo disgusto en muchos. Por suerte, Tsunade logró de alguna forma llevarla a vivir prácticamente todos los días en el compuesto Senju pero por motivos técnicos debía ir de vez en cuando a la casa de los Namikaze.

El motivo de esta hazaña era por que la había acogido como su discípula, tal como hizo con Shizune pero en esta ocasión parece ser que iba a entrenar a la chica para ser su sucesora en sus especialidades.

La chica era muy hábil y atenta en clase, a pesar de no tener aun muy claro los conceptos del chakra era muy hábil en muchas áreas tales como el análisis del entorno, conocimientos de primeros auxilios, sus capacidades físicas eran ya las de un bajo chunin con tranquilidad y su taijutsu era bastante bueno. Iruka temía el día que Tsunade le enseñara a la niña a cómo usar la superfuerza. Sin embargo, su mayor defecto era el lanzamiento de armar como sembon, Kunai y shuriken aunque durante los últimos días ha logrado rozar el objetivo con un kunai tras fallar con los otros 9... pero aun así su mala puntería podía ser mortífera para el público ya que estaba la extraña casualidad de que en ocasiones el kunai que fallaba revotaba y la trayectoria de este terminaba muy cerca de algún alumno. Muchos ahora evitaban estar cerca durante ese ejercicio. El mayor misterio de la chica era que extrañamente tenía facilidad de asustarse de Alastor, cosa extraña porque siempre intentaba cuidar de ella.

Pero sin duda lo que más atormentaba a Iruka, era Ciela... hada cruel del mismísimo infierno que ha hecho que toda Konoha quede patas arriba con la intervención de este ser.

Se cebaba bastante con Minato y los hermanos Naruko y Menma... pero el que más padecía el objeto de los ataques y molestias era Alastor. Iruka todavía recuerda los gritos de la última vez por parte del chico cuando despertó en un estanque lleno de sanguijuelas. Y lo peor es que la salida estaba llena de trampas para osos y minas. Sin duda Alastor, si sobrevive, se convertirá en un gran shinobi pues las cosas que le pueden suceder en el campo de batalla serán minucias en comparación con el dolor que le estaba causando este hada.

.

* * *

><p>{Calles de Konoha}<p>

.

–Hey Naruto, ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Hiruzen?– El infante Fox preguntaba a su hijo adoptivo, si bien era algo raro, todavía recordaba la reacción de la clase entera y la cara que pusieron no tenía precio.

–Buen bien, ¿Alexa, te animas?– Naruto dijo ilusionado a Alexa, de vez en cuando intentaba que ella estuviera más a menudo con su padre adoptivo para quitar el miedo que sentía... realmente era algo que ni él ni Kurama encontraban motivo.

–Lo siento, pero Tsunade-sensei quería decirme algo importante y me ha dicho antes que quería que todos estuviéramos en casa en menos de un par de horas.– Alexa no quería faltar a las lecciones de Tsunade a pesar de que tal vez no estaría mal visitar a Sarutobi.

**–****Mi niña, las lecciones de Tsunade te serán útiles para el futuro–** Una voz profunda y misteriosa llegó a la cabeza de Alexa sin que nadie más pudiera oír.

–(Lo sé Jiji, con Tsunade puedo luchar y curar a los que me importan y así nadie se lastimará... menos los niños malos)– El pensamiento de Alexa provocó una pequeña risa en esta extraña voz.

– Es una lástima, tal vez podíamos divertirnos... tal vez en otra ocasión– Alastor sonrió a Alexa a pesar de que ella tendría que volver a casa sola pero se imaginó que nadie era tan tonto como para hacer algo pero obviamente era precavido y para no parecer raro, esperó a que se distanciaran de Alexa lo suficiente y que Naruto estuviera mirando a otro lado para poder hacer un clon de sombra y acompañarla desde las sombras.

Nadie se percato de las acciones del pequeño ex-demonio, nadie excepto una extraña presencia con ojos rojos brillantes en los arbustos antes de desaparecer sin dejar ni rastro

* * *

><p>{Casa de Hiruzen}<p>

–Veamos que tal el bueno del director– Naruto asintió con la cabeza mientras llamaban a la puerta de la casa de Hiruzen Sarutobi, en verdad Alastor estaba feliz con el anterior Hokage. Era uno de los pocos en el consejo que mantenía la cordura y la voz de la razón.

Con todo lo sucedido, era uno de los pocos que habían tratado bien a Naruto y el estaba feliz por ello.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de que no fue Sarutobi la persona que abrió la puerta... ni siquiera Asuma (que por cierto, mas de una vez se llevó una bronca por parte de Tsunade por fumar delante de los niños). En su lugar era una niña un poco más joven que ellos. Tenía el pelo con un diseño muy parecido al de Hinata pero con los mismos colores del cabello de Alexa. Por un momento Alastor sintió que ya conocía a esta niña y que no le caería bien pero como no conocía a la niña decidió dejar de lado ese extraño sentimiento.

–Hola, ¿Está Hiruzen?– Para evitar extraños pensamientos, el pequeño decidió preguntar cortésmente. La niña pareció pensarlo unos momentos, como si en su mente estuviera corriendo algo que Alastor no tenía ni idea hasta que empezó con su respuesta.

–Jiji no está, se fue a buscar a su nieto de la guardería.– La pequeña misteriosa respondía a los presentes con inocencia.

–¿Y Asuma-san?...¿Quién eres?– esta vez preguntó Naruto a la niña, realmente también quería ver a Asuma pues a veces le daba galletas de chocolate.

–Asuma se ha ido a ser uno de los guardianes del señor del fuego. Por lo que estoy al cargo. Soy Melody y ayudo en las tareas de jiji a cambio de dulces y dinero– La chica respondió a Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que Alastor tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza y el pensamiento de que el viejo Kage era un explotador infantil.

–un placer en conocerte– Naruto sonrió a la chica que esta, a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa aunque Alastor juraría que esa sonrisa la había visto en otra parte.

–Me supongo que estarás muy ocupada así que es mejor que nos marchemos, por favor, saludo a Hiruzen y Konohamaru de nuestra parte.– La niña tras hacer un gesto de despedida, cerró la puerta dejando a Naruto confuso y triste. Y no paso por desapercibido por cierto ex-demonio que tenía algo en mente.

–Bueno, dado que Melody tenía trabajo que hacer y jiji está ocupado... creo que es el momento de hacer algo más divertido– Ante la propuesta de Alastor, Naruto estaba emocionado.

–¿Qué es tou-san?– Naruto dejó su alegría a estar ahora preocupado en cuanto vio al que le había adoptado con una risa tenebrosa que podía rivalizar con el ser mas terrorífico de las naciones elementales.

–Bueno, hora de hacer pagar a los Namikaze un poco... he estado llevando una cuenta de sus malas acciones y es el momento de gastarles una pequeña broma... si solo una pequeña e inofensiva broma.– Eso era más mentira que decir que a Danzo no le gustan los conejitos...algo verídico, por eso mantiene el sharingan para hacer olvidar a los que le descubren tal secreto.

–Pero es peligroso y nos llevará mucho tiempo... y Tsunade no quiere que tardemos– Naruto intentó hacer que entrara en razón pero parece que el adulto en cuerpo de niño no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

–De eso nada, vamos a gastarles una broma y listo. Será tan rápido que no se van a dar cuenta.– Alastor dijo a su hijo adoptivo/ compañero de clase con una sonrisa diabólica.

Básicamente, no fue difícil colarse en la casa de los Namikaze pues tienen el ego tan alto que se piensan que nadie se atreve contra ellos.

Minato y Kushina habían comenzado en el patio trasero el entrenamiento a sus dos hijos por lo que estarían distraídos el tiempo suficiente.

–Muy bien, este es el plan...– tras contar el malévolo plan Naruto asintió seriamente hasta el momento en el que el rubio Uzumaki decidió decir lo que podría considerarse como un poco cabrón.

–De acuerdo Tou-san, yo me encargo del cuarto de Menma y tu iras a por el de Naruko... y ya que eres más hábil iras al cuarto de Kushina y Minato, nos veremos en la fase dos del plan.– Y antes de que Alastor pudiera replicar, Naruto se escabulló rápidamente.

–Maldito cabrón... (le he enseñado bien, pero no soy un... que mas da...hora de hacer algo diabólico)– De no ser por los halagos que Minato y Kushina daban a sus hijos, hubieran escuchado una risa siniestra.

Naruto empezó a ejecutar su parte del plan mientras que Alastor entró primeramente en la habitación de los adultos, por un momento vio el Hiraishin y pensó que no estaría mal aprender esa técnica, pero el pergamino con los secretos no estaría tan fácil de encontrar así que empezó con su parte de la broma para esos dos, Minato compartiría la misma broma que Menma pero dada la naturaleza de dicha broma tenía que ser más creativo en Kushina y Naruko.

Tras haber finalizado en el cuarto de esos dos, que por cierto... encontró ciertos objetos que un niño no entendería pero para alguien como él, le provocaría pesadillas las imágenes mentales por al menos una semana o hasta que encuentre algo mas traumático... pero lo peor sería la habitación de Naruko.

Tras haber entrado, todo parecía normal para una niña que estaba aprendiendo a convertirse en kunoichi... algunos juguetes, fotos familiares en las que Naruto no estaba hasta que notó algo que no cuadraba.

Tal vez era algo que desarrolló cuando era un gamer o vete a saber, pero la habitación de Naruko parecía que tenía algo extraño y su suposición era correcta. Dado que este tipo de cosas siempre parecían tener un patrón empezó a buscar lo que no cuadraba y tras una corta búsqueda se dio cuenta de un pequeño mecanismo que seguramente los padres de Naruko nunca descubrirían, tras accionarlo, la estantería se movió y entonces vio algo muy extraño:

Un pequeño altar con velas y todo. Dado la forma en la que estaba hecha, Alastor pensó de que se trataba de algo parecido al vudú debido a lo que había dentro (oh, que equivocado estaba) en ese pequeño altar estaban tres fotos sacadas a escondidas de Naruto y en el centro estaba una malgastada camiseta.

Alastor se puso furioso porque pensaba que estaba intentando hacer algún ritual para intentar acabar con Naruto y decidió hacer algo al respecto y dado que según su pensamiento era algo con fines de vudú... tal vez era mejor cambiar las tornas un poquito.

Terminada la parte con Naruko, fue al lugar acordado con Naruto para llevar la fase dos y Naruto estaba preocupado. No por lo que estaban haciendo pues sentía un poco de emoción por el riesgo y el resultado final... más bien por la cara troll que ponía Alastor pues el plan estaba terminando con éxito y una vez terminada la preparación, ahora solo tenían que marcharse y esperar a mañana para ver los resultados finales. Claramente, nadie se dio cuenta de su salida.

* * *

><p>{Patio de entrenamiento del complejo Senju}<p>

–Ya era hora de que llegarais. ¿Por que habéis tardado tanto?– Tsunade estaba algo molesta con los dos niños pues llegaban mas tarde de lo habitual y eso estaba preocupando a la Senju.

–He he, lo siento pero nos perdimos por el camino de la vida y tuvimos que dar un rodeo– Para terror de Tsunade Alastor decía esta excusa mientras cerraba los ojos en forma de U y una ráfaga de viento hacía que el flequillo del niño estuviera unos momentos de punta.

–(Oh dios, otro Kakashi NO!)– Tsunade tuvo que contener el temor de tener otro Hatake en la villa mientras que Naruto le miraba mal por la pésima excusa en lugar de decir la verdad.

En ese mismo momento cierto ninja copia sentía como si por fin había alguien a quien llamarle su sucesor y se preguntaba si tal vez podría enseñarle las maravillas de la lectura del Icha Icha, todo ello mientras estaba en una misión al mismo tiempo que leía un apartado de dicho libro... todo normal si no fuera que estaban rodeados de enemigos y sus compañeros luchando a vida o muerte.

Volviendo a Konoha, tras intentarse quitar de la cabeza la idea de un segundo Kakashi, decidió retomar el tema por el que quería llamar a los chicos con tanta importancia.

–Bueno, quería llamaros por algo importante... ¿habéis oído hablar de la capacidad de invocar?– Tsunade dijo con ánimos esperando ver las reacciones de los niños de los cuales, dos tenían cara de interés mientras que el otro simplemente levantó la mano. esto provocó que Tsunade moviera los ojos con voz un tanto abrupta.

–¿Si Alastor?– El niño con cara aburrida comenzó a responder

–Bueno... si te refieres a contratos de invocación si... tenemos a el idiota de Minato con Jiraiya que tienen los sapos, Kakashi los perros, Sarutobi los monos, Pedochimaru y las serpientes...– Ahora Tsunade intentaba contener las carcajadas por el último mote mientras que cierto sannin serpiente tenía ganas de matar a cierto muchacho al mismo tiempo que seleccionaba a un nuevo niño como nuevo cuerpo. Ahora retomamos la cuenta.

–Tú con las babosas, también están las comadrejas, los osos panda y luego estaban las salamandras que tenían como invocador: Hanzo... si, es aquel tipo que os dio una paliza y– ¡PUNCH! Ese es el sonido de un golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de una cabreada Tsunade y como regalo un nuevo chichón.. muchos piensan que al final Alastor se volverá inmune al dolor a este paso y ni si quiera le hará efecto una sesión con Anko e Ibiki en la sala de interrogatorios.

–Es suficiente, gracias por la información adicional NIÑO– Tsunade enfatizó la última palabra mientras que Naruto y Alexa (esta en menor medida no podían aguantar la risa)

–Ejem, pues bien.. a pesar de que aun sois jóvenes para invocar, creo que es el momento de que obtengáis un contrato de invocación y que mejor que el mío... (seguro que ese idiota de Jiraiya les dará el contrato a esos dos mocosos en su cumpleaños e intentará dárselo también a Alexa... es un lástima que las babosas ya no se llevan bien muwaha) – A pesar de que esto último rondaba por la mente de la médico nin legendaria no pudo contener cierta risa malévola que provocó una gran gota de anime en nuestros jóvenes protagonistas.

–Gracias por semejante honor– Alexa puso una sonrisa al saber que podría aprender más como su maestra mientras que Naruto también estaba ilusionado por otra parte...

–Creo que Naruto y yo no tenemos que firmar este contrato– Naruto al igual que Tsunade vieron como si fuera un extraterrestre o algo así al pequeño ex-demonio.

–¿Estas como una cabra?– Tsunade empezó a crujir los nudillos.

–¿Por qué no podemos firmarlo?– Naruto estaba preocupado porque su padre adoptivo no quería que avanzase más en su camino a ser un Kage.

–No me malinterpretéis, yo pienso que es genial que Naruto consiga un contrato... pero creo que el de las babosas no es al que estamos destinados a tener y dado que los shinobi suelen actuar en equipo, es mejor que haya más variedad de contrato dependiendo de la situación.– Alastor explicó de forma razonada, después de todo no es bueno que tengan todos la misma invocación (a no ser que sea una condenadamente genial)

–Haber listo, ¿de dónde vas a sacar esos contratos? Es imposible conseguirlos de la nada y aun así, si te topas con el invocador este debe considerarte digno y someterte a una prueba. Yo lo pasé muy difícil con mi abuela Mito para ganar este contrato– Tsunade aun tiene escalofríos de su abuela Mito Uzumaki, la esposa del primer Hokage... pero eso ya es otra historia.

–Bueno, podemos usar el mismo método que utilizó Jiraiya y acabar en un reino de convocatoria– La respuesta del niño vino con un levantamiento ligero de hombros mientras intentaba dar la solución más viable.

–¡HA! Ese idiota tuvo suerte, es imposible que suceda– Tsunade se volvió a reír esperando a que se rindieran y firmasen el contrato para someterles a la prueba de una vez.

–¿Y cómo se hace para ir al reino convocatoria?– Naruto preguntó de forma inocente mientras Kurama le decía los pasos a seguir, tras dar un movimiento de cabeza de que estaba preparado, Alastor y Naruto mordieron sus pulgares para hacer una raya de sangre en una palma de la mano para acto seguido hacer los sellos y con la mano que tiene la ralla de sangre, golpear el suelo con la palma abierta y...

–Kuchiyose no jutsu– Ambos niños gritaron mientras desaparecieron en una nube de humo

* * *

><p>{Reino de convocatoria de Alastor}<p>

.

–Parece que ha funcionado, casi no me lo creo– El chico estaba impresionado con lo que veía a su alrededor.

Era un hermoso bosque sacado de un cuento de hadas haciendo que la naturaleza fuera de este bosque fuera un chiste pero a pesar de esta naturaleza se podía apreciar un sendero.

–Creo que es el momento de explorar, quedándome aquí no haré nada de provecho– Ahora el joven Alastor comenzó su camino por el sendero sin expresar ninguna expresión de seriedad pero internamente podía notar como había varias presencias moviéndose a su alrededor. Era natural, seguramente eran animales de este reino de convocatoria intentando evaluar un intruso.

–(Solo espero que no me echen de aquí antes de poder hablar con el jefe de este sitio)– Dado que no quería presentar una amenaza para los animales que estaban en este reino, decidió recorrer el sendero con un ritmo tranquilo disfrutando del paisaje mientras era observado. Alastor estaba maravillado con el entorno y se sentía en armonía con el lugar, como si siempre hubiera estado en ese maravilloso reino. Incluso podía sentir una energía muy familiar.

Tras casi veinte minutos pudo ver ante él un enemigo de casi la misma magnitud que el papeleo... las escaleras pero sorprendente mente había una gran cantidad de puertas Torii por el camino.

–(¿Acaso hay un templo?)– Un peldaño tras otro, Alastor subía con una emoción cada vez mayor para alcanzar la cima, sobre todo porque ya estaba un poco harto de las escaleras. Podía apreciar que había estatuas durante el sendero pero no podía describir la forma que tenían porque un fuego fatuo tapaba la imagen.

Tras una terrible marcha de 3000 peldaños por fin llegaba a la cima y podía ver lo que había en la meta.

–¡POR EL AMOR DE KAMI!– Frente a él había lo que podía considerar un palacio en vez de un templo, era algo hermoso. Un espectacular templo gigante de color carmesí con toques dorados, un estanque Koi que parecía dar tranquilidad y hermosura, un jardín con plantas típicas que provocaban una sensación de armonía con el ambiente pues a pesar de ser la cima y de toda la edificación, seguía rodeado de un maravilloso bosque. E incluso uno podría jurar que había unos baños termales, sin duda si lograba firmar el contrato vendría MUY a menudo a este sitio tan magnífico, tanto como su palacio cuando era el rey demonio tras unos cuantos retoques... aun recuerda el decorado del anterior Mao y aun tenía escalofríos por los gustos de Morrol. El bueno del ex-demonio se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuándo de pronto sintió que sus sentidos vibraban de peligro.

–¡Ni un paso más!– La voz hizo que Alastor se diera la vuelta para ver al que probablemente custodiaba la puerta y cuando los vio los ojos de este se abrieron de par en par.

–(Zorros, estoy en el reino de los zorros... es mi día de suerte, voy a firmar el contrato Kitsune) Lo siento mucho, pero me gustaría tener una audiencia con el jefe de convocatoria– El chico intentó sonar lo más humilde posible para no provocar la ira de sus futuros compañeros pero no parecía ser el caso.

–¿Que pretendes con nuestra ojo-sama?– Uno de los zorros habló de forma muy agresiva.

–No permitiremos que juegues con el corazón de nuestra querida ojo-sama– Ahora Alastor tenía una gota de sudor puede que mentalmente tuviera más edad pero en su estado actual ¿Cómo podrían pensar que un niño de 9 años podía jugar con el corazón de una princesa? Ahora que lo pensaba, ahora que sabía el género de la convocatoria era mejor usar el término Kitsune pues tal vez podría acarrear algo malo si decía el término en castellano de Kitsune en una chica.

–Solo he venido para poder tener la oportunidad de poder firmar el contrato de invocación demostrando mi valía ante vuestra princesa Kitsune– Alastor se felicitó mentalmente pues quedaba mucho mejor y menos ofensivo que decir vuestra princesa zo**** a pesar de que en términos de especie lo era, pero mejor evitar malentendidos.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que te vamos a dejar? nunca hemos dejado que los sucios humanos nos invoquen, no somos tan vulgares como los sapos. Los Kitsunes somos un clan legendario al mismo nivel que los del reino Fénix y los dragones– Ahora el muchacho suspiraba mentalmente, no podía marcharse así de fácil ni podía atacarlo de forma despiadada. Estaba en un apuro pero en ese momento sintió una presencia bastante fuerte.

–Este joven a logrado llegar hasta aquí, joven ¿Cómo has entrado a nuestro reino?– Una voz femenina salida de la nada hizo que Alastor se diese la vuelta, frente a él estaba algo que ni se esperaba a tal punto que se debatía si todo esto fuera un sueño o si tal vez tomó comida en mal estado...sin duda era casi tan preocupante como el hecho de que no había sentido su presencia.

–Yo...yo utilicé los sellos de la invocación, hoy hablar de alguien que logró obtener así un viaje al reino de convocatoria– El muchacho intentando no flipar con la identidad de la autora de la pregunta estaba siendo sincero mientras que la autora movía su cabeza en aprobación.

–En este mundo casi todos los que consiguen firmar es gracias a que el contrato estaba disponible en el reino humano, sin embargo, son unos pocos los elegidos que pueden hacer lo que acabas de hacer y el lugar donde terminan es el reino de convocatoria con el que están destinados a pertenecer. El último que lo logró fue Jiraiya.–

Alastor suspiró en alivio por estas palabras mientras que los otros Kitsune no parecían estar de acuerdo.

–Debes estar bromeando...es un humano ¡Renamon-sama!– Uno de los guardias expresaba a Renamon. Renamon era un Kitsune forma humana, pelaje color amarillo, porta guanteletes largos con los símbolos del Ying y el Yang. Al mismo tiempo Alastor debía pensar si era un kitsune o un digimon, pero era mejor no preguntar por qué pensarían que estaba loco.

–No hay más que hablar, yo me encargaré de la seguridad de nuestra Ojo-sama. No sé si se le permitirá firmar el contrato, pero estoy harta de esos malditos sapos. Desde que firmó Jiraiya, su ego no ha hecho más que crecer, diciendo que son los mejores al tener a la familia de yondaime entre sus filas y eso es algo que no agrada a ojo-sama desde aquel día.– Renamon dijo con autoridad haciendo que los otros Kitsune bajasen la cabeza.

–Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad– Alastor dio un pequeño arco de respeto por la que posiblemente era la encargada de la seguridad de la 'jefa'

–Muy bien, ahora vas a conocer a Uka no Mitama no kami, por lo que quiero que seas respetuoso y sincero con Uka-sama. ¿entendido?– Alastor asintió con la cabeza, al parecer era algo muy serio el poder ver a Uka pero extrañamente el nombre de Uka no Mitama no Kami le sonaba muy familiar sobre todo con el ámbito de los zorros.

Extrañamente se podía escuchar la voz de un varón mientras se abría la puerta.

–Es extraña la vista por estas fechas... justo ahora quiero saber más sobre ti–

Ahora Alastor estaba con cara de palo mientras que Renamon estaba con una gran gota de sudor.

–Uka-sama– Renamon intentó decir manteniendo su compostura.

–Quiero conocer más sobre tu interior– La voz masculina procedía de lo que era una especie de televisor con orejas de kitsune, Alastor estaba más allá de su límite para ver lo absurdo... frente a él estaba lo que parecía una joven adolescente de unos 17 años con el pelo rubio pálido y un traje de sacerdotisa jugando a un videojuego del género romántico (mientras rezaba para que no fuera un juego de citas de +18 ...sobre todo porque era un juego para chicas)

–¡Uka-sama!– Renamon volvió a repetir con un tono más alto que esta vez logró captar la atención de la chica haciendo que se dé cuenta de que había una visita de alguien que no conocía por lo que provocó un pequeño grito femenino por parte de Uka. Mientras se escuchaban ciertas frases por parte del videojuego que no debería escuchar un niño.

–Rápido, rápido, ¡volved a vuestra forma!– Y con nubes de humo lo que era el mando, la videoconsola y el televisor se convirtieron en unos pequeños y adorables Kitsune.

–(Espero que esto no se considere explotación infantil por que tiene toda la pinta de serlo)– Alastor mantenía la gota de anime en la cabeza mientras veía como la jefa de invocación que aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que tuviera forma humana se posicionaba en una forma más formal.

–Uka-sama, tenemos una visita que ha venido con el jutsu de invocación– Renamon suspiró por las acciones de su maestra mientras que Uka veía con un poco de curiosidad al muchacho.

–Ya veo, espero no haberos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo pero es que estoy muy ocupada– Todos miraron a la diosa con una expresión en blanco, sin embargo el muchacho podía ver esto como una oportunidad ya que no parecía haber ningún problema para tratar de lograr su meta. Sin embargo...

–Aun no me esperaba que uno de los elegidos de Hylia-san viniese tan temprano... menuda sorpresa– Ahora esto hizo que Alastor pusiera una cara de sorpresa total haciendo que su boca se abriera tanto como un buzón de correos mientras algunos zorros susurraban por las palabras de su diosa/jefa/princesa.

–¿Cómo sabes que conozco a Hylia?– Alastor dijo casi en un tono de voz de incredulidad y sorpresa total, esto le había cogido completamente por sorpresa mientras que la chica adoptaba una postura vaga.

–Además de los dragones, se supone que nuestro primer invocador sería un enviado de Hylia (todo por culpa de esa estúpida apuesta)... pero eso no te convierte en nuestro invocador, tenemos que ponerte a prueba para ver si eres digno aunque te advierto que no estoy en muy buenos términos con la gente de Konoha así que terminemos rápido con esto... ¿Cómo te llamas joven?– Cuando Uka mencionó Konoha su expresión se volvió mucho más seria de tal forma que podía helar el ambiente, sin duda desprendía una potencia asombrosa que podía igualar a Kurama e incluso superar tranquilamente a el joven en su mejor momento como humano antes de convertirse en demonio.

–Yo... mi nombre es...Alastor... Alastor Fox, Uka-sama– El niño de nueve años hablaba un poco entrecortado por la presencia de la adolescente que también tenía unos ojos de color amarillo, mientras que Uka se puso un poco pensativa.

–¿Alastor? Un nombre muy raro, solo lo escuche una vez por parte de un conocido mío... aunque era al parecer un niño humano con el que se crió hace muchos siglos. Aun me acuerdo que se sentía triste por esa pérdida.– La dueña del complejo empezó a recordar ciertos momentos mientras que el bote mental de sorpresas de Alastor estaba casi lleno y su curiosidad estaba a un nuevo nivel.

–¿Conocías a Kurama?– Esa simple frase hizo que todos los Kitsune del lugar se tensaran y la expresión de Uka pasase a un enojo mayor e incluso Renamon había adoptado una postura agresiva.

–¡Te exijo que me digas como sabes el nombre de Kyubi!– Las manos de Uka temblaban bastante, por una parte Alastor había confirmado que lo conocían la cuestión era si su respuesta le ayudaría o haría cavar su propia tumba, todo dependía de quien era Kurama para esta muchacha.

–El es mi aniki– Alastor dijo intentando no parecer un niño totalmente acojonado, cuando de pronto todo se volvió todo negro para él y de pronto empezó a faltar aire en sus pulmones.

–¡El hermanito de Kura-kun está vivo!– La famosa Uka-sama líder de los Kitsune (por lo que seguramente, en parte también es la jefa de Kurama) estaba abrazando al niño de tal forma que a este ritmo el muchacho moriría a causa de las denominadas montañas de la felicidad.

–Uka-sama...– Renamon advirtió a su princesa de la situación mientras venían a un Alastor con la expresión azul por la falta de aire, lo que provocó que rápidamente lo soltase con una risa forzada al mismo tiempo que Alastor lograba el mejor tesoro que podría acaparar: Oxígeno con lo que recuperaba su color.

–Discúlpame... pero me alegro de que el hermanito de mi novio está vivo.– Uka dijo con una sonrisa mientras que la cara de Alastor se puso en blanco antes de...

–¡¿COMO?!– La voz del chico resonó por todo el reino de convocatoria. –(¿Kurama tiene novia?)– Alastor no se podía imaginar que su hermano, el Kyubi no kitsune tenía novia... sobre todo era increíble que fuera la jefa de convocatoria Kitsune mientras esta parecía no muy contenta.

–¿Acaso hay algún problema?– Uka parecía molesta como si fuera extraño lo que acababa de decir y este mal humor no fue desapercibido, todos los zorros oraban por la supervivencia del niño.

–Bueno... es raro... Kurama-aniki lleva sellado demasiado y es raro que a pesar de todos estas décadas, siga manteniendo novia e incluso que esta luzca tan linda y joven.– Alastor habló con la inocencia pura de un niño mientras que Uka empezaba a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–¡El hermanito de Kura-kun es tan bueno!– Y fue la segunda vez que arremetió contra Alastor.

–¡Aire! ¡Necesito AIRE!– Nuevamente se había quedado sumergido en las montañas de la felicidad, la situación sería diferente si estuviera con su edad verdadera y no fuera la novia de su hermano. Así que mientras se quedaba sin aire, realizó el signo del carnero para ejecutar un cambiazo con uno de los Kitsune blancos que debido a la situación ahora era de color azul. Al darse cuenta (sobre todo por la nube de humo) Uka soltó al pobre Kitsune mientras hinchaba sus mofletes por haber negado su abrazo. Renamon simplemente movía su cabeza en negación dando a entender a su jefa que estaba siendo muy poco profesional.

–Dejando temas familiares a parte, puede que seas el hermano pequeño de mi novio pero eso no hace que te dejemos firmar el contrato... sin embargo si quieres puedes pasarte de vez en cuando.– Uka guiño un ojo mientras que uno de los kitsune traía una taza de té con unos pasteles mochi.

–Delicioso, como decía, los Kitsune somos un clan legendario entre los animales de convocatoria aunque los humanos no lo sepan... después de todo no queremos que nos persigan como locos. Además, las acciones de los invocadores repercuten directamente en la imagen de nuestro clan por lo que si fueras nuestro invocador, serías nuestra imagen para el mundo humano. No te miento si queremos un buen invocador, después de todo, a diferencia de las salamandras... los sapos se piensan que están por encima del resto de contratos por tener a Jiraiya y Minato en sus filas.– Muchos gruñeron ante la mención de los sapos, al parecer la fama les estaba dando un ego como los Uchiha.

–No será difícil, ya humillé en combate a Minato– Alastor recordó aquel día en el parque y de cómo destrozó la fama del mas rápido, superando el Hiraishin con el chaos control. Al mismo tiempo, muchos de los zorros incluyendo a Uka empezaron a reír. Renamon a pesar de estoica se le podía notar la sonrisa.

–Buen intento niño, pero es imposible que le ganases y mucho menos humillases. A pesar de todo, reconocemos que Minato es un shinobi a tener muy en cuenta– Renamon decía en un tono reconfortante mientras el resto seguía llorando de la risa. Esto debió tocar la fibra sensible del niño entrando en el modo rabieta.

–No te enfades niño, pero es muy difícil de creer que un niño que no llega a 10 años pueda ganar al Hokage, pero no te preocupes. Con nuestra ayuda serás muy fuerte, ten enseñaremos muchas técnicas y como entrar en nuestro famoso modo sabio. Algo que nunca se ha visto, porque en la actualidad solo Hashirama Senju y Jiraiya han logrado usar el senjutsu, pero nadie el senjutsu Kitsune– Uka dijo al pequeño intentando darle ánimos, pero primero debían saber si era digno, sin embargo nadie se esperaba que ahora el estaba con cara de pez.

–Yo ya sé usar el modo sabio– Si bien lo sabía usar cuando tenía 14 años como humano, todavía no lo había probado con su nueva edad ya que cuando se convirtió en demonio perdió la capacidad de usar dicho modo. Sin embargo las pocas risas que quedaron en la sala se pararon en seco.

–Claro, ¿Serías tan amable de demostrarlo? Si lo consigues, el contrato es tuyo...sin embargo si no lo consigues, las pruebas para ganar el contrato serán más difíciles– Uka no se imaginaba, primero el modo sabio era algo que muchos han intentado y fracasado a pesar de mucho entrenamiento y un niño pequeño decía que lo había logrado sin haber tenido ayuda para aprender, simplemente algo imposible.

Dado que era de nuevo un niño, no sabía si podía lograrlo de forma normal por lo que se colocó en el suelo con una pose de meditación. Dado que estaban en el reino de convocatoria Kitsune, la toma de energía natural sería más sencillo... y entonces comenzó.

Muchos se reían al pensar que iban a ver un espectáculo que terminaría en vano pero muchos pararon al ver como la energía natural entraba en su organismo.

–Esto es... imposible– Renamon estaba con los ojos abiertos ante como un niño estaba logrando tal proeza mientras tenía una concentración total, ya que como no estaba acostumbrado... fallar sería algo fatal, sin embargo había algo que no se esperaba el chico: la cantidad y el control... era cierto que podía alcanzar el estado sabio pero en esta ocasión a diferencia del cambio que sufría antes... esta vez sería mayor. Anteriormente, cuando era adulto, el único cambio que recibía era el cambio del color de sus ojos que cambiaban a un diseño y color iguales al del kyubi, sin embargo en esta ocasión hubo un par de modificaciones... que provocó algo temible.

–Ka... kawaiii!– Y como no hay dos sin tres, Alastor sufrió un nuevo abrazo por parte de Uka sin embargo esta ocasión era diferente.

–Uka-sama, suéltelo por favor– Renamon exclamó en un tono bastante exigente.

–¡NO! Seguro que tu también quieres abrazarlo... es demasiado lindo.– Renamon maldijo en bajo porque su señora había descubierto que también quería abrazarlo y se quejaba de que Uka ya le estaba abrazando por tercera vez y por tanto la llamaba acaparadora.

¿El motivo? Bueno, un niño lindo pequeño que ha obtenido dos orejas plateadas de kitsune con un nuevo toque de ojos era motivo suficiente, además al igual que Naruto, había obtenido unas ligeras marcas de bigote. Uka se preguntaba qué pasaría si acariciaba las orejas e inconscientemente el niño empezó a ronronear lo cual provocó que rápidamente se diera cuenta y se alejara totalmente rojo mientras se hacía una nota mental de asegurarse de usar este modo en casos extremos para evitar estas situaciones. Pero una cosa era clara, el chico se había convertido oficialmente en el invocador de los zorros.

* * *

><p>{Reino de convocatoria de Naruto}<p>

.

–¡Increíble-ttebayo! Tou-san tenía razón– Naruto estaba emocionado, tras disiparse el humo. El joven Uzumaki Fox estaba en lo que parecía una zona montañosa y a lo lejos había una montaña que parecía echar humo lo que significaba que no era una montaña... era un volcán. Sin embargo en las zonas más bajas había zonas de naturaleza.

–¿Donde está Tou-san?– Naruto miraba a su alrededor esperando a ver a su padre por las inmediaciones pero extrañamente no había nadie más.

**–****No lo sé chico... tal vez ha ido a otro reino de convocatoria–** Kyubi tampoco sabía la respuesta pero tenía que tranquilizar al pequeño.

–Yo quería que tendríamos el mismo contrato– El pequeño jinchuriki se quejó mientras se hinchaba de morros en forma de queja.

**–****Yo también... no sé porque pero esta zona me resulta muy familiar–** Kyubi notaba este sitio como si ya hubiera estado antes, pero no lograba recordarlo con exactitud.

–¿Donde estarán todos?– Naruto quería buscar a los animales de este reino para poder obtener el contrato.

**– ****Sinceramente tampoco lo sé, pero seguro que en ese volcán no hay nadie. Tal vez si vas por la zona verde..–**

La sabiduría de Kurama en ocasiones no era la más indicada aunque sus palabras eran de sentido común en casi todos los ámbitos pero sus dudas se aplazaron por el sonido de un grito.

Y tras unos minutos a altas velocidades en lo que era para un niño de casi nueve años, llegó a un pequeño cráter en medio de la zona natural en la base de la zona montañosa.

Los ojos de Kurama se abrieron de par en par en el momento en el que vio a través de los ojos de su contenedor el ser que habitaba en el cráter.

–¡Kurama! Parece estar herido– Naruto no se preocupo en lo que era sino mas bien en lo que le sucedía.

**–****Chico, esto es... el reino en el que estamos... (no me lo puedo creer)–** Kurama aun no podría procesar la situación actual pues para el Kyubi el pensamiento actual que tenía era que el condenado tenía una suerte tremenda.

Frente a ellos estaba una pequeña criatura del tamaño de Naruto, tal vez un poco menos...con un cuerpo elegante y oscuro, que es casi negro. A veces parece azulado y tiene tenues patrones más ligeros.

Ese asemeja a un gato negro en el aspecto general y tiene un par de alas, dos apéndices en forma de lóbulo en la parte posterior de su cabeza para mostrar su estado de ánimo, un par de ojos color verde amarillento, además de afilados dientes retráctiles. A diferencia de la mayoría de las diferentes categorías de esta especie. tiene un cuello corto y carece de cualquier tipo de cuernos. Estamos hablando de...

**–****¡Dragones!–** Kurama exclamó con todos sus pulmones desde la jaula de Naruto totalmente emocionado. Frente a ellos era un herido dragón, concretando era un sombra nocturna.

–Kurama, tiene la pata herida... voy a intentar ayudar– Naruto intentó acercarse poco a poco al pequeño dragón herido que aun estaba consciente por el dolor, cuándo noto la presencia de Naruto se puso en estado de alerta a pesar de su dolor. Esto hizo actuar rápido a Naruto.

–Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudar...¿Ves? esto es para que te pongas mejor– Gracias a Tsunade, el joven Uzumaki siempre tenía consigo un pequeño kit médico pues a pesar de tener el factor curativo de Kyubi, uno no sabe lo que puede pasar y además puede ayudar a alguien... como sucedía ahora mismo.

El pequeño sombra nocturna se quedó muy quieto fijándose en Naruto como si estuviera intentando notar alguna mentira en lo que había dicho el niño y al ver que las intenciones no eran malas, levantó la pata que le dolía.

La herida por suerte no era muy grande y jinchuriki tenia los medios adecuados.

–Antes de nada, hay que limpiar la herida. Esto te va a escocer– Naruto con una pequeña gasa, comenzó a limpiar la herida del dragón y se notaba en este la molestia por la aplicación del remedio pero era necesario para desinfectar.

Luego aplicó un pequeño ungüento preparado por Alexa, la cual tenía talento para este tipo de remedios para que mejorara la velocidad de curación y por último aplicó un vendaje.

–Listo, pero no tienes que forzar la pata, porque si lo haces te dolerá– Naruto utilizó el mismo método que usaba su abuela con los pacientes aunque no utilizaba la parte agresiva de Tsunade.

El dragón pareció entenderlo perfectamente y parecía tener mejor cara, su expresión no era la de estar alerta... más bien estaba contento, tanto que se abalanzó a Naruto.

–Para, para... me hacer cosquillas-ttebayo!– Naruto está recibiendo lo que se define una ducha por parte del dragón que se comportaba de forma muy infantil por lo que se podría pensar que era también un niño (además los dragones no son tan pequeños) Naruto acarició la cabeza del dragón el cual contestó con un ronroneo que hizo que el chico se riera.

–Creo que es mejor que te lleve a casa, vamos súbete a mi espalda– Naruto se posiciono para que la sombra nocturna no tuviera que forzar la pata herida.

**–****Naruto, debe pesar bastante... ¿Podrás con él?–** Kyubi advirtió a su contenedor por que los dragones pesan más de lo que aparentan.

–(No te preocupes, después de todo no debe pesar como las rocas con sellos de Tou-san)– Kyubi tenía una gota de sudor al recordar los ejercicios físicos de su hermano pequeño y podía entender cómo era posible que Alastor se convirtió en alguien tan fuerte... después de todo ese método de entrenamiento estaba violando todos los principios de la conservación del raciocinio humano por la brutalidad que contenía.

El dragón se subió rápidamente a la espalda de Naruto y este pronto se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

–(Este dragón pesa más de lo que pensaba-ttebayo... ahora que lo pienso, ¿no podría ir volando?)– Naruto empezó a sudar por el peso del dragon que no se había esperado.

**–****Te lo dije, pesa más de lo que aparenta aunque teniendo en cuenta tu edad... ahora tendrías que estar tumbado en el suelo. Y creo que se ha hecho la herida intentando volar, tal vez aun tiene que aprender–** En efecto, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a llevar rocas a su espaldas que podían llegar a pesar unos 50 kilos y aun con dificultad, dar un par de vueltas a la villa... pero el dragón debía pesar por lo menos unos 80 kilos.

–¿Dónde está tu casa, dragoncito?– Naruto intentaba mantener una sonrisa mientras soportaba el peso del dragón, tras unos pocos sonidos, el dragón movió su pata buena para señalar el lugar donde vive. Provocando que la cara del estudiante de la academia shinobi se pusiera de color azul.

–(Debe de ser una broma-ttebayo)– Naruto derramaba lágrimas mentales por ver el lugar donde señalaba el sombra nocturna: El volcán.

**–****Esto será divertido, considera esto como un entrenamiento y además será una buena forma de presentarte ante el resto de los dragones.–** Si, Kurama se estaba riendo de la suerte de su contenedor.

–(Si muy divertido...) Vamos a tu casa-ttebayo– Naruto fingió un estado de ánimo mientras en su interior estaba imitando el estilo depresivo de su padre adoptivo que muchos pensarían que lo cogió de Hashirama cuando en realidad lo sacó de Ashura... aunque visto de esa forma, todos sabemos que Hashirama era la reencarnación de Ashura.

Por otro lado el pequeño sombra nocturna estaba bastante contento y emocionado aunque se le notaba un poco nervioso a medida que llegaban a la torre.

–Por cierto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Fox... ¿Conoces al jefe de convocatoria de este reino?– Naruto preguntaba en un tono semi ánimo y semi esfuerzo masivo por la cuesta con el pequeño dragón encima el cual parpadeó ante la pregunta del que lo había curado y parecía estar debatiendo dar la respuesta aunque tras unos momentos hizo una especie de gruñido afirmativo con cierto tono de 'no sé si decirle'.

–Eso es genial-ttebayo, muchas gracias. En verdad me gustaría firmar el contrato y para ello tengo que hablar con el jefe... ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Me ayudas?– Naruto estaba a medio camino y parecía mantenerse en ritmo extrañamente.

Una cosa había cambiado y era que el pequeño dragón tenía encendida su mirada, en verdad no tenían invocador en la actualidad y si firmaba el contrato, podría ser llamado y podrían jugar más tiempo. Sin duda, el pequeño sombra nocturna intentaría lograr convencer al jefe de los dragones para que le dejaran firmar.

Tras casi una hora terrible de llevar al dragón encima, este parecía mas y mas animado a la vez que nervioso... mas que Naruto. Hablando de Naruto, se sentía un poco raro.

–(Llevo cargando a este dragón desde hace casi una hora y me siento igual de cansado que cuando lo cogí... ¿el entrenamiento está dando frutos?)– Naruto estaba empezando a ilusionarse, después de todo, un niño pequeño es incapaz de recorrer una hora de camino con algo que tiene casi el triple de su peso.

–**Chico, siento decírtelo pero estoy filtrando pequeñas cantidades para evitar la sensación de fatiga y tengas un impulso extra**– Kurama explicaba de forma un tanto aburrida y él le estaba dando potencia porque quería terminar rápido con la escalada, después de todo había ramen para cenar al igual que a Naruto, a Kurama le encanta el ramen.

–(Que rabia... gracias por la ayuda Kurama)– Naruto sonrió al ver que su inquilino le estaba ayudando en lugar de hacer el vago.

**–****Tengo hambre, quiero que te des prisa y tu sabes que lo que comes.. yo también como–**

Ahora para confusión del dragon que no podía escuchar la conversación mental, Naruto tenía una gran gota de sudor por la declaración de un zorro gigante que es capaz de causar maremotos o destruir montañas con el movimiento de sus colas.

–Bueno, ha sido un largo viaje pero ya hemos llegado... qué raro, no he visto ningún dragón desde que...– Naruto no pudo terminar la frase por un gran temblor provocado por el movimiento de algo masivo hacia la posición del jinchuriki.

Frente a ellos, un dragón enorme, toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, es de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

–¡ES ENORME!– Naruto se asustó, era prácticamente del tamaño de Kyubi pero a diferencia de este, el dragón no estaba sellado.

–¡HUMANO!– El dragón rugió con una gran furia mientras Naruto estaba intentando no mearse en los pantalones mientras Kurama casi no se podía creer el dragón que era.

–Ho..hola señor dragón... je,je...que grande eres– Naruto intentaba sacar una risa desesperada por no llorar de miedo, el dragón tenía la cara de querer matar a mil humanos y aun así quedarse insatisfecho. Por otro lado el dragón que estaba a su espalda tenía una gota de sudor.

–Así que volviendo a la escena del crimen, los humos no deben ser muy listos...maldito secuestrador– Ahora Naruto no solo estaba aterrado si no también confundido mientras que Kurama se debatía cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Naruto porque conocía bien a este dragón.

–¿Secuestrador? Yo no he secuestrado a nadie– Naruto intentaba defenderse como era posible, tal vez así se librara de ser devorado.

–¡Inconcebible! Lo niegas cuando llevas la evidencia encima. Te voy a destrozar– El dragón estaba más que furioso y Naruto pensaba a mil por hora hasta que se dio cuenta. Dado lo acojonado que estaba se había olvidado del peso que sentía en la espalda... que resultaba un pequeño dragón.

–(Acaso...no me digas...que)– Naruto estaba empezando a juntar las piezas cuando la sombra nocturna dio un pequeño sonido. Por desgracia, el dragón adulto vio el vendaje en la pata del pequeño dragón.

–¡MI NIÑO! ¡QUE TE HA ECHO ESTE MALNACIDO!...groaaaaa! LO VOY A DEVORAR– El gran dragón rugía con tanta fuerza que la caverna del volcán retumbara de tal forma que uno podría pensar que provocaría una erupción en el volcán. Naruto oficialmente se debatía si iba ser comido crudo o a la parrilla, por su suerte el pequeño que estaba en su espalda empezó a hacer ciertos ruidos que uno podría interpretar como el idioma de los dragones, lo que hizo que el adulto se calmase un poco.

–¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste un accidente y este humano no solo te curo... mas te trajo hasta aquí?– Naruto rezaba para que el adulto se diera cuenta de la situación y así pudiera estar fuera de su menú.

–¿Como puede ser?... ¿Cómo te heriste?– El dragón adulto exigía al pequeño pero un nuevo personaje entraba en escena.

–Acnologia-kun, ¿has encontrado ya?... ¡HIJITO!– El nuevo personaje femenino era fácil de interpretar que era la madre del dragón al que Naruto había curado y ahora sabíamos el nombre del dragón que intimidaba a nuestro pequeño Uzumaki: Acnologia.

–Grandi-chan, este humano al parecer encontró a nuestro hijo herido– Acnologia respondió a su pareja que parecía igual de preocupada por el bienestar del niño, Kurama se reía en el sello de su contenedor porque conocía bien a esta dragona: Grandine.

Grandine no es tan grande como Acnologia y tiene un cuerpo blanco (a diferencia del cuerpo de color negro de su pareja), parece estar cubierto de tejido similar a las patas de aves, en lugar de las escalas.

Sus pies se asemejan a garras de aves también. Su cabeza está cubierta de lo que parece ser de piel y el cráneo es algo ancha y plana. La piel se extiende por el cuello y para la región del pecho superior.

A diferencia de Acnologia que aun mantenía su actitud agresiva y sobre protectora, esta pudo ver el vendaje en la pata de su hijo lo que significaba que había tratado la herida del pequeño sombra nocturna.

–Muchas gracias por cuidar a nuestro querido Chimuelo, ¿A qué has venido jovencito?– La dragona a diferencia del dragón adulto parecía tener mucho mejor tacto para la comunicación lo que hizo que Naruto estuviera más tranquilo y le surgiera dudas.

–Lo vi herido y pensé que había que ayudar, he venido para intentar firmar el contrato de invocación... ¿Cómo puedo entenderos?– Naruto estaba cada vez menos nervioso y más curioso al ver cómo eran las diferentes reacciones.

–Bueno... nuestro hijo aun no sabe el idioma humano... tal vez se hirió intentando aprender a volar– Grandine explico con calma al muchacho mientras ahora entendía el motivo de la herida del dragón pequeño ya que al mencionar su intento de volar puso la expresión de 'mía culpa'.

–¡Lo sabía! ¡Solo has ayudado a mi hijo para ganarte mi favor y obtener el contrato!– Acnologia no estaba de muy buen humor mientras que su pareja ponía mala cara a su marido y al mismo tiempo Naruto se ponía nervioso.

–Tu...¿Tú eres el jefe de los dragones?... yo lo que hice fue usar el jutsu de invocación y al explorar el lugar me lo encontré así– Las palabras de Naruto fueron corroboradas con los ruidos de Chimuelo que se estaba bajando lentamente de la espalda del chico, lo que le dio una liberación de carga tremenda.

–Cariño, tu sabes que si ha usado el jutsu de invocación... es un enviado de ella.– Grandine expresó a su pareja dando un motivo obvio para tener en cuenta y darle permiso para firmar.

–Y qué más da. El hecho de que ella nos dijera que la primera persona que vendría para firmar fuera uno de sus enviados no hace que pueda firmarlo sin más, solo le da la oportunidad de intentar firmar.– Acnologia en todo su orgullo defendió su palabras, sin embargo esa mirada de superioridad y confianza fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sudar. Todo esto era provocado por... la mirada.

–El ha cuidado a nuestro Chimuelo y parece que se llevan bien. Así que deberías dejarle firmar, ¿No lo crees así...A-kun?– Si, la mirada de Grandine era la que muchos consideran la expresión facial de alegría pero internamente se podía interpretar como: Obedece o te arrepentirás.

Tras unos momentos y tragar saliva, Acnologia sacó un pergamino de invocación (que no sé de donde salió pero es lo de siempre) y lo abrió delante de Naruto.

–Has demostrado ser digno, firma con tu nombre y huellas dactilares– A pesar de intentar parecer orgulloso, se notaba que estaba claramente siendo un mandado por su esposa.

Kurama no podía parar de reír.

**–****Ha ha haha... da igual cuánto tiempo ha pasado. ¡Acnologia sigue siendo un corderito caótico con Grandine!– **Por desgracia o suerte, la risa de Kurama era contagiosa, tanto que Naruto empezó a reír ligeramente.

–¿De qué te ríes EH!?– Aconologia estaba sonrojado porque era claro del motivo de su risa.

–No.. no es eso... es que la risa es contagiosa. Grandine-san, ¿Acnologia siempre actúa como un corderito caótico?– Naruto preguntó a la dragona, por una parte entendía lo de corderito pero no lo otro. Por otro lado, Grandine parecía sorprendida mientras que Acnologia estaba rojo de vergüenza.

–¿Dónde has escuchado esas palabras?– Grandine preguntaba mientras que Aconologia rugía por saber la respuesta.

–Eso es como Kura-teme me llamaba!– Las últimas palabras del dragón hicieron que Naruto lo entendiera todo perfectamente.

–¿Kurama y tu os conocéis?– Naruto quería comprobarlo pero de hecho, Kurama debía haberlo dicho desde un principio. Tal vez le pareció divertido ocultarlo.

–¿Y tú de que lo conoces?– Acnologia respondió al niño con otra pregunta ya que aun estaba rojo por haber escuchado nuevamente ese mote.

–Esta sellado dentro de mí, soy el jinchuriki de kyubi– Y en ese momento se hizo el silencio... el silencio era tal que casi se podía oír el movimiento de la lava o el sonido del viento de alrededor hasta que...

–Ha ha ha Ese idiota, ¡EL GRAN KYUBI ATRAPADO EN UN NIÑO HA HAHA!...– Acnologia no podía parar de reír y provocar que la cueva temblase porque estaba rodando de la risa, risa que fue contagiosa para su hijo que no lo había visto reír a ese nivel.. nunca. Por otro lado, Grandine estaba intentando evitar reírse mediante la contención de la risa pero fue inútil, también sucumbió a la risa. Kurama estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza.

**–****Esa es la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo, lagartija calcinada?!**– El gran biju rugió a todo volumen sin recordar que Acnologia no podía oír. Lo que provocaba una gran gota de sudor en el pobre jinchuriki.

–¿Erais amigos?– Naruto quería saber un poco más de su tío (después de todo, Kyubi es el hermano adoptivo de su padre adoptivo aunque estos se comportaran como hermanos reales ya que se criaron desde que eran un bebé y un cachorro)

–Por supuesto que sí muchacho. Kurama, Grandine-chan, Uka-san y yo éramos los mejores amigos... en ocasiones venía su hermana pequeña shukaku... kami, daba más miedo que Grandi-chan cuando esta con el peri...–

La voz del colosal dragón negro se detuvo cuando sintió un aura de muerte a su lado, si, era Grandine que estaba con la expresión 'Calla o muere'.

–Ehem... creo que tal vez puedas ser un buen invocador. Así que espero que nos llevemos bien, tal vez debas regresar a casa porque te estarán esperando.– El dragón Acnologia habló con tono máquina porque no quería sufrir la ira de Grandine al mismo tiempo que Kurama se partía de la risa. Naruto estaba contento porque además de ser un contrato de invocación fenomenal... conocían a Kurama de tal forma que era como si fueran de la familia, e incluso había conocido a un nuevo amigo.

–Espero que podamos jugar pronto– Naruto le dijo al pequeño dragón que aun no había aprendido a hablar pero podía entenderlo perfectamente y respondió con una gran sonrisa.

–Me temo que aun eres muy pequeño para convocarnos sería peligroso que con tu nivel actual vean que puedes llamarnos, tal vez en un par de años y estés a punto de ser un genin. Sin embargo podemos traerte de vez en cuando para ayudar con el entrenamiento básico y con el tiempo formarte en nuestras artes– Grandine explicó al niño sabiamente mientras que se resistía a mirar a la mirada de ojos de cachorrito procedente de su hijo al mismo tiempo que se despedían del pequeño Uzumaki que desparecía en una nube de humo.

Los tres dragones tenían una sonrisa, pero la del dragón adulto estaba a punto de esfumarse con el aura de muerte que desprendía Grandine.

–A-kun, ¿Que ibas a decir? – Grandine dijo con su tono amenazador mientras que Acnologia suspiraba de temor, si, el dragón más fuerte de todos tenía miedo y era justificado.

–Te ves muy linda cuando sonríes– Acnologia, intento de salir airoso nº668... fracaso nº666 (Cabe decir que las otras dos fueron por que escapó a tiempo)

* * *

><p>{Compuesto Senju: momento en el que Naruto y Alastor hicieron el jutsu de invocación}<p>

.

–Parece que esos dos han conseguido viajar, muy bien Alexa, es hora de empezar. Veamos si eres capaz de aguantar contra mí. No te preocupes, seguro que lo haces bien–

Alexa afirmó con la cabeza, mientras ambas tomaban una postura de batalla. Obviamente, Tsunade no se emplearía a fondo y usaría la fuerza adecuada para que el desnivel no fuera muy grande.

–Si consigues darme un buen golpe, pasaras la prueba... vamos– Tsunade colocó su mano en forma desafiante para que Alexa atacase sin embargo Alexa no se movía pero se le notaba concentración.

–(Interesante, la chica sabe que no está a mi nivel y en vez de atacar directamente prefiere intentar buscar una apertura...sabe lo que hace) Si no vienes a mi... yo iré a donde ti.–

Y con esto, Tsunade se movió a la suficiente velocidad para sorprender a Alexa pero también para que esta pudiera reaccionar si podía responder a tiempo.

Y así fue... en el último momento, Alexa se movió lo suficiente a la izquierda para evitar el puñetazo izquierdo de Tsunade. Sin embargo en el momento en el que parecía que Tsunade estaba por perder su punto de apoyo y de que Alexa pudiera ejecutar su golpe, Tsunade toma impulso para ejecutar un giró y golpear a Alexa con una patada por medio de su pierna derecha.

Al ver como Tsunade estaba por alcanzarla, la chica puso sus brazos para intentar reducir el golpe de la patada y dado que Tsunade no estaba usando toda su habilidad, esta logro parar temporalmente la patada quedándose esta parada en los brazos de la chica.

–(He conseguido bloquear)– El pensamiento de Alexa hizo que ella misma se motivase mas pero Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente al añadir más impulso en la patada pero gracias a que la patada estaba bloqueada Alexa retrocedió hacia atrás para no verse afectada por el impulso de la patada pero nuevamente Tsunade no se detuvo y procedió a asestar otro golpe pero en esta ocasión Alexa vio un fallo en el ataque y fue a golpear en un punto flaco pero en ese momento, Tsunade se movió haciendo que rozase con su ropa.. al menos el golpe de Tsunade tampoco acertó.

.

–No está mal Alexa, no está mal... tal vez deba aplicar mucha más potencia a mis golpes visto que sabes esquivar bien– Tsunade felicitó por como Alexa pudo ver el punto flaco que dejó a propósito.

–Gracias Tsunade-sensei, me esforzaré y daré lo mejor posible– Alexa recuperó la compostura de combate con una sonrisa mientras que Tsunade tenía lágrimas de anime por saber que tenía una alumna maravillosa que no la llamaba vieja y la trataba con respeto.

Y el combate prosiguió casi una hora, lo suficiente para que Alexa consiguiera rozar en varias ocasiones a Tsunade mas no logró asestar ningún golpe que, a diferencia de Tsunade, esta logró impactar más de una vez en ella y cada vez con más fuerza.

–No está mal, tienes aguante... pero aun no has logrado hacerme daño– Tsunade hacía crujir sus nudillos mientras Alexa respiraba de forma entre cortada. La chica estaba en el límite.

–Esta vez, usaré mi superfuerza– Con un último crujido, Tsunade golpeo un poste que estaba al lado de ella dejándolo hecho trizas y demostrando de que no bromeaba.

Por otro lado, Alexa sabía que tenía que lograrlo pero que a pesar de todo aun tenía un largo camino para recorrer antes de poder ganar realmente a Tsunade.

A medida que se acercaba la sannin una voz muy parecida a la suya resonaba en su cabeza, susurrando lo mismo una y otra vez... hasta que a pocos metros de distancia de Tsunade, tras el golpe inminente y la tensión... repitió esas palabras.

–Nayru–

Tsunade pudo ver como de la nada una especie de energía azul se posicionaba como un escudo para defender a Alexa, lo curioso es que no estaba formado por chakra y de que no conocía tal técnica pero dado que iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas era imposible que aguantara su golpe.

Un error total.

Al hacer impacto, logró hacer que el escudo se rompiera en cientos de fragmentos pero no logró alcanzar a Alexa porque todos esos fragmentos se llenaron de la potencia del golpe que ella había lanzado y los fragmentos en forma de energía concentrada devolvieron el golpe a Tsunade con el doble de potencia que tenía ese golpe inicialmente, Provocando que Tsunade fuera lanzada por el impacto hasta chocar en la pared del compuesto y atravesar la pared.

Un pensaría que es algo muy similar a el efecto del gumbai de Madara con el Uchihagaeshi... tras lograr la técnica, Alexa se desmayó por el agotamiento.

Tras unos minutos, Tsunade logró recuperarse y llegar hasta donde estaba Alexa con un poco de dificultad.

Al mirarla como descansaba la pequeña aprendiz, Tsunade miró hacia el horizonte.

–Parece que has pasado con un sobresaliente... no me lo esperaba. Seguro ahora podrías ser capaz de pasar tranquilamente los exámenes de chunin como si fuera fácil...aunque es normal siendo quien eres...–

Tsunade recogió a la chica para dejarla descansar y preparar la cena para cuando ella despierte y los otros dos muchachos volvieran... después de todo tenía que preparar la cena para celebrar que en el complejo Senju había tres nuevos invocadores.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Día siguiente, academia shinobi}

.

Hoy había sido un día cualquiera para casi toda la mayoría... todos menos para los Namikaze en especial.

Al parecer Minato tardó más de lo debido a una reunión porque al parecer su vestimenta no estaba muy presentable... pero como la reunión era importante tuvo que ir con la ropa nueva que había adquirido en una tienda gracias a la velocidad del hiraishin pero no tuvo tanta suerte con su manto de Hokage que ahora lucía un color rosa muy bonito al igual que el resto de su ropa interior. Decir que el jefe de los Hyuga y Aburame casi fueron al hospital por que estuvieron a punto de morir por un ataque de risa.

Muy similar lo sucedido con Menma, el cual toda su ropa estaba tintada de color rosado y extrañamente no funcionaba nada para quitarlo (los muy idiotas no intentaron usar henge)

Pero lo sucedido a los varones no es comparable a lo de las féminas del clan... por ciertos motivos evitaremos el cómo estaba Kushina en estos momentos y que broma le gastaron por lo que pasemos a una de las bromas más crueles que se le podían haber hecho a un ser vivo.

Naruko estaba devastada, más que eso.. su santuario. Su santuario en el que adoraba a su onii-chan e intentaba de alguna forma con ello, logran un final junto a el... ahora había sido mancillado.

Ella no lo podía creer, su preciado templo que nunca había sido hallado por su familia, había sido víctima de un gran sacrilegio, habían limpiado la prenda de Naruto y remendado de tal forma que parecía nueva... mas había perdido todo el aroma de Naruto... ese aroma que olía por las noches para dormir más tranquila.

Pero lo peor fueron las fotos, las fotos que tanta dedicación utilizó para hacer... fueron manipuladas, el rostro de Naruto fue arrancado de las fotos para que unas nuevas ocuparan el lugar de ese templo... ahora el templo tenía en lugar de esas maravillosas fotos... había unas imágenes de la cara de Sasuke. Sin duda, no pudo pegar ojo por ello.

Por otra parte pasemos a uno de los responsables de la broma: Naruto. El había decidido salir antes para ir con Alexa a saludar a Mikoto y Saya. Era evidente que Saya se llevaba muy bien con Alexa aunque el Uzumaki a diferencia de Alexa no sabía el motivo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{{Calles de Konoha}}

.

–¿Cómo crees que estarán hoy Mikoto y Saya?– Naruto preguntó animosamente a Alexa tras la clase de hoy... sinceramente estaba de buen humor ya que debido a la vergüenza que sentían sus hermanos biológicos no tuvo que soportarlos.

–Yo creo que bien, espero que no les molestemos con nuestra visita– Alexa dijo un poco tímida, era cierto que quería ver a las Uchiha pero no quería ser un incordio.

–En absoluto, seguro que se alegrarán de vernos-ttebayo– Naruto dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Y no debería estar aquí Alastor también?– Increíblemente, Alexa pregunto por nuestro buen amigo peliplata y Naruto se quedó con cara de duda.

–Alexa, te dije que avisaras a tou-san de que nos acompañase y si no podía que viniera más tarde...– Naruto se detuvo completamente ante la mirada perdida de Alexa.

–Por que lo hiciste... ¿Cierto?– La cara de Alexa, indicaba claramente su respuesta: No, no se acordó. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien decidió que era el momento de molestar.

–¿Que hacer por aquí Uzu-perdedor– Sasuke era el portador de este insulto en dirección al Uzumaki Fox.

–Vamos a ver a tu madre y tu hermana– Alexa puso mala cara ante el comportamiento del niño Uchiha.

Sin duda, el niño pelo pato tenía esa mirada de superioridad que se hacía mirar con todas las respuestas o casi todas.

–No sé de mi madre pero esa Saya se fue con mi hermano a una misión ayer por la noche y no volverán hasta por lo menos mañana– Naruto al igual que Alexa fruncieron el ceño al ver como Sasuke trataba a su hermana, el más enfadado era Naruto.

–No está bien que hables así de ella– Naruto rugió enfadado, Sasuke solo se rió y siguió avanzando por el camino a su clan.

–Vamos Naruto– Alexa y Naruto prosiguieron su camino aunque tuvieron que soportar al idiota de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Academia Shinobi}

.

Alastor estaba preocupado... siempre y cuando se dice siempre... es que siempre acompañaba a su hijo y a Alexa, que tenía la misión de protegerla a casa tras finalizar las clases. pero tras una urgencia al servicio, los dos alumnos no estaban. Empezó a registrar la academia de arriba a abajo y tras un cuarto de hora, decidió ir a buscar al director.

–Buenas tardes Alastor, He oído que fuiste a darme una visita ayer– Sarutobi aun se mantenía la risa por lo sucedido y el viejo sabía que Ciela no fue la bromista por lo que suponía que él era el causante de las bromas.

–Hiruzen... ¿Has visto a Naruto o Alexa? El viejo ex-kage vio la preocupación en los ojos del muchacho por lo que debía hacer algo.

–No te preocupes chico, seguro que están bien. Melody, ¿Has visto a Alexa o Naruto?– De una esquina apareció la niña con la que hablaron el día anterior con un portafolios y vestida de secretaria chibi.

–Hace cosa de media hora, les vi salir de la academia– Una respuesta rápida y sencilla por parte de la niña mientras que de forma un tanto cómica Melody dejaba el montón de papeles en la mesa.

Dada la preocupación, Alastor decidió dejar de lado el chiste de la explotación infantil mientras que Hiruzen lloraba internamente porque esa niña realizaba mucho mejor la labor de ayudante que cualquier otra profesional y solo tenía que darle algo de dinero y caramelos. Además tenía 5 años que era la misma edad que su nieto. aunque en realidad Hiruzen sabía algo de la niña que el resto desconocía.

–Bueno, entonces salieron hace un rato... ¿sabes a donde pueden haber ido? Tal vez ya estén en casa de Tsunade.

–Tal vez... pero hoy es viernes por lo que deben de haber ido a visitar a Mikoto y Saya– Alastor suspiró en alivio mientras que la niña tenía un aspecto pensante.

–no lo creo... ellas no están– La niña dijo mientras seguía pensando, esto sin duda provocó la preocupación en Alastor mientras que Sarutobi se empezaba a sentir nervioso.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que no están?– La preocupación de Alastor estaba en aumento.

–Bueno, Saya e Itachi están en una misión especial para... y Jiji le dijo a Mikoto que se reuniera con las señoras Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara y Aburame para no sé que... ¿Era eso Jiji? ¿Hoy era un día importante no?–

La mochila de Alastor cayó al suelo creando un buen boquete debido al peso colocado para su auto entrenamiento.

Su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, evitar estar en casa de los Uchiha sin que Mikoto se diera cuenta de que era para alejarla (eso era algo nuevo para el pero preocupante), Itachi y Saya en misión especial, día importante y... unas carpetas con él palabras sobre Uchiha en el escritorio... se fijó en la cara de preocupación de Hiruzen y su mente recordó algo que se le había pasado por alto: La masacre Uchiha... solo que esta vez Itachi y Saya eran los encargados.

Su estado emocional era tan evidente que Hiruzen le fue fácil leer su comportamiento y esto le preocupó. Tras las palabras de la niña, el joven miró a unos documentos con el título Uchiha que tenía dentro información sobre una reunión que a pesar de los esfuerzos del viejo... Minato con la sugerencia de Danzo y el consejo... para destruir el clan Uchiha evitando la guerra civil. Al menos, Sarutobi logró que Mikoto se salvase porque a pesar de que se rompió la amistad a causa del tratamiento hacia Naruto, Mikoto y Kushina eran compañeras de equipo.

Y por encima de todo, el no podía mantener una cara de preocupación por lo que su mente estaba pensando y Alastor parecía ver claramente ese sentimiento en el rostro del anciano y eso es lo que más le preocupaba al anciano sandaime... no sabía cómo, pero Alastor sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¡Maldita sea!– Y antes de que Sarutobi abriera la boca, Alastor saltó por la ventana del segundo piso para ir lo más rápido a su destino por que ya había oscurecido...

Mientras Sarutobi estaba preocupado por lo que estaba a punto de suceder y esperaba que el muchacho no llegara tarde pero era algo que no sabía que podría pasar por que después de todo, Naruto y Alexa no debían aparecer durante la Masacre Uchiha.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{minutos antes, casa de la familia de Sasuke}

.

–Esto no puede estar pasando... papa...¡NO!– Sasuke estaba en shock... al igual que Naruto y Alexa (aunque estos dos últimos en menor medida)

Cuando llegaron al barrio Uchiha ya había oscurecido pero las luces no estaban encendidas y entonces comenzó. Vieron armas arrojadizas por muchos lados... al seguir avanzando pudieron ver a personas muertas que provocó que los tres niños se asustaran. Naruto y Alexa pensaban que lo mejor era salir lo antes posible y avisar a los demás para tener ayuda pero claramente los muertos eran en el barrio del clan Uchiha y Sasuke estaba preocupado por su familia que estaba en Konoha.

Dado lo obvio, el hijo menor de Mikoto empezó a correr lo más rápido que podían ir sus piernas hasta llegar a su casa, Alexa y Naruto a pesar de que Sasuke era alguien detestable pensaron que era peligroso dejar que fuera solo y decidieron no hacer lo de que decía el sentido común y siguieron al chico.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, vieron a Sasuke de rodillas en el suelo llorando mientras que delante de él había una persona de espaldas con el símbolo Uchiha dando a entender que el autor de todo era un Uchiha... sobre todo si tenía en su mano una kodachi ensangrentada y el padre de Sasuke muerto en el suelo. No supieron mucho de lo que pasaba por que esta persona agarró del cuello a Sasuke y lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fue una locura.

–Tsukuyomi–

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo el sharingan de esta persona dio un extraño cambio e hizo que Sasuke gritara en agonía antes de quedarse en un estado de pánico y terror total hasta quedarse inconsciente del terror tanto que no sabía que Naruto y Alexa estaban allí esa noche.

Los dos chicos querían hacer algo pero al ser su primera experiencia real de lo que era una masacre, estaban totalmente paralizados y recordemos que eran niños. Lo siguiente que vio Naruto fue negro pues el asaltante le propinó un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y Alexa estaba a punto de sufrir el mismo destino que Sasuke.

–Tsukuyomi–

El sharingan del individuo extrañamente no logró que entrara en un genjutsu pero si la dejó en un estado de inconsciencia. Esto le pareció raro al usuario del sharingan pero como la chica estaba inconsciente decidió aprovechar de llevarse de Konoha a la Valentai.

Sin embargo no sabía que estaba sucediendo algo dentro de la mente de Alexa.

.

* * *

><p>{Mindscape}<p>

.

**–****No me esperaba ver de nuevo esa etapa del sharingan– **La sombra misteriosa que suele aconsejar a Alexa, se fijaba en la chica que incluso en su mente estaba desmayada pero estaba empezando a brillar esto provocó la preocupación en la persona misteriosa.

**–****Aun es muy pronto para su verdadero despertar, debo evitarlo–** Tras una serie de sellos, la luz comenzó a disminuir haciendo que la persona misteriosa suspirara.

**–****Lo he conseguido retrasar pero... tengo la sensación de que cuando despierte... parte de su verdadero ser también lo hará.–** La figura misteriosa volvió a la sombra dentro de la mente de Alexa hasta desaparecer esperando a que la chica se recuperara del sueño.

* * *

><p>Desconocido para todos, una figura misteriosa tras la marcha del autor de la masacre, tomó a Naruto para llevarlo a un lugar seguro.<p>

Lo más extraño es que a los tres minutos de marcharse la figura misteriosa que tomó a Naruto es que apareció Alastor que estaba muy agitado.

–Mierda, Sasuke está aquí pero sentía hace poco a Naruto cerca. Maldición– Alastor estaba más que frustrado, estaba en pánico. No pensaba que Itachi o Saya matarían a Naruto y a Alexa pero esto no podía ser nada bueno.

Su frustración hizo que generase por todo su cuerpo un impulso de chakra y por un instante le pareció ver a Alexa con alguien y eso era extraño porque al fijarse en la dirección donde le entro esa sensación había una pared.

Pero como decía el dicho, a caballo regalado y en un estado emocional así, decidió seguir la pista lo más rápido que podía alcanzar.

El no era muy buen sensor a menos que estuviera usando senjutsu pero algo decía en el fondo de su ser que debía seguir ese camino, aplicando chakra Raiton provocó que la respuesta de su cuerpo se hiciera más rápida, si su cuerpo aguantaría la tensión... no lo sabía pero le daba igual.

Tras ir totalmente sin pesos, tenía la suficiente velocidad para alcanzar al perseguidor y así lo hizo. Entonces el chico ante la situación de Alexa decidió que lo mejor no era usar ningún jutsu o proyectil por que podía alcanzarla por accidente así que decidió intentar utilizar una técnica que no sabía si realmente llamar la técnica.

–Entrada...¡DINAMICA!– Y con ese grito el Uchiha miró hacia atrás para ver el puntapié que recibió en toda la cara mandándolo lejos a volar mientras soltaba a la chica que fue recogida por un clon de sombra.

–Se que la rebelión Uchiha era inminente pero eso no explica por qué tenías que secuestrar a Alexa...–

El Uchiha se acercó al Alastor original para arremeter contra él , el chico estaba preparado para combatir pero la imagen delante de él hizo que se quedara desconcertado.

–¿Shisui?– Y tras decir esas palabras, el Alastor original chocó con un árbol.

Si, Itachi y Saya estaban en una misión especial lejos de Konoha porque les querían lejos de lo que estaba por suceder... cabe decir que estos dos no sabían nada. Y el autor de esta masacre era el amigo de Itachi... Shisui.

–Lo siento, no sé como lo sabías pero debo terminar con esto... ella es necesaria– las palabras del Uchiha llegaron al pequeño que se tambaleaba por la conmoción del golpe.

–No me jodas... Futon: Daitoppa! – Y con una corta respiración Alastor expulsó un potente disparo de viento que Shisui reaccionó rápidamente con sus propios sellos.

–katon goukakyuu no jutsu– Una gran bola de fuego chocó con la técnica de viento y para desgracia de Alastor su propia técnica solo logró que la técnica de Shisui se hiciera más potente. El clon del original vio como la bola de fuego dio a su original.

–No está mal para un niño– El Uchiha se dio la vuelta para ver a Alastor intentando entablar batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con él. Shisui pudo ver un pequeño tronco de madera carbonizado donde se suponía que Alastor debió ser alcanzado por la bola de fuego

–¡Toma está!– Tras una serie de ataques fallidos, el pequeño se la jugó intentando dar un golpe en el costado del Uchiha. Por desgracia este pudo evitarlo con facilidad.

–Realmente eres hábil, yo diría que eres un alto chunin en nivel pero... te falta odio y habilidad– Una patada de Shisui golpeo en la barbilla de Alastor haciendo que este cayese al suelo.

El joven intentaba levantarse con esfuerzo por que su centro de gravedad había sido golpeado.

–(Esto va mal... es cierto que soy fuerte... para mi edad, pero él es un shinobi de élite y además puede predecir mis movimientos con Sharingan... si tuviera algún sello para prevenir su predicción de movimientos pero aun así... soy demasiado pequeño... demasiado... débil)– ¡Joder!– Alastor dejó atrás su análisis, era obvio que no ganaría... como mucho ganaría tiempo para que alguien llegase como refuerzo aunque esa era una idea desesperada.

–(No debo rendirme, si lo hago Alexa...)– El Uchiha se movía cada vez más rápido y era cada vez más difícil de localizar debido a la oscuridad de la noche, el cuerpo del muchacho estaba cada vez más cansado y la pérdida era cada vez mas inevitable.

–(Maldita sea, no puedo verle, necesito ver... tengo que darle!)– Ante su instinto su cuerpo generó en todo su cuerpo otro impulso de chakra y en ese instante pudo ver como Shisui estaba por golpearle en la espalda y en ese instante se dio la vuelta para contra restarle con un Rasengan incompleto pues no le había dado suficiente tiempo.

Shisui retrocedió hasta quedar clavado en el árbol, aunque fueran unos segundos... el Uchiha se sorprendió lo que vio.. no solo por la técnica del rasengan... más bien por lo que vio en el muchacho antes de desaparecer de él.

–Nos volveremos a ver... muchacho–

Alastor estaba decidido a seguir pero Shisui ya no tenía esa idea en la cabeza... el Uchiha había estado masacrando a todo el clan, había usado el Tsukuyumi dos veces y acababa de recibir un Rasengan incompleto en el estómago... demasiado para asumir y tal vez mandarían AMBU para su búsqueda por haber tomado a Alexa.

Y entonces desapareció por medio de la técnica que era famoso y por el título que le habían dado: El cuerpo parpadeante. El era considerado el segundo shinobi de Konoha más rápido después de Minato.

Alastor se alegró al ver que el Uchiha había decidido retirarse, entonces el clon desapareció y se dispuso a recoger a la chica cuando una extraña figura apareció de entre los arbustos. A la que apenas podía ver.

Pero arrojó un cuerpo hacia Alastor que reconoció antes de que este se desintegrará en astillas de madera: Un Zetsu blanco. Por lo que esa persona debía ser un aliado.

–Tu amiga aun no ha abierto del todo los ojos cuando lo haga...ella será guiada hacia su destino...– Y tras esas palabras desapareció en una bola de luz.

Alastor obviamente se quedó con cara de palo y pensando si aún seguía con los efectos de la conmoción del golpe... más aun, eran extrañas las palabras. Obviamente Alexa no tiene los ojos abiertos por que esta inconsciente pero entonces... ¿Por qué decir del todo? ¿Acaso esta medio dormida o se hacía la dormida?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió recoger a Alexa entre sus brazos para llevarla de nuevo a su casa {Es la misma forma que Minato llevaba a Kushina cuando la rescató de los shinobi que la secuestraron de niña}.

Debido a la batalla y su poca instrucción de mapas, no sabía cuál era la dirección para volver a la villa y entonces comenzó a subir gracias a chakra aplicado a los pies a la cima de un árbol para buscar la dirección a Konoha.

Tras eso, volvió a fijarse en Alexa. claramente estaba dormida y parecía un pequeño ángel.

Alastor se quedó mirando a la Valentai mientras una pequeña brisa movía su cabello, pero también provocó que Alexa se despertara.

El momento pareció pararse, Alexa vio la cara de Alastor con una sonrisa totalmente pacífica junto a la luna llena que se podía ver en el marco de la imagen lo que provocó que se sonrojara mientras que sus ojos se abrieran completamente de par en par.

.

.

Medio segundo después...

.

.

–¡¿POR QUEEEEEEE?!– Alastor salió volando cortesía de un puñetazo de Alexa, la chica actuó sin darse cuenta de por qué motivo había golpeado a Alastor.

–Ups.. Lo siento– La chica dijo tímidamente con una sonrisa en la copa del árbol.

Las cosas en Konoha tal vez estaban a punto de tornarse más interesantes...

Notas Finales:

Eli-sama: espero que les haya gustado y ya falta muy poco para el capitulo 8, solo nos falta agragar 2 mas

Ciela el hada: y saludos amigos mios solo tengan cuidado con el hada juas juas juas :DXD


	6. Capitulo 6: Otro año mas

Despuésde este, solo queda un capítulo mas que subir antes de que subamos el nuevo... el cual alcanzará las 20000 palabras mínimo.

Ciela el Hada: Los peronajes de Zelda, Naruto u otros Animes no nos pertencen

Eli-Sama: pero si los Oc que son de nosotros.

Ale, pues disfruten del capítulo

** Capitulo 6: Otro año mas**

Un suspiro, es lo que podía decirse de cómo actuaba el ex-demonio mientras tenía que soportar algo tan aburrido nuevamente, la academia... ya estaban en el segundo curso de la academia shinobi y había veces en las que realmente se quedaba más aburrido que la una.

Mientras recibían una clase de historia sobre las cinco naciones, Alastor comenzó a rememorar unas cuantas cosas que habían sucedido poco antes de comenzar la academia.

Después de todo, casi no había vacaciones y el paso de un curso a otro era más rápido aunque en realidad la duración de la academia era mayor que el periodo escolar de su hogar de origen.

Realmente, solo había pasado un mes desde la masacre Uchiha y en ese mes, pasaron de estar en el primer curso de academia a estar en el segundo curso.

Hasta la fecha desde aquella noche, podía destacar dos días en especial aunque también había ciertas cosas que inquietaban al estudiante de academia.

El primero era respecto a el descubrimiento de cómo pudo ver a Shisui en el combate aunque el otro suceso también sería recordado, el cumpleaños de Naruto y por defecto el de Menma y Naruko.

Dado que no tenía nada nuevo que escuchar de Iruka, Alastor hizo algo que nadie pensaba y era simple... lanzar un genjutsu, una simple ilusión para que todos piensen que él estaba atento cuando en realidad estaba por tomar la filosofía del bueno de Shikamaru... echar una siesta, después de todo, el Alastor original no quería que su clon recibiera clases aburridas, si, un clon.. en esos momentos el original estaba entrenando...

.

* * *

><p>{SueñoFlashback del clon Alastor: cumpleaños de Naruto}

.

–¡A despertar!– Una potente voz resonó en el hogar de los Senju haciendo que gran parte de los cristales vibrasen.

Esto hizo claramente que todos los que dormían se despertasen con un brinco más un pequeño susto en el caso de algunos. Este fue el caso del Uzumaki que dormía plácidamente hasta que un fuerte sonido hizo que diese un pequeño brinco haciendo que se levantase de la cama en un instante.

Tras ese pequeño salto, Naruto se fijó en el autor de dicha acción horrible solo pudo poner una mezcla de molestia y enfado con un poco de tristeza.

–Tou-san, ¿Por qué? Estaba durmiendo con que me había tocado un pack de ramen gratis para toda la vida-ttebayo– Naruto replicaba ante la cara sonriente del autor de la fechoría.

**–****Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con el gaki, no deberías habernos despertado Otouto–** Kurama se quejaba desde el interior del sello pues el también estaba disfrutando del sueño merecido tras un buen rato de entrenamiento.

–Me ofendes hijo... y yo que quería avisarte que tu desayuna especial está listo– Con unas lágrimas fingidas, Alastor provocó que Naruto ladease la cabeza en confusión.

–¿Desayuno especial? ¿Se celebra algo?– Kurama se dio cuenta rápidamente del motivo del desayuno especial mientras esperaba a ver la reacción de su jinchuriki en el momento que se diese cuenta.

–Por supuesto que sí... después de todo, hoy cumples nueve años– El ex-demonio no tuvo que esperar ni un segundo para la reacción del chico, una expresión totalmente diferente a la que se había imaginado.

–¿Estás bien?– Sinceramente, no se esperaba que Naruto pusiera esa expresión.

–Bueno, es que casi siempre en mi cumpleaños...– Los ojos de Alastor se agrandaron, colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico para que no dijera mas.

–(Que idiota soy) No te preocupes, esta vez vas a tener un buen día– Alastor dio una sonrisa sincera para tranquilizar al joven jinchuriki. Jinchuriki, poder del sacrificio humano, contenedor de un biju... había diferentes formas de decirlo y por desgracia debido a la mentalidad de los civiles y de los sucesos antes del sellado, el pueblo nunca había tratado bien a Naruto y lo peor era seguramente en su cumpleaños pues coincidía con el ataque del Kyubi que provocó tantas muertes hace nueve años.

poco a poco se pudo ver como la expresión de Naruto fue cambiando a una más alegre y de cómo rápidamente se fue a el comedor para degustar del desayuno que en esta ocasión, Alastor se pasó en vela toda la noche para preparar las cosas para este día en especial.

Tsunade no se lo creía, Ciela estaba tranquila y por el momento no se había burlado de su archienemigo Alastor... pocos sabían que la misma noche poco antes de que Ciela cometiese una nueva travesura... esta se encontró a Alastor trabajando duramente en la cocina y este mismo le pidió un alto el fuego para que Naruto tuviera un buen cumpleaños e increíblemente, el hada acepto con la condición que incluyese en el menú su comida favorita.

Alexa también estaba en la cocina y parecía un poco cansada, aunque no tenía ojeras visibles, Alastor si se le notaban un poco.

–Buenos días Naruto– La chica que estuvo a punto de ser raptada por el Uchiha saludo con una buena sonrisa.

–¡Alexa, abuelita... que pronto os habéis levantado hoy!– Naruto estaba sorprendido pues era sábado y solían despertarse más tarde.

–Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi nieto favorito, por lo que hay que aprovechar la mañana y hay que reconocer que el desayuno esta delicioso.– La matriarca del clan Senju respondía de forma alegre mientras tomaba otro bocado de unas pastas y al mismo tiempo no podía resistirse a dar un pequeño sonido que indicaba que la comida estaba deliciosa.

–Gracias Tsunade, pero he de reconocer que Alexa me ha echado una mano– Alastor atrapó a Alexa dando unas palmadas en la espalda mientras que Alexa tenía un leve sonrojo.

–No es nada, solo quería ayudar un poco– Alexa respondió con un poco de vergüenza pero no de forma tan tímida como antaño, Alastor había notado que las palabras de aquella persona misteriosa eran ciertas, la personalidad de Alexa había cambiado un poco, la parte buena es que ya no actuaba tan aterrada ante el demonio.

Fue una casualidad que Alexa se levantó para ir a tomar un vaso de agua y se encontrara con Alastor trabajando en algo ... mayor sorpresa fue saber que el motivo era el cumpleaños de Naruto que ni si quiera sabía la fecha.

–Por supuesto que ayudó Alexa-chan, de no ser por ella, seguro que el canoso la hubiera pifiado– Ciela dio un bocado al bizcocho mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

–Este bizcocho es exquisito– Ciela parecía tener una experiencia de comida celestial e incluso uno podía jurar que parecía que estaba en un escenario de estar en el paraíso.

–Ciela... yo hice las galletas rellenas, el bizcocho... lo hizo Alastor.– En un instante, Ciela dejó de comer, miró a Alastor y volvió a mirar al plato del bizcocho. Esta acción la repitió un par de veces causando gotas de sudor en la mayoría hasta que al fin el hada rompió su acción de repetición y totalmente roja, se empezó a marchar pero al poco tiempo, tomó otro trozo de bizcocho para volver a marcharse lo que provocó que muchos sonrieran.

–Esta hada... (al menos no habrá martillazos ni bromas pesadas... al menos hoy) Bueno, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer y esta noche tendremos una buena fiesta.– Ante las palabras de su padre adoptivo Naruto dio un bocado a las galletas y luego tomó un poco del bizcocho para que sus ojos brillasen con estrellas. En el interior del sello, su inquilino tenía una sensación similar.

**–****Naruto, es necesario que Tsunade se retire de la cocina y que se encarguen mi Otouto y Alexa... esto es exquisito–** El gran biju Kitsune estaba realmente aprovechando la pequeña apertura del sello para poder degustar lo que Naruto comía al mismo tiempo que Alastor tenía una gota de sudor.

–Kurama, puede que Tsunade no sea como Shizune en la cocina pero también cocina decente...– Alastor intentó defender a la sannin babosa a pesar que era cierto que quitando a Naruto que no sabía cocinar, Tsunade era la que peor cocinaba en comparación al resto.

**–****Lo que digas... aun ni si quiera sé cómo puedes escucharme aun estando en el sello– **El Kyubi resopló en queja de que su deseo no sería cumplido.

–Kurama, no es bueno decir esas cosas... aunque ya sabemos el motivo de Alexa, no sé como Tou-san puede oírte– Naruto bebió un poco del jugo de naranja.

–¿Sabéis que soy la única que no puede escuchar a Kurama?– Tsunade parecía tener una mini nube de depresión al sentirse un poco aislada de la conversación. –¿Cómo es que tu si puedes oírle?– Tsunade quería conocer el secreto de cómo podía escuchar.

–Bueno, eso es un poco raro de explicar... Naruto ahora que recuerdo... ¿Qué contrato firmaste?– Alastor quería mantener el motivo un poco apartado para poder jugar lo máximo posible con la información obtenida.

–Dragones– Naruto respondió tranquilamente mientras Kurama solo empezó a reírse por la reacción de la mayoría, Alastor escupió el zumo, Alexa se le cayó la galleta y Tsunade estaba a punto de desmayarse.

–Dra... dra.. dragones?– Tsunade empezó a balbucear pues era un contrato que solo se escuchaba en cuentos de hadas. Naruto sonrió mientras asentía con la cabeza.

–¿Quién es su líder?– Alastor tenía curiosidad por saber la identidad del dragón, claro está que no había visto el contrato de dragones y en su vida Otaku había visto muchos dragones fuertes por lo que estaba la opción de ser un nombre que no había oído antes o ser un dragón conocido por él.

–Acnologia– La segunda respuesta rápida de Naruto hizo que el vaso de Alastor se cayera al suelo haciendo que se rompiera en mucho pedazos.

–¿El dragón del apocalipsis?– El chico empezó a tartamudear al conocer el nombre del jefe de convocatoria pues sabía su capacidad tras ver lo que hacía a la isla de Tenrou en Fairy tail.

–Es bastante majo aunque Grandine parece que lo tiene a ralla– Naruto casi empezó a reír recordando como actuaba Acnologia ante su esposa y se preguntaba por qué pasaba eso.

Por otro lado, Alastor no se imaginaba nada, era como si hubieran cogido dos personajes conocidos y les hubieran cambiado su comportamiento... aunque lo dejó pasar por que después de todo, la Konoha en la que vivía era diferente a la que él pensaba conocer.

–¿Y tú qué contrato tienes?– Tsunade intentaba dejar de flipar y decidió preguntar a Alastor pues seguramente no tendría más sorpresas.

–Bueno, es muy fácil y es el motivo por el que puedo escuchar a Kurama... después de todo la jefa de convocatoria es la novia de Aniki– Alastor respondió con una sonrisa burlona mientras que las reacciones terminaron siendo mayores que la revelación del contrato de Naruto.

–¿KURAMA TIENE NOVIA?– Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo que Kurama abrió sus ojos ante la declaración de su hermano pequeño.

**–****¿Viste a Uka-chan?–** Kurama estaba totalmente nervioso.

–Sí, lo único que estaba jugando a varios Eroges... aun me pregunto cómo sabe de la existencia de ellos (o que supiera lo que son las video consolas)– Alastor dijo tranquilamente mientras que Tsunade, Kurama y Naruto ladearon la cabeza en confusión mientras que Alexa le parecía sonar de algo la palabra por la que tenían duda.

–¿Que es un eroge?– Naruto pregunto inocentemente pero logrando que su padre adoptivo se ruborizara.

–Em... bueno un Eroge es un juego en el que tomas decisiones y aparecen imágenes en movimiento y sonidos eh...– Alastor empezó a mover la cabeza intentando calmarse.

–¿De qué trata... salvar princesas?– Tsunade preguntó, le parecía interesante la capacidad de un juego con toma de decisiones y tal vez sería útil para el campo de batalla pero lo que logró fue que el pobre se ruborizara aun mas y Naruto estuviera poniendo la cara de 'yo también quiero saber' Al no haber más remedio, Alastor se acercó a Tsunade y le susurró algo al oído con lo que empezó también a ruborizarse con una pequeña risita que haría orgulloso a Jiraiya.

–¿Y bien?– Naruto seguía queriendo saber las respuesta.

–Ejem... te lo diré cuando seas mayor... si... o cuando tengas novia– La última parte la dijo en voz más baja para que Naruto no la escuchara, sin embargo Kurama si que escuchó y comprendió lo que debía de ser la temática del juego haciendo que maldijera con fuerza el hecho de estar en la jaula.

–¡No es justo! Tú no eres mayor!– Naruto puso un berrinche por no poder saber mientras que Alastor se ganó una vena hinchada en la cabeza.

–Puede que físicamente tengamos la misma edad, pero mentalmente te gano– Alastor cruzó de brazos mientras que Naruto se extrañó al mismo tiempo que se sorprendió.

–¿Misma edad? ¿Cuando has cumplido años?– Naruto preguntó por qué pensaba que aun tenía 8 años.

–Bueno, yo los cumplí hace unos meses... el mismo día que aniki los cumple... no es importante... lo importante será la fiesta que te tenemos preparada para esta noche– Alastor simplemente declaró mientras que Naruto pensó en que no era justo que el cumpleaños de su padre adoptivo no se celebrase, al mismo tiempo, Alexa tuvo una idea.

–¿Por qué no invitamos a los Uchiha a la fiesta? Después de todo lo ocurrido, merecen pasar un buen rato– Alexa terminó con la intención de animar a clan Uchiha el cual después de la masacre podías contar con una mano los miembros Uchiha con vida aunque en realidad tenía más intenciones para ir a ver a los Uchiha.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no?– Tsunade empezó a tomar los cubiertos para dejarlos en el fregadero y marchar, por desgracia recordó algo. –Lo siento, se me había olvidado, hoy tengo que ir a ocupar una pequeña jornada en el hospital por lo que estaré ocupada hasta la fiesta... Alastor ¿Puedes acompañarlos a la casa de los Uchiha?– Tsunade se preparó rápidamente para ir al hospital para cumplir con sus tareas y volver a casa lo antes posible.

Tras terminar de recoger las cosas, cortesía de unos clones de sombra, cosa que aun sorprendía a Naruto por la habilidad de Alastor y de la utilidad de la técnica fuera de combate que hacía que le entraran ganas de aprender esa técnica.

Al poco, los tres dispusieron su camino a su destino mientras que el hada decidió tomar un nuevo plan de travesuras pues hoy no podía meterse con Alastor por el trato echo y a pesar de ser un hada del *****, siempre mantenía sus palabras (cuando hablaba seriamente, porque después de todo , suele mentir a veces). Aun así, se podía notar un pequeño gruñido por parte de Kurama pues aun no le agradaban los Uchiha. De todas formas estaba contento de que quedaran los únicos Uchiha decentes si no se contaba con el idiota de Sasuke.

Por el camino, Alexa tenía una pequeña conversación mental con una persona especial sobre un tema en particular.

–¿(Crees que debería contárselo a Saya? ¿Es una buena idea? ¿Me creerá... ?)– Alexa preguntó mentalmente, era claro que nadie más que ella y la persona en cuestión no podían escuchar.

**–****Por supuesto que sí mi niña, por supuesto que sí– **La misteriosa voz resonó en la mente de la Valentai

–(Tu siempre sabes lo que hay que hacer, Jiji)– Mientras hablaba mentalmente con este sujeto misterioso, Alexa se paró en medio de la calle.

–(¿sabes Jiji?, todavía me pregunto que fue del resto de mi familia y sobre ese hombre malo de la pesadilla... tengo miedo.)– Alexa tembló un poco al recordar la terrible pesadilla.

**–****No te preocupes, la diosa Hylia y tu jiji te protegerán–** El sujeto misterioso pudo ver como una persona en la realidad veía a Alexa con un poco de preocupación. **–Además, sabes que el también cuida de ti... puedes contar con el.–** La voz de que sonaba en la mente de Alexa cesó para que esta pudiera estar más atenta a su entorno.

–Alexa, ¿estás bien? ¿te pasa algo?– Alastor se preocupó un poco debido a que Alexa se había parado en medio de la calle e incluso sujetando de los hombros a la chica que normalmente suele reaccionar a los pocos momentos.

–No es nada, solo me preguntaba qué sería de mi madre... mi familia o si realmente tuve antes una vida. – Alexa dijo con una expresión un poco deprimida pues si supuesta mente no se equivocaba habían pasado tanto tiempo que su familia hubiera muerto hace mucho. Naruto se puso triste ante la tristeza de Alexa y Alastor también, aunque él sabía que ella era la hija de Hylia pues su misión era defender a la chica.

Al poco de ver como Naruto se había puesto triste, Alexa reaccionó rápido y cambió su expresión a una sonrisa mientras se soltaba del agarre de Alastor y proseguía con el camino rumbo a el hogar de los Uchiha. Alastor sonrió un poco pues este era un avance, no por cómo era capaz de seguir adelante... internamente tenía la mini danza de la victoria porque no se había asustado de el... todavía recordaba las anteriores veces que sucedió algo similar y el resultado fue diferente.

Tras un pequeño recorrido, que no fue mucho por que irónicamente la zona Uchiha estaba muy cerca de la Senju, llegaron al hogar de los supervivientes del famoso clan Uchiha. Por desgracia, al llamar a la puerta, fueron recibidos por el Uchiha menos querido para ellos... tras un pequeño vistazo por parte del pelo pato decidió hablar con su tono de Uchiha élite.

–¿Que hacen aquí el Uzu-perdedor y el Canoso?– La expresión de superioridad de Sasuke cambió a la de una de temor... no por la expresión triste de Naruto... más bien por la expresión fría que puso la Valentai y la mirada asesina que tenía Alastor... mirada que solo podía ver Sasuke pues el peliplata estaba detrás de los otros dos por lo que Naruto y Alexa no pudieron ver como los cabellos de Alastor se elevaban de tal forma que indicaba que estaba por hacer uso del mote que le dieron en la academia. Sin embargo, antes de que Alastor eliminase a un sujeto de un clan en vías de extinción, otra persona actuó primero.

–Solo hemos venido a dar una visita al resto de tu familia así que...¿Podemos pasar?– La voz de Alexa era fría como el hielo y la pregunta no parecía ni de coña una pregunta.

–(Sus cambios de actitud son cada vez más extremos... no me imagino cuando empiece con...)– Un escalofrío paso por la espalda de Alastor al pensar cosas que probablemente se cumplan en el futuro y por lo que rezaría por Sasuke para que no diga mas idioteces. Por otra parte...

–Cla...claro... pasad– Sasuke casi se mea en los pantalones, entre la mirada de muerte de... el ex-demonio y la mirada fría de Alexa el Uchiha sintió el mismo temor que cuando Shisui provocó la masacre del clan.

Tras pasar por la puerta, un pequeño temblor del suelo puso a los muchachos en alerta, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose en estampida para mostrar a una animada Mikoto.

–NARU-CHAN!– Y con un fuerte abrazo, Naruto acabó siendo presa del abrazo de Mikoto y por consecuencia estaba en riesgo de muerte por el método conocido de las montañas de la felicidad.

–Okaa-san... Naruto se está asfixiando– La voz estoica sonó en la sala hizo que todos mirasen a la derecha de Mikoto para descubrir a Itachi que había llegado a la entrada sin haber hecho ningún ruido, aunque es natural siendo de AMBU. Mikoto vio a Itachi tras su advertencia con expresión de duda, luego volvió a ver a Naruto que lentamente se estaba poniendo azul para acto seguido repetir la secuencia.

–Huy, lo siento Naru-chan– Mikoto soltó del agarre, a Naruto de forma asustada y sonriente al mismo tiempo que el pobre chico no paraba de coger aire como un loco.

–Aire... oh bendito y sagrado aire– Naruto poco a poco recuperaba su color de piel correcta a la vez que Alastor colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del chico.

– Te comprendo hijo... a veces me pregunto si Mikoto y Uka son parientes– Alastor derramaba lágrimas de anime pues a pesar de ser una situación a la que uno podría considerar como estar en el paraíso, el punto era que te quedabas sin aire. Por otro lado, los ojos de Kurama se volvieron a abrir de golpe al estilo yakuza de una comedia romántica al entender que Alastor había pasado por la misma situación que Naruto solo que...

**–****¿QUE HAS ECHO CON MI UKA-CHAN? **La voz de Kurama hizo que los tres jóvenes se tapasen los oídos de lo fuerte que gritó.

–Yo no hice nada, fue ella varias veces y de no ser por que Uka estaba posesiva, Renamon también habría hecho lo mismo tras ver mi senjutsu activo.– El pobre chico se intentó explicar de todas las formas para evitar la furia de su hermano a pesar de que estaba en un sello. Aunque por desgracia la explicación que intentaba dar podría terminar provocando que la tumba se hiciera más profunda.

**–****¿Senjutsu? ¿No me digas que has logrado el modo kitsune sabio?–** Kurama no sabía si pensar que era una mentira o lo decía en serio pues al igual que su contenedor, siempre le sorprendía. Por desgracia la curiosidad llamó al resto.

–El modo sabio... ¿Algo como lo de Jiraiya? ¿Podemos verlo?– Las palabras de Mikoto provocaron a que el pobre invocador de zorros se quedase paralizado ante las probabilidades.

–Esto... no... no sé si es una buena idea– Alastor empezó a usar un tono de asustado y retroceder un par de pasos.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso era mentira?– Mikoto dijo en su mirada de cachorrito no jutsu.

–Tou-san yo también quiero ver el modo sabio– Naruto empezó a usar también la misma técnica y Alastor ni se molestó en mirar a Alexa porque no quería saber si ella se uniría al resto... al menos Itachi mantenía su mirada igual.

–Lo siento, ya sabéis que con el senjutsu aumentas mucho de fuerza y sentidos pero...– Alastor intentaba mantenerse lo más fuerte posible para no mostrar su habilidad de senjutsu.

–¿acaso te pasa algo como Jiraya... que adquiere verrugas y cosas así?– Mikoto era lo único que se le ocurrió por otro lado, Alastor decidió cavar un poco más la tumba.

–Ummm... no... digamos que adquiero ciertas características que me convierten en algo excesivamente... Kawaii– Las últimas palabras las dijo mientras con las manos en la cabeza emulando a orejas dando a entender que en el modo sabio le salen orejas de kitsune. Mikoto por un instante se imaginó lo que sería la apariencia y entonces un puff de humo se llenó en la sala. Ahora Mikoto tenía entre sus brazos un peluche de un zorro mientras que Alastor estaba detrás de Naruto con la postura equivalente a un gato asustado. Unos segundos después Mikoto miró extrañada el objeto entre sus brazos con una gran decepción.

–Lo siento, pero aprendí del pasado y ahora siempre tengo un kawamiri preparado– Mikoto intentó poner la mirada de cachorrito para convencerlo pero antes de hacer contacto visual Alastor miraba hacia otro lado para no caer presa y a todo esto Naruto se dio cuenta de algo..

–¿Donde está Alexa?– Todos se fijaron en el lugar donde estaba Alexa o se suponía que estaba porque ya no estaba.

–Umm... tal vez haya ido a ver a Saya– Itachi dijo con total calma mientras que Mikoto aun derramaba lágrimas falsas por haber sido víctima de la astucia de Alastor para librarse de ella.

–¿Por cierto, que queríais?– Itachi preguntó de forma calmada.

–Bueno es el cumpleaños de Naruto y él quería preguntarles algo– Alastor dijo de forma inocente mientras se mantenía detrás de Naruto. Por desgracia el temor de Alastor se volvió mayor al ver que el peluche había quedado destrozado de lo fuerte que había estado abrazado por los brazos de Mikoto y está tenía a su vez una mirada con estrellas en los ojos que hacía que el invocador de los zorros se estremeciera de miedo por lo que podría suceder.

–¿Hoy es el CUMPLEAÑOS de Naru-chan? ¿cómo se me había olvidado? Dime qué quieres Naru-chan– Mikoto empezó a decir de forma acelerada haciendo que el Uzumaki se pusiera un poco más nervioso de lo que tendría que estar.

–Esto.. me gustaría... que vinierais... a celebrar mi cumpleaños... y...– Naruto fue víctima nuevamente de la terrible técnica que puede llegar a provocar la muerte por asfixia conocida como el abrazo de las montañas del paraíso.

Suerte que esta vez fue Itachi el que tuvo que separarlos. Mientras tanto Alexa ya había iniciado la conversación con Saya Uchiha

–Además de lo del cumpleaños de Naruto.. veras...hay algo que quería contarte y es que ...– Las palabras que salieron por la boca de Alexa que explicaban el motivo de por qué quería ir a la casa Uchiha, provocó que la Uchiha tuviera los ojos abiertos como platos.  
>– Eso es increíble... ¿Me estás diciendo que ...? No te preocupes, guardaré el secreto.–<p>

Y a partir de ese momento y durante mucho tiempo las personas que estaban en esa habitación guardarían el secreto pero Saya no fue la única que escuchó la conversación pues la figura misteriosa con ojos rojos también estaba presente durante la declaración de dicho secreto y tras una sonrisa que era inapreciable debido a que tenía la boca oculta con vendas, desapareció de forma mágica del recinto.

De esta forma pasaron las horas de entretenimiento en la casa de los Uchiha, Saya y Alexa estuvieron charlando mientras que Itachi jugaba con Naruto y le enseñaba algunos trucos mientras que Alastor y Mikoto mantenían una charla civilizada. Todos los Uchiha felices en el hogar... todos menos Sasuke que por decir barbaridades... se fue a paseo

Y cuándo decidieron dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa de Tsunade para la fiesta, un AMBU apareció ante ellos.

–Alexa-sama, la estábamos buscando– El AMBU trató muy formalmente a la Valentai aunque en parte era debido a su condición de hija adoptiva del hokage.

–¿Que quieres de ella?– Mikoto respondió con una voz severa, estuvo por activar el sharingan y causar un alboroto si fuera necesario pero tras una charla con Alastor se dio cuenta de que no era muy buena idea de momento, después de todo, la mayoría de los Uchiha planeaban un golpe de estado y si veían actuar a tal punto tras la masacre, los que conocían la verdad y maquillaron la masacre, ordenarían acciones nada aconsejables para los pocos miembros con vida.

–Hoy es la celebración del nacimiento de los hermanos de Alexa-sama, por lo que debe acudir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos ahora– El AMBU expresó sencillamente el motivo de su aparición que francamente no le gustó a ninguno de ellos.

–¿Puedo ir contigo?– La voz de Naruto sonó con un tono bastante bajo pero perfectamente audible.

–Naruto...tu..¿estás seguro?– Alexa preguntó a el Uzumaki con cara de duda pues el niño sabía donde se estaba metiendo si acudía a ese lugar.. Mikoto tenía una expresión triste, Itachi y saya que suelen ser igual de estoicos se le notaba una expresión baja y Alastor cerró el puño con mucha fuerza.

–Por supuesto... si no estás en la fiesta, no sería lo mismo... así que la fiesta será donde tu estés...donde todos estemos– Increíblemente, este AMBU tenía una opinión neutral sobre Naruto por lo que no tenía la mentalidad de "matar al niño demonio" pero sí que se le podía apreciar una gota de sudor por la situación actual en la que casi todos comenzaron a llorar y hacer una piña... algo tan de melodrama que parecía la terrible técnica del usuario n#1 de taijutsu de Konoha. Alastor sonrió mientras se acercaba al grupo que estaba en el abrazo (Itachi incluido) y sonrió de forma agradable.

–Sin duda estas creciendo sabio Naruto... claro que iremos y si alguien pretende ofender... – La sonrisa pacífica de Alastor pasó a una cara de total homicida que haría que el mismísimo Hiddan temblase de miedo. –... deseará estar en el infierno– La frase de Alastor terminó con una voz de locura total e incluso sus ojos parecían brillar malévola mente. El AMBU tragó saliva de miedo mientras que cierta conocida tubo una de esas nuevas reacciones.

–Sabes que me asusta que hagas esas cosas... no lo repitas– Alexa estaba alejada un par de metros en lo que parecía el equivalente a la postura de defensa de un gato. Alastor paró mientras que mentalmente suspiró pensando que aun era mejor esta situación que la anterior.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Más tarde, hogar Namikaze}

.

Las cosas se pusieron tensas, en parte fue una suerte que fueron con Tsunade y con los Uchiha sumado que ya estaban varios invitados presentes en la fiesta.

Más que nada por el hecho de que la versión joven de la persona que humilló a el Hokage en público y el niño al que renegaron entraron en el edificio, por lo que no podían hacer nada los Namikaze por echarlos porque:

1º Eran invitados por Alexa.

2º venían con la madre del Hokage es decir la abuela biológica de Naruko y Menma.

3º Estaban llegando con los supervivientes del clan Uchiha cuyo motivo de ex-terminación lo sabían pocos y echarlos a ojos del público sería algo muy mal visto

4º La fiesta no era privada.

Por lo que los Namikaze no tuvieron otra que aceptar, solo querían que vendría Alexa para mostrar al público que na Valentai vivía en el hogar Namikaze, cosa que no era cierto pues quitando algunas celebraciones a las que tenía que ir, pasaba siempre el rato en el hogar Senju.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Alastor quería que su hijo estuviera feliz al estar todos los seres queridos reunidos ya que sin Alexa no sería lo mismo, estar en ese maldito lugar tampoco era nada agradable porque a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de Naruto, esta no era su fiesta.

Era claro que nadie les miraba excepto algunos civiles que vinieron a hacer la pelota a la familia del Hokage y que además pensaban en Naruto como el mismo Kyubi.

También fueron unos cuantos Hyuga menos Hinata pues esta sabía que era imposible que Naruto estuviera ahí por lo que se hizo la enferma.

Pero todo parecía fastidiarse más cuando una gran nube de humo se formó entre la multitud.

–El gran Jiraiya está aquí– No hace falta decir quién era el que hablaba tras la nube de humo, era el padrino de los niños, el que portaba el contrato de los sapos y uno de los que prefirieron a Menma y Naruko sobre Naruto.

–Sensei, has venido.– Minato expresó su estado emocional con una sonrisa mientras que los dos Namikaze se acercaron al escritor de novelas baratas de contenido adulto.

–Claro que vendría, después de todo es el cumpleaños de mis dos ahijados– El sannin de los sapos pronuncio con su típica carcajada haciendo que los dos pequeños Namikaze sonrieran pero al mismo tiempo aunque no le debería afectar, Naruto se sentía mal... aunque legalmente no era Namikaze, Jiraiya era también su padrino.

–¿Que regalo nos has traído?– Menma habló en voz alto con un estado emocional equivalente a un niño con sobre dosis de azúcar, al mismo tiempo Jiraiya se hacía el importante a punto de dar su gran revelación.

–Tras haberlo meditado, creo que es el momento de que os regale el privilegio de poder firmar el contrato de los sapos.– Nada mas decir eso, desenrolló el pergamino gigante que tenía a su espalda mientras que muchos se sorprendieron y aplaudían a los afortunados. Porque era un gran regalo, aunque también había que decir que tenían una montaña de regalos por parte de casi todo el mundo, a diferencia de Naruto.

–Genial– Ambos niños gritaron al unísono mientras todos aplaudían. Sin embargo.

–Bueno, ahora es mi turno... dado que sois muy hábiles creo que mi regalo será enseñaros el Rasengan, después de todo, es una técnica familiar pero al mismo tiempo es una técnica muy difícil de aprender y solo los mejores saben usar bien el jutsu– Ahora los aplausos de fondo eran más fuerte mientras que los Uchiha y los que apoyaban a Naruto miraban mal a Minato.

Sin embargo, las cosas pueden ir a peor.

–¿Alexa, no tienes nada que regalar a tus hermanos?– Menma habló en voz alta haciendo que todo el público mirase en la dirección donde ella estaba, junto a Naruto y compañía.

–Hija, ¿Qué haces con eso? Deberías estar celebrando el cumpleaños de tus hermanos– Kushina se adelantó entre el público con mala mirada, sin embargo las cosas estaban por ir a peor.

–También es su cumpleaños, puede que no me guste decir esto pero a fin de cuentas al ser trillizos, comparten el mismo día de nacimiento.– Tsunade argumentó a la esposa de su hijo biológico mientras que Menma ponía su sonrisa arrogante.

–Un perdedor como el no merece que se celebre su cumpleaños– Muchos rieron a favor del comentario de Menma.

–Sí, es verdad.– Naruko respaldó a su hermano pero internamente estaba golpeándose a sí misma por decir algo así. Al mismo tiempo empezaba a tener una película mental que no debería tener dada su edad pero probablemente sea por culpa de haberse topado con alguno de los libros de Jiraiya

- - - Fantasía de Naruko - - -

El escenario de esta fantasía era igual que el lugar original, solo que había un fondo multicolor y para el espectador que entrara en la mente de Naruko para saber qué era lo que pensaba, podía ver un marco dorado al rededor.

–Un perdedor como el no merece que se celebre su cumpleaños– Muchos rieron a favor del comentario de Menma.

En ese momento Naruto ponía una cara triste que hizo algo que nadie se esperara, Menma salió volando y en el proceso perdió varios dientes.

–No digas eso de mi onii-kun– Naruko fue la que había golpeado a Menma con una especie de martillo imaginario parecido al de Ciela solo que en lugar de el símbolo de la trifuerza, estaba un dibujo de una chibi Naruko con un chibi Naruto rodeados por un corazón.

–Imouto-chan– Naruto empezó a correr en dirección a Naruko al mismo tiempo que Naruko empezó a correr en dirección de Naruto al mismo tiempo que mandaba a volar a un hada y a Alexa mientras que el fondo parecía cambiar a una playa en la puesta de sol con música barata.

–Onii-kun– Naruko decía totalmente sonrojada mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor

–Vivamos juntos para siempre.. Naruko-chan– La mirada de Naruto era apasionada

–Se gentil Onii-kun– Naruko decía con una amplia sonrisa mientras caía la noche

- - - fin de la fantasía (lo siento, pero el poder de la censura es necesaria) - - -

Mentalmente, Naruko tenía una risa que dejaría en ridículo a cualquier pervertido mientras que poco a poco empezaba a tener un pequeño sangrado en la nariz pero eso fue dejado de lado debido al mal estar de alguien.

–Esto ya es el colmo– Alastor estaba chirriando entre dientes mientras que Alexa tenía una cara de seriedad total.

–Sois unos bastardos arrogantes... este lugar apesta, Naruto, vayámonos de aquí.– Antes de provocar un alboroto, Alexa agarró de la mano al Uzumaki y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta junto a Tsunade y los Uchiha a excepción de Sasuke que se fue a donde Menma.

Por desgracia con un signo ram, Minato cerró a distancia la puerta para que no pudieran marcharse.

–Jovencita, es la fiesta de tus hermanos... no la fastidies– Kushina puso un tono condescendiente bastante molesto.

–Como tu padre, te prohíbo que salgas de aquí. Y da igual que lo intentes, la puerta no se puede abrir y es irrompible– Minato sonreía ante su sellado que había logrado con la ayuda de Kushina, lo curioso y más gracioso era que dichos sellos estaba tomados de referencia de las técnicas de los Uzumaki. Haciendo que la puerta de madera pareciera un bloque de hormigón reforzado de ochenta centímetros

–¿Conque irrompible?– La pequeña risa de Alastor hizo eco en la habitación. En su mano, para sorpresa de muchos, se generó un rasengan de tamaño un poco superior al habitual. Una técnica que supuesta mente debía ser difícil de aprender y exclusiva de los Namikaze. Y gritando el nombre de la técnica, la puerta no se rompió pero quedó totalmente debilitada con lo que con una patada espartana, la puerta se hizo añicos para acto seguido la sala quedase inundada de la risa psicótica de el niño de 9 años (mentalmente/existencial-mente era mayor) cuando el chico miró a Alexa, esta... estaba detrás de Tsunade en su pose de gato en defensa.

–Sabes que eso me da miedo, no lo repitas– Las palabras secas de Alexa hicieron resoplar a Alastor el cual simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano para marcharse del lugar antes de que el resto del público saliera del shock y los Namikaze hicieran un alboroto por usar el rasengan.

.

.

–No me lo puedo creer, te juro que un poco mas y me los cargo– Alastor estaba al borde, si no se hubiera desahogado con la puerta, no se sabe que hubiera pasado.

Pero por suerte para los Namikaze, Alexa también se marchó pues si hubiera estado un poco más en la casa, una parte de ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que el ex-demonio, solo que lo que haría Alastor se quedaría corto en comparación.

–Da igual, ya estamos llegando... mira, ahí está Ciela– Tsunade señaló al hada que parecía tener una amplia sonrisa.

.

–Hey Ciela-san ¿Dónde has estado?– Alastor gritó alegremente porque sabía que Ciela no le podía hacer nada.

–(Maldita suerte que tienes Canoso, ya verás mañana) ¿Yo? terminando de hacer algunos asuntos... tramitando algunas cosas... si... tramitando juas juas...– El hada rió perversamente.

En esos momentos, Minato seguía en shock porque alguien había usado el rasengan pero decidió centrase en ver a sus hijos abrir sus regalos que habían recibido de los invitados (que eran muchos)

pero lo peor fue que al abrir los envoltorios, resultó que en vez de haber regalos, era papeleo sin tramitar de la oficina de Minato. Dando un único resultado.

.

.

.

–¿Habéis oído eso?.. nah será mi imaginación– Naruto dijo tranquilamente ignorando el grito de desesperación que provenía de la casa Namikaze.

–Bueno, enseguida podremos celebrar la verdadera fiesta, además los últimos detalles están listos– Alastor dijo emocionado mientras que Alexa también empezaba a sonreír.

.

Cuando llegaron, Tsunade encendió las luces de casa. Pero la cara de Naruto se iluminó mucho más que la propia luz de la entrada. Los Uchiha también quedaron boquiabiertos.

Todo el lugar había quedado lleno de decoraciones con carteles, globos, serpentina y muchas más cosas. Unos cuantos regalos y en el frente de todo una gran tarta de chocolate de cumpleaños con algo muy especial.

–Esto es...– Mikoto estaba casi sin palabras ante el decorado y la pinta de la tarta aunque cuando se fijó en la tarta, quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Encima de la tarta, había varias figurillas en las que salían unas réplicas de ellos con una expresión alegre.

–¿Os gustan las figurillas que he preparado?– Alastor sonrió con orgullo pues puso a unos cuantos clones para que preparasen los toque finales, sin embargo el hada se acercaba lentamente a la tarta.

–Tonterías, estas figurillas son simplemente...– El hada se paró en seco cuando tuvo una visión total de las figurillas mientras su cara se iluminaba, aun mas. –Perfecto– Ahora que podía ver las figurillas, eran todos menos Ciela sonriendo en fila menos Alastor y Ciela pues en la representación Alastor aparecía siendo perseguido por Ciela y su martillo. Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad apareció por los ojos del hada mientras dijo -gracias- en voz apenas audible.

–¿Has dicho algo?– Alastor preguntó al hada a la que no podía ver su rostro tras haberse acercado a la tarta.

–No es nada... maldito canoso– De pronto, tomo la figura que la representaba que estaba unida al Alastor huyendo. –No te he dado permiso para usar mi maravillosa imagen... así que lo confiscaré– El hada totalmente roja guardó (no se sabe dónde) las figuras y tomo un trozo de tarta y así comenzó la fiesta.

–La tarta está deliciosa-ttebayo– Naruto tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras todos degustaban la tarta y estaban de acuerdo con el joven.

–Bueno, después de todo, fue un buen trabajo en equipo– Alastor sonrió mientras que Alexa se puso un poco roja y se rascó la cabeza.

–¿Tu también preparaste la tarta?– Mikoto pregunto a la joven Valentai pues la tarta parecía echa por maestros pasteleros.

–bueno, la verdad es que tenía sed y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y me encontré a Alastor que parecía estar esforzándose mucho... y le ayudé. Por eso, también hice las galletas.– Alexa respondió con bastante rubor por los elogios que estaban recibiendo por el buen sabor de la tarta.

–Claro que sí Alexa, hacemos un gran equipo (menos cuando tienes miedo de mi) y gracias por estar con nosotros– Alastor respondió a Alexa con la sonrisa marca Naruto.

Alexa estaba feliz y después pasó algo que nadie espera y que rara vez se repetiría al menos durante una temporada –Muchas gracias, Alastor– Y entonces fuera de toda credulidad, Alexa abrazó a Alastor fuertemente e incluso uno podría jurar escuchar un pequeño crack pero Alastor notó algo que hizo que empezase a ponerse rojo.

–(¿Por qué me abraza? ¿Cómo es posible? Un momento... ya tiene copa B ?)– Sin embargo, a Tsunade le hinchó la vena en la cabeza y les separó para darle un coscorrón a Alastor

–¿Por qué haces eso? duele– Tsunade solo dio murmullos que apenas eran audibles tales como -no habrá un nuevo Jiraiya- o cosas parecidas. Al mismo tiempo, Alexa se sonrojó mas por lo que ella misma había hecho.

quitando ese detalle muy extraño, la fiesta fue excelente, Tsunade regaló un pequeño kit de aprendizaje de jutsu médico, los Uchiha menos Sasuke que estaba con los Namikaze, dieron a Naruto algunos pergaminos sobre teorías de elemento katon para acostumbrarse al fuego de dragón y Alastor le dijo que le enseñaría el ejercicio de trepar arboles usando chakra en los pies.

Alexa no sabía que regalar a Naruto, de no haberse enterado por la labor de Alastor en preparar la tarta, no hubiera sabido que era su cumpleaños... tenía la mente en blanco en referencia a que podría regalar pero de pronto, recordó algo. Lentamente, cogió una pequeña arpa que había cogido del templo.

–Naruto, quisiera regalarte algo...hay poco que recuerdo pero, esta canción y melodía me la cantaban mis padres cuando era muy pequeña.. cada vez que no puedas dormir, quiero que recuerdes esta melodía a pesar de que no entiendas en el idioma en el que cantare.– Alexa dijo en un tono bastante maternal pues al igual que Alastor, Alexa está teniendo un instinto de ayudar al pequeño Uzumaki.

Todos empezaron a verla como tocaba con un ritmo relajado y entonces... empezaron a escuchar la melodía la cual Alastor se sorprendió pues el idioma de la canción estaba en inglés.

–Young portholes light  
>heaven and earth join your always<p>

you will be guided by the hind  
>chosen by the eternal goddess<p>

through the vast sky  
>soars and value<br>soon will see your destination  
>be the legendary hero<p>

gently floats on top  
>with a red glow<br>the wind caresses your face  
>will guide the light<p>

Eternal hero come save us!  
>land await you on<br>sea of clouds, your destiny  
>courageously conquer all<p>

Young Hero of Time –

y entonces Alexa dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto tal como el abrazo que da una madre (Si es raro pues tienen la misma edad aunque no sorprende ya que después de todo, su padre adoptivo también tiene la misma edad)

Y la noche pasó como un suspiro, con gran júbilo y felicidad por parte de todos en la casa Senju, eso sí... al día siguiente, Ciela preparó una buena contra Alastor... dejó varias arañas en la cama mientras este se duchaba.

* * *

><p>{Flashback, pocos días después de la fiesta de cumpleaños}<p>

.

Tras todos los sucesos, Alastor empezó a recordar la noche de la masacre Uchiha y de cómo tuvo que luchar contra Shisui. Alastor aprovechó para entrenar sin molestias por que Naruto se marchó con Alexa y Tsunade a dar una vuelta con los Uchiha... mejor dicho, casi todos los Uchiha.

–(Akatsuki ya debe estar casi totalmente formado... no debo bajar la guardia, ahora no puedo pensar en hacerme fuerte para proteger únicamente a Naruto y Alexa además golpear a los Namikaze)– Alastor lentamente se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento en el que había preparado una gran cantidad de maniquíes para entrenar.

–(Debo hacer todo lo posible para impedir el plan del ojo de la luna de Madara y evitar que Zetsu negro libere en este mundo a el mayor peligro... Kaguya)– Cuando pensó en lo último, sintió una pequeña punzada de tristeza en su interior aunque no entendía el motivo de dicha punzada, decidió que era el momento de empezar con el entrenamiento.

Antes que nada, a diferencia de una batalla real en la que uno pelea directamente, empezó a realizar unos ejercicios de estiramiento a modo de calentamiento antes de empezar.

–Vamos allá– Con un signo en las manos realizó la técnica favorita de Naruto en el canon original, el kage bunshin y con unas pequeñas nubes de humo, 10 clones se posicionaron alrededor del original. Todos ellos con una postura diferente de combate. Alastor en esta ocasión se colocó de una forma relajada mientras estiraba y flexionaba los brazos y las piernas dando la sensación del símbolo yin-yan.

El primer clon que poseía la postura más ruda se abalanzó en un arranque de velocidad para atacar a el original pero este simplemente se deslizó de forma elegante, un movimiento fluido como el agua y al esquivarlo, le propinó un golpe potente en el cuello haciéndolo estallar y al instante recibiendo la sensación del golpe, cosa que no le agradaba esa desventaja del clon de sombra pero sería ideal para soportar el dolor aunque ya con los golpes de Ciela, pronto sería inmune.

–¿A que estáis esperando... a que os pida una cita? ¡VAMOS!– El original gritó a sus copias que aun seguían concentradas, era claro que eran sus clones y por tanto esperaban a que cometiera el mínimo fallo pero los clones recordaron con una sonrisa que tienen la misma capacidad y que ellos eran muchos mientras él era solo uno, por lo que en esta ocasión olvidaron el orden de batalla y fueron todos a la vez. Lo que provocó la sonrisa en el original.

Uno que parecía centrarse en el estilo de Akuma (o Ryu o ken... muchos la tienen) realizó el tatsumaki senpuu kyaku que es por así decirlo una patada giratoria con varios giros, el original lo que hizo fue deslizarse al suelo para dar una sesgada al clon que venía por detrás del clon de la patada giratoria, por desgracia los clones eran listos y en el momento exacto ese otro clon dio un pequeño salto para evadir la sesgada y en el mismo aire propinar una patada hacha.

–(Debo lograr hacer lo mismo que contra Shisui... estos clones son listos... que es lo que hice para ver...)– Alastor intentaba recordar mientras ahora a duras penas lograba luchar, pues algunos clones sacaron mas clones y a diferencia del estilo inicial del canon de Naruto en el que usaba los clones a lo loco, estos sabían atacar, defender y buscar puntos ciegos. Realmente, no hay mejor rival que uno mismo. Entonces, lo recordó... envió un pulso de chakra por su cuerpo y empezó a relacionarlo con la vista.

–(Tal vez si centro el chakra en los ojos...)– El Alastor original se paró en su postura de combate mientras le volvían a rodear los clones que ahora tenían la ventaja de la posición al mismo tiempo que el original empezaba a concentrarse.

–¡Eres nuestro!– Y en ese momento se volvieron a abalanzar los clones al original que tenía los ojos cerrados.

–(¡AHORA!)– Fue el último pensamiento del original antes de ser presa de los clones, pero algo pasó... los clones empezaron a desaparecer en explosiones de humo. Estaban siendo golpeados rápidamente, da igual si atacaban por la espalda. El original golpeaba aunque ocultaran su presencia lo mejor posible, es como si para el no existiera ningún escondite o falta de detección de presencia. Golpeaba con precisión los puntos débiles de los clones y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los clones desaparecieron.

Antes de desaparecer los clones a la espalda, pensaron que era imposible pues la única forma de ser meramente detectado así, era usando un poco de senjutsu pero Alastor no lo tenía activo pues no tenía las orejas de kitsune.

Cuando todos los clones se disiparon Alastor jadeaba un poco, era una suerte que supuestamente nadie le estaba vigilando porque si alguien de Konoha le viera, podría ver un cambio notable en el joven Fox. Pero no estaba solo, Alastor se giró en postura defensiva hacia los arbustos.

–¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Muéstrate!– Una cantidad de chakra con mezcla de intención asesina en aumento salía del cuerpo del joven para prepararse ante el peor escenario posible.

De los arbustos salió la figura misteriosa, era una mujer alta con un vestuario que parecía bastante al diseño AMBU pero más abierto, los colores eran primordial mente de un azul marino, diseños extraños y plumas en un extremo del cinturón. La parte inferior del rostro estaba tapado con parte de lo que era una especia de capa. En referencia al rostro que parecía bastante afilado, los ojos eran rojos, las orejas puntiagudas como las de un elfo y en la frente tenía un símbolo pintado de color rojo con el mismo diseño que tenía dibujado en la vestimenta. Su cabello que rozaba entre el rubio y el parecía largo pero estaba recogido en una fina coleta.

– Parece que tus ojos han cambiado, tienes cualidades de los Hyuga... pronto nos veremos a ver– y la mujer misteriosa volvió a desaparecer misteriosamente dejando a Alastor parpadeando y con la cara de pez.

–(¿Qué quiso decir?... que persona más rara)– En eso, fue a coger la toalla que estaba frente a un pequeño balde de agua y entonces...

–¡SU PUTA MADRE!– Por un instante, alguien pudo igualar el nivel de sonido del terrible clan de las pelichicle conocidas como las Haruno... retumbando en la aldea.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Tienda de Konoha, mismo momento}

–¿Esa no era la voz de Tou-san?– Naruto miró en dirección del origen de la voz que provenía del otro extremo de la aldea.

–Sí, sí que parecía...– Alexa dijo un poco extrañada.

–Ciela le debe haber dejado alguna broma sádica...– Tsunade dijo mientras tomaba unas prendas de la tienda y las dejaba en el mostrador.

–Eso es imposible... yo no he hecho nada esta vez.– Todos miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse a Ciela tomando un chacho de tarta que había adquirido (tomado prestado). Y entonces todos se asustaron del hada, porque de pronto un aura oscura empezó a rodear su figura.

–Un momento... eso significa... que alguien le ha gastado una broma...– Ahora los ojos del hada brillaban con intensidad de malicia total.

–Encontraré al bastardo que ha hecho la broma... la única que puede trollear a Alastor.. ¡SOY YO! ¡ALASTOR ES MI PRESA Y DE NADIE MAS!– Y tras tomarse el resto del pastel de un bocado, salió de la tienda martillo en mano...en busca de la persona que ha osado usar su elemento de diversión.

.

.

* * *

><p>{vuelta a la zona de Alastor}<p>

.

–Uff, siento un escalofrío... mejor voy a lo importante...– De forma calmada, Alastor tomó aire para intentar relajarse pero solo logró un segundo grito casi tan fuerte como anterior.

Tras ese grito se juró a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo y aunque no lo supiera, el primer grito rompió los cristales de un lugar y con el segundo el contenido del interior de dicho lugar quedó desordenado.

Estamos hablando de la oficina de Minato y el papeleo finalizado se mezclo con el pendiente de tramitar que era la gran mayoría.

* * *

><p>{Fin del flashback segundo}<p>

.

Tras ese día, Alastor descubrió que aplicando chakra en sus ojos podía lograr algo que debería ser imposible: El byakugan. Sus ojos tornaban a blancos pero a diferencia de los Hyuga, las venas casi no se apreciaban. Por lo que desde entonces, a pesar de conocer de vista las técnicas de los del clan con el estilo del puño suave era mejor investigar como entrenaban para incorporarlo a su repertorio. Pues nunca se sabe si se necesita y el kaiten era una técnica útil aunque prefería usar el seikuken... pero que mejor que intentar combinarlos.

Había otra cosa que le fastidió desde el cumpleaños de Naruto y fueron los Namikaze... sin duda un dolor en el culo pues exigían tonterías por saber usar el rasengan. Lo más gracioso es que Alastor respondió diciendo que esa técnica la hizo antes que él y que ambos la obtuvieron de la misma forma (no realmente, pero cuela) basándose en la bijudama pero lo más gracioso que le resulto al

ex-demonio fue decir que el rasengan solo era una técnica prototipo para su verdadera técnica cosa que era cierta, pues a pesar de que un rasen shuriken era tremenda mente fuerte, no se podía comparar con la ningen dama que podría considerarse el verdadero equivalente a una biju dama.

Cuando sonó la campana del timbre, Alastor se fijó en Alexa. Desde aquel día estaba cambiando, había momentos en los que parecía dar tres pasos en su personalidad y al poco dar 2 pasos y medio atrás.

En ocasiones, ya no era la chica tímida del principio, parecía mucho más segura y aventurera. Sin embargo, aunque parecía soportarlo mejor, parecía que tenía aun miedo hacia el ex-demonio y este no sabía por qué. Luego ha habido un par de ocasiones en las que la chica parecía dar un vuelco total en su personalidad a una que parecía excesivamente fría...

–(A veces creo que tiene problemas de personalidad graves)– El clon de Alastor pensó en el baño de la academia mientras esperaba al original pues las clases estaban por acabar. En cuanto el original entró por la ventana, el Kage bunshin se disipó dando al ejecutor de la técnica los recuerdos vividos por el falso.

–(Otro aburrido día de academia, que novedad... al menos parece que mi clon ha visto como Alexa ha dado una paliza a Menma y Sasuke... algo es algo)– El original, simplemente movió sus hombros para marchar a donde le estaban esperando para volver a clase.

Mientras se reunía con ellos, hizo algo que suele hacer últimamente: ponerse unas gafas de sol. Esto era para poder habituarse al Byakugan mejor, lo curioso es que apenas notaba desgaste por tenerlo activo. Como si lo tuviera en la sangre. Además, gracias al doujutsu tenía cierto rango de visión periférica de 360º exactos, extrañamente no tenía el punto ciego de los Hyuga... pero sin duda la mejor ventaja es que teniendo los ojos activos podía saber si Ciela andaba cerca por lo que podía evitar ataques sorpresa por la espalda disimulando claro está para que no descubriera nadie el secreto por medios tales como por ejemplo en viejo -¡oh! Una moneda- aunque también -se me ha soltado el nudo del zapato- cosa absurda pues su calzado no lleva cordones.

Hoy le tocaba preparar la cena por lo que en medio del camino se separó del resto para ir al mercado a comprar los alimentos para la cena.

{Más tarde, compuesto Senju}

Alexa estaba practicando el lanzamiento de armas arrojadizas pero como de costumbre, el resultado era el mismo.

–Sabes que eres más de arco o ballesta... lanzar estas cosas nunca fue prudente– Una voz femenina con un tono serio sonó detrás de Alexa, esta se dio la vuelta para saber quien la estaba hablando. Esta persona era la misma que se encargó de cuidar de Naruto en la masacre Uchiha, la misma que se encargó del Zetsu blanco esa misma noche y la misma que no solo conocía el Byakugan de Alastor... también parecía conocer a la chica.

–¿Quién eres?– La chica le sonaba la figura adulta que estaba frente a ella pero no recordaba bien, increíblemente a diferencia del comportamiento mostrado hasta ahora, la figura misteriosa actuó de forma muy cariñosa.

–Parece que tu memoria tiene todavía muchas lagunas, soy... –

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la persona misteriosa.

No pasó muchos minutos para que nuestro pobre amigo Alastor llegase con el carro de la compra y se encontrase a la persona misteriosa sola en el patio, obviamente Alastor se puso a la defensiva.

–Por fin sales ¿Eh?– El ex-demonio dijo muy seriamente. Sin embargo, el ruido de la puerta hizo que mirasen a la dirección del origen del sonido la cual era Alexa con una taza de té. La cual se la dio a la persona misteriosa.

–Gracias Alexa... está muy bueno– No se sabe cómo pero esta mujer toma la bebida sin destaparse la cara... tal vez podía ser un pariente lejano de Kakashi.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pretendes?– Alastor puso cara de sorpresa por como Alexa se comportaba con esta persona pero no debía bajar la guardia.

–Es verdad... tu no me recuerdas... yo soy...– Sin embargo una ráfaga de viento sumada al ruido de un choque de un carro en la calle no dejó al pobre chico escuchar el nombre.

–Pero yo la llamo Nana– Alexa finalizó de forma sonriente la frase, por lo que a partir de ahora llamaremos a la persona misteriosa por Nana aunque no sea ese su verdadero nombre si no un nombre. Pero algo le llamó la atención a Alastor.

–Un momento, ¿Por qué dices que no te recuerdo?– Alastor se dio cuenta de que esta persona podía ser otra enviada de Hylia y que tal vez podía conocer esa supuesta vida que había tenido antes de ser Alastor. Se podía notar fuego en los ojos del chico el cual ya se había quitado las gafas mientras miraba fijamente a Nana.

–Parece que eres muy diferente a antes... pronto nos volveremos a ver– Y como una bruma, Nana desapareció dejando en el suelo perfectamente colocado el vaso del que había tomado el té.

Un nuevo paso a resolver algunas de sus incógnitas anteriores había aparecido pero al mismo tiempo tenía nuevas dudas, pero eso se vería con el tiempo pues a veces las sorpresas suelen llegar de tres en tres.

Notas Finales:

Eli-Sama: Ya nos falta agregar el ultimo capitulo que seria el siete, luego subiremos el tan ansiado capitulo 8 :D nos vemos


	7. Capi 7: Seguimos con la Academia y Algo

**Ya está, con este todos los capítulos de legado de la diosa están subidos. En menos de 24 horas el nuevo capítulo estará en circulación y cuando llegue espero ver vuestra opinión. Dado que tengo preparado las respuestas de los comentarios, dejaré al final del capítulo las mismas preguntas para que así mañana suba vuestras respuestas xd.**

**Eli-Sama: Los personajes de Naruto y Zelda u otros Animes les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores solo nuestros Oc O3**

**disfruten del capitulo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Seguimos con la academia y algo<strong>...<strong>

Extrañamente el tiempo en la academia se le estaba haciendo insoportable a cierto estudiante de la academia. Aun estaban en el segundo curso y aunque ya han cursado más de la mitad del curso, se le hacía insoportable.

Por un lado los Namikaze exigiendo todavía el hecho de que sabía el rasengan y de que no debería entrenar a Naruto.

Cabe decir que increíblemente Ciela y Alastor colaboraron (no, no fue el fin del mundo) en molestar a los Namikaze en forma de competición "amistosa" en la que no se sabotearían durante la competición.

Para molestar a Minato no era difícil, simplemente debían buscar nuevos métodos de provocar más papeleo aunque decidieron buscar otras rutas para ser más originales... no hace falta decir que los días de Minato se convirtieron en un infierno y lo mejor de todo es que no podía probar quien era el autor.

Por otra parte, las cosas no parecían diferentes aunque poco a poco se veían los cambios.

Por un lado, seguían molestando Sasuke y Menma pero parecían inseparables, tanto que Sasuke se pasaba más tiempo con los Namikaze que con los Uchiha porque estos no estaban en parte tan empeñados para la venganza del clan. Esto hizo que Mikoto se sintiera triste por la obsesión de Sasuke en la venganza y el crecimiento constante de su ego.

Por otra parte, al final en el descanso se formó un grupo bastante grande formado por Naruto, Alastor, Alexa, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji y Kiba con alumnos del 3º curso: Rock Lee, Ten ten y Neji... este último gracias a la influencia del grupo lograron que no se convirtiera en un obsesivo por el destino y no odiar a Hinata u otro miembro de la rama principal.

Hablando de Hinata, ella no estaba en el grupo por qué no se atrevía (todavía) a acercarse a Naruto y no era por miedo... sin embargo Alastor sabía porque pero no le gustaba la forma obsesiva a distancia que estaba cogiendo la niña.

Por otro lado, en el otro extremo del patio, extrañamente Naruko de vez en cuando hacía lo mismo y el ex–demonio pensaba que era porque estaba buscando alguna forma de meterse con Naruto... no estaba mal encaminado solo que en vez de meterse con el mentalmente uno diría que buscaba meterse en los pantalones del Uzumaki Jinchuriki.

Otro cambio evidente era Alexa, para el ex–demonio el cual era encargado "voluntario" de velar por ella estaba cada día mas y mas preocupado por ella. No por su seguridad en sí, más bien por los cambios que se producían en ella porque le estaba generando un dolor tremendo en la cabeza con las cosas que pasaban.

Al principio era tímida, casi como Hinata. Por un instante cambió a la de aventurera... ahora cada día parece mas de este último tipo e incluso en casos extraños actúa de forma fría. Alastor tenía claro que la chica no era bipolar... era multipolar como mínimo pues no era normal los cambios de comportamiento, eso sí de momento actuaba protectora sobre Naruto casi como un instinto maternal y luego para disgusto del padre adoptivo de Naruto casi siempre parecía que Alexa le tenía miedo. Da igual que ella se enfade y aterrorice a los que le molestan, pero si el aterroriza a los que molestan a Alexa o al Uzumaki, esta no parecía no estar de acuerdo.

– (¡Esto ya es una locura!) – Alastor se revolvía el pelo mientras estaba en el descanso con la mayoría debido a sus constantes comentarios internos.

– ¿Estás bien tou-san? – Naruto preguntó preocupado mientras que ahora se convertía en el centro de la atención.

– Eh... si, no es nada – El estudiante de ojos amarillos dijo de forma relajada con mezcla entre el buen humor y despreocupado casi como Kisuke Urahara.

– ¡Yosh! Tengamos un mástil juvenil para mejorar el ánimo. – Rock lee el que aun no era un mini clon al 100% de su futuro maestro exclamó en voz alta. Haciendo que muchos tuvieran una gran gota de sudor.

– No me digas que has vuelto a ver a Maito...– Ten ten dijo de forma asustada pues se imaginaba que a este ritmo Rock Lee le imitaría incluso en la forma de vestuario y apariencia.

– Por supuesto e incluso me ha dicho que si logro hacerme genin me incluirá en su equipo... tengamos un mástil para celebrarlo – El estudiante de tercer año de academia cerró el puño mientras que sus ojos parecían antorchas de fuego. Eso si, por un momento Ten ten rezó a Kami mentalmente para que si eso pasara, no estuviera en el mismo equipo que Lee... increíblemente Neji tubo el mismo pensamiento. Lástima que Kami fuera troll por excelencia y no permitiría que Hylia lo superase en ese ámbito.

– Creo que ahora no es buen momento... tal vez mañana (maldición, no pueden descubrir que soy un clon de sombra y que el original se pasa casi todo el día entrenando) – Internamente Alastor sudó pues no quería que se dieran cuenta.

– Tendrás que esperar... parece que ese es tu destin...– Neji no puedo finalizar su frase por que recibió una colleja por parte de Alexa.

–¿Que te dije? – Alexa preguntó de forma mandona mientras inflaba el pecho en señal de que podría haber otra colleja, otra cosa que Alastor se había dado cuenta es que desde que conoció a "Nana" Alexa parecía usar vendas por debajo de la ropa para que no se notase el busto en crecimiento, tamaño que solo Alastor conocía desde aquel abrazo extraño que casi Tsunade le provocó una conmoción cerebral... al menos de esa forma evitaría a los pervertidos aunque con Menma en clase junto con Sasuke ya tenían más que de sobra... eso por la parte masculina pues en la parte femenina había una par mínimo cuyo caso era preocupante.

–Na..nada... creo que la campana de la clase esta por sonar... – Y por suerte para Neji, la campana sonó.

.

* * *

><p>{Tarde, hora de salida de clase}<p>

Como costumbre, Alastor siempre iba al baño al terminar la clase, el motivo era simple, el original estaba esperando a que llegase el clon para deshacer la técnica y ocupar el lugar del clon como si hubiera estado en clase por lo que siempre tenía dos juegos de ropa: la del entrenamiento y la que usaba para ir a clase.

Luego salía para ir con Naruto y Alexa a casa donde tendrían una sesión conjunta de entrenamiento supervisada por Tsunade y apoyada por el mismo, obviamente al haber peleas de taijutsu tenía que ser el original el que tenía que hacer el entrenamiento para que no se disipase... sobre todo el riesgo lo tenía al enfrentarse a Alexa pues sus puños podían a llegar a romper las costillas de un civil.

– Cada día pega mas fuerte – Alastor observaba el combate entre Alexa y Naruto mientras que Naruto lo estaba pasando un poco difícil

–Es mi alumna al fin y al cabo – Tsunade sonrió con orgullo de los progresos de su discípula.

–Puede ser pero... ¡EH! ¡Naruto! ¡MAS TE VALE ESFORZARTE MAS O TE QUEDAS SIN RAMEN! – La sonrisa sádica del ex–demonio confirmaba que no se andaba con bromas y de que iba en serio, ante esto Naruto empezó a esquivar mejor los golpes de Alexa.

– ¿Pero qué? – Tsunade no se creía ver la mejora de Naruto en la batalla debido a su mejora en velocidad.

– Bueno, Alexa está mejorando en velocidad pero sobre todo en fuerza... Naruto es similar pero de momento gracias a su condición quiero darle una mayor velocidad. Después de todo tiene genes Senju, Uzumaki y además es jinchuriki por lo que tiene una resistencia de campeonato ideal para ser más rápido durante más tiempo.– La explicación era sencilla eso sin tener en cuenta lo negrero que era por las mañanas para el entrenamiento del pobre Naruto.

– ¿Y por qué no estás luchando ahora? ¿Tienes miedo? –Ante la frase de Tsunade solo un tic en el ojo apareció en el niño y como tal decidió ignorar la pregunta... echaba de menos su factor demoníaco de curación porque aunque se curaba rápido (gracias a lecciones de Tsunade) no era lo mismo que antes.

Mientras seguían comentando un poco, Alexa y Naruto terminaron el mástil de entrenamiento con Alexa de ganadora, Naruto había tropezado por mala sincronización y había recibido un directo de Alexa.

–Lo has hecho bien, te has esforzado por lo que no te quedas sin ramen – Naruto empezó a saltar de alegría. –Pero como has perdido, hoy solo tendrás la mitad – Ahora Naruto tubo una mini depresión.

– No es justo–ttebayo– Naruto intentaba hacer la mirada ojos de cachorro para cambiar la opinión en referencia a el castigo pero como ya se la sabía, solo tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado mientras se tapaba los oídos mientras empezaba a tararear . Alexa no pudo reprimir el soltar una pequeña risa por la situación cómica que se daba.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de que pasemos a ejercicios de control de chakra – Tsunade declaró en voz alta llamando a todos la atención para empezar con las actividades. Alexa fue la primera en marchar junto con Tsunade, el hada no se sabía dónde estaba pero mejor era así... al menos para Alastor...

– Ahora os alcanzo – Hablando del rey de Roma, pidió que se adelantarán... otra vez.

– Tou-san, siempre eres el último en venir, date prisa – Naruto empezó a marchar a donde se habían ido todos, el ex–demonio suspiró mientras tenía una sonrisa amable en su rostro por el ánimo del joven Uzumaki. Entonces, colocó un signo específico mientras se concentraba para usar uno de los mejores jutsu que existen.

– Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Y con un pequeño puff, un solo clon se formó. A diferencia de clones normales, este tenía más resistencia de lo habitual y manejaba mejor las reservas.

– Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer – El clon solo asintió con la cabeza para acto seguido marchar la réplica en dirección a donde estaba el resto. Ahora el original estaba a punto de marcharse cuando de repente...

– Así que mandas un clon para estar con los demás... veo que no era la única – Una voz procedente de los matorrales provocó que el muchacho se pusiera en alerta aunque reconoció la voz al instante.

– Hace tiempo que no te veo... "Nana". ¿Qué haces aquí? – Unos ojos rojos brillantes se veían en los arbustos, hasta que la persona en cuestión decidió hacerse visible.

– He comprado unos dulces para el entrenamiento con Alexa – No se sabe muy bien como, pero la mujer misteriosa había comprado una bolsa con pan melón y un poco de dango.

– ¿Dulces? ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Alexa?... un momento, has dicho que "no era la única"... eso quiere decir – Las piezas de la cabeza en el invocador kitsune empezaron a funcionar rápidamente pero dada la naturaleza en cuestión, era algo difícil.

– ¿Qué? Me estás diciendo de que Alexa usa un clon y entrena contigo... ¿Cómo? No noté que fuera un Bunshin – ante eso, "Nana" ladeo la cabeza en negación.

– Clon mágico – Esto hizo que el niño se quedase procesando la información tan corta que había dicho la persona que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto por vendas.

– El clon mágico es similar al clon de sombra o al de sangre, sin embargo al hacer esto, el original solo puede usar la magia y el clon solo chakra o viceversa. El clon tiene la misma durabilidad que la original por lo que solo desaparece si el usuario termina la técnica o muere e incluso muerto el cuerpo del clon permanece pero la capacidad que poseía vuelve al original.– Esta información más detallada hizo que Alastor comprendiera mejor.

– ok, gracias por la información ¿Podrías decirme quien... ¿QUE? – Alastor miró en dirección donde estaba la persona con la que estaba hablando pero era como si no estuviera allí.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha vuelto a desaparecer sin avisar! –

Después de la charla con "Nana" el Alastor original decidió que era hora de ir a seguir entrenando como se debería

así que con tranquilidad se marchó a el campo de entrenamiento número 44 conocido como el bosque de la muerte

el cual suele ser bastante divertido para entrenar, además gracias a algunos sellos que adquirió de la biblioteca secreta, puso una barrera especial para que nadie notase sus actividades, lo más gracioso del tema es que la Alexa original estaba justamente al otro lado del bosque y que "Nana" utilizó un hechizo barrera de iguales características y ambos bandos no sabían de la posición del otro.

Era evidente que tenía que seguir con entrenamientos intensivos, a pesar de tener 9, casi tenía ya la misma fuerza de cuando tuvo la batalla en la que se convirtió en demonio. Después de todo, se sometía a un entrenamiento físico que haría que el entrenamiento de Kenichi pareciera un viaje por el campo.

Al fin y al cabo que mejor que refinar el control de chakra escalando árboles con una piedra a la espalda que duplica el peso del usuario y el suelo está lleno de pinchos.

Además para mejorar técnicas y estilos tenía el kage bunshin para ejercitar todo lo que podía recordar de los vídeo juegos, lo único que tenía que hacer era evitar deshacer los clones al mismo tiempo para evitar la sobrecarga.

Ahora que ya había recuperado lo suficiente, era el momento de volver a dominar algo que le encantaba y hace mucho que no usaba: El hyoton... solo de pensarlo, el joven Fox reía locamente pensando en las bromas que podría gastar con el dominio de las técnicas de hielo o incluso que le vendrá genial para los días de verano insoportables.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Una semana más tarde, entrenamiento secreto de Alastor}

– Hyoton make: ¡Sword! – A los dos segundos de gritar la técnica, una espada de carácter medieval terminó de formarse en las manos del usuario de Hyoton. Ante esto dio una pequeña sonrisa pero a su vez frunció el ceño.

– He tardado demasiado tiempo en formar la espada, tengo que entrenar mas... me pregunto qué tal irá mi grupo de investigación... ¡EH! ¿Cómo vais? – Alastor se giró en dirección a una concentración de 3 grupos de clones de 5 clones cada escuadra. Muchos de ellos, levantaron el pulgar en señal de buen progreso.

Uno de esos grupos se dedicaba a la mejora del elemento raiton para dominar al mismo nivel que tenía con el suiton y el futon. Mientras que los otros dos grupos buscaban la forma de combinarlo.

Tras media hora, el original empezó a disipar lentamente los clones para evitar una sobrecarga en el cerebro.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, su intuición le decía que había alguien entre los arbustos. Algo que no debía ser posible debido a la barrera.

– ¿Quien anda ahí? – El muchacho preguntó en voz alta, algo un poco estúpido si era un enemigo que no quiere ser visto y por tanto decidió tomar la iniciativa de atacar.

Sin embargo cuando estaba llegando, su cuerpo se detuvo de golpe.

– (Maldición no me puedo mover) – Intentaba mover los músculos pero le era imposible, es como si su cuerpo estuviera totalmente bloqueado.

– ¿De verdad crees que un mocoso como tu...puede con alguien como yo? – La persona que estaba oculta resultó ser "Nana"

Ahora si se estaba enfadando el joven ex–demonio, odiaba que lo llamaran mocoso, esta era la tercera vez que era un niño y ya estaba hasta las narices de ello. Su mirada molesta se estaba tornando rápidamente en irá haciendo que sus músculos comiencen a tensarse más. "Nana" notó esto y decidió volver a hablar.

– ¿De verdad eres el protector de Alexa? Creo que Hylia se equivoco a escoger a alguien tan inestable como tu –

La paciencia tenía un límite y ahora si lo había roto, odiaba que lo llamaran inútil, lo detestaba, no quería volver a ser un inútil incapaz de proteger a los que quería... **no otra vez.**

El cuerpo de Alastor empezó a emanar chakra con reservas equivalentes a un jounin experimentado y sus ojos estaban emitiendo con fuerza un instinto asesino casi como el de Orochimaru en los exámenes de chunin.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo esta mujer parecía no inmutarse al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con frialdad con sus ojos rojos y entonces el joven Fox notó un escalofrío en su espalda. Era como si esta persona le estuviera leyendo su mente o incluso el alma y más. Lo que no supo Alastor es que Nana en un instante sintió miedo por algo que había en Alastor pero dada su actitud inmutable no se notó.

Por otro lado el invocador de zorros maldecía por la actitud que estaba recibiendo de parte de alguien que había mandado Hylia, no lo entendía. Si supuesta mente esta persona parece más fuerte ¿Por le trataba así? ¿Si ella es más fuerte porque no escogió a esta persona?

– ¿Te molesta lo que te estoy diciendo?– "Nana" dijo fríamente mientras Alastor mantenía una mirada que parecía aumentar el nivel de ira y aunque no se daban cuenta, el cuerpo era capaz de moverse unos milímetros.

– Hylia me escogió a mí por alguna razón... ¡No tienes derecho a meterte! – Alastor rugió fuertemente, le daba igual quien fuera su rival, se aseguraría de no perder.

– Tienes demasiada inestabilidad mental... Hylia debería mandar a otro... tus habilidades y poderes dependen de tu estado emocional y tienes serios problemas de ira... veo que tienes mucha dificultad para eliminarla–

"Nana" soltó la fuerza invisible que impedía el movimiento de Alastor haciendo que cayera al suelo.

– Demuéstrame que eres capaz ...de que la ira no te controla – La mirada de Alastor cambió a una llena de fuego de voluntad.

– ¡La ira no me domina, yo domino mi ira! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Verás cómo te equivocas! – Alastor rugió con fuerza demostrando que iba en serio. Ante esto "Nana" sonrió aunque no se le notó debido a dos cosas: las vendas que cubrían su boca y que Alastor no se dio cuenta de que antes de terminar la frase, "Nana" se había desvanecido entre las sobras.

El pobre muchacho comprendía mejor a cierto loco por el taijutsu.

* * *

><p>{Días más tarde, 06:00 am }<p>

– Realmente la odio – Sin duda había un ser que detestaba más que al mismo Kami y para Alastor ese puesto lo estaba ganando a pulso el ser más despreciable que podía haber y ese ser sin duda era el hada.

– ¡Esto ya no es original! – A pesar de todo el dolor que estuviera soportando, el pobre estudiante de academia gritaba a pleno pulmón. Esta era la repetición nº 60 de ser objeto de la broma de colocar la cama encima de la montaña Hokage, ya estaba harto y tendría que buscar algo para solucionarlo.

– Para mí es tan original como la primera vez maldito canoso – El hada parecía reír y disfrutar de cada momento de agonía de nuestro personaje que sufrió víctima de las acciones del hada.

Sin embargo, este recordó las palabras que le dijo "Nana" y como él dijo que la ira no le controlaba por lo que hizo lo más difícil que puede llegar a hacerse: Ignorar al hada.

– ¡Eh canoso! ¡EH! ¿A dónde vas? – El hada al principio llena de diversión empezó a enfadarse porque su presa de bromas no hacía caso a lo que hacía a pesar de que se estaba burlando de él.

E incluso le lanzó la almohada a la espalda para ver si reaccionaba sin embargo este no reaccionó.

– Es una pérdida de tiempo... ya sé, iré a molestar a los Namikaze un rato – Y con una sonrisa perversa decidió ir a molestar a la familia del Hokage.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el muchacho con ropas del pijama destrozadas a causa de la caía, este contenía su impulso más deseado.

En dicho momento mientras recorría las calles de Konoha en dirección a su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa y decirle a Tsunade que necesitan otra cama.

– (A este paso me dirán que duerma en un montón de paja )– El joven suspiró mientras seguía caminando hasta que un par de personas se pusieron en medio de su camino.

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – Uno de los aldeanos dijo con malicia.

– Pero si es el demonio que ha sido humanizado y minimizado... ¿Nos recuerdas? – el otro aldeano parecía contenerse la risa de maldad mientras que Alastor se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en medio del camino, aun conteniendo su mal humor por la broma de Ciela... intentó actuar de forma calmada.

– ¿Decías algo? Si no os importa tengo prisa ( y no he desayunado todavía) – Esto provocó que uno de ellos se enfadase mas mientras el muchacho empezaba a ser rodeado.

– ¡Maldito mocoso! Nos diste una paliza aquella vez cuando estábamos a punto de cazar al Kyubi – Si, este era el grupo de personas que por fin se habían rehabilitado tras la paliza que sufrieron, algunos shinobi incluidos.

– Déjalo, parece que es un niño pero en realidad es un viejo. ¿No ves sus canas? Seguro que es un canoso canijo y sordo. Tal vez unos golpes mejoren su conducta. – El que estaba más en dirección a un callejón oscuro sonrió con malicia pues escuchó de uno de los niños de la academia que a el ex–demonio no le agradaba el hecho de que le llamaran así, lástima que no escuchase las consecuencias de decir esas palabras.

De verás, de verás lo había intentado. Se había contenido pero hasta un santo tiene un límite y él había sido un demonio. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de "Nana" de no dejarse llevar por la ira.

Entonces comenzó a respirar de forma calmada mientras concentraba chakra futon en sus pulmones para mejorar, expirar, espirar... entonces cogió aire y...

– ¡FUS RO DAH!– El que le había llamado Canoso había sido disparado con una fuerza invisible al fondo del callejón.

Sin decir ni una palabra, mientras los cabellos de Alastor empezaron a elevarse en diez mechones, este comenzó a dirigirse al callejón al mismo tiempo que sus pisadas parecían retumbar el suelo.

Los aldeanos y shinobi de rango chunin enfurecidos le siguieron tras él.

Para el resto de personas ajenas al intento de venganza, pudieron oír como las personas en el callejón pedían piedad al mismo tiempo que sonaba el crujido de muchos huesos. Después de todo al no ser un demonio necesita más tiempo para dar una lección y si eso conlleva más dolor a las personas destinadas a recibir la lección para quedarse inconscientes... que así sea.

Tras salir del callejón, se podían ver sus nudillos manchados de sangre al igual que parte de su ropa... eso sí parecía tener una sonrisa espectacular y una expresión más calmada.

– Parece que si tengo problemas de ira... da igual, me siento de fábula. Hora de comer –

Y así nuestro buen estudiante de la academia shinobi que es capaz de ponérselo difícil a Kakashi se marchó tan tranquilo dejando atrás a cierto grupo de personas que tendrán que pasar de nuevo una larga temporada en rehabilitación. Desde las sombras cierta persona denominada "Nana" le entraron ganas de hacer un facepalm mientras que Alastor parecía caminar como una colegiala que habían aceptado una carta de san Valentín.

Pero ajeno a todos una otra figura de entre las sombras se había fijado en las acciones de nuestro amigo con problemas de ira.

* * *

><p>{Hogar Senju}<p>

.

– ¡He vuelto!– Alastor cerró la puerta con tranquilidad mientras anunciaba su vuelta a casa.

– Siento lo de la cama, intentaré que el hada no lo repita – El muchacho paseaba por los pasillos de la casa en dirección a la cocina sin respuesta alguna.

– ¿Chicos? – En cuanto entró en la cocina, no había nadie y lo único que vio fue una pequeña nota encima de la mesa.

– Veamos... "Tou-san, Alexa–san y Baa–chan se han ido hace un rato a los baños termales, te he estado esperando... me he ido al reino convocatoria de los dragones para pasar un rato con Chimuelo y su familia, no te olvides de lo de esta tarde–ttebayo" Interesante, hasta dejó un dibujo de chibi Kurama en la nota – El padre adoptivo con edad de 9 años dejó la nota en la mesa mientras una pregunta más importante le llegaba a la mente.

– ¿Qué querría decir con lo de esta tarde? Bueno, será algo de ramen... seguro, bueno, a desayunar y a entrenar chakra Raiton con Futon... ¿Debería ir a ver a Uka–chan? – El bueno del poseedor del Byakugan y que no es Hyuga se tomaba un buen desayuno mientras planificaba la rutina de hoy. A la media hora ya estaba listo para irse a probar técnicas nuevas.. a dirección del campo de entrenamiento nº44 , conocido como el bosque de la muerte o como él lo llamaba "bosque de la diversión

* * *

><p>{en Reino convocatoria de los dragones}<p>

.

Naruto a pesar de estar contento porque va a ver a Chimuelo, también estaba casi tirándose de los pelos señal de que estaba alterado, en esta ocasión Chimuelo que notó el aroma de Naruto, fue a buscarlo junto con sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la parte baja del volcán pudieron ver a Naruto en dicho estado.

**– ****Naruto, ¿Que te sucede? Te ves alterado. ¿Pasa algo malo?–** Acnologia pregunto a su invocador que ahora mismo uno se plantearía su cordura por los gestos que hace debido a su preocupación.

– No es nada malo, pero es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Alexa y no sé que regalarle–ttebayo – En ese instante por la vergüenza de haber estado actuando como un loco y soltar el motivo de su preocupación empezó a poner la postura de Hinata cuando está tímida.

Eso provocó que en Konoha Hinata sentía como alguien la estaba imitando cosa que no toleraría si esa persona estaba tras Naruto. Este último pensamiento de la Hyuga hizo que cierta Namikaze notase que alguien quiere quitarle a su Naruto, esto lo pensaba Naruko desde su "templo" renovado.

Volviendo a el reino convocatoria... el rey dragón tenía una marca de mal humor en la cabeza por el comportamiento de Naruto por alguien que Acnologia no conocía.

**– ****¿Y qué tiene de importante esa mocosa? –** Acnologia preguntó de forma molesta, simplemente había cometido un error al decir eso y Grandine sentía que también era un error.

– ¿Quien llama así a mi niña? – A un lado y tras un pequeño destello de luz apareció cierto personaje femenino de muy mal humor, cabe decir que excepto por Chimuelo, todos sabían quién era.

**– ****Su..su excelencia... ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo que su niña ? –** Acnologia estaba ahora nervioso y confundido al mismo tiempo.

– Esa niña a la que has llamado mocosa es mi hija y si lo dices de nuevo de dejaré peor de lo que te puedes imaginar – El jefe de los dragones se quedó de piedra, el obviamente no sabía que Alexa era el nombre actual de la hija de Hylia.

– Señora Hylia.. quiero decir... su excelencia.. – Naruto intentaba ser lo más formal posible ante la presencia de la diosa puesto que esta diosa también en algunas ocasiones le había vigilado desde las alturas.

– No pasa nada Naruto, llámame únicamente Hylia... veo que tu padre te ha estado enseñando buenos modales. – Hylia se acercó a Naruto para agitarle el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras mostraba una linda y agradable sonrisa que Alexa había heredado.

Muchos no lo creen pero es cierto que Alastor enseñó modeles a Naruto e incluso puede ser muy formal, bueno... solo cuando no actúa como un sádico loco y que provoca el caos en Konoha cuando le molestan o le quitan ramen o sus galletas.

– Uh... está bien. ¿Sabes que podría regalar a Alexa? – Los dragones vieron como un simple humano que aunque tuviera su contrato de invocación hablaba de forma normal con la diosa Hylia sin provocar su ira que los dragones, especialmente Acnologia conocía... sin duda aunque ni si quiera "Nana" lo reconociera, Hylia tenía un temperamento muy alto y muchas veces tenía tendencias destructivas por cosas insignificantes... algo de temer y sabiendo que tenía una hija, los dragones rezaban para que no heredara las tendencias de su madre.

– No sé... ¿Algo que combine con su collar? – Mientras Hylia le decía a Naruto este se le iluminó su bombilla mental y miró con una sonrisa zorruna (cosa que hizo que Kurama se sintiera orgulloso) a los dragones que ahora tenían una gota de sudor de anime pensando que era lo que planeaba el Uzumaki.

– Creo que ya lo tengo... unos pendientes podrían combinar y para eso necesito a los dragones para que me ayuden... Hylia ¿Nos ayudaras también? ¿Por fa? – Hylia miró a Naruto hasta que al final suspiró, había sido derrotada nuevamente por la técnica que ni los dioses pueden resistir... la mirada de cachorrito... y eso que a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus hijas que eran peor.

– Muy bien, ayudaré con el material y la forma pero necesitaré a los dragones y sus llamitas – Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona que hizo gruñir a Acnologia mientras que Grandine soltó una pequeña risa por la situación.

* * *

><p>{Baños termales}<p>

.

Durante la mañana, y en tas decir a Naruto de que avisase a su padre de lo de la tarde, Tsunade y Alexa habían estado repartiendo invitaciones para la fiesta privada (no pública) para la fiesta de la tarde de tal modo que solo irían amigos allegados de entre los cuales esteban casi todos los Uchiha.

Ahora por fin, habían ido a las aguas termales para relajarse antes de la fiesta ... Ya que algunos conocidos estaban preparando las cosas. Lo que no sabían es que ciertas personas no deseadas se enterarían de la fiesta e irían sin permiso... sumando al hada, las cosas no saldrán bien paradas.

Tras quitarse la ropa y colocarse una toalla ir a la zona del agua, Tsunade vio como Alexa se había dejado puesto un pequeño short y las vendas que cubrían el pecho.

– ¿Por qué no te quitas la ropa Alexa? sabes que hay que quitarse ropas para entrar. – Tsunade preguntaba de forma extrañada a la joven mientras que esta tomaba la toalla para ir al agua

– Es para que mi pecho no se vea demasiado y evitar pervertidos... – Alexa contesto de forma monótona y poniendo un poco de intención asesina al decir la palabra "pervertidos"

– Pero Aquí no hay pervertidos y no es un baño mixto – Tsunade tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– No me fío y al no ser privado , no quiero que las cotillas se fijen – Obviamente, Alexa tenía toda la razón del Mundo.

A pesar de la "supuesta seguridad" impuesta, nadie en el lugar sabían que estaban siendo espiados por dos pervertidos... error... un súper pervertido y un aprendiz pervertido para convertirse en súper pervertido.

Nos referimos, como no, al el Sabio de los sapos Jiraiya y Menma Namikaze que miraba de forma indecente a la figura en desarrollo de Alexa que parecía que se convertiría en el de una diosa (Cabe recordar que la madre de Alexa es una diosa)

– ¿Ves mi pequeño aprendiz lo maravilloso que es esto? – Jiraiya decía a su pupilo en una voz casi inaudible y con un acara sonrojada.

– Si Jiraiya-sensei – Menma respondió con una risita pervertida y un pequeño sangrado en la nariz al ver a la que según él era de su propiedad.

– Pero no estamos espiando – Jiraiya dijo en total seriedad.

– Nosotros ESTAMOS ... – Jiraiya y Menma parecían sincronizarse.

– Investigando – Si ... Parece que Menma estaba cogiendo mas hábitos de Jiraiya que el propio Minato.

Lo que no sabían es que Gracias a los entrenamientos de "Nana" Alexa podía sentir como alguien estaba espiando y podía percibirlos a pesar de que estaban "ocultando" sus rastros, pero no podían ocultar sus almas ... Tsunade vio Como Alexa empezaba un emanar Una pequeña aura negra asesina aunque en el interior de su mente su "Jiji" la aura asesina de este era aun mayor al saber lo que estaban haciendo las dos personas escondidas

– Alexa ... ¿Qué diablos te pasa ? – Tsunade dijo de forma entrecortada mientras la Alexa miraba con mala cara en dirección a los "investigadores"

– Hay dos personas que nos espían ... sus auras muestran a un viejo lolicon y un emo estúpido... que debe ser Menma ... Ahora Verán CUANDO alguien me cabrea ... Sabrán que no deben ser pervertidos ante una Valentai – Una aura con Intención de mala leche salía de Alexa, Jiraiya en su estupidez decidió seguir en el sitio al igual que Menma.

Entonces en plena ebullición de ira, Alexa tuvo un pequeño destello de memoria de ver una persona con traje de batalla naranja haciendo una técnica impresionante por lo que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Coloco las manos de forma especial mientras se concentraba la Energía formando Una esfera ... Tsunade vio con asombro la técnica mientras que los dos pervertidos seguían sin moverse

A los pocos segundos la técnica estaba cargada y lista para ser lanzada.

Alexa grito el nombre de la técnica en voz alta mientras un rayo de Energía azul salía de las manos haciendo que parte las instalaciones de las termas desparecieran e hizo que los pervertidos.. quiero decir "investigadores" se fueran volando por los aires, sin embargo la técnica no se paró y prosiguió su camino hacia el cielo

* * *

><p>{Bosque de la Muerte  Diversión Mismo Momento}

.

Alastor sonreía por que había descubierto la forma de duplicar una de las técnicas que había visto en su infancia lo único es que no podía usarla ahora debido a su potencia destructiva del entorno o por que llamaría en exceso la atención porque podría romper la barrera

– (Perfecto, ya sé cómo hacer el Final flash ) – En ese momento miró en dirección a la montaña Hokage pues había oído un ruido muy fuerte. Los ojos del ex–demonio se abrieron Como Platos.

– ¡QUE COJONES ... UN KAMEHAMEHA ?! – Alastor no se creía lo que veía, la técnica favorita de Son Goku (bola de dragón, no Biju) había sido ejecutada alguien. A medida que avanzaba por el cielo, la técnica iba desapareciendo. Alastor parecía preguntarse con mas prioridad cómo habían logrado hacer la técnica en vez de preguntarse quién había sido el ejecutor o los daños ocasionados en el monumento Hokage, aunque de poco podía preocuparse de que el pelo de la escultura de Minato había recibido un buen corte

tampoco se pregunto que eran los dos Puntos que volaban por los aires ...

* * *

><p>{Hospital de Konoha}<p>

.

– ¡Shizune-sempai! ¿Ha visto eso? – Una de las enfermeras preguntó a su jefa de personal que estaba trabajando en ausencia de Tsunade. Sin duda la mujer se refería al Kamehameha .

– No, no he visto nada. Si no te das cuenta, tenemos a mas de una docena de pacientes en estado crítico que habían encontrado esta mañana y tengo prisa.– Shizune estaba tratando de curar a unas personas que habían encontrado en un callejón (adivinen quienes son) las cuales estaban con gran parte de los huesos rotos...unos pocos podía verse como el hueso salía de la piel, algunos se habían quedado con un solo testículo, dientes rotos, ojos morados que dejan en vergüenza a las ojeras de Gaara y muchos muchos moretones.

El diagnostico sería el de una larga recuperación para estar "medianamente funcionales"

* * *

><p>{Hogar Senju, inicio de la fiesta}<p>

.

– (¿Pero es que hay una fiesta?) – Ese fue el pensamiento de Alastor que acababa de volver de su entrenamiento intensivo de Técnicas, para alguien que mentalmente es ya bastante mayor, para mirar el entorno y ver a muchas personas, decoraciones, globos y una mesa con regalos ... La respuesta a la pregunta es un sí y con solo mirar los carteles de decoración se podía ver perfectamente que era el cumpleaños de Alexa.

Luego los engranajes de su mente hicieron que se diera cuenta de la nota de esta mañana y maldijo a Naruto por no especificar a lo que sé refería.

– (Voy a Tener Unas Palabras con el Niño ... ¿Ahora qué hago para el regalo?) – El invocador de los zorros estaba revolviéndose el pelo mientras tenía una debacle mental.

– (Ahora seguro que me han visto entrar y si salgo pensaran lo que no quiero que piensen... creo que ya sé que hacer)– Y con una señal realizó 7 clones y estos a su vez hicieron Henge en aldeanos comunes, la misión de los clones era buscar el regalo adecuado pero para ello tenía que saber los regalos de todos y para eso usó el Byakugan. Los clones asintieron para empezar la búsqueda a gran velocidad, mientras, el estaría rondando por la fiesta hasta el momento de los regalos.

**– ****Es un bonito día... ¿No crees?** – El pobre muchacho lleno de nervios dio un pequeño "eep" digno de una buena imitación de Hinata, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la persona que le había hablado.

– Hylia-san, menuda sorpresa... ¿Qué haces aquí?... huy que cabeza la mía es el cumpleaños de su hija. – Alastor empezó a reír de forma nerviosa, cosa que hizo sospechar a la diosa.

Sin embargo gracias a el entrenamiento intensivo, el muchacho sintió la necesidad de agacharse cosa que hizo que esquivara un martillazo.

– ¡Esa no es forma de dirigirse a Hylia-sama ...Canoso! – Ciela no parecía de humor, cosa que estaba por empeorar.

A pesar de que casi había sido presa de su martillazo, el ex-demonio respiro aire e hizo lo mismo que había hecho a la mañana, ignorar al hada... cosa que el hada no soportaba.

– ¡NO ME IGNORES MALDITA SEA! – En ese momento, el hada comenzó a lanzar al muchacho todo tipo de comida mientras que este esquivaba sin prestar atención (cabe decir que se había puesto unas gafas de sol para tener activado el Byakugan y así esquivar)

– Bueno, espero que Alexa pase un buen día. ¿Viste lo de antes? – Alastor preguntó a Hylia para intentar tener una conversación mientras seguía esquivando e ignorando los insultos del hada que hacían que Hylia tuviera una gota de sudor.

**– ****¿La técnica que prácticamente ha destrozado las termas y parte de la montaña Hokage? Si, Alexa al parecer vio a un par de pervertidos espiando. – H**ylia sonrió por el castigo que recibieron esos dos, por otro lado la diosa se preguntaba a qué nivel de pervertido llegaría Menma pues a pesar de todo tiene 9 años y temía que cuando llegue a la pubertad tal vez supere a Jiraiya en ese ámbito.

Por otro lado el chico que esquiva comida, estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la diosa, lo que significaba...

– Así que Alexa fue la que ejecutó el Kamehameha, me pregunto cómo...– La frase de Alastor fue cortada cuando un trozo de pastel se estrelló en su cara para acto seguido, deslizarse por la cara lentamente. Ciela reía por la victoria esperando a ser desafiada pero nuevamente, la ira de Alastor se quedó atascada en su nuca como un pequeño bulto se había formado y en lugar de expresar su ira, decidió tomar un poco del pastel que se había quedado en la cara y tras probarlo...

– Ummm... frambuesa... mejor me voy a ver a los chicos Hylia-san – Y tras degustar el cacho de pastel, dejó a una Hylia que contenía la risa por la escena mientras que Ciela estaba roja de ira pensando en formas más horribles de trollear a Alastor y hacer que intente defenderse al mismo tiempo que gritaba a Alastor para que volviera.

.

* * *

><p>{Otra zona de la fiesta}<p>

– Shizune, te ves totalmente agotada ¿Estás bien? – Tsunade preguntó a su discípula que parecía haber vuelto con una cara totalmente pálida y agotada.

– Tsunade-sama, no es justo... tenías que haber estado y haber ayudado en el hospital. – La aprendiz de Tsunade hablaba con un tono que casi se asemejaba al de un zombi.

– ¿Ha pasado algo en el hospital? – Tsunade estaba un poco preocupada ante Shizune que casi parecía empezar a reír de una forma un poco siniestra.

– ¿Algo? ¿ALGO? Solo una buena cantidad de personas que estaban en estado crítico, muchos huesos rotos, articulaciones en una posición impensable, algunos se han quedado eunucos... muchos tienen recuperación pero algunos shinobi deberán dejar sus carreras. – Shizune parecía enumerar cada una de las diferentes lesiones y era una lista larga... por paciente. Cosa que hizo palidecer a Tsunade pues el estado en el que estaban parecía que habían salido de algo peor que la guerra (bueno, en la guerra te puedes morir pero ya entienden). Sin embargo, esta conversación se vio interrumpida por el mal genio de Tsunade al ver a ciertas personas no deseadas en la fiesta.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No estabais invitados. – Tsunade habló fríamente ante las personas que estaban en la sala.

– Alexa es nuestra hija por lo que no necesitamos invitación para venir a esta fiesta. – Tsunade estaba empezando a enfadarse, claro que podría echarlos pero las consecuencias políticas serían problemáticas al ser los padres adoptivos y al mismo tiempo el líder de la villa.

– (¿En qué estaría pensando sensei al nombrarlo de Hokage?... aunque antes no parecía tan idiota) Lo que sea, mas os vale no armar un escándalo – Tsunade dio una advertencia a su hijo, no... a la familia Namikaze que había entrado sin permiso. Muchos se preguntan cómo es posible que supieran de la fiesta si Alexa no dijo nada. La respuesta era sencilla, Menma y Jiraiya antes de haber sido mandados a volar por el Kamehameha, escucharon sobre la fiesta. Lo curioso es que ambos estaban ahora en buena salud (¿poder de los pervertidos?) y que aterrizaron en la casa de los Namikaze... mejor dicho, en la chimenea de la casa de los Namikaze.

Por lo que hay estaba la familia Namikaze dispersa por el edificio, por un lado Tsunade había hablado a Minato que estaba vestido con su uniforme de Jounin con el atuendo de Hokage al lado de Kushina que tenía su ropa de civil. Por la casa también estaban Naruko, Menma y un miembro no oficial de los Namikaze que no había sido invitado: Sasuke Uchiha. A causa de este último, algunas fangirls se colaron en la fiesta.

.

* * *

><p>{Zona en donde estaba Alexa}<p>

.

Naruto estaba buscando a Alexa para poder dar el regalo aunque al poco se acordó que los regalos se entregarían más tarde, sin embargo tenía que ir a buscarla para felicitarla nuevamente.

Sin embargo las cosas estaban por complicarse bastante.

– ¡Aléjate de Sasuke-kun y de Menma-kun! – Una Ino alterada empezó a gritar a Alexa, es evidente que Alexa no tenía sentimientos por esos dos... incluso aun eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en ello. Pero como Sasuke y Menma estaban tras ella, era obvio que sería objetivo de la ira de las fangirls.

– ¡ESO ALÉJATE PELO BICOLOR! – Como no, la estúpida genialidad de la frase vino con un tremendo dolor de oídos cortesía de la banshee... quiero decir Sakura.

– ¡Dejadla en paz! – Naruto gritó poniéndose delante de Alexa, cosa que esta sonrió mientras que casi todas las chicas miraban con mala cara. Algunas porque Naruto no dejaba que se metieran con Alexa y otras por que Naruto estaba defendiendo a Alexa.

Esto último se podía decir de Hinata y Naruko, hablando de Naruko se le acababa de ocurrir el plan perfecto para poder lograr "un tesoro".

– ¡Apártate Naruto-baka! – Naruko sonrió mentalmente, su plan era hacer como que iba a empujar a Naruto pero en el camino se tropezaría, lo que haría que por "accidente" se cayera encima de Naruto y así podría obtener su primer beso... y tal vez robarle algo más.

Alexa con el entrenamiento de "Nana" notaba unas malas y extrañas intenciones de Naruko hacia Naruto por lo que decidió apartar a Naruto . Casualidad que en ese instante, Naruko fingía su caída y para su error, su plan falló con el resultado menos esperado... el objetivo se había cumplido pero la persona a la que había besado era... Alexa.

O ese fue el pensamiento de todos en el momento en el que caía, por suerte un puff de humo y Alexa en el último momento logró hacer un Kawamiri con Sakura. Por lo que al final, Naruko besó a Sakura por error.

– Mi... primer... beso... debía ser... con Sasuke-KUUNNN! – Y los vidrios de la sala retumbaron ante el grito del alma en pena conocida como Sakura. Al mismo tiempo, Naruko también estaba paralizada por el trauma del beso erróneo.

En eso mismo, Ino se enfadó pues a pesar de ser rival con Sakura por su Sasuke-kun, eran amigas y prefería una competencia medianamente justa. Por lo que hace lo que nadie pensaba, dio una bofetada a Alexa.

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¿No te basta con quitarnos a Sasuke-kun?–

Ino habló en voz alta, no al nivel de Sakura pero era nivel alto. Es obvio que Alexa no quiere a Sasuke, es más, lo detesta pero como él y Menma están tras ella, las fangirls interpretan lo que les da la gana.

– Además, no sé cómo puedes gustarle con un cuerpo tan cutre como el tuyo – Otra cosa que no se entiende de las fangirls, quitando el hecho de que Alexa usaba las vendas por debajo de la ropa, uno no sabe cómo explicar que chicas de esa edad tenían una mentalidad enfocada en esos temas.

Bueno, ahora que está dicho, pasemos a las consecuencias de las acciones de Ino. Si hubiera sido antes de la masacre Uchiha hubiera habido menos posibilidades de que pasara pero como la personalidad original de Alexa está saliendo a flote, esto estaba cantado de que iba a suceder.

Al igual que Kushina, al igual que Alastor... con una mirada ensombrecida y los cabellos de Alexa elevándose (en nueve mechones) estaba claro que las cosas para la Yamanaka no terminarían bien.

Y sin decir ni una palabra, Alexa cargó el puño en la mandíbula de Ino haciendo que esta saldría despedida por el techo mandándola a volar... lugar de aterrizaje. Baños termales mixto ...de cabeza.

Y así es como las fiestas de cumpleaños se convierten en campos de batalla. Y esto solo había sido el gatillo de salida.

– (Esta es mi oportunidad) – Sasuke pensó de forma sombría, aprovechando el momento en el que Alexa estaba alterada (y según el distraída) era el momento de reclamar lo que le pertenece como el último Uchiha (a pesar de que su madre y hermanos mayores están vivos... eso sin contar al Uchiha que mató a todos y otro mas.)

Por otro lado, otra persona estaba llegando a la zona en cuestión: Alastor, no estaba de humor, dos clones habían sido retirados y no habían encontrado nada de interés y si por si fuera poco, Ciela, desde el lanzamiento de pasteles, había vuelto a molestarle por lo menos veces más debido a que la estaba ignorando pero lo que no sabían es que el hecho de contener tanta ira, había provocado el surgimiento de varios bultos en la nuca (surgidos debido a la acumulación de ira).

Después de buscar por la casa, escuchó cómo se rompía el techo y si Ciela le estaba molestando, significaba que algo había pasado y Ciela no era la autora.

Cuando llegó, vio como Sasuke con una mirada que parecía entre Emo, Ego máximo y tipo Jiraiya (algo que da mucha, mucha repelús) se acercaba con no muy buenas intenciones hacia Alexa.

En la mente de Alastor se podía escuchar la música de Kill Bill, su mente paciente y tolerante se había rasgado del todo. Por lo que solo hubo un resultado posible.

– FALCOM...KICK! – Todos no tuvieron tiempo a darse la vuelta para ver el origen del sonido, de pronto, Sasuke de estar a punto de manosear a Alexa, pasó a estar a la otra punta de la casa (cabe decir que hubo 3 paredes de por medio) empotrado en la pared y viendo varios "chibi Itachi" imaginarios volando por su cabeza. Tras una respiración entrecortada, Alastor empezó a reír como un loco al mismo tiempo que los bultos de ira acumulada desaparecían.

– Ja, ja, ja Te lo tienes merecido pato-teme – Tras desahogarse en su propia risa, Alastor parecía más calmado pero con una sonrisa siniestra. Puede que tuviera problemas con su ira de vez en cuando pero así es como era y si Hylia tenía algún problema, que se aguante, haberlo pensado antes. Sin embargo Alastor no sabía que Hylia había escogido a Alastor por ese motivo (entre otras cosas)

– ¿Por qué has hecho eso a Sasuke-kun? – La chica con una posible línea de sangre a la que se podría considerar como rompe tímpanos gritó al chico que acababa de estampar al Uchiha en la pared.

– Pensaba acosar físicamente a Alexa, le ha pasado eso por ser un pervertido... habla con ese volumen de nuevo y me encargaré que acabes como el– La sonrisa siniestra hizo que muchos se estremecieran sin embargo, en esta ocasión Alexa no se fijó en ello, más bien en lo que había dicho el peli plata. Al parecer Sasuke se quería aprovechar y eso no lo toleraría y mucho menos su "jiji" y este último se le ocurrió el complemento perfecto para el golpe de Alastor que serviría de lección o al menos ella se sentiría mejor.

No se sabe como exactamente lo hacía pero de pronto, el color de pelo del Uchiha pasó a ser multicolor, como un arco-iris. Cosa que hizo a los amigos de Alexa que se rieran e incluso Shino sin que nadie se diera cuenta dio una pequeña carcajada.

Esto sin embargo, no quedó por desapercibido el hecho de que había una "pelea" en medio de la fiesta y como no, todo el mundo tubo que reunirse (cabe decir que Mikoto e Itachi tampoco pudieron contener la risa ante su hijo/hermano pequeño)... por desgracia, los Namikaze restantes también estaban ahora en el lugar.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Tu preciado pelo! – Sakura corrió rápidamente a donde estaba el Uchiha con cabellos de arco-iris al mismo tiempo que la mayoría se tapaban los oídos nuevamente.

– (Por el amor de Yami, tiene que haber una forma para que se calle... ¿Cortar sus cuerdas vocales?... No es mala idea. ) –

El ex-demonio, estaba buscando formas de librarse de la maldita alma en pena. Por desgracia, tras su momento de preocupación por Sasuke, llegó el momento de desatar "su ira" sobre la autora del sacrilegio de modificar el pelo de su Sasuke.

– ¡Maldita mocosa! – Sakura dirigió su mirada ante Alexa de muy mal humor cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por el Hokage ya que después de todo la adoptaron para lograr prestigio y si no la tratan de forma algo decente, podrían perder la custodia.

– Haruno, controle sus modelas – La voz del Kage en su modalidad seria no hizo calmar a Sakura, solo hizo que sonriera de forma perversa ante Alexa.

– ¿Te crees importante por estar en la familia del Hokage? Para que sepas, ellos no te quieren más que por tu linaje, eres una huérfana adoptada a la que nadie la quiere – Las palabras de Sakura retumbaron por toda la sala, se podría decir que la había cagado pero bien. Todos los amigos de Alexa miraron a la Haruno con una expresión mortal, Alastor al igual que Hylia o el hada estaban por hacer algo digno de recordar... una lección que nunca olvidaría, sin embargo la que había sufrido este ataque verbal se adelantó a ellos, su mirada estaba sombría y emanaba una fuerte intención asesina.

Se acercó a la chica que la había ofendido e hizo algo que nadie esperaría, la agarró del cuello con una mano y la elevó en el aire.

Nadie en la sala se movía, Sakura intentaba librarse del agarre de la Valentai pero sus esfuerzos le eran inútiles, muchos pensaban que la iba a asfixiar pero una nueva teoría emergió en el momento en el que la mano que no estaba agarrando el cuello de Sakura, aparecieron unas tijeras.

– (¿No la irá a matar?... bueno tampoco es muy importante pero Alexa es muy pequeña todavía para manchar sus manos de sangre) – Alastor pensó preocupado, es cierto que merecía un buen castigo pero matar a alguien por eso, a la larga sería peor para Alexa pero nuevamente la teoría se vio anulada en el momento en el que Alexa empezó a utilizar las tijeras para algo evidente: Cortar el pelo.

Todos contuvieron el aliento pues en menos de cinco segundos, la Valentai había dejado a Sakura con el mismo corte de pelo que tenía el jounin Maito Gai... si duda un golpe psicológico fuerte, sobretodo en alguien como Sakura. Tras terminar con su obra, soltó a la fangirl de cabello rosado, era obvio que no sabía como la había dejado y tras empezar a tocarse el pelo para saber cómo estaba, Ciela sacó (no sé de dónde) un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que observara su nuevo corte.

Cabe decir que en ese momento Sakura tuvo un shock total y solo hubo una respuesta imaginable. Salir corriendo mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón y a causa de ello, este día no sería recordado únicamente como el cumpleaños de Alexa, también como el día en el que los cristaleros se forrarían pues mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a casa, sus gritos de agonía destruían cualquier cristal que había en el camino.

**– ****Como me duelen mis tímpanos... y eso que estoy sellado dentro de ti – **Kurama se quejó mientras mantenía sus orejas tapadas con sus patas.

– (Tienes razón-ttebayo) **– **Naruto coincidía con su tío Kurama, Tsunade vio que la escena estaba por complicarse por lo que pensó que era mejor intervenir para que no hubiera más problemas.

– Creo que igual es el momento de los regalos para Alexa – Tsunade llamó a todo el mundo mientras que muchos sonreían y agradecían mentalmente a la Senju por haber calmado un poco la situación. Aunque esto hizo sudar a cierto ex-demonio porque su tiempo de búsqueda se había acabado. Solo podía rezar para ser el último en dar los regalos.

Cabe decir que Alexa estaba recibiendo bastantes regalos, un juego de pesas por parte de Lee, un libro sobre insectos por parte de Shino, un tablero de Soji por parte de Shikamaru, un kit de mantenimiento de armas cortesía de Tenten, Neji le regaló un libro acerca del destino (mejor no hablamos de ello), Ciela le regaló un martillo de hierro casi como el de Shao Khan (mejor olvidemos los dos últimos regalos)...

Tsunade le preparó un atuendo para cuando se graduara como genin y junto con Shizune una pequeña mochila con sellos de tal forma que se podían almacenar muchas cosas dentro (casi sin importar lo que abultara), Sarutobi le regaló un juego de caligrafía y "jiji" le dio un pequeño regalo el cual entrenarían en secreto para usarlo mejor.

El regalo de Naruto fue algo que le encantó a Alexa, los pendientes con el símbolo de la trifuerza quedaron perfectos en ella. Cosa que hizo sonreír amplia mente a la Valentai, cosa que no gustó a Hinata porque sabía que Naruto se esforzó en el regalo por lo que miró a la chica con mala cara... no hace falta decir, que Alexa devolvió la mirada e hizo que Hinata quedase congelada de miedo (algo que solo sabían Hinata y la misma Alexa)

Sin embargo el regalo de Hylia es algo que como era de esperar, no era normal.

– Bueno... creo que esto es para ti. – La diosa Hylia entregó a la pequeña una cosa que hizo que los ojos del chico desesperado en lograr un regalo se abrieran de tal forma que parecía que se le saldrían de las cuencas...

– (No me...jodas...) – Alastor no creía esto posible, para nada... lo que tenía Alexa en sus manos, era una pequeña esfera de color blanco y rojo separada por una franja de color negro con un circulo blanco en el medio de la franja. Si, era una pokeball.

Como si fuera instintivo, Alexa tiró la pokeball al suelo haciendo que muchos se sorprendieran pensando que no le gustó el regalo pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver como la pokeball se abrió liberando un aura roja y tras liberar el aura roja la pokeball regresó a las manos de Alexa. El aura roja, tomó forma y rebeló lo que estaba dentro de la pokeball:

Es un Pokémon cuadrúpedo de piel pálida, color crema. A través de sus apéndices sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates. Estos apéndices los enrolla en los brazos de su entrenador cuando caminan juntos.

La evolución tipo hada de Eevee...Sylveon.

– Muchas gracias – Hylia recibió un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Alexa, tras eso Alexa acarició la cabeza de su primer pokemon al cual le gustó. No hace falta decir que muchos pensaban que era una especie de animal de convocatoria y Menma estaba buscando la forma de quedarse con Sylveon, por otra parte Naruko que por fin salía de su trauma al ver como la criatura estaba antes en la esfera... se preguntaba si podría usar esa esfera para capturar a Naruto.

– (Por que las cosas tienen que salir así, ¿Cuántas cosas de otros animes tienen que aparecer?) – Alastor estaba todavía en shock por ver un pokemon, es cierto que no conocía al pokemon en cuestión debido a que él se quedó en la época que salió el pokemon rubí pero por la forma podía jurar que era algún tipo de evolución por parte de Eeve.

– Por cierto, le pedía a Ciela que trajera del mundo pokemon uno para Naruto y otro para Alastor – Ciela de buena gana se acercó a Naruto para entregarle lo que muchos conocen como un Latias pero casi era como un recién nacido cosa que hizo que muchos tuvieran la misma reacción que con Alexa pensando que el pokemon era una monada, excepto por Minato que pensaba que debía arrebatarlo pokemon para dárselo a los que realmente lo merecen... a los Namikaze.

A Ciela le costó un poco mas y miraba con mala cara, pero de malas formas y dejando a Alastor con cara de pez le entregó lo que menos se esperaba.

– ¿Un pokehuevo?– Alastor no se lo esperaba, bueno, no se esperaba tener un pokemon pero tras ver a Naruto con un legendario y a el de Alexa se esperaba algo mas aunque siendo Ciela la encargada...

– (Espero que esto resulte) Bueno... yo... creo que esto es para ti. – Tras muchos esfuerzos y muchos clones ha habido uno que parecía haber encontrado algo pero como ese clon tardaba mucho, decidió improvisar con algo más bien decorativo. Al final tenía ambas cosas para regalar.

Lo primero que entregó fue un pequeño estuque en el cual contenía un arma bastante curiosa para muchos, era una daga hecha con metal chakra conductor y se notaba un buen acabado profesional pero lo que más destacó fue que en la hoja estaba grabado el símbolo de la trifuerza.

– Muchas gracias, es muy bonito – Alexa tomó la daga que era extremadamente ligera y el filo parecía que era capaz de cortar el aire.

– La verdad es que tengo algo mas, no es tan útil como una daga pero tal vez tenga su toque... – Alastor a sorpresa de todos, le entregó un paquete (que había preparado mientras todos miraban como entregaban los primeros regalos a Alexa) el cual parecía bastante mono. Alexa empezó a rasgar el papel de regalo para encontrarse con una caja y entonces la abrió.

– Esto es... – Muchos asomaban la cabeza para ver lo que podía haber causado ese nivel de sorpresa en la Valentai.

– Está hecho con Hyoton reforzado con chakra natural, la figura necesitaría al menos 50 años para empezar a derretirse si lo dejas al sol por lo que en un ambiente adecuado puede durar mucho mas – Realmente no mentía, había gastado una barbaridad de chakra para concentrarlo en una pequeña cantidad de hielo dando así la creación del regalo. No era otra cosa que una representación de los padres de Alexa: Zelda (Hylia) y Link cosa que hizo que Hylia sonriera ante el regalo, Ciela refunfuño sabiendo que había sido vencida. La mayoría no sabían de que se trataba la figura para que Alexa reaccionara de tal forma que lo que hizo fue abrazar Alastor... solo que con exceso de fuerza que casi se escuchó el crujir de las costillas.

Muchos de los chicos se sonrojaron (en parte de envidia) por la escena mientras que Naruko se imaginaba la misma escena con Naruto pero acabando en algo mas... internamente la gemela de Naruto agradecía y maldecía a Jiraiya por haber escrito esos libros que encontró de casualidad.

– Por cierto, ¿Como sabes que apariencia tenían? – Alexa se dio cuenta de que era raro de que Alastor supiera del aspecto de Link, Alastor sudó balas mientras que Alexa se separaba del abrazo, sin embargo...

– Que canoso tan idiota, se le olvidó decir que fui yo quien le dijo como era el rostro – Todos asintieron ante la burla/explicación del hada, pero Alastor parecía estar internamente con cara de WTF porque sabía que era una mentira pero aun mantenía esa expresión mental cuando el hada se le acercó y comenzó a susurrar

– Me debes una canoso y piensa mejor en lo que vas a regalar para no meter la pata – Y de esta forma el hada se marchó a otra parte son Alastor todavía con la posición de los brazos como si seguiría en el abrazo. No le culpemos, está en shock por otra parte, Ciela no es la única persona que estaba por susurrar a Alastor.

– Pervertido – Ahora Alastor estaba en una nube de depresión por las palabras de Hylia.

– (No soy un pervertido, ¿por qué me llaman así? ¿ES que soy un pervertido? Destructivo tal vez... pero pervertido?) – Este era el debate mental que tenía el chico al mismo tiempo que Alexa estaba por "recibir" sus últimos regalos.

– Bueno Alexa, es hora que recibas lo mejor – La pelirroja conocida como Kushina Namikaze dijo con una expresión sonriente que hizo que muchos desconfiaran además esa frase hacía ver que el resto de regalos eran basura.

– Pero para eso... es necesario que vuelvas a casa para que se pueda dar – Minato completó la frase de Kushina, esto era peor. Básicamente, la estaban obligando a salir de su propia fiesta.

– Si tienen algo que regalar, que sea aquí-ttebayo – Naruto no le gustaba lo que estaba planeando su padre biológico, hablando del Namikaze, este miró a Naruto con un odio impresionante.

– Cállate, fracaso inútil. No tienes autoridad – Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos, pues aun le afectaban estas palabras, esto hizo enfadar mucho a todos en la sala e internamente Naruko tenía ganas de atacar a su padre.

– No pienso ir... la fiesta es aquí.– Alexa estaba totalmente seria, no permitiría que la fiesta fuera estropeada por estos idiotas.

– Harás lo que tu padre, el Hokage te dice. – Kushina dio un regaño al mismo momento que agarraba a Alexa de su brazo derecho para sacarla de la sala.

Cabe decir que a pesar de la ira, Alastor sintió la necesidad de alejarse de Hylia que estaba a su lado pues esta estaba emitiendo un aura asesina que dejaría a Tsukune de Cáncer como alguien bueno, bondadoso y sobretodo inofensivo.

– ¡Soltadme! – Alexa se estaba resistiendo lo que hacía que Minato se pusiera mas furioso, era necesario que Alexa fuera a la casa de los Namikaze. El había invitado al Damnyo del país para poder ejecutar sus planes... por lo que no podía permitir que el señor feudal vería que la chica adoptada por los Namikaze estaba celebrando su cumpleaños en el hogar de otro clan y además en la misma casa que Naruto... es más, esa persona no podía descubrir lo de Naruto pues a pesar de todo lo que odiaban a Naruto no podían permitir que se descubriera lo que le han hecho pues eso sería muy mal visto. Algo que pocos saben es que el actual señor del fuego fue muy amigo de los Uzumaki y le gusta seguir su credo de "la familia lo primero"

– Vas a venir a casa para que se apruebe delante del señor feudal la programación del enlace entre tú y Menma –

Ahora sí que las cosas se habían jodido, el plan de Minato para mejorar el status y potencia del clan era juntar al Namikaze con la línea Valentai... Claramente Menma sonrió de forma maléfica pues gracias a su padre, su objetivo se cumpliría sin embargo a excepción de Kushina, todo el mundo miró con asco a los Namikaze por el nivel al que habían llegado (Naruko estaba sorprendida y en desacuerdo con lo que quería hacer Minato).

Regicida se le conoce al que mata a un rey por lo que... ¿Kagecida es la palabra adecuada? Era evidente que muchos querían golpear a Minato pero Alastor a pesar de no estar seguro de si sobreviviría debido a su nivel actual, tenía unas ganas de matar a Minato que no le importaría las consecuencias. Pero en esta ocasión, la propia ira de Alexa por ser tratada para esos planes había sido superada por otra persona a la que había que temer... Hylia.

– ¡ESO JAMÁS! – Lo último que vio Kushina fue el contacto del derechazo que le dio Hylia en la cara , lo que hizo que soltase a Alexa y la nariz quedase rota para acto seguido recibir un gancho que provocó que saliera despedida por el techo para acabar en el mismo lugar que Ino.

– ¡Kushi-chan! – Minato gritó mientras veía salir por los aires a su esposa.

– (Creo que ahora se dé quien ha tomado la violencia... como me gustaría golpear un poco) – El joven Alastor tenía una expresión mezcla de gota de sudor y ganas de participar pero sabía que es mejor no meterse en el camino de una mujer cabreada sabiendo que no vas a sobrevivir.

– ¡Kaa-san! – Menma grito al mismo tiempo que su padre y vio como Alexa volvía a donde su grupo de amigos.

– RAAAARRRRR – O al menos intente imaginarse el sonido que produce un rugido por parte de la diosa Hylia.

* * *

><p>{Calles de Konoha, unos segundos antes}<p>

– Kakashi-sempai ¿Has visto eso? – Una persona con cara escalofriante preguntó al que tenía una cara asustada.

– Yamato... esa era Kushina-sama... – Yamato y Kakashi se dirijan a la mansión de los Senju debido a que al parecer la heredera Yamanaka había sufrido un "accidente" aterrizando en las termas.

Pero lo que vieron a continuación les dejaría asustados por lo menos durante una buena temporada, la casa de los Senju fue envuelta en un pilar de luz tras el sonido de un rugido... haciendo que la casa se destruyera en una especie de mini explosión.

– Yamato, creo que te toca hacer reparaciones de nuevo – Kakashi intentó salir del shock traumatizando a su compañero de equipo mientras se ponía a leer un poco de su libro favorito dejando a un Yamato que ahora daba más miedo que antes con su cara depresiva

* * *

><p>{Zona donde estaba la mansión Senju}<p>

Todos estaban cubiertos de hollín y polvo (excepto Hylia) e incluso podría decirse que era un milagro de que no parecía haber bajas, sin embargo Tsunade estaba llorando mentalmente por la pérdida de su casa.

La diosa se acercó lentamente al Hokage el cual estaba asustado y lo agarró de la camisa.

– Si vuelves a intentar algo como eso, te electrocutaré en tus partes hasta el día del juicio final y luego Ciela te golpeará durante toda la eternidad con la versión modificada de su martillo – Hylia terminó con una expresión sombría haciendo que Minato tragara saliva.

– Ve...versión modificada? – Minato preguntó en temor por que de por si, el martillo de Ciela asustaba.

– Oh, sí... es como el martillo normal pero cubierto de pinchos afilados que a su vez están cubiertos con sal y limón.– La sonrisa siniestra de Hylia hacía plantear si era realmente una diosa y no el mismísimo Lucifer.

No hace falta decir que Minato cogió a sus hijos y salió por patas a su casa sin saber que "Nana" había cumplido su objetivo en la casa de los Namikaze mientras todo esto había sucedido.

– Mi... mi casa... mi preciosa casa ( y mi alijo secreto de Sake) – Tsunade murmuraba como una repetidora al ver como su hogar que fue construido su abuelo el primer Hokage se había reducido a la nada.

– (Y luego dicen que yo exagero) – Tras toser un poco de polvo, fue lo único que pensó el pequeño ex-demonio

– Creo que me pasé un poco, ahora lo soluciono – Y con hacer unas palmadas al aire, la casa se reconstruyó de golpe, haciendo que todos se quedasen con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, Tsunade con estrellas de felicidad en los ojos y en la lejanía un Yamato jurándose que no volvería a beber y recordad que no había bebido nunca.

– Por favor dime como has hecho eso – Tsunade casi parecía suplicar el secreto de como reparar así de fácil las cosas para que los destrozos producidos entre las trifulcas entre Alastor y Ciela no agotaran tanto dinero. Al mismo tiempo, muchos tuvieron una caída al estilo anime

– Es un secreto... pero hay magia de por medio – Alexa sonrió pensando que ella sería capaz de aprender a hacer algo similar pues Hylia había dicho que había magia de por medio, sin embargo no era esa clase de magia a la que se refería. Y de forma mágica desapareció

* * *

><p>{Palacio Celestial}<p>

Tras su colocación como kami supremo dimensional, el pobre tenía bastante trabajo el cual encontró la forma de hacerlo de forma más tranquila por lo que muchos se preguntan cómo es posible que el que ahora es el kami supremo esta con una cara de malestar.

– ¿Qué le sucede... Kami-sama? – El asistente de este kami supremo preguntó en un tono preocupado pensando en que había metido la pata... sin duda ir a trabajar de seguido tras una noche fiesta es malo.

– ¡Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho ya Ken? – Ken, el asistente estaba convencido de que había metido la pata en algo.

– Lo siento Kon-sama, ¿Que sucede? – Ken pregunto al dios supremo Kon que ahora restregaba la mano sobre la frente.

– Acabo de reconstruir la casa de Tsunade Senju – Ken no entendía lo que pasaba...como de costumbre.

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Ken preguntó a Kon de forma tímida.

– La cosa es que Hylia me ganó al singstar después de que llevásemos 15 horas seguidas jugando y el que perdía debía un favor al otro. – Kon respondió de forma traumática pues a pesar de que no está mal que Hylia te deba un favor si ganas... la cosa es que había que ganar y una cosa era clara... era muy mal perdedora.

– Pero eso es bueno, ¿Ahora estáis es paz cierto? – Ken intentó ser esperanzador pero eso hizo que Kon se tensase mas.

– Por eso estoy preocupado... – Kon respondió y en ese momento un arco de luz reveló la llegada de Hylia portando un objeto misterioso a la espalda y una sonrisa tan alegre que asustaba.

– Kon-kun... he traído el Dance dance revolution ¿No es genial? – Kon se deprimió por que al haber cumplido con el favor que debía, Hylia retornaría para intentar ganarle y así tener que deber otro favor... al pobre de Kami le tocaba al menos 200 horas seguidas de juego para decidir quién ganaba... no hace falta decir quién.

* * *

><p>{Bosque de la muerte, semanas más tarde}<p>

.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde el cumpleaños de Alexa por lo que ahora, Naruto era el único de la casa Senju que no había llegado a los diez años. **Si, Alastor se había quedado nuevamente sin cumpleaños** y nadie sabía que día fue.

Además, poco a poco el estar por las calles de Konoha se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno pues, sin incluir a las fangirls de Sasuke lo cual era suerte porque la mayoría eran las compañeras de clase, las chicas de su edad le estaban empezando a mirar con la cara sonrojada y algunas un poco más mayores con una mirada a mitad de camino de ser como la de Anko, al menos a diferencia de Sasuke, Alastor no quería ni pensar que sería tener una fangirl obsesiva que superase a Sakura.

**En ese momento, una chica en la aldea de Suna estornudó.**

Con un pequeño suspiro, Alastor prosiguió con su rutina de entrenamiento aunque si quería usar técnicas más potentes, debía de encontrar un método de sellado más fuerte.

Sin embargo, las cosas para el joven estaban por cambiar. Alastor notó una presencia entre las sombras, por un momento pensó que sería "Nana" pero era algo totalmente diferente. Algo familiar.

– (Creo que paso de preguntar) – Alastor se colocó en pose de batalla sin decir ni una palabra al mismo tiempo que activaba el Byakugan ...sin embargo la figura misteriosa salió a una velocidad increíble mientras gritaba algo que hizo que el joven se quedara en shock

– ¡MAOU-SAMA! –

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ta ta ta...CHAAAANNNNN!

Final de capítulo, bueno esto es lo que tenemos por ahora. Lo bueno es que ya queda poco para que acabe el tiempo en la academia y veamos lo que está por pasar.

Ahora vamos por el omake extraño:

**_omake vida de los autores_**

**_escrita por pirata eli-sama nohansen hyrul editada por chivotenkai_**

esta historia pequeña también está recomendada por el poderoso chuck norris y el hada Ciela...

Era un día normal para el autor Chivotenkai, escribir, trabajar, comer y dormir...pero como de costumbre, todo esto era algo rutinario que vivía día a día pero en eso fue hasta que en ese "día normal" hasta que conoció a Eli...

Pensado que tal vez era alguien normal ... no una chica con delirios subnormales, destructora , fácil de enojar, mandona y claramente la mas bipolar que haya conocido (no se incluyen personajes de anime pero casi también)

El respiraba en seguridad pues estaría tranquilo en su casa al otro lado del mundo pero como Eli es tan "especial"... la chica tuvo la genial idea de mandar la casa al espacio y explotarla...

Chivotenkai por ahora "vive" en la ciudad de Eliza o eli-sama, una ciudad que creo ella llamada Hyruquendo (combinando las palabras hyrulean y loquendo) ..cuando Chivotenkai vino aquí vio cosas tan extrañas como gatos voladores que vuelan de forma que hacían que el Nyan cat...fuera una cutrez , también había pollos andantes siendo perseguidos por extraterrestres o cosas sin sentido.. vamos cosas que se preguntaba a si mismo que por qué no se le ocurrió antes.

Pero lo peor fue conocer al ser más aterrador aparte de Eli-san su hija : Ciela el hada..

En la residencia Nohance Hyrul hogar de Eli-sama ,la que gobierna con puño de acero y fue capaz de domar la mitad el zorro de las nueve colas (la mitad esponjosa, la otra está custodiada por Chivotenkai)...cabe decir que cuando chivotenkai lo vio le provoco nerviosismo ya que Eli-sama tiene le tendencia de nunca parase y usar al pobre zorro como sofá, cama y el pobre zorro con tremendas depresiones que uno pensaría que es emo ... y la tortura mental de chivotenkai fue más terrible por que el hada que comenzó a actuar rara al rededor de chivotenkai... específicamente con una mirada de yandere pervertida.

Pasando sobre situaciones rara para chivotenkai al conocer a su vecina Eli-san y su residencia Hyruloquendo (se podría decir que esta como invitado y no como residente de la ciudad por lo que goza de mas libertad que los habitantes... para bien y para mal).

Eli-sama tiene tendencias de estar en guerra siempre con Chuck norris y unos pinches caballos castrosos, caballitos de mar y caballos de Troya ... sin embargo lo que no saben es que la casa de Chivotenkai está en buen estado por que es capaz de re-escribir la realidad en un instante, sonreía porque en esa ciudad era la zona de juegos de supervivencia que había estado buscando... un desafío que por fin habían quitado sus monótonos días normales... el juego había comenzado desde las sombras.

– Eli-sama : Por hoy dejaremos el omake especial para resolver algunos detalles, así que en los reviews podrán dejar sus preguntas sobre la trama o incluso sobre el día a dia de los autores de esta locura. Chivotenkai será generalmente el que lea las preguntas y yo las responderé.

– Chivotenkai: E incluso, habrá eventos especiales en los que tal vez hagamos entrevistas a autores de la web e invitemos a pasar una tarde en este lugar e incluso se podría hacer una visita a isla yandere... bueno esto es todo por ahora así que es el momento de...

– Chivotenkai/Eli-sama : La hora de las preguntas

{música y confeti}

– Chivotenkai- Comencemos:

- ¿Os da pena Alastor? ¿Realmente tendrá una fangirl mas obsesiva de lo que es Sakura con Sasuke? Si es así ¿Quien puede ser?

- ¿ Qué clase de Pokemon habrá aparecido para Alastor?

- ¿Quién es el misterioso ser que apareció al final?

- ¿Alexa empieza a asustar?

-¿Que pasará a continuación?

- ¿Se convertirá el canoso en un pervertido?

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, no olviden dar vuestras opiniones y responder a estas preguntas pero si quieren recuerden que pueden preguntar cualquier cosa. Eso sí para evitar confusión entre respuestas dedicadas al fic o al omake... si quieren que aparezcan vuestras preguntas en el omake, recuerden poner "pregunta omake"

Hasta pronto


	8. Capitulo 8: Fin de una etapa

Siento la tardanza pero como ya saben, entre la nueva normativa en mi zona, lo que hizo que borrara las historias, las navidades, se me estropeo el portátil, entre una cosa y otra... bueno ya saben... Aun así casi dos meses, lo siento.

Al menos os traeré el capítulo mas largo que he echo y haré

Pero tras estos días de haber estado re-subiendo los capítulos a la cuenta de la buena de Eli, os traemos por fin un nuevo capítulo.

Para el resto de lectores que seguían las demás historias de Chivotenkai, lo siento pero digamos que mi moral y ánimos para la escritura bajaron mucho pero no se preocupen pues ya resurgirán mis viejas historias y aunque no las re-haga, intentaré quitarle las faltas ortográficas más significativas.

Dado que la historia se borró, muchos habrán olvidado lo que comentaron originalmente por lo que voy a escribir el comentario que dejaron y la respuesta. Así que antes de proseguir con las notas de autor, procedamos a contestar a los comentarios (hasta pondré la fecha de cuando lo hicisteis xd) :

* * *

><p><strong>- Homicidal Liu chapter 7 . Dec 1<strong>

**Liu- WOW Gran capítulo!, no sé quienes estarán tristes de que Sasuke no sea Hokage pero si me encuentro a uno festejaré en su cara que Naruto sea el Hokage JA. La verdad que sí saben como poner los elementos de otros animes sin perder el hilo de la historia, y ¡¿Alexa Conoció a Goku?! Increible.**  
><strong>Sally- A mí me gustaron los pokemon que recibieron Naruto y en especial Alexa, pero tambien detesto mucho más ahora a los Namikaze y a las odiosas de Ino y la Banshee.<strong>  
><strong>Cherry (con cara escalofriante)- A mí me encantó lo que le hizo Alexa a esa alma en pena, hubiera estado mejor que la matara encajándole esas tijeras en la garganta JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.<strong>  
><strong>Liu (escondido y temblando)- Se me olvidó que ella tiene tendencia Yandere.<strong>  
><strong>Sally (un poco nerviosa)- S-sí bueno pa-pasemos a las respuestas a las preguntas:<strong>  
><strong>1- Sí, siento lastima por el pobre diablo, creo que sí tendrá una Fangirl así, pero no se me ocurre quién.<strong>  
><strong>2- no lo sé mmmmmmmm, mewtwo?<strong>  
><strong>3- ni idea, a tí te sale mejor el hacer eso, en nuestra historia todos adivinaron que era Fu.<strong>  
><strong>4- Sí.<strong>  
><strong>5- ni idea.<strong>  
><strong>6- Sí, definitivamente.<strong>  
><strong>Liu (ya más calmado)- bueno eso es todo, sigue así, nos vemos.<strong>  
><strong>Sally y Cherry- MATTA NEE.<strong>

.

Bueno, si es raro, es una tarea muy complicada mantener el hilo de la historia mezclando animes... aun que Alexa usara el Kamehameha, no... no conoció a Goku... digamos que vio la técnica de Goku pero no en directo. Dado que esto es una secuela en parte de otra historia de Eli, digamos que era una chica que había visto el anime de Dragon ball entre otras cosas solo que no lo recuerda.

Espera a conocer el pokemon de Alastor aunque a todos nos encanta el de Naruto

Se que hubiera sido genial librar al mundo de la banshee pelichicle pero ¿Por que no hacerla sufrir un poco mas? Además, no es bueno que se manchasen las tijeras.

1-Digamos que no es un personaje nuevo en sí y ya dí una pista de la localización de la yandere. Si adivinas a lo que me refiero con no ser "no nuevo en si" y averiguas quien es la yandere, recibirás un camión de galletas imaginarias.

2-No, pero te encantará.

3-Bueno hoy averiguaras la identidad misteriosa de el ser misterioso.

4-Creo que cuando despierte del todo dará aun mas miedo

5- mas locuras obviamente.

6- ¿Por que todos quieren que se vuelva un pervertido? Ahora caigo, queréis que no pare de recibir castigos físicos ¿cierto?

.

**Zafir09 chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**Gran capitulo, me gusto. Me encanto la alexa de ahora, y sobretodo el kamehameha, ojala naruto lo aprenda tambien. Y malditos namikazes por autoinvitarse en la fiesta de cumpleaños de alexa, lo mismo va por sasuke y sus fangirls. Me gusto que consiguiera que neji no odie a hinata y la familia principal, fue bonito que hyela ayudara a naruto con el regalo para alexa. Y espero que ese bastardo de minato no robe el pokemon de naruto por pensar que solo le pertenece a los namikazes, y ojala que naruto, alastor y alexa consigan mas pokemos, y naruto le hiria bien un pikachu. Pero tu decides y sigue asi.**

**.**

En verdad, le vendría a Naruto genial tener un Pikachu por que daría mas juego pero digamos que un Latias es un Latias...

Si, queríamos que Neji no fuera un obsesionado con el destino y que no odiara a Hinata por algo que no tenía control.

Beuno, Naruto tendrá sus técnicas aunque el kamehameha no estaría mal

.

**Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**bueno parece :D que es momento te usar mis preguntas sarcásticas y si te das cuenta de algo te dare una galleta vistual y fabulosa.**

**_porque Alastor siempre sufre y quien tiene la brillante idea de que simpre se le hada sufrir_**  
><strong>_porque dices que santa le quita las galletas a los ninos_<strong>  
><strong>_el hada dejara de acosarte algun dia_<strong>

**ahora preguntas del omake y si te pregunto a ti chivotenkai y escritas por el hada ciela :D**

**_que pasaria si le dijeras a mi madre las 2 palabras prohibidas?**

**_que pasaria Eli-san fuera normal pero esto probocara en el fin de todo lo que conoces?**

**_porque el hada ciela te acosa en cada momento y en cada lugar?**

**_ porque eli-sama se divierte asiendole la vida miserable a Alastor y a los 2 kuramas_**

**_algun dia a eli-sama se dejara todas sus tendencias y la mas es mandar a volar la casa de Alastor y hacerla pedasos_**

**_ hagas lo que hagas nunca podras desacerte del hada y por eso forever alone :D**

.

Es extraño responderte ahora que estamos en la cuenta de Eli aunque con el tiempo hay cosas que es mejor no discutir...

1- La respuesta es obvia, te gusta verlo sufrir mas de lo que me gusta a mi... a mi ya me da hasta pena.

2- Es obvio que es un mafioso que recolecta galletas a cambio de regalos que "supuestamente los adquiere el"

3- Eso es lo que mas me gustaría pero por desgracia es mas fácil dominar el mundo que el hada me deje en paz.

Hablando de Ciela, parece que tendré que responder a sus preguntas...

1- Tu misma lo sabes, Eli intentaría enterrarme a cientos de metros bajo tierra y usar su cuchara para quitarme los ojos... pero no pasa nada, nunca me alcanzará... al menos al original que está demasiado lejos muwahaha.

2- Creo que sería mas fácil el fin del mundo... sin embargo ni yo sé lo que pasaría y también está el echo de que es lo que consideramos normal.

3- No se por que preguntas en tercera persona Ciela pero... yo tambien me lo pregunto.

4- Como ya respondí a tu creadora, le encanta.

5-Eso sucederá el día en el que eli me deje de llamar canoso... o sea nunca.

6- ? ? ?

.

**Itachi-ZX chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**gran capitulo amigo espero con ancias el siguiente.**  
><strong>Pobre de Naruto espero que se haga fuerte como alastor en su forma demoniaca y les den una buena leccion a los namikaze.<strong>  
><strong>Y con Alastor buena jugada con ignorar a Ciela. Hasta luego.<strong>

.

Como es obvio Naruto se encargará cuando llegue el momento de dar paliza a los Namikaze y alcanzar un power up cojonudo.

Es bueno lo de ignorar al hada pero al final le estaba pasando lo mismo que a Homer (Homero) Simpson... todos recordamos aquel capítulo.

.

**CCSakuraforever chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**Esta muy bueno el capitulo me gusto mucho mas el desastre que hacen los dos juntos mas el poder de hylia mas me gusto lo que les hizo a los namizakes ya saben ahora que no tiene que meterse con una diosa enojada**

.

Si, esperemos que Alastor no cometa tonterías si Alexa desbloquea todo su poder (a pesar de que para entonces el será hiper fuerte pero como saben, no hay nada peor que la furia de una mujer... da igual si eres kami, huye y no mires atrás.)

.

**Roy4 chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**El capitulo estuvo muy genial mi troll Chivotenkai, me gusto todo mas el Yuri de Naruko con Sakura y ver lo agresiva que pueda ser Alexa contra todo el mundo mas haber hecho el mismisimo Kamehameha**

**Sobre mis respuestas aqui van**

**Creo que puede que Alastor tenga su propia fangirls obsesiva y es Kaguya o alguien peor como El Hada Ciela o peor una Super Yandere Fase Diosa**

**Lo mas probable sea que el Pokemon que tendra Alastor sera un Pichu que luego evolucionara en un Pikachu que sera todo un Pika Troll jodiendo a Alastor y al Hada Ciela por igual**

**No se sabe nada del misterioso personaje porque es Misterioso**

**Alexa ya esta comenzando a desarrollar una faceta yandere tipo Yuno Gasai por lo que hay que tenerle cuidado**

**Pasara muchas cosas entre ellas trolleadas, trolleadas y trolleadas everywhere que pondran al limite la paciencia de cada uno**

**Si Alastor se vuelva un pervertido morira por el Hada Ciela o por Alexa o la diosa Hylia en menos de un segundo**

**Por cierto buena mencion de Tsukune de Cancer, por cierto este queria darle un regalo a Alexa que es la habilidad de arrancar almas de cuerpos mortales y enviarlas al mismisimo inframundo para sufrir la peor de las torturas y seguido un manual para Alexa de como despertar el cosmos y hacer las Ondas Infernales, El Fuego Del Inframundo y la Explosion Infernal seguido en como hacer su propia Figura De Intimidacion como El Rey de la Muerte de Tsukune**

**Preguntas del Omake**

**1-¿Cual es la cantidad exacta de habitantes de Hyruloquendo?**

**2-¿Se puede tener una vida normal en esa ciudad?**

**3-¿Puedo vivir en esa ciudad y traer de compañero a Tsukune de Cancer junto a su nueva aprendiz Mako Fujisaki por seguridad?**

**4-¿Uno puede crear su propia zona, por ejemplo quiero construir Silent Hill y vivir yo solo en ese lugar junto a varios amigos?**

**5-¿Si viviera en Hyruloquendo? ¿Cuales serian las condiciones de vida qa las que tendria que acostumbrarme?**

**6-¿Hay probabilidades que pueda evitar de forma efectiva toparme con el Hada Ciela y con Eli Pirata e Alexa porque me dan mal royo?**

**7-¿Se puede garantizar seguro de vida o de inmortalidad en Hyruloquendo?**

**8-¿Puedo participar en la entrevista o en un Hangout (Si es que logro tener microfono)?**

**Esas son todas mis preguntas**

.

-Si, probablemente sea una super yandere categoría Yuno, Mako o Terra... si no fuera por que no quiero que suba de calificación de edad, tendría el nivel combinado de esas tres.

-No, no es un Pichu aunque puede que cierto ser luminoso lo corrompa.

- Amigos de fanfiction... roy ha ganado la medalla legendaria.. la medalla de decir algo obvio.

- Si e irá aumentado su bipolaridad.

- Como nos conoces.

- Sabes que si eso pasase, no querrías que muriera rápido pues te encanta verlo sufrir. Y he de decir que Alexa no recibirá ese regalo tuyo pues ya da miedo de por sí.. como para hacerla más peligrosa.

Respecto a tus preguntas del omake... he de decir que pronto te entrevistaremos por lo que estate alerta xd.

1- De momento 6000 habitantes, no queremos que se descubra ese lugar todavía.

2- No, lo mas parecido a una vida normal es la típica vida que padece Kenichi en la escuela o el equivalente a tener una aventura todos los días.

3- Claro que sí, sin embargo tendréis que vivir en diferentes apartamentos.

4- Emm... no, por el momento no. Aunque hay una zona común similar a lo que pides.

5- Mantener la cordura en cierto nivel y sobrevivir

6- No, es más... te pondremos en el mismo edificio que estas y Ciela será tu casera xd.

7- No, lo siento.

8- Si no se puede por micro, se puede hacer por mensajes o directamente con el chat de alguna red social como Facebook y luego publicar aquí dicha entrevista.

.

**jbadillodavila chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**No otro jiraiya actualiza pronto**

.

Me temo que Menma podría llegar a superar a Jiraiya, 2 meses... dos condenados meses para actualizar.. no volveré a tardar tanto.

.

**Aliteru chapter 7 . Nov 30**

**Entonces si el trauma de isla yandere no se supera...se tendria que estar mental mente jodido tipo...ehm...padres cuando sus hijos les preguntan de donde vienen los bebes?**

**-Alastor de alguna manera se lo merece**  
><strong>No seas asi lucy es buena persona:C<strong>  
><strong>-Aliteru-sama tiene razon<strong>  
><strong>Gracias luca!<strong>

**Un chorizard digo charizardXD**  
><strong>Una maid demoniaca?<strong>  
><strong>Nada mas un pocoTT_TT<strong>  
><strong>-¿Un poco? sabes eso seria mas creible si no estuvieras escondido detras de lucaT_T<strong>  
><strong>-Aliteru-sama me esta abrazando OO**

**Desmadre total?**  
><strong>El canoso no es un pervertido...un destructivo talvez pero no pervertidoD:<strong>

**Amigo kon no te preocupes yo tomare tu lugar! Soy el mejor jugador en clasificacion mundial! Esta vez la venganza sera dulce! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**  
><strong>-Aliteru-sama se volvio loco<strong>  
><strong>-No luca no se volvio loco...siempre lo a estado -.-<strong>

.

Bueno, me alegro de que por fin alguien que ve que Alastor no es pervertido y lucha a diario para no serlo. He de decir que al pobre le espera a una mas loca que Naruko o Hinata...

Respecto al Pokemon, no se si os decepcionará o os encantará

Y Aliteru.. lo siento, no debiste mencionarlo... ahora Hylia tubo la idea mas terrorífica... tagg team.

Digamos que Hylia hará equipo con la Kami que tanto te gusta jugar contra ti y Kon... os espera mucha diversión.

.

.

* * *

><p>Por el título os daréis cuenta de que por fin se acaba la academia en este capítulo, algo que me imagino que muchos esperaban. Cierto es que se van a graduar más temprano pero es la decisión de Eli aunque en parte se podría decir que es para que tengan más experiencia antes del arco de la onda.<p>

De momento si os estáis fijando, ya he mencionado que Alexa va a ser la que se centre más en la fuerza bruta mientras que Alastor ha formado para que sea el más veloz del grupo mientras que Alastor es un intermedio entre ambos pero centrado más en técnicas (incluso las de destrucción masiva y con un toque de elegancia bruta xd). Otro detalle es que siguen entrenando pero a la hora de ver la evolución, realmente tango Naruto como Alexa están recibiendo ayuda: Alexa por parte de "Nana" y Naruto por parte de Alastor que este lo está haciendo de forma independiente.

Ahora empezamos por donde lo dejamos, obviamente no proseguiríamos por el final. Eso sí, vamos a estar plagados de flashback.

Como de costumbre, Eli y yo os recordamos que no poseemos los derechos del canon de Naruto, legend of zelda, etc... solo nuestros OC.

Disfruten del capítulo y espero sacaros unas risas xd

.

**_8:fin de una etapa_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Konoha, aula de la academia shinobi}

Los alumnos de la clase estaban impacientes, otros ansiosos, otros confiados y en algún otro caso aburridos o en especial de Shikamaru, dormido.

¿El motivo? Hoy era el día de la graduación y para ello debían pasar el examen.

Todos estaban sentados en sus correspondientes asientos esperando a que Iruka diese las instrucciones del examen.

Pero siempre había excepciones pues Sakura no estaba nerviosa por el examen porque estaba mirando a Sasuke como fangirl que era y Naruto porque sabía que si fallaba, se quedaría sin ramen hasta que aprobase.

Iruka estaba feliz porque al fin los estudiantes de esta promoción iban a realizar el examen de genin. Aun era jóvenes pues la mayoría no había alcanzado los 11 años pero era una nueva idea del sandaime que asignaran los equipos antes y estuvieran más tiempo entrenando como equipo y realizando mas misiones de bajo rango hasta al menos tener 12 años, del mismo modo que pusieron nuevas reglas para el acceso a rango chunin.

Incluso durante este año de academia, se había realizado misiones de rango d alternando las personas de cada equipo para ver como se adaptaban... pero más feliz porque en esta ocasión no parecía necesitar su gigante cabeza no jutsu para que se callasen

–Muy bien, preparad los bolígrafos. La primera parte del examen será una prueba escrita– Muchos de la sala dieron un fuerte gemido por tener que hacer un examen escrito, Iruka empezó a escribir la composición de lo que sería el total del examen en la pizarra mientras que Mizuki entregó a los alumnos de la primera fila una batería de exámenes para que fueran pasando a la fila de atrás, los examenes estaban todos dados la vuelta en la mesa hasta que todos tuvieran el examen.

**–¿En serio tienes que hacer esto?–** Una extraña voz susurraba al ex-demonio mientras este esperaba a recibir su hoja para hacer el examen.

–Ya te dije que sí, necesito hacer el examen para tener el rango genin– El joven Alastor respondió casi a un nivel que prácticamente nadie oiría, mas que nada para que no pareciera que hablaba solo.

**–Pero tu fuerza es tranquilamente la de un jounin, hacerse genin es una tontería–** La voz respondió nuevamente en tono molesto.

– De esta forma podré estar más pendiente de Alexa y Naruto– Alastor empezaba a molestarse un poco pues no quería llamar demasiada la atención.

**–Ah... el joven príncipe. Sin duda es un buen chico. Todavía no se por qué tienes que hacer niñera de esa chica..**. – Alastor decidió no responder a esto pues ya estaba recibiendo la hoja del examen. Ahora por fin todos tenían el papel correspondiente para la primera prueba.

– Muy bien, pueden dar vuelta a la hoja y comenzar el examen. Tienen 45 minutos para completarlo. – Iruka pronunció en voz alta para que la clase escuchara bien al mismo tiempo que dejó de escribir las partes del examen para el rango de genin.

Para muchos el examen era algo difícil, para otros no, después de todo algunas preguntas eran cosas que habían aprendido con sus respectivos clanes.

Naruto lo tenía un poco difícil pero con la ayuda de todos había alcanzado suficientes conocimientos para poder pasar el examen, Alexa hacía el examen tranquilo... Naruko estaba yendo a un ritmo lento por que estaba imaginando alguna nueva forma de acercarse a Naruto, cada día le costaba más comportarse como una cabrona y sentía cada vez más la necesidad de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos... lo único que lo impedía era la sangre pues a pesar de ya no ser de la misma familia, se seguía considerando incesto.

Por otro lado Alastor estaba aburrido, no le costó ni cinco minutos acabar el examen... en serio, para el, estas preguntas eran una broma.

**– Los conocimientos de mi señor son impresionantes, sin duda podrías alcanzar fácilmente la gloría Mao-sama –** La voz susurró con un tono de adulación cosa que hizo que el joven Alastor empezase a recordar lo que había sucedido a lo largo de este último curso y como había encontrado a un camarada aunque este pensaba que era un subordinado de Alastor.

* * *

><p>{Inicio del primer flashback}<p>

Alastor proseguía con su rutina de entrenamiento aunque si quería usar técnicas más potentes, debía de encontrar un método de sellado más fuerte para que el campo de fuerza resistiera y no provocara una destrucción que llamase la atención.

Sin embargo, las cosas para el joven estaban por cambiar.

Alastor notó una presencia entre las sombras, por un momento pensó que sería "Nana" pero era algo totalmente diferente. Algo mas bien familiar.

– (Creo que paso de preguntar) – Alastor se colocó en pose de batalla sin decir ni una palabra al mismo tiempo que activaba el Byakugan ...sin embargo la figura misteriosa salió a una velocidad increíble mientras gritaba algo que hizo que el joven se quedara en shock

– ¡MAOU-SAMA! – Alastor estaba impactado ante lo que estaba frente a el, era una criatura que podía ser un poco de mas tamaño que Ciela de color negro y con ojos de color carmesí los cuales veían a Alastor con necesidad.

– ¿Quién eres? Me resultas muy familiar... ¿Eres de Halkenia cierto? – Alastor no lo iba a negar, sin duda lo que tenía frente a el era un demonio, la cuestión es cómo había llegado.

– Maou-sama, soy uno de sus servidores, luché a su lado en la batalla contra kami. Soy Yami, a su servicio. – La criatura identificada como Yami realizó una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. Eso hizo que la bombilla mental de Alastor se encendiera, muchos no lo pensarían pero Alastor era un rey increíble que era capaz de recordad cada nombre de sus soldados, era la clase de rey que aunque sus propios soldados no le dejases, el prefería ir en primera linea de batalla que poner en peligro a sus compañeros.

– ¡Yami! Estabas en el frente sur en aquella batalla– Las palabras del muchacho hicieron que el demonio pusiera ojos lacrimales. Cosa que hizo que Alastor tuviera una gota de sudor.

– Se acuerda de mi, estoy tan contento – Yami declaró de forma muy animosa. –Por supuesto que me acuerdo, dime ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? – y en eso se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer una pregunta más importante. – Ahora soy humano y más joven que antes... ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? –

Sin duda eran preguntas necesarias, después de todo.. muchos demonio le conocían en su forma de 16 años y como demonio que tenía un peinado diferente al de ahora.

– Cuando derrotaste a Kami, una especie de portal le tragó... sentí la necesidad de ayudarle pues como el portal se cerraba, logré atravesar poco antes de que se cerrase.. unos cinco minutos tras su desaparición. Llevo un par de semanas buscándole. –

La criatura lucía preocupada, esto sorprendió un poco a Alastor pero sin duda recordó que en ese momento aun estaba la diferencia temporal de mundos por ese motivo, cinco minutos fue el equivalente que el había estado en Konoha.

– Además, supe que era usted por la descripción que nos dio Natsu-dono y los murmullos que oía de algunos pacientes graves en el hospital – Eso provocó un poco de risa en el ex-demonio recordando la paliza que dio a los estúpidos aldeanos por segunda vez.

– Yami, es un placer tenerte aquí. – Alastor colocó su mano en la parte superior de la cabeza del demonio mientras colocaba una sonrisa.

– Maou-sama, su amabilidad es increíble. Ahora debemos regresar lo antes posible al reino. Todos estarán esperando.– Yami era uno de los demonios de la resistencia debido a los actos que hacía el Maou original, tras la llegada de Alastor y sus acciones, la mayoría del reino estaba encantado con este rey y temía que su ausencia provocase una gran crisis.

– No te preocupes, aquí el tiempo fluye de forma diferente... no habrá pasado ni un minuto desde tu llegada aquí. Además de momento no puedo regresar.–

Esto calmó y preocupó al demonio al mismo tiempo.

–Maou-sama ¿Que quieres decir? – Alastor resopló antes su "súbdito" – No hace falta tanta formalidad, puedes llamarme por mi nombre... ahora soy humano y mi poder no es como antes. Además aunque fuera un demonio, yo no fui el que abrió la puerta y no sé mucho sobre puertas dimensionales.–

Alastor estaba en lo cierto, pero esto también le hizo preocuparse pues sabía que tenía una misión pero eso no hacía que debiera olvidarse de sus otras obligaciones.

– Pero eso significa que ha perdido mucho poder, ademas eres aun muy joven... – El demonio estaba preocupado de que su rey no pudiera defenderse, ante eso el pequeño ex-demonio sonrió diabólica-mente.

–No te preocupes, ya tengo tanta potencia equivalente a la batalla de Torinae... y en aquel entonces tenía poco mas de 14. –

Esto sin duda hizo que los ojos de Yami se abriesen, sabía de sus proezas como un humano adolescente y de la magnitud de su poder en aquella "batalla" por no llamarla masacre para proteger a los rebeldes y decir que tenía la misma potencia siendo más joven significaba que su poder llegaría a un nuevo nivel nunca visto.

– Eso es sorprendente mi señor, seguro que encontrará la forma de volver – Ante la declaración de la criatura de oscuridad, el invocador de kitsune dio una muesca intentando sonreír de mala forma pues tenía que explicarle que aun no podía volver.

–Bueno, verás... es que tengo un par de temas pendientes que no me dejan marchar de aquí.– Alastor se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder, la reacción iba a ser obvia.

– Alastor-sama, dejad que os ayude en vuestras tareas para así poder regresar lo antes posible a nuestro hogar – El demonio estaba lleno de confianza y dispuesto a colaborar en lo que sea necesario.

– (Al menos no dice maou-sama, es un avance) Lo primero es que Hylia me envió aquí para que supervisase la protección de su hija Alexa (Aunque con Nana y que Hylia aparece cada dos por tres no sé para que me mando...) – Alastor respondió con un poco de fastidio, al menos no tenía que hacer de niñera.

– No hay problema, le ayudaré de tal forma que no reciba ni un rasguño su objetivo a proteger– La mirada del demonio oscuro hacía que uno pensase que es pariente del amante de taijutsu de Konoha.

– Muchas gracias, Yami... lo otro... bueno, me encontré a un muchacho y decidí adoptarlo. – El ahora joven Alastor terminó con una ligera risa mientras se rascaba la nuca al mismo tiempo que los ojos de Yami se abrieron de par en par.

–¡¿QUE?! ¿Mi rey tiene ahora un hijo? ... ¡Es maravilloso! El reino tiene ahora un príncipe ¿Cómo es? – La reacción del demonio era algo que haría que la hiperactividad resultase algo calmado, sin duda la noticia de que ahora el rey de los demonios tenía un hijo era algo maravilloso (y al ser adoptado, muchas estarían al acecho del ex-demonio a la vuelta)

– Además lo gracioso es que... – Y así Alastor empezó a contar el tiempo transcurrido desde su retorno a las naciones elementales, cabe decir que casi le entra euforia al saber que ahora se encontraban el el mundo donde nació su rey y que el muchacho que había adoptado tenía sellado en su interior al hermano no sanguíneo de Alastor. Al igual que cualquiera que no fuese de Konoha, al escuchar la historia de Naruto, tuvo un odio increíble hacia la mayoría de Konoha por actos tan malos.

– Es sorprendente – Sin duda algo digno de contar para cuando regresen.

– Así que como no sé muy bien cuando regresaremos, ¿Qué te parece si hasta entonces vives conmigo en la casa de los Senju? – Alastor ofreció la mano al demonio en señal obvia de camaradería mientras que el demonio (que parece excesivamente emotivo en el tema de la lealtad) derramaba lágrimas de felicidad por que su señor ofrecía su alojamiento a un simple subordinado.

– ¡Muchas gracias Maou-sama! Le prometo que seré útil en sus viajes– Mientras que Alastor hacía la nota mental de intentar que su subordinado dejará de llamarle así constantemente, Yami aceptaba obviamente la propuesta de forma muy emotiva.

– Dime, ¿cuál era tu habilidad? – Alastor a pesar de conocer el nombre de todos, era obvio que no podía conocer las habilidades de cada uno, en eso el demonio oscuro hinchó su pecho de orgullo antes de saltar a donde su señor y posarse en el hombro.

Tras la sorpresa de Alastor, el demonio empezó a tomar forma de un fragmento de armadura, precisamente una hombrera de color oscuro con un gran ojo de color rojo y fondo naranja.

– Seré su protección además, en esta forma puedo modificar tu ropa y vigilar su espalda. – Era una interesante habilidad, sin duda era un demonio basado en el apoyo, algo que por desgracia el anterior rey esclavizó a la mayoría para que sirvieran de apoyo en sus malvados propósitos.

– Perfecto, es hora de volver. Sin embargo, debemos mantener esto como un secreto, por el momento, todos deben pensar que eres parte de mi armadura... dado que aquí no saben de la existencia de demonios de apoyo, no sabrán que tengo a un socio a mi lado. – Alastor sonrió mentalmente porque así encontraría alguna excusa para evitar a personas como Danzo u Orochimaru tras la pista de Yami e intentar hacer duplicados.

– Se nota de su sabiduría Maou-sama. Regresemos a su hogar, tengo ganas de ver a mi príncipe.–

* * *

><p>{Fin del primer flashback}<p>

.

Desde aquel día, las cosas fueron bastante extrañas.

Sin duda las cosas que habían sucedido con la adición de Yami se habían vuelo raras en algunos sentidos, fue una suerte de que el examen escrito ya había terminado por que en vez de recordar, le estaban entrando ganas de dormirse.

– Muy bien, entreguen sus exámenes al salir y podremos pasar al campo de entrenamiento donde realizaremos la prueba de puntería – Iruka anunció en voz alta mientras que Mizuki recogía los exámenes de los alumnos que salían de la sala.

Alexa estaba un poco nerviosa, después de todo este tiempo el tema de lanzar objetos arrojadizos le era algo imposible, casi se había ganado esa fama como Tsunade con los juego de azar, así que se le ocurrió algo antes de salir.

–Iruka-sensei– Alexa llamo la atención de su profesor. Este sin duda podía imaginarse lo que le pasaba a su alumna pues al fin y al cabo, el se había encargado unos años de su clase para conocerlos bien.

– ¿Que sucede Alexa-san?– Iruka pregunto con total tranquilidad. – Bueno, me preguntaba si para la prueba de puntería era obligatorio usar únicamente kunai, Shuriken o sembon... ¿Puedo utilizar otra cosa? ¿Un arco? – Ante la pregunta de Alexa, Iruka se sorprendió un poco, pues no sabía que Alexa supiera manejar el arco, sabía que la chica no pasaría la prueba con el material original y usar el arco también se podía considerar lanzamiento de proyectil.

– Por supuesto que puedes, sin embargo ahora mismo no tenemos ningún arco en las aulas... Si posees un arco, podrías realizar la prueba con el – Iruka se sentía un poco mal por no disponer de arco y flechas pero el uso de esas armas era prácticamente nulo en la aldea de Konoha ya que como mucho los usaban los aldeanos a la hora de cazar.

Alexa asintió la cabeza dando una sonrisa mientras iba a buscar su arco, mientras todos iban a el campo de entrenamiento ella se puso a recordar uno de sus entrenamientos con "Nana"

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Inicio del segundo flashback}

.

Nos encontrábamos en la zona donde Alexa suele entrenar con Nana en el bosque de la muerte, gracias a Nana, esa zona había sido despejada y realmente estaban practicando en ese lugar pues era la zona de Konoha con mas privacidad, lo que Alexa no sabía es que Alastor estaba en la zona más peligrosa del bosque entrenando por su cuenta (aunque en realidad ahora tenía la colaboración de Yami, pero nadie lo sabía)

Alexa estaba jadeando un poco frente a su instructora Nana, la cual seguía impasible.

– Muy bien mi querida Alexa, una vez más. – "Nana" sacó de sus reservas un total de seis sembon los cuales repartió tres a cada mano. Alexa parecía empezar a concentrarse. – Intenta concentrarte en tu magia para llamar al escudo de Nayru para que sea más resistente y pueda devolver el ataque con un poco de potencia añadida– Alexa asintió la cabeza ante las instrucciones de su maestra en el sendero de la magia.

Los músculos de "Nana" apenas hicieron esfuerzo mientras que esta lanzaba con presión potencia al cuerpo de su pupila, de tal forma que la única forma de salir de esta era intentar esquivar o usar el escudo mágico el cual era el objetivo de este ejercicio.

– Barrera...¡NAYRU! – Ante el grito de Alexa una pequeña cúpula incompleta de color azul cerúleo transparente se formó a su alrededor en el momento que iban a alcanzarle los proyectiles, en menos de una fracción de segundo, estos se detuvieron en el aire y dieron la vuelta para volver con fuerza a su lugar de origen, justo en el momento en el que iba a alcanzar a la que había producido el ataque, "Nana" se volvió intangible al fundirse con las sombras para desplazarse hasta situarse en la espalda de Alexa.

"Nana" sonreía por el buen progreso de Alexa pues a pesar de que la pequeña Valentai no lo sabía, resulta que Alexa era la ahijada de "Nana" y esta se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Alexa al enterarse.

Esta técnica llevada a su máximo potencial sería capaz de resistir una biju dama de Kyubi aunque no sabía si tendría suficiente potencia como para devolverlo, "Nana" vio el árbol que estaba detrás de ella en el momento que lanzó los proyectiles, ahora se podían ver 6 perforaciones en el árbol, sin duda una técnica defensiva muy buena aunque consumía bastante.

– Has progresado muy bien Alexa, estoy muy orgullosa de ti– Nana habló a su ahijada/aprendiz con una gran sonrisa mientras que Alexa también sonreía al mismo tiempo que Silveon el cual estaba acurrucado en una rama de un árbol. Estaba observando todo.

Si alguien se pregunta donde estaba Ciela, lo más seguro es que estaba gastando alguna broma pesada a los Namikaze o a Alastor.

* * *

><p>{Fin del flashback}<p>

.

Alexa fue con su arco a donde estaban el resto de los alumnos esperando a las instrucciones de Iruka las cuales eran muy simples: Había 10 objetivos a alcanzar con una diana y se podía usar un total de 10 armas arrojadizas para usar.

La gran mayoría de alumnos (a los que de forma cariñosa los denomino como personajes de relleno) no acertaron mas del 65% de los objetivos y gran parte de ellos dieron como mucho una vez al centro. Por otro lado, los estudiantes que procedían de los clanes tenía una obvia diferencia de precisión de tal modo que todos acertaban como mínimo 7 de los 10 proyectiles y de los que acertaban todos muy cerca del centro.

En el caso Hinata, ella acertó 8 de los cuales 3 dieron en el centro, Sakura a pesar de no venir de un clan shinobi (aunque por su potencia de grito, su familia debería llamarse clan de los banshee) logró acertar 7 de los cuales dos dieron en el centro y tras lograr pasar su parte, giró su cabeza para ver a Sasuke el cual estaba detrás de ella, para su fantasía, Sasuke la estaba observando y esperaba a que le diera una felicitación... nada más lejos de la verdad, Sasuke estaba (por desgracia para él) detrás de Sakura pues era su turno.

Sasuke tomo las armas y las lanzó acertando con todos los proyectiles de los que 8 dieron en el centro haciendo que las fangirls gritaran como es costumbre.

Menma fue parecido a Sasuke que acertó con la misma cantidad y aunque diera uno menos en el centro que el Uchiha, el tiempo en lanzar había sido bastante menor. Naruko por otro lado, se imaginaba como si lograba una buena puntuación, obtendría alguna recompensa de su onii-chan... esta motivación imaginativa, logró que acertara con todos los proyectiles y solo uno no dio el el centro.

Fue entonces cuando la Namikaze recordó la situación actual y cada vez se lamentaba mas de seguir la actitud de "Namikaze bruja" (por no decir otra cosa)

Entonces llegó el turno de Naruto.

–(Onii-chan, ánimo)– Naruko quería animar pero nuevamente recordaba todo el tiempo y empezaba a tener miedo que si le decía la verdad, el seguiría odiándola aunque en su fantasía los resultados serían diferentes.

– Naruto-kun – A penas fue un susurro de la chicha Hyuga mientras veía a Naruto con ojos "acosadores"

– Naruto, cuando quieras – Iruka avisó a su alumno de que podía comenzar, increíblemente para la sorpresa de muchos, Naruto logró la misma puntuación de Sasuke pero lo hizo mas rápido que Menma.

– Impresionante Naruto, esté ha sido el lanzamiento más rápido que hemos tenido y con una buena precisión – Naruto puso una gran sonrisa que haría que cualquiera que no fuera un idiota de Konoha provocaría la creación de fangirls para el Uzumaki Senju Fox (Eso sí, la sonrisa ya provocó escenarios mentales clasificados para cierta Hyuga y Namikaze.)

–Muchas gracias Iruka-sensei.– Naruto volvió a las filas aunque quería estar atento pues era el turno de Alexa y después de ella sería el turno de su padre adoptivo.

– ¡Ha ha ha! Un arco – Algunas idiotas empezaron a burlarse al darse cuenta de que Alexa iba a usar un arco.

– El uso de un arco está permitido y es perfectamente válido – A Iruka no le gustó la actitud de las chicas que se había reído pero aún seguían.

– ¿Que tiene tanta gracia? – Iruka estaba por usar su cabeza gigante no jutsu cuando una de ellas entre las risas, decidió responder.

– Nos hace gracia de que solo ha traído una flecha y es difícil hacer la prueba con una sola flecha– Iruka maldijo a sus adentros, era cierto, solo tenía un disparo pues no estaba permitido recoger los proyectiles lanzados. Alexa también se acababa de dar cuenta de esto y se había preocupado, sin embargo no tardó en recordar que no habían especificado como usar los proyectiles, por lo que se le ocurrió una cosa.

– No hay problema Iruka-sensei – Iruka se sorprendió por la sonrisa que puso Alexa, Alastor por otro lado quería ver la puntería de la chica pues con otro tipo de armas arrojadizas era un peligro público.

Alexa apuntó al objetivo del centro mientras concentraba su magia y el resultado fue algo que nadie se espetaba.

La flecha salió con potencia y dio en el centro del objetivo pero en el instante que tocó el centro, en la lejanía de Iwa, Deidara sintió como se había perdido una obra de arte.

Volviendo a la zona del examen, ningún alumno podía ver la flecha que había impactado en el objetivo, tampoco el objetivo y ninguno de los otros... básicamente al hacer contacto, la flecha provocó una explosión que pulverizó todos los objetivos.

– ¡Eso es trampa! – Sakura gritó a pleno pulmón haciendo que las ventanas de alrededor tuvieran grietas.

– No, esto no se había visto antes pero en sí ha cumplido con su objetivo con una puntuación del 100% pues a pesar de haber sido algo que llama la atención y no tiene nada de sigilo es válido. – En verdad, las dianas eran para medir el nivel de precisión mortal que hacía la diferencia de lanzar a un enemigo un kunai y dar entre un brazo y el corazón, sin embargo el hacer explotar todo era igual de mortal.

En la sala hubo múltiples quejas pero también aplausos de su círculo de amigos.

Mientras que Mizuki colocaba los objetivos para la última persona que tenía que hacer el examen, Iruka aprovechó para ir corrigiendo los exámenes escritos.

Tardaron un poco porque primero tenía que quitar el fuego y los restos, además de conseguir el material. Tras unos minutos, todo estaba preparado.

– Muy bien Alastor, cuando quieras– Iruka llamó al último alumno con gran interés aunque cuando se fijó en la zona de examen se preocupó. Mizuki tenía rencor a Naruto y Alastor... aprovechando de que había que re-colocar la zona del examen únicamente para Alastor, Mizuki había puesto los objetivos de forma mas difícil que a los demás.

– (Muy bien, es hora de que el demonio lo tenga difícil) – Mizuki pensó de forma malvada, mientras que Iruka se preocupaba por el alumno pues los objetivos estaban puestos de tal forma que solo alguien de talla AMBU sería capaz de alcanzar. La preocupación por parte de los que estaban de su lado era notable.

– Alastor, si quieres... – Iruka entonces fue cortado. – No hay problema, no tardaré– Alastor antes de tomar los proyectiles y así comenzar su prueba, empezó a moverse por la zona del examen observando la colocación de cada objetivo. Tras analizar el lugar de cada objetivo pensó en las formas mejores para pasar este obstáculo, la mejor estaba descartada pues quería mostrarlo mas adelante, tampoco usaría el byakugan pues no lo necesitaba... así que decidió hacer la segunda opción.

Tranquilamente se acercó a la mesa donde había diez kunai.

– ¡Ese perdedor está tomando todos los kunai al mismo tiempo! – Menma gritó intentando burlarse, algunos le siguieron, algunos de los que estaban a favor del ex-demonio le miraron con mala cara y el resto estaban atentos de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Con un pequeño suspiro y los diez proyectiles en mano, Alastor dio un potente salto modificado con un poco de chakra y una vez en el aire dio una voltereta y en medio de esta, lanzó los 10 proyectiles al mismo tiempo de tal forma que los Kunai no podían verse de lo rápido que iban.

Lo mas raro es que no se veían los kunai ni se escuchó el sonido del impacto, solo un extraño sonido.

– El dobe ha fallado, no ha dado ni una – Sasuke empezó a reírse de la persona que había intentado hacerse mejor que el, un élite Uchiha. Sin embargo, Iruka que se acercó a los objetivos pues estaban más lejos que los que estaban en el examen de los otros se quedó con la cara blanca.

Los idiotas de clase seguían burlándose al mismo tiempo que Alastor estaba tranquilo.

– Puntuación... perfecta...– Todos se callaron ante las palabras de Iruka que apenas podía hablar, sin embargo tenía más que decir. – Los kunai iban con tanta potencia que han atravesado los objetivos. – Iruka impresionado había dado final a la segunda parte del examen, los que se había burlado, tenían un silencio sepulcral hasta que en el momento que Iruka dijo el resultado, este, miró a los que se habían burlado de el provocando un gran temor cortesía de su sonrisa diabólica.

– En estas ocasiones me pregunto si aquella sonrisa la tomó de Otouto o de Ciela – Kurama habló a su sobrino/jinchuriki desde el interior del sello con una gigantesca gota de sudor.

– (Es vedad, pero hay que reconocer que aún nos queda mucho que mejorar, soy rápido pero lanzar de esa forma...) – En verdad Naruto estaba impresionado del nivel que presentaba su padre adoptivo haciendo recordar a muchos que en realidad no es débil aunque siempre esté siendo víctima de el hada Ciela, eso sin recordar ciertos problemas que causó.

– Muy bien alumnos, es hora de pasar a la parte de taijutsu. Iremos en orden de lista. – Dado que había muchas pruebas que hacer y el re-colocar los objetivos habían perdido un poco de tiempo. Iruka lo sabía y debía explicar rápidamente las cosas, sin embargo al menos había tenido tiempo para corregir la mayoría de los exámenes escritos.

– Para aprobar es necesario que podáis aguantar al menos cinco minutos contra mi o Mizuki, cuanto mas tiempo aguantéis, mas bonificación. En el caso que podáis derrotarnos – Cosa que Mizuki e Iruka pensaban que era difícil pero al ser una promoción con la mayor cantidad de herederos de clan shinobi no se podía saber... – Se os puntuará en el tiempo que habéis tardado así como la destreza, recordad que esta prohibido usar jutsus, solo cuerpo a cuerpo – Iruka terminó su explicación mientras todos habían formado una fila, ahora teniendo que esperar otra vez, fue Naruto el que empezó a recordar un poco los acontecimientos con los pokemon que adquirieron en el cumpleaños de Alexa.

* * *

><p>{Flashback}<p>

.

Habían pasado unos meses desde que recibieron los pokemon por parte de Hylia, sin duda, Alexa y Sylveon se llevaban de maravilla, era como un lindo gatito aunque era mejor no enfadarlo pues podía fácilmente ganar a un genin.

Tal vez hasta cierto momento, Naruto fue el que peor lo tubo pues muchos del consejo e incluso de los Namikaze exigían que entregara el suyo pues era demasiado valioso para que lo tuviera un perdedor como él.

Sin duda el Latias era un pokemon magnífico y sin duda a pesar de tener unos meses de vida, pronto podría ser capaz de volcar y el estaría ahí para ayudar. Además dentro de poco le gustaría presentar a su pokemon al resto de dragones de su reino de convocatoria.

El mayor problema lo tenía Alastor, pues esta semana fue cuando el pokehuevo se abrió revelando lo que contenía.

– ¡Tou-san!– Naruto gritó desde la entrada de la casa mientras estaba al lado de su Latias (era una suerte que podrían salir por la puerta que daba al patio pues dentro de poco, el pokemon de Naruto no sería capaz de atravesar la puerta.

– Naruto, es domingo... dijimos que hoy tendríamos descanso– Naruto vio con cara de palo como Alastor salía de su habitación totalmente agotado y con el pelo desordenado mientras daba un fuerte bostezo.

–¿Qué te pasó?– Naruto no había visto a Alastor tan cansado desde cierta ocasión en la que todos juraron no volver a mencionarla (no hace falta explicar el motivo)

–Mi pequeño estaba muy animado y no paraba de pedir que jugara con el... ahora también está cansado– En su hombro derecho estaba su pokemon con la misma expresión agotada que su compañero, se trataba de un Togepi aunque era un poco diferente al Togepi convencional.

–Hoy podemos ir al parque, seguro que hoy conseguimos que Latias vuele bien– Naruto expresó su plan con entusiasmo seguido de un sonido de Latias secundado el plan de Naruto con emoción.

Por otro lado, Togepi a pesar de estar cansado, era como un bebé y el escuchar parque, recuperó la energía de nuevo.

Esto provocó que Alastor diera un suspiro y en un rápido movimiento sin que se dieran cuenta Tsunade o Shizune las cuales aun seguían durmiendo (Tsunade por la resaca) aprovechó para tomarse un café súper cargado y en menos de cinco minutos estaban listos para salir.

Cabe decir que Alexa estaba fuera con "Nana"

Los cuatro tras una "pequeña" marcha, los cuatro llegaron finalmente al parque de Konoha. Eso sí, el pequeño Uzumaki estaba completamente agotado.

–Tou-san... ¿Por qué? – Naruto jadeaba mientras derramaba lágrimas de anime.

– Eso pasa por despertarme, además nunca está de mas un poco de entrenamiento– Alastor respondió con total tranquilidad mientras que Togepi aprendía como se comportaba su figura paterna.

– Pero esta vez te has pasado – Como muchos se imaginaban, en esta ocasión el pobre alumno había ido al parque con un peso extra de 125 kilos repartidos por el cuerpo mientras que tenía que arrastrar una piedra de un tamaño decente.

– Hoy es domingo, pero si te quejas... siempre puedo añadir más. – Ante esto, Alastor puso su sonrisa maníaca que por desgracia Anko, que se dirigía a el puesto de dango, observó dicha sonrisa haciendo que ella sonriera porque cada vez quería ir mas a por esa presa (lo único que evitaba que ya hubiera ido a por él, es porque era menor y si fuera entonces sería como su ex-maestro.

–No creo que estoy genial así – Naruto intentó fingir estar lo más alegre posible para no aumentar más su tortu.. entrenamiento de domingo.

– Bueno, creo que puedes quitarte ya los pesos... de momento – No pasó ni medio segundo para que Naruto depositara a velocidades superiores al hiraishin todas las cosas que le dificultaban el movimiento.

– Vaya, vaya parece que si tenías algo de energía – Ahora el pobre Naruto quedo pálido por esto aunque Alastor simplemente empezó a reír, signo de que estaba bromeando.

–Muy bien, ¿Y ahora que?– Alastor formuló una pregunta que dejo en stop a Naruto y Latias.

Era cierto que querían que Latias volase por primera vez, pero ¿Cómo se hacía?

– Eh... pensaba que darías alguna pista – Naruto preguntó a su padre adoptivo mientras que empezó a pensar de forma tranquila.

– Recuerda que yo volaba gracias al maryoku, no usaba alas por lo que no tengo ni idea.– Alastor terminó con una pequeña risa al mismo tiempo que Naruto y Latias tenían una gota de sudor tamaño del ego Namikaze.

– Bueno, creo que el hecho de volar debería ser algo que está en la naturaleza de Latias...por lo que yo creo que es cosa de Latias... ¿Sabes? Yo creo que puede conseguirlo – Los ojos de Latias se iluminaron como estrellas al ver la confianza que tenía en joven ex-demonio en el.

Al final, tras muchos intentos llenos de risas y lágrimas...

– ¡Laaaaaa! – Ese era un sonido a todo volumen por parte del pokemon lleno de felicidad ya que al fin parecía manterse en el aire sin hacer movimiento (cosa que le parecía raro a Alastor pues no parecía usar las alas)

– Lo logró... ¡Lo logró-ttebayo! Latias puede volar – Naruto estaba lleno de entusiasmo mientras que muchos en el parque se quedaron mirando al pokemon, cabe decir que había a lo lejos un Danzo mirando con el telescopio y maldiciendo de que no podía robar esa criatura para convertirla en un arma, eso es lo que decía a sus agentes de raíz, sin embargo en su mente se quejaba como un niño pequeño porque él quería subirse donde Latias y volar.

Olvidándonos de los sueños de niño de la infancia que quería tener Danzo, ahora había una incógnita. Latias había conseguido elevarse en el aire pero ¿Cómo moverse?

– ¡Vuela rápido Latias! – Regla número uno que uno no debe olvidar, nunca digas vuela rápido si no sabes lo rápido que puede ir, si aun no sabe volar bien y sobre todo si estas montado encima del pokemon al que le estas pidiendo que vuele.

Alastor se quedó blanco al ver como Latias se marchó a velocidades mach 3 con Naruto montado, después de todo cualquier cosa podía salir mal.

Sin embargo Naruto gritaba, pero de emoción al igual que Latias.

.

{Finca Namikaze, en ese momento}

.

– Buen trabajo Menma, Naruko. Pronto podréis manejar el rasengan– Minato estaba con Jiraiya enseñando a usar el Rasengan. Kushina estaba de espectadora.

– Se nota que son unos genios, ya han completado la primera etapa y en poco tiempo podrán manejar la siguiente – Jiraiya el cual era tan idiota como los Namikaze alababa a sus ahijados que habían tardado únicamente un mes en dominar la primera fase para dominar el rasengan... cosa que cierto peli plata tardó menos de unas horas y cierto Uzumaki que tardó un día. Pues a pesar de que Naruto no usará el Rasengan con frecuencia pues prefiere desarrollar su propia técnica, nunca está mal tener un repertorio de técnicas.

–Seguro que seremos los novatos del año más fuertes de la historia – Menma en su arrogancia máxima empezó a alardear, algo que los padres tendrían que corregir pues ese tipo de cosas puede costar la vida en la batalla en una misión de alto rango... bueno, lo harían si realmente fueran buenos padre y no unos que maleducan a sus hijos.

Increíblemente, Naruko no dijo nada... ella miró al cielo mientras se imaginaba estar aprendiendo el rasengan con su onii-chan.

– (Onii-chan ¿Donde estas? ¿Por qué tengo que estar al lado de este idiota? Me gustaría que estarías conmigo) – Naruko, alias como la bomba de relojería que no parecía poder contener mas su secreta obsesión hacia su hermano se imaginaba momentos con su hermano de sangre que ya no era parte de la familia Namikaze..

Como si de una oración escuchada por Kami, un borrón de velocidad pasó por la finca de los Namikaze el cual tubo repercusiones físicas contra esta.

– ¡MI CHIMENEA! – Minato gritó como una nena al ver como el borrón de velocidad había pulverizado en su camino la chimenea del tejado de los Namikaze.

– ¿Como vendrá Santa Claus a darme regalos? – No hace falta decir que Menma aun confía en el roba galletas.

– (Tengo la sensación de que Naruto onii-chan ha estado aquí... onii-chan) – Con los pensamientos de Naruko uno se plantea si esta capacidad mística resultante de su obsesión podrá ocasionar a nuestro rubio favorito problemas en el futuro.

Por otro lado Naruto que estaba montado en el Latias volador sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

.

{Volviendo al parque}

.

– Parece que habrá que ir a buscarlos... – Alastor suspiró mientras veía las herramientas de entrenamiento que había dejado Naruto en el suelo, entonces se fijó en su pokemon.

– ¿Te apetece tomar un helado de chocolate? – La pregunta hizo que Togepi se pusiera la mar de contento haciendo movimientos de felicidad, en ese momento tomó los objetos de entrenamiento de Naruto con total facilidad mientras el y su pokemon partieron rumbo a su destino para convertirse en maestros catadores de la liga heladera.

* * *

><p>{Fin del flashback}<p>

.

Muy bien, ahora que muchos personajes de relleno o incluso los personajes secundarios los cuales cumplieron correctamente, pasemos a mencionar a algunos de los que interesan antes de pasar a los que realmente queremos ver en acción.

Claramente, algunos de los que procedían de familia civil, no aguantaron el tiempo exigido, otros si que lograron aguantar... por supuesto Sakura lo logró de milagro pues duró lo justo antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Shino logró aguantar el tiempo exigido aunque fue de los clanes shinobi el que peor lo tubo ya que el estilo de su familia no se basa en el cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que tras esta prueba se propuso mejorar para que no le pasara en un combate real y no pudiera usar sus insectos.

El tiempo de Ino fue muy parecido a Shino.

Después, Shikamaru fue parecido pero gracias a su estrategia duró mas. Akimichi lo hizo bastante bien y fue de los que más aguantó antes de ser derrotado al igual que Hinata y Kiba.

Luego estaba Sasuke, el que increíblemente logró ganar al cabo de 15 minutos de pelea pero el también cayó inconsciente.

A pesar de ser un arrogante, tenía habilidad (y a parte tenía el favor de Mizuki pues ambos odiaban a Naruto) y logró ganar a Mizuki en 12 minutos sin caer inconsciente, Naruko no se quedó atrás y ganó en 13 minutos contra Iruka (el cual era imparcial)

Ahora nos centramos en Alexa que se enfrenta a Mizuki, muchos estaban atentos para poder ver el examen que realizaba Alexa después de todo, ella estaba bajo la enseñanza de Tsunade.

– Ánimo Alexa, tu puedes-ttebayo! – Naruto gritó fuertemente haciendo que Mizuki pusiera mala cara, estaba claro que al enfrentarse a Alexa, no podría luchar contra Naruto pues era tarea de Iruka.

– (No es justo, cómo me gustaría que onii-chan me dijera eso a mi también) – Naruko miraba con furia a Alexa pues había recibido ánimos de Naruto.

–¡ Demuestra que puedes patear el trasero a Mizuki!– Alastor gritó con fuerza haciendo que muchos tuvieran una gota de sudor, entonces Mizuki sonrió pues recordó que por turnos le tocaría enfrentarse a Alastor cosa que con gusto haría sin contenerse pues se la tenía guardada desde aquella vez que la tiza rebotó en su ojo derecho. Alexa se sonrojó un poco debido a la los ánimos recibidos por parte de las personas a las que considera una familia aunque algunos mal pensados tenían otra cosa en mente que hizo que Alastor sintiera un instinto asesino por parte del alumnado masculino aunque en realidad no le afectaba en absoluto y solo sirvió de que les respondiera con la misma mirada de terror que le encanta usar... a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de por qué le miraban mal en un principio.

– Muy bien Alexa, Mizuki... ¡Empezad!– A pesar de ser la hija adoptiva del Hokage, Mizuki no tenía tanto favoritismo hacia Alexa porque esta simpatizaba con el mocoso Kyubi por lo que no tendría piedad.

Mizuki sonriente cargo hacia a Alexa con velocidades propias de un chunin, para poder propinar un golpe a Alexa. Por otra parte, muchos se sorprendieron por el cambio de velocidad.

– (¿Qué haces Mizuki? Debemos usar el nivel de velocidad a lo sumo como el de un genin medio) – Iruka no estaba contento con la velocidad a la que había iniciado el combate el instructor Mizuki pues a pesar de que todos sabían que estaban bajo las enseñanzas de Tsunade, la prueba era para medir si estaba en nivel genin, no chunin... incluso a pesar de que los Namikaze habían sido entrenados, Iruka les había hecho la prueba y se había contenido a pesar de haber perdido.

Por otro lado, en el momento en el que Mizuki iba a conectar su primer golpe a Alexa, este falló o mejor dicho, Alexa lo esquivo ladeando la cabeza pues el objetivo de Mizuki era un golpe en toda la cara.

Si Ciela estuviera en ese momento, estaría animando lo máximo posible a Alexa y planeando alguna trolleada para Mizuki por hacer lo que no debe y para los que pregunten, ¿Donde está el hada? Bueno, el hada ahora mismo está preparando una trolleada para los Namikaze y la fiesta que habían preparado para Menma y Naruko.

Volviendo a la pelea, había transcurrido dos minutos desde que empezó la batalla y Mizuki estaba más que enfadado. Una niña que aun no era genin, una pequeña niña y no había logrado golpearla ni una sola vez.

– Maldita niña – Mizuki lo dijo en voz baja, maldiciendo el no poder asestar un golpe en la niña, sin embargo Alexa si que lo había escuchado y decidió que era el momento de tomar acción, por que estos dos minutos los había usado para aprender de los movimientos de Mizuki.

Y por primera vez en dos minutos y medio, Alexa tras esquivar nuevamente uno de los golpes de Mizuki , desplazó su codo hacia atrás mientras cargaba un puñetazo el cual lanzó rápidamente contra Mizuki y de hecho, Mizuki estaba tan concentrado en golpear que no lo vino venir. Fue una casualidad que Mizuki diera otro puñetazo en ese instante lo que provocó...

– ¡MI MANO! – Un grito a todo volumen por parte del profesor chunin sonó por todo el lugar, ambos puños habían chocado y obviamente, Alexa tenía más fuerza bruta lo que provocó que la mano derecha de Mizuki quedase inutilizada durante el resto del combate.

Muchos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de suceder, todos menos Naruto y Alastor, sobre todo Naruto que era el que más entrenaba con Alexa en el taijutsu.

La actitud de Mizuki ante el último suceso hizo replantearse la estrategia, quería ganar a la niña pero tenía que hacer algo.

–(Esta mocosa, mi mano, seguro que se han roto los huesos... no puedo usar mi mano. Esta me las paga) – Mizuki estaba lleno de rabia por el dolor de su mano que a pesar de que sabía que tenía que ir con más cuidado, empezó a atacar de forma más agresiva.

– (Cada vez se fija menos en lo que hace, acabaré con esto rápido) – Alexa razonó fácilmente, en lugar de intentar ir con más cuidado por el dolor causado, Mizuki estaba luchando con menos cuidado que un borracho en una pelea callejera. Y tras una patada hacha por parte de Mizuki, la cual volvió a fallar, Alexa asestó un potente golpe en el estómago de Mizuki el cual retrocedió un par de metros y cayendo al suelo adolorido por el golpe.

– Y la ganadora es.. – El sensei encargado de dar la victoria estaba a punto de dar el resultado de la batalla y sin embargo..

–¡NO! – Mizuki gritó a pleno pulmón negando a ser derrotado mientras se levantaba con total dificultad.

– Mizuki, esta es una pelea para comprobar el nivel de los alumnos y mírate, no puedes continuar. – Iruka intentaba razonar con el peliplata chunin mientras que Sasuke al igual que Menma seguían con su estupidez mental de que se casarían con Alexa (Sasuke así obtendría mas jutsu para vengarse de Shisui)

– Se terminó ¡Ha!– Mizuki no lo vio venir, Iruka no lo vio venir, casi nadie se esperaba que Alexa tomase directamente la iniciativa y en un instante Alexa propinó a Mizuki una patada giratoria en la cara que hizo que se chocara con un árbol el cual se notó como ahora estaba dañado.

**– Mao-sama ¿Por qué te pidieron protegerla? – **Yami preguntó a su maestro por lo bajo para que nadie los oyera.

– Yami-san, hay ocasiones que yo también me lo pregunto – Alastor tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

– Tou-san, recuerda: no enfadar a Alexa – Naruto tembló un poco por esa potente patada y se alegraba de que no había sido el que recibió la patada.

– Mizuki, te dije que te rindieras... ahora como seguimos con los exámenes... ya sé, pediré a Jin que venga –

No tardaron mucho en llamar a Jin Natsukose, Jin Natsukose era un chunin que podría ser considerado de los mejores en taijutsu de Konoha siendo eclipsado por Maito Gai y aun teniendo el mismo estilo.. Jin aun seguía siendo un chunin pero a diferencia de el nº1 y conocido como la bestia verde, Jin no estaba obsesionado con las llamas de la juventud e incluso se podría decir que es uno de los shinobi que mas odia a Naruto. Una suerte que era el momento de Naruto hacer el examen y fuera Iruka su oponente.

– Por cierto, mis felicitaciones Alexa, has batido el récord de una Konoichi en vencer con 4 minutos, a este paso serás la Kunoichi del año con diferencia– Iruka dijo con orgullo a su alumna cosa que hizo que se sonrojara aunque para muchas alumnas que querían estar con Sasuke (Banshee ejemplo claro) se pensaban que debían ser ellas las que tuvieran el título por que se imaginaban que Sasuke sería el novato del año.

– Muy bien, Naruto Uzumaki... mocoso kyubi... – Jin dijo lo último en voz muy baja mientras que Naruto se colocaba en posición.

– E Iruka Umino...en posición... ¿Listos? – Jin señaló a Iruka mientras se acercaba a la zona de pelea y se preparaba. Iruka sonrió a su alumno del mismo modo que Naruto respondió con una alegre sonrisa.

–Iruka sensei, por favor, no se contenga... Mizuki fue al máximo para luchar contra Alexa y no quiero que tengas que reprimir tus habilidades. – Naruto hablaba con una sonrisa que hacía que cierta Namikaze y cierta Hyuga tuvieran pensamientos no apropiados para su edad. Iruka en esta ocasión no dijo nada, confiaba en la habilidad de Naruto e iría en serio a pesar de ser únicamente taijutsu.

– (Demuestra tu mejora, Naruto) – Alastor sonrió pensando en el Uzumaki, es cierto que habían acordado con Alexa no mostrar todas las capacidades pero si lo suficiente para demostrar que son los mejores en comparación a los alumnos. A veces el engaño era el arma más grande pero dado los espías que había era difícil ocultar las cosas.

– ¡Comenzad! – Tanto Iruka como Naruto empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad digna de un chunin medio. Naruto arremetió contra Iruka una patada lateral a una velocidad muy superior a la que golpeaba Alexa, sin embargo Iruka era mejor que Mizuki y es que le faltaba poco para ser jounin... Iruka el cual estaba centrado pudo reaccionar a tiempo en medio de su carrera para agacharse e intentar hacer un barrido de piernas a Naruto. Por suerte y para sorpresa de todos (a excepción de un par) Naruto dio una ligero salto que impidió que Iruka lograse derribase a Naruto...rápidamente se puso en pie retrocediendo un par de pasos para que Naruto no le golpease mientras se encontraba en una posición des-aventajada.

Ambos de pie nuevamente empezaron un rápido intercambio de golpes pero se podía ver como Naruto estaba empezando a coger la ventaja.

– Increíble, no sabía que Naruto tuviera esa velocidad – Kiba expresó emocionado ante la exhibición de su amigo mientras que Sasuke y Menma estaban que echaban humo por otra parte no hace falta decir por que.

– ¿Cómo es tan rápido? Se mueve tan deprisa que da pereza intentar seguir el ritmo – Shikamaru intentó buscar la forma y no hace falta decir que se dio cuenta en menos de un segundo, era obvio el por qué.. después de todo el causante estaba empezando a reír como un loco.

– ¡Venga Naruto! Demuestra que puedes ser el más rápido de Konoha (Aunque en realidad ahora está llevando los sellos de gravedad y le he dicho que no use toda su velocidad, es suficiente para dar un buen espectáculo) – Alastor reía obviamente por el resultado, si bien Alexa sería a fuerza física la que destacara, Alastor hizo hincapié en Naruto para que destacase en velocidad y resistencia.

– Has mejorado mucho, Naruto – Iruka a pesar de que cada vez estaba más agotado a diferencia de Naruto que apenas se le notaba sudor, sin duda estaba orgulloso de su alumno.

– Gracias... ¡Iruka-sensei! – Naruto gritó antes de desaparecer sorprendiendo a Iruka y al resto para que prácticamente en el mismo instante, volviera a aparecer en el mismo sitio asestando un golpe en el esófago de el sensei.

– Me rindo, no puedo seguir el ritmo – Iruka no estaba enfadado ni nada, solo se podía notar el jadeo del cansancio y una sonrisa de par en par.

– ¿Estás seguro? Creo que aun puedes continuar. – Jin no estaba contento porque el mocoso había logrado vencer a el sensei en tiempo récord para la categoría masculina la cual el récord tenía Menma.

– Está claro que me ha ganado –Iruka miró el reloj de la duración del combate– Increíble, 7 minutos ... felicidades.– Iruka hizo que Naruto sonriera totalmente por la felicitación de su maestro favorito, favorito por que a diferencia del que más le enseñaba no usaba métodos tan extremos y además no sabía cómo catalogar a Alastor o a Tsunade correctamente.

– ¡El perdedor ha hecho trampa! – Sasuke y Menma gritaron a la vez, causando que el grupo de amigos de Naruto les mirase mal, al igual que Iruka.

– Naruto me ha ganado limpiamente – Iruka contesto intentando contener sus ganas de soltar una reprimenda sobre ser justos en la competitividad.

– Pero es un inútil debilucho, es imposible que lo hiciera mejor que yo... ¿Cierto Naruko? – Increíblemente para muchos, Naruko no dijo ni una palabra para respaldar a Menma. – Da igual, yo soy el hijo del Hokage y el es un simple Uzumaki Senju. – Menma declaró abiertamente, Naruko era la que se estaba aguantando de no ejecutar un rasengan en la cara de Menma mientras que para Iruka casi le daba igual que fuera el hijo del Hokage.

– Para tu información, te recuerdo que tanto el primer como el segundo Hokage eran Senju... Senju como TU PADRE antes de que se cambiara el apellido sin saber lo que eso le costará en el futuro – Muchos no sabían de que hablaba Iruka, incluyendo a los hijos del Hokage pero una cosa era clara, los tontos de los Namikaze al quitarse el apellido Uzumaki y Senju habían perdido más de lo que se imaginaban.

Y por el mismo motivo de que no tenían ni idea, esto hizo que se olvidaran del asunto Naruto.

– Muy bien, ahora la última persona a participar...Alastor Fox– Iruka dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y miró a su nuevo ayudante para el examen.

–Suerte Jin, este golpea duro– Jin se rió a causa de esto, pues si bien era cierto que odiaba a Naruto, nunca tubo el placer de enfrentarse a Alastor, el solo había oído rumores a los que siempre consideró exagerados.

– Gracias por el consejo, Iruka. (Ja, me río de ese niñato. No me va a durar ni cinco segundos. Esto es una pelea a taijutsu y ahora nadie en Konoha me gana a eso... Maito está fuera en una misión...) –

Alastor se preparó en su lugar al igual que Jin, sin embargo Alastor tenía otra cosa en mente.

– (¿Por qué nadie me anima?) – Si, nadie y digo nadie había deseado suerte a Alastor por otra parte empezó a recordar quién era Jin pues le había siempre mirado a Naruto con mala cara y sabía que seguramente se metía con él antes de su llegada. Además es que tampoco tenía en estima a Alastor y bueno, el hecho de que en ocasiones la mente de Alastor es mas voluble con un persona bipolar... digamos que su humor se estaba eliminando para estar en una furia silenciosa y se notaba.

Se notaba por que Naruto tragó saliva al fijarse que Alastor tenía "la mirada" del mismo modo que se preguntaba por qué estaba así... Kurama que había estado un rato con la siesta debido al rollo del examen teórico dio una pequeña risa porque era obvio el motivo.

–Muy bien...¿Listos?– Iruka preguntó mientras que Jin mirada maléfica-mente, Alastor tenía una cara de pocos amigos que hasta Iruka se puso a sudar.

–YA– Iruka gritó para dar señal del partido, Jin mostrando su excepcional capacidad física se movió a velocidades Jounin pero sin embargo Alastor no estaba de humor y este estaba preparado.

Lo que sucedió a continuación será algo que nadie le gustaría recordar y seguramente cualquier hombre en el planeta sintió lo que paso en ese momento, además toda Konoha se enteraría por el grito.

En el momento en el que Jin se acercó a Alastor y le propinaría un golpe capaz de romper una roca, Alastor simplemente se adelantó propinando un golpe que estaba cargado con chakra... hablamos de la temible patada a los huevos, tan potente que Jin ya no sería el mismo tras este golpe.

– Ga..ganador... Alastor... menos de un minuto... – Hasta Iruka estaba conmocionado, sin duda había sentido dolor solo con ver el golpe que había recibido Jin. Nadie dijo nada, después de todo, no se dijo en ningún momento que ese golpe estuviera prohibido.

Alastor simplemente se puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras empezaba a volver a donde estaba el resto de los compañeros silbando la letra de "london bridge is falling down " causando en más de uno una sensación de pánico. Al final se colocó tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En esta ocasión nadie dijo nada, nadie quería pensar en lo sucedido, era algo que no querían sufrir ellos también.

– Bueno alumnos, ahora es la parte final del examen... la prueba de jutsus...en esta ocasión la prueba será pública por lo que Konoha estará atenta de como ejecutáis los jutsu– En verdad Iruka estaba extrañado por que esta prueba tenía que ser a nivel público, la realidad era sencilla: Fardar, en esta promoción todos los Namikaze jóvenes participaban por lo que era una muestra de habilidad y mostrar que Menma y Naruko serían los novatos del año.

Entonces, los alumnos fueron poco a poco hasta un gran estadio público donde mucha gente estaba esperando, cabe decir que el Hokage y su esposa estaban en el palco de honor aunque a Minato se le notaba con una cara cansada por causa de las incesantes bromas del hada.

– Bueno, es el momento de comenzar. Deberéis usar un henge, un kawamiri y un bunshin... en el caso del bunshin si usáis un bunshin de mejor categoría, obtendréis una bonificación adicional. Por último para conseguir más puntos extra los alumnos podéis usar un jutsu extra.

Increíblemente, todos los alumnos habían logrado pasar la parte de los jutsu. Algunos de ellos se notaban cansados por el uso de chakra y cabe decir que ningún civil probó a realizar un bunshin especial y tampoco intentaron un jutsu adicional, eso sí, casi todos hacían henge en el Hokage o en su defecto a Iruka.

En el caso de shino, el utilizó un kikaichu bunshin y como jutsu adicional, mostró sus habilidades con sus insectos.

Para el caso de Ino, mostró su habilidad con su técnica de clan con el jutsu de transferencia mental.

Shikamaru y su sombra imitadora, Kiba de momento solo mostró el mimetismo animal, Chouji y su técnica de la hinchazón, Hinata activó el byakugan...

Sasuke fue un poco mas diferente, el hizo un henge en nada más ni nada menos que en un Uchiha famoso: Madara.. cosa que hizo que algunos hicieran murmullos y como jutsu extra la bola de fuego mientras estaba en el henge... no hace falta decir que en la mente de Sasuke se imaginaba haciendo un gouka mekkyaku.

Naruko y Menma hicieron cada uno dos kage bunshin y el rasengan, para el henge, Naruko se transformó en Kushina (aunque le hubiera gustado más hacer henge en Naruto y demos gracias a kami de que a Naruko no se le ha ocurrido usar un kage bunshin con henge para lograr sus sueños acerca del tabú )y Menma en Minato.

No hace falta decir que con el clon de sombra y el uso de rasengan la gente vitoreó diciendo que eran los mejores, a parte los Namikaze tenían su orgullo por las nubes.

– Sin duda sus hijos son unos prodigios. – Danzo que estaba junto a Sarutobi en el palco de Honor al igual que los Namikaze, expresó su opinión. Si bien no podía manejarlos en raíz, estos Namikaze sin duda serían un gran activo para Konoha.

– Gracias, sin duda serán los novatos del año – Minato se jactaba de que sus hijos habían sido entrenados por los mejores (según el) y que serían los n#1.

– (Pobre infeliz, si supieras las notas de los otros) – Sarutobi sonrió mentalmente por que como director de la escuela y además porque no estaba "idiotizado" como los Namikaze, sabía perfectamente como era cada alumno y a pesar de lo que pasara en el examen, ya planificó la mayoría de equipos aunque por desgracia hubo uno que tuvo que dejarlo un poco fuera de su gusto para no recibir futuras presiones.

– Ahora el turno de Alexa Valentai Namikaze – El estadio se llenó de murmullos, en esta ocasión incluso el damnyo de fuego estaba en el otro palco. Muchos querían mostrar el apoyo a la valentai por que querían intentar sacar su favor en el futuro, otros porque simplemente al igual que sus amigos estaban de su parte y luego estaban pocos murmullos negativos porque estaba del lado de "los demonios de Konoha".

Alexa sin ninguna dificultad, empezó intercambiándose gracias al Kawamiri, sin necesidad de uso de señales, cosa que los civiles que habían hecho el examen no habían logrado.

– Muy bien Alexa, ahora la técnica del bunshin – Iruka observó como Alexa empezó a tejer los signos para la técnica pero la sorpresa para todos fue que creó tres clones pero no eran normales, uno de ellos, al igual que como Naruko y Menma era un kage bunshin cosa que hizo que los Namikaze entrasen en duda pues no le enseñaron el kage bunshin y lo más sorprendente para la edad que tenía fue que hizo dos clones elementales pero no de uno si no de dos: Un clon de tierra y otro con el elemento Raiton.

Esto provocó que muchos aplaudieran por semejante destreza, aunque por desgracia los Nakimaze adultos se sentían como si fuera su obra (a pesar de que ellos no la han entrenado... pero eso no lo saben las altas esferas)

– Perfecto Alexa, (prácticamente el puesto de novata del año es para ella, sin necesidad de seguir) ahora el henge – Y tras el pedido de Iruka, Alexa realizó el signo del carnero para ejecutar la técnica causando una nube de humo, al disiparse todos estaban extrañados pues pensaban que haria henge en alguien famoso y sin embargo solo unas personas incluidas el damnyo reconocieron la identidad del henge.

– (Así que ha utilizado a "Nana" para el Henge... está tan bien hecha que me recuerda a la original) – Alastor tuvo un pequeño escalofrío y más aun recordando que siempre desaparecía y aparecía en el momento más inesperado, casi al nivel de Hylia.

Tras el movimiento de cabeza de Iruka, Alexa deshizo la técnica de henge (transformación) y prepararse para utilizar la técnica para el bonus.

Casualidad, había un maniquí en el centro del estadio.

– Me pregunto que tendrá preparado Alexa... – Naruto preguntó de forma un poco ansiosa pues no solo tenía curiosidad, si no porque después de Alexa era su turno para presentarse al examen.

– Yo también me lo pregunto, ahora que me fijo... allí está Tsunade pero no veo ni a Sylveon, ni Latias, ni Togepi.. y ahora que me fijo... tampoco está Ciela... oh mierda...– Alastor palideció, si Ciela estaba cuidando de los pokemon, había una alta posibilidad de que intentara corromperlos y eso le atemorizaba pues no quería que su Togepi fuera como la luz de navidad infernal.

Alexa miró seriamente el maniquí en la distancia y alargó la mano, para sorpresa de todos un "puff" resonó con la generación de una pequeña pantalla de humo revelando un martillo bastante grande (el que recibió en su cumpleaños), esto hizo que muchos pudieran apreciar su habilidad básica en fuinjutsu.

Alexa, martillo en mano, cargó a alta velocidad hacia el objetivo y en los últimos metros, dio un salto para elevarse en la altura y propinar un ataque aéreo.

El resultado, lo que nadie se esperaba y demostrando nuevamente que tenía que ser pariente de Deidara, se provocó una gran explosión.

– ¿Qué diablos tiene con las explosiones? – Alastor se quedó con cara de pez mientras esperaba a poder ver el resultado de la técnica una vez que se disipase el humo de la explosión.

El estadio se quedó atónito, Iruka que estaba en las primeras filas... se alegró de ser precavido y marcharse de la arena por seguridad. Todo el área del estadio era un enorme cráter con Alexa en medio, básicamente había sido un ataque con un nivel destructivo tremendo pues el centro del cráter tenía una profundidad de 5 metros.

Todos aplaudieron ante semejante técnica aunque Minato no sabía si estar contento porque tenían a Alexa en el clan Namikaze y traería prestigio por el poder que tenía la chica o triste como hokage al tener que mandar la reparación del estadio (pobre, la que le espera).

– Muy bien Alexa, puedes volver al estadio... felicidades – Iruka le dio a Alexa su banda shinobi en señal de que ahora era una kunoichi de forma oficial.

Alexa bastante contenta volvió a donde estaban sus compañeros que estaban esperando para felicitarla, sin embargo...

– Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox – Iruka llamó desde el estadio/cráter al muchacho, la gran mayoría de personas empezó a hacer comentarios negativos acerca del muchacho. El damnyo se fijó en Naruto con interés pero se podría decir que no estaba en su contra... después de todo la mejor amiga de su madre fue una Uzumaki y dicha Uzumaki lo cuidaba cuando era un niño.

Al igual que Alexa, Naruto hizo el kawamiri sin necesidad de usar signos, en el caso del henge, Naruto hizo la técnica de clon para imitar nada más ni nada menos que a Teuchi del Ichiraku causando una gran conmoción (cabe decir que después de esta, Teuchi invitará a Naruto a ramen) la cuestión fue el momento de la técnica de clon. Naruto colocó sus manos en un signo muy conocido.

– Kage bunshin no jutsu – Y con el nombramiento de la técnica de Naruto, una sucesiones de nubes de humo, reveló un total de 10 clones de sombra.

La cantidad de clones hizo que muchos de sus amigos aplaudieran, sin embargo, Sasuke y Menma estaban que echaban humo, Naruko (a pesar de disimularlo) tenía estrellas en los ojos y los Namikaze estaban furiosos pues él era imposible que el muchacho aprendiera la técnica pues:

A) Es débil y usar el Kage bunshin requiere de mucho chakra.

B) La técnica solo se aprende vía de alguien que conoce la técnica o sacando del pergamino prohibido.

Lo gracioso, es que se olvidan que el Kage bunshin (en el canon oficial) lo creó Tobirama que era un Senju.

.

– Parece que el joven Naruto es un alumno muy prometedor – Sarutobi lo dijo en voz alta para que tanto Minato y Kushina lo escucharan mejor.

– Si, es bastante bueno para su edad (a pesar de que no lo pude convertir en mi arma, al menos se que quiere ser Hokage por lo que querrá proteger Konoha y por supuesto no está del lado de los Namikaze) – No hacía falta decir que Danzo tenía razón en su lógica, después de todo no quería sacar la furia de Hylia.

– Y ser capaz de usar diez clones de sombra, eso quiere decir que tiene unas generosas reservas de chakra y por lo que he sentido ningún porcentaje de chakra usado era de su biju– Sin duda otra vez volvía a hacer énfasis Sarutobi para fastidiar a los Namikaze.

Volviendo al estadio, Naruto disipó los diez clones con tranquilidad mientras que Iruka estaba anotando el resultado.

– Bien Naruto, ¿Tienes algo que mostrar para el bonus? – Iruka preguntó imaginándose la respuesta. Naruto asintiendo la cabeza en señal positiva se preparó mientras Iruka ya se iba alegando porque sabía que sus tres mejores estudiantes podrían ser tranquilamente confundidos por cierto gremio de magos que no para de causar destrozos a gran escala.

Naruto tomó aire y se mordió el pulgar, entonces, empezó a tejer unos signos que muchos reconocieron.

– ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!– Una gran nube de humo (si, tiramos el humo por las rebajas de enero) cubrió el estadio haciendo que todos se pusieran intranquilos por lo que parecía algo muy similar a un rugido.

– ¿Desde cuándo tiene un contrato de invocación – Kushina casi salta del susto o más bien de la sorpresa. Minato estaba loco por lo que estaba viendo delante de el y Danzo en lugar de pensar en convertirlo en arma...estaba pensando si algún día le dejarían volar encima de lo que Naruto acababa de invocar.

–Un...un ...¿UN DRAGON? – Iruka casi estaba con los ojos fuera de órbita ante lo que estaba delante de todo el público que estaba sorprendido y el damnyo estaba más que interesado en el muchacho que había convocado nada más ni nada menos que un dragón, concreta-mente a Chimuelo, el cual estaba animado por ver a Naruto.

– Muy bien amigo, hora de poner en marcha lo que hemos preparado – Naruto se colocó encima de Chimuelo el cual empezó a volar por el estadio, lo que causó que Naruko tuviera la fantasía de que Naruto y ella surcaban juntos los cielos... ejem, volviendo a la parte en la que Naruto estaba volando gracias a ir montado en chimuelo.

Mientras Naruto empezó a tejer signos a gran velocidad mientras que el dragón empezó a respirar profundamente para propinar una potente llama de tono azulado.

– ¡Futon, daitoppa!– Y en ese instante, la llamarada del dragón se combinó con la ráfaga de viento que creó el Uzumaki, causando que la potencia de la técnica fuera mucho mayor. El resultado fue un maniquí desintegrado por el calor y el área recubierta de llamas. No hace falta decir que el ambiente se calentó.

Sobre todo Minato estaba que echaba humo porque quería tener ese contrato de convocatoria para los Namikaze pero a pesar de ser el Hokage no podía obligarlo a entregar el contrato.

Por otro lado Iruka antes de que los Namikaze monten alguna estúpida escena, decidió que era el momento de dar finalizado el examen de Naruto.

– Enhorabuena Naruto, a partir de hoy eres un shinobi de Konoha– Iruka lleno de orgullo por uno de sus alumnos favoritos entrega la banda de Konoha como símbolo de que Naruto ya es un shinobi, para Naruto un paso para convertirse en el Hokage. – Y he de decir ¡Menuda invocación! sin duda llegarás lejos – Iruka terminó ganándose una amplia y radiante sonrisa de Naruto el cual empezó a marchar a su sitio el cual estaban esperando su grupo de amigos para felicitarle por su gran actuación (Naruko no lo parecía mucho o eso intentaba... tenía estrellas en los ojos) pero sin duda, los peores... los de siempre.

– Un dobe como tú no debe tener ese contrato – Sasuke dijo obviamente respaldado por su inseparable amigo/compañero de fechorías Menma.

– Si, deberías ser agradecido y darnos el contrato antes de que te demos una paliza– No es necesario decir que Estos dos idiotas recibieron el instinto asesino de muchos y a pesar de que Alastor estaba furioso le pareció extraño el sofocante instinto de muerte que irradiaba la hermana sanguínea de Naruto.

Por suerte, Iruka se imaginaba lo que estaba por pasar así que decidió terminar con el examen lo antes posible.

– Alastor Fox, tu turno. – Muchos aldeanos se callaron ante el nombramiento de esa persona, todos los que odian a Naruto tenían una mezcla de temor y odio (sobre todo los que quedaron con movilidad reducida por sus lecciones de humildad), Alastor era consciente de esto y básicamente hizo lo que todo luchador profesional hace cuando es odiado por la mayoría del público: **Alimentarse del odio mediante la burla**. Simplemente por medio de acciones semi-danzantes que logra montar un buen espectáculo.

**– Otouto si que sabe montar una escena –** Kurama casi no podía contener la risa por semejantes acciones.

–Muy bien, empezaremos– Iruka intentaba que el tic que tenía en su ojo derecho no se notase bastante, una de la persona más problemáticas de Konoha y con más talento que ha tenido en su clase... en el ámbito de problemático solo superado por Ciela.

Iruka lanzó un par de shuriken a Alastor el cual realizó perfectamente el kawamiri evitando ser golpeado, eso sí, para no variar en llamar la atención en lugar del elemento que usaban todos para el kawamiri, Alastor usó un payaso de goma con cara sonriente y el cartel de "fallaste".

Cabe decir que muchos de los alumnos tenían una gota de sudor mientras que algunos shinobi sobre todo los de la sección de tortura & interrogatorio no podían contener la risa pero sobre todo Ibiki y Anko.

– Ejem, bien echo... ahora el henge – Alastor colocó sus manos en posición para ejecutar el henge y tras la nube de humo, todos se quedaron pasmados a lo que parecía una figura que parecía un poco mas niño que su edad pero provocando que todos los varones que estaban tomando té lo escupieran y casi todas las chichas (menos Alexa y las que estaban obsesionadas por Naruto) estaban con un gran sonrojo y con ganas de abrazar hasta el fin de los días a la apariencia que había adoptado Alastor:

Un concepto de loli-shota, con una cara aniñada y de poca altura 148cm. Su pelo corto y rubio miel de color.

Viste una especie de extraño uniforme de carácter occidental con el logotipo de un lugar llamado Ouran. E increíblemente tenía como accesorio una especie de conejo rosa bastante grande. (Mitsukuni de Ouran host club).

**– **¿Are? Usa-chan...¿Tú también tienes hambre?**– **En ese momento su cara sonriente al igual que el dúo con el genjutsu de la juventud, el henge de Alastor generó una especie de ilusión generando un fondo con estrellitas y corazones haciendo que pareciera infinitamente kawaii **–**Me encantaría tomar algo dulce...¡Me encantan los dulces! **– **Y de esta forma terminó sonriendo alegremente mientras ladeaba la cabeza y abrazaba el peluche dando un solo resultado posible.

– ¡KYAAAA! – Casi todas las mujeres gritaron enloquecidas ante la escena por semejante objeto adorable – ¡Déjenme abrazarlo!– Unas gritaban mientras un grupo de AMBU se encargaba de casi todas. – ¡Adorable! – Ahora algunos AMBU estaban con gota de sudor al ver a una de sus capitanas, más precisamente la AMBU Neko (Yugao) estaba ahora en el grupo de "locas"

– Ehh... creo que ya es suficiente... (Dios que técnica más peligrosa) – Iruka pidió la parte como finalizando, provocando que el invocador de zorros disipase la técnica causando un gran descontento por parte del público femenino. – Ahora la técnica de Bunshin –

En esta ocasión, simplemente se limitó a hacer lo mismo que Naruto: 10 Kage bunshin pues al igual que Naruto, no querían mostrar sus verdaderas habilidades... no fue tanta sorpresa como cuando Naruto pero aun así el Hokage y su esposa estaban que trinan pues lo estaban haciendo mejor que Naruko y Menma.

– Por último, ¿Tienes algún jutsu para el bonus? (di que no, di que no...?) – Iruka sabía la respuesta pero es que el estadio ya estaba muy destrozado... si aun se le podía llamar estadio. Es obvio que la sonrisa sin maldad era una obvia respuesta.

– Por supuesto que sí... Iruka-sensei – El ex-demonio se posicionó listo para ejecutar su técnica al objetivo que se encontraba en el centro del cráter. En esta ocasión Iruka, en vez de alejarse un poco, lo que hizo fue básicamente colocarse en la parte más alejada entre el público ganándose la mirada de algunos compañeros ninja.

– ¡Eh! Ni loco pienso quedarme en esa zona de peligro – Tras meditarlo un momento, muchos le dieron la razón.

A una distancia media, Alastor juntó sus manos de tal forma que hizo que Menma se estremeciera con el recuerdo de la técnica que usó Alexa contra él cuando estaba "investigando" junto a su mentor Jiraiya, sin embargo la técnica era diferente, a penas tardaría unos segundos en lanzar la técnica pues a pesar de no tener tanta destrucción como el Kamehameha, tenía la ventaja en el tiempo de ejecución de la técnica.

En lo que tardó en ejecutarse la técnica, más o menos 4 segundos, muchos pudieron notar algo similar a un rasengan mezclándose con la naturaleza futon y raiton y en lugar de dar la sensación de una esfera giratoria parecía una bola de energía rebosante de fuerza y con pequeñas ráfagas eléctricas generándose a su alrededor.

– ¡Hadouken!– Alastor lanzó la técnica en dirección del maniquí , el impacto fue inminente causando que el cráter de 5 metros ya no se podría apreciar tanto pues ahora era de 8 metros y sin rastro alguno del maniquí. Si bien en un cuerpo humano entrenado no sería desintegrado, causaría una buena cantidad de daño.

El público invitado del exterior, los cuales eran en la mayoría nobles para poder ver la nueva generación de shinobi para futuras contrataciones, estaban más que sorprendidos y contentos pues sabían que siendo jóvenes aun podrían crecer mucho mas y en esta nueva generación parecían hallarse novatos con un nivel capaz de convertirse en los nuevos sannin de Konoha y superar a los anteriores con facilidad.

– ¿Suficiente? – Alastor colocó una sonrisa feliz y libre de maldad que hizo que Iruka el cual estaba en el otro extremo del estadio mostraba el tic en el ojo, obviamente el presupuesto de la reparación sería grande y suspiraba sabiendo que en Konoha había un usuario de mokuton.

– Si...si... enhorabuena, no hace falta decir que tu y Alexa no necesitabais haber venido a clases– Las palabras con nerviosismo de Iruka eran claras, ya podían haber sido shinobi desde que empezaron la academia.

– Bueno, tenía que cuidar de Naruto y Alexa... bueno, preferiría que tuviera buenos recuerdos (después de todo, quiero que tenga algo que recordar ya que no recuerda su pasado del todo)– Alastor recogió su símbolo como shinobi de Konoha mientras ahora se dirigía felizmente al lugar donde estaban el resto de alumnos.

– Felicidades Tou-san, has estado genial-ttebayo! – Naruto gritó emocionado al mismo tiempo que Alastor colocaba su sonrisa de orgullo.

– ¿Acaso dudabas de que lo lograría? Tu viejo no se quedaría atrás y una cosa mas... – Naruto temía lo que sucedía a continuación pues su padre adoptivo tenía la expresión facial de haber planeado algo diabólico. – Reza para que no estemos en el mismo equipo, pues si coincidimos, me aseguraré de que entrenes al máximo – La risa de Alastor hizo que Naruto se pusiera con la expresión en blanco sin embargo mientras que se reía, Alastor miró en su entorno para ver a Alexa que ahora mismo estaba detrás de Shino con la expresión de "No me gusta". –Te dije que no hicieras esas cosas– Alexa dijo nada más hacer contacto visual con la mirada de Alastor que tenía una fuerte gota de sudor.

Tras unos minutos y cuchicheos entre el público, Iruka se dirigió al palco de honor donde estaban los Namikaze pues el estadio estaba destrozado.

Iruka casi sentía como su risa no se podía contener, al igual que la novedad de hacer la fase final del examen en público, otra genial idea de los Namikaze fue publicar al finalizar este, las posiciones de cada shinobi y Kunoichi de la gradación. Era evidente que en la arrogancia del Hokage, que sus hijos serían los novatos del año y que conseguirían elogios para su clan. A pesar de la actual demostración, Minato y Kushina... al igual que Jiraiya se pensaban que los gemelos quedarían como novatos del año...

– Honorables invitados al evento y ciudadanos de Konoha, espero que hayan sido de vuestro agrado estas esplendidas demostraciones de habilidad que han mostrado la que será la nueva generación de shinobi de nuestra querida villa oculta de la hoja.– Minato empezó a dar su típico discurso mientras todos estaban escuchando.

– El sensei encargado de esta promoción, dará a conocer el ranking de nuestros nuevos genin y darles un premio especial a los novatos del año – Minato se fijó en Iruka que acababa de llegar no sin antes mostrar unos cofres preparados para entregar como premio – Iruka, si eres tan amable– Iruka asintió con la cabeza, no sin antes mirar a Sarutobi y sonreír... esto hizo que Danzo mirase con curiosidad esta pequeña escena y se imaginó que algo tenían preparado, por otra parte Minato y Kushina ya estaban esperando a que Naruko y Menma subieran para poder recibir los regalos delante de la multitud, ese era el pensamiento de Menma y de Sasuke también, solo que Sasuke se pensaba que él sería el novato del año.

–Muy bien, con una gran puntuación la kunoichi del año es... – Muchos del público estaban ansiosos de saber el resultado mientras que Kushina cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa al saber que su hija iba a ser la novata del año.

– Alexa Valentai Namikaze. – Los ojos de Kushina se abrieron en shock pues su idea se había ido al traste. Mientras que el pensamiento de Minato era similar, al menos se alegraba de que Alexa "pertenecía" al clan Namikaze.

– En segundo lugar de Kunoichi, Naruko Namikaze seguida de Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno.

Por otro lado, Alexa empezó a recibir elogios de sus compañeros haciendo que se sonrojase mientras que Naruko ardía en rabia pues no tendría elogios de Naruto (se imaginaba que si era la kunoichi del año, recibiría elogios)

– Y al igual que Alexa y puntuación perfecta en el examen... – Iruka respiró hondo mientras que Minato era ahora el que sonreía de forma arrogante y Menma se preparaba para dirigirse con Alexa a por el premio, del mismo modo que muchos se sorprendieron porque al parecer los novatos del año habían logrado una puntuación perfecta.

– Alastor Fox, en segundo lugar Naruto Senju Uzumaki Fox seguido de Menma Namikaze y Sasuke Uchiha – Esta vez fue Minato el que abrió sus ojos en shock pues había dejado en el cofre que sería para Menma, la fórmula del hiraishin al igual que para Naruko tenía...

– ¡Eso no es posible!– Menma gritó en toda su furia por la "injusticia" – Alastor no puede haber ganado y mucho menos haber quedado tras el dobe – El Uchiha respaldó las palabras del Namikaze mientras que los nobles que habían venido de fuera de Konoha, veían la escena con curiosidad, nunca estaba de mas ver el comportamiento de los shinobi, sobre todo si uno era el líder de la aldea y cabe decir que... normalmente el comportamiento de los hijos depende de la forma en la que los han criado los padres y el pueblo en general.

– ¿Que pasó aquí? – Minato preguntó con esas simples palabras, a diferencia de Menma, debía intentar aparentar ante el damnyo de fuego y los nobles pues es como si estaría intentado favorecer a alguien para lograr el premio, lo más gracioso es que el premio que quería dar no era suyo realmente ya que el Hiraishin fue creación de Tobirama... un Senju.

– Bueno, si bien es cierto que Sasuke y Menma hicieron muy bien el examen... Alastor logró la puntuación máxima en todas las áreas. Naruto logró también una puntuación muy alta y entre otras cosas lo hizo mucho mejor que vosotros tanto en la batalla como en el lanzamiento de proyectiles.– Iruka el cuál era uno de los pocos profesores de esta época que se podía llamar decente, explicó sin ningún miramiento, Naruto les había ganado en toda regla e incluso le daría el puesto de novato del año pero las puntuaciones son las puntuaciones.

–(Maldita sea, ¿por que tuve que dejar a este al cargo de mis hijos? Un momento... yo no lo hice) – Minato pensó de forma que muchos podían decir "inestable", él quería buscar algún resquicio pero no podía y entonces recordó: Lo único que hacía como Hokage con los alumnos era dar los premios que se le había ocurrido dar en esta ocasión por que se pensaba que serían Naruko y Menma los ganadores.

–(Sabía que Alastor era un hueso duro de roer, podía imaginarme que Alexa, sería una prodigio como lo era su clan Valentai pero Naruto... ¿Cómo se ha hecho tan fuerte esa herramienta inútil? ¿Cómo no lo sabía hasta ahora? ) – Minato seguía con su pensamiento hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

–(Un momento, solo sabía de la academia por lo que me decía mis hijos, nunca supe el desarrollo de nadie..¿Por que... ¡SARUTOBI!) – Los ojos de Minato se abrieron más aún girándose para ver a un Hiruzen encendiendo la pipa con una amplia sonrisa triunfal, se había dado cuenta, Sarutobi era el director de la academia, el encargado de supervisar a todos los alumnos... el sabía del progreso de Naruto y no dijo nada... pero sin duda Minato todavía seguía preguntándose cómo era posible tal mejora en su ex-primogénito cuando su chakra a pesar su genética (mas su inquilino) apenas tenía chakra y ahora tenía una cantidad exagerada... Minato seguía sin saber que la causa era un sello de Danzo.

– (Esto no debería pasar mi sochi y mi musume...) – Kushina estaba que no se lo creía.

– Y como tal, Alexa y Alastor... – Iruka tomó los cofres mientras que Minato tenía la expresión de que no quería que esto pasase, quería hacer lo posible para negarse al igual que Kushina pero si lo hacía, no solo quedaba mal delante del pueblo si no del mismo señor feudal.

– Por favor, recojan su premio – Ambos genin fueron a donde Iruka a recoger el cofre correspondiente mientras que Naruto se quedó aun en el escenario donde estaban el resto de genin graduados.

– Felicidades por quedar en segundo lugar – Naruto se quedó parado, es más casi todo el grupo de amigos de Naruto se quedó paralizado ante lo que parecía un elogio por nada más ni nada menos de Naruko.

Antes de que el rubio shinobi dijera nada, Naruko se marchó directamente de la sala de genin graduados sin que se le notase que tenía toda la cara roja.

– (¿Qué narices ha pasado aquí Kurama? ) – Naruto estaba totalmente confundido por la escena de ahora.

**– Sinceramente Naruto, no tengo ni idea– **Kurama respondió con total sinceridad por el comportamiento de la hermana sanguínea de Naruto. Por otro lado, si nos vamos a donde está la gemela en cuestión.

– (Lo hice, felicité a Onii-chan... seguro que pronto podré decir lo que siento y no tener que ocultarlo mas) – Si, el volcán está a punto de estallar y esperemos que nadie se adelante a Naruko pues puede resultar fatal.

– Muy bien, os deseo la mejor de las suertes. En dos semanas nos reuniremos de nuevo en clase para daros la asignación de equipos para saber que jounin estará a vuestro cargo. Eso es todo.

* * *

><p>{Dos días más tarde}<p>

.

Naruto estaba fuera de Konoha, bueno no había salido en sí de Konoha por que había usado el jutsu inverso de convocatoria para ir a visitar a los dragones y celebrar el ascenso a genin.

Lo más gracioso, es que llevó a Latias con el... me pregunto qué pasará cuando vean al pokemon

Por lo que Alastor mirando a un tranquilo Togepi descansando decidió marchar a realizar compras para la cena, después de todo Tsunade y Shizune tenían que hacer un turno extra en el hospital y Alexa parecía estar descansando.

Cuando el novato del año salió de la casa, Togepi abrió rápidamente sus ojos.

.

{Una hora más tarde}

.

Alexa estaba un poco atareada, al parecer Ciela la había despertado hace un cuarto de hora para hacer unos recados... En esta ocasión prefirió dejar a Sylveon tomar una siesta mientras iba a realizar el pedido.

Ahora que ya era una kunoichi estaba pensando en empezar a usar su nuevo equipo que recibió como regalo y un cambio de vestuario.

Con todo el ajetreo que había pasado se preguntaba dónde estaría Alastor y ese pensamiento hizo a la chica quedarse por un momento de piedra.

No, no es que se haya quedado así por pensar en el ex-demonio, no... es por que acababa de ver a Alastor cerca de una esquina...

La cuestión es que Alexa puso una expresión de cabreo muy grande... digamos que se había enfadado por algo que tenía Alastor...

digamos que Alastor estaba leyendo cierto libro naranja con una sonrisa.

En el modo que todos conocemos como "furia silenciosa" Alexa empezó a caminar lentamente mientras que sus pasos parecían como pisadas de un titan... fue en ese momento como si Alastor no se diera cuenta de la presencia de Alexa y empezó a caminar y girar en la esquina.

– (Oh, tu no escapas) – Alexa aumentó el paso para nada mas alcanzar la esquina agarrar a Alastor.

Alexa al llegar a la esquina vio a Alastor extrañado frente a ella.

– ¿Alexa? – Alastor no tubo tiempo de preguntar nada mas antes de que fuera agarrado fuertemente por Alexa y arrojado al suelo.

– ¿Que...que haces? – Alastor parecía un poco preocupado mientras que Alexa parecía un poco roja y con mirada oscura.

– ¡PERVERTIDO!– Alexa gritó fuertemente algo que parecía haber estado conteniendo y en ese momento comenzó un buen atracón de golpes al pobre ex-demonio tras haber sido visto con un ejemplar de Jiraiya y todos sabemos que opina Alexa de los pervertidos.

– ¿Por qué? – Entre un gemido de dolor por parte del pobre Alastor era lo único que se entendía, el modo anti pervertidos no tenía modo de contención y por tanto estaba usando toda la fuerza física de Alexa. Era un sin parar de puñetazos.

{Momentos antes}

Alastor estaba un poco alterado, había tenido que soportar al pesado de Menma que estaba en el supermercado diciendo cosas estúpidas hasta el momento en el que no lo aguantó mas y le metió un paraguas en la cueva donde no se ve la luz del sol.

Ahora cargado con la cena, Alastor se dirigía de nuevo a casa, solo tenía que girar la esquina y cruzar un par de calles.

En el momento en el que estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, vio algo que le extrañó por completo.

{Actualidad}

– En... la cara... no ...– En ese momento, empezó a recibir patadas en el estómago y en cierta zonas no menciona-bles que hicieron gritar aún mas a el invocador de kitsunes.

– Mejor en la cara – y tras eso siguió recibiendo de lo lindo y era apreciable el sonido de los huesos como empezaban a ceder y la fractura iba a ser inminente.

Sin embargo en el transcurso de muchos y muchos golpes, de la esquina que había enganchado a Alastor, Alexa escuchó un sonido extraño a pesar de estar en su modo "castigo divino" y cuando se fijo miro a Alastor con el libro naranja en la mano derecha.

Alexa podría pensar que era un Kage bunshin para distraerla pero el aura de el Alastor con el elemento pervertido, tenía un aura diferente y aunque notaba también otro aura en Alastor que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, se fijó mas en el caso del otro Alastor.

– ¿Otro Alastor? – Alexa detuvo su tanda de golpes para observar al Alastor que seguramente es el que había visto antes.

– To...ge? – El "Alastor" inclinó la cabeza haciendo un sonido muy similar a los dos que ahora miraban a este sujeto. Alexa notó que había un hechizo gracias a las enseñanzas de Nana y anuló el hechizo haciendo que brillara fuertemente para revelar la verdadera forma: Togepi.

– ¡Togepi! – Alastor y Alexa dijeron al mismo tiempo aunque la voz de Alastor parecía la de un moribundo.

– ¿Toge? – Togepi dijo mientras Alastor se estremeció ante la sonrisa que acababa de poner su preciado Togepi pues parecía haber sido una imitación casi perfecta a la de Ciela cuando hacía alguna de las suyas lo que le hizo pensar en esto. Por otro lado el Icha Icha que tenía Togepi en realidad era una revista de dulces.

Por otro lado... Alexa se había dado cuenta de que había golpeado a Alastor habiendo sido inocente con una furia "silenciosa"

– Siento haberte golpeado – Alexa lo dijo sin mucha emoción, haciendo que Alastor tuviera una gota de sudor y decepción pues parecía como si la paliza no le hubiera dejado bastante grave aunque la verdad es que interiormente Alexa estaba roja de vergüenza por que había metido la pata.

– ¿Por que has echo esto? – Alastor el cual aun seguía debajo de Alexa preguntó con una voz semi moribunda por el estado en el que estaba, pero antes de que dijeran nada podían escuchar al fondo una risa que Alastor podía reconocer perfectamente.

– Esa voz... – Alastor parecía estar recobrando energías tras haber estado en lo que parecía las puertas del mas allá y sí, del callejón salió cierto personaje al que todos conocemos.

– Ja ja ja... parece que has recibido de lo lindo, canoso pervertido – Ciela no paraba de reírse de los golpes recibidos por Alexa.

– No soy ningún pervertido – Alastor parecía estar mas y mas enérgico.

– ¿Cómo que no? ¿Y que tienes que decir después de que Alexa te viera con esa... – Entonces se fijó en Togepi, el cual no debería estar aquí ni siquiera debería haber perdido el camuflaje.

– Upsss – El ex-demonio no tenía que ser un genio ante el pequeño sonido que emitió el hada al ver a su pokemon lo cuál hizo que se pusiera de pie ( no preguntes como lo logró si Alexa aun estaba encima) con total energía furiosa.

– ¡FUISTE TU LA QUE PROVOCÓ ESTO!– Y el hada fue cuando puso su tradicional sonrisa troll... los presentes en el lugar no tenían que ser genios para saber que era un "sí, fui yo" en toda regla.

– ¡CIELAAAAAAA! – Alastor rugió como si no hubiera recibido ninguna paliza por parte de Alexa y estaría a plena potencia.

Esto desencadeno a algo que todos estaban acostumbrados, la persecución inútil de Alastor contra el hada.

– Ja ja ja por ir tan rápido no vas a perder tus canas..¡CANOSO PATOSO! – Ciela no paraba de reírse mientras evadía todo tipo de objetos que Alastor pillaba en el camino y por tanto causando destrucción a la aldea.

– Esta vez, pienso atraparte... ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!– Y de esta forma 20 clones se unieron a la cacería, haciendo que Ciela pusiera preocupación.

– ¡OH NO! HAY DEMASIADOS – Ciela pasó de la cara de preocupación a la de troll en velocidad de hiraishin. – Hay que fumigar la plaga canosa –

Y de esta forma, Ciela empezó a romper barras de apoyo de puestos para que los clones o incluso el original sufrieran "accidentes"

Tras una extensa persecución y gastos en daños a la propiedad solo habían 4 personas persiguiendo al hada en la zona de los rostros de los hokage.

– Lo siento pero tengo ganas de cenar...adiós canoso suerte la próxima vez– Y de este modo, Ciela invocó su martillo para golpear un árbol que provocara la caída de este y por consiguiente deshacerse de todos a la vez y funcionó, Ciela mirando a la dirección de sus perseguidores, al ser golpeados una gran nube de humo se formó dando a entender que por el golpe se habían disipado los Kage bunshin pero sin embargo, lo que no se esperaba es que todos eran clones.

– ¿ Dónde...– El hada empezó a preguntarse cuando una sombra emergió de los arbusto a toda velocidad.

– ¡TE TENGO MALDITA LUZ NAVIDEÑA! – Alastor con toda su rabia utilizó una especie de red para atrapar al hada mientras aún se seguía moviendo en el aire debido al impulso con el que había salido de su escondite.

– ¿Crees que una red puede atraparme? Puedo atrapar paredes así que... ¿Que pasa aquí? – Ciela intentaba atravesar la red, sin embargo algo raro pasaba pues no lograba atravesar la red de ninguna forma haciendo que Alastor sonriera de forma victoriosa.

– ¡Lo sabía! Esta red esta modificada para que sean como los hilos de las marionetas y así poder infundir mi chakra.. ahora no puedes huir ja jaja ja – Alastor tras años de sufrimiento había capturado al hada y era el momento de la retribución total.

Sin embargo a pesar de que Ciela realmente se había preocupado por su derrota, se dió cuenta de algo que hizo que volviera a sonreír.

– ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Alastor preguntó de forma cabreada pues nada bueno tenía esa actitud del hada.

– Nada... solo he recordado que puedo volar... – El hada tomo una mayor sonrisa. – Y tu no– Esto hizo que Alastor mirase con duda al hada cuando se dio cuenta de algo, tras el impulso que había dado para atrapar al hada, no había tocado aun el suelo y eso hizo mirar hacia abajo.

Digamos que con el impulso que había echo, había sido el equivalente por accidente de lanzarse desde los rostros de los Hokage de Konoha en este momento estaba en "el instante nulo" que es el típico instante de los dibujos animados en el que personajes como el coyote del correcaminos parece estar en "STOP" en el aire antes de que la gravedad cumpla con su trabajo. Y así fue.

– MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA!– El hada escuchaba el grito cada vez mas débil por que la distancia era mayor.

– Suerte la próxima vez... y no tardes que quiero cenar pronto– Y el hada ignorando los gritos de dolor por la caída número.. número... bueno perdí la cuenta en la 543.. regresó a casa tras un días de varias trolleadas. La última: Paliza a Alastor por parte de Alexa haciendo ver que era un pervertido aunque le salió mal por que descubrieron la verdad... recibió la paliza de todos modos y como bonus, una persecución en la que acabó el canoso mas dañado que antes y muchos daños a la villa que supondrán mas papeleo para Minato.

* * *

><p>{Un par de días mas tarde}<p>

.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Alexa golpeó por error a Alastor a causa de una broma de Ciela y se sentía un poco culpable, si hubiera sido otra persona ahora mismo estaría en la UCI o tal vez en el cementerio... sin duda Alexa era mortífera con los pervertidos. Por suerte habían echo como si ese desafortunado suceso no había pasado o al menos no lo mencionaban para que Naruto u otra persona no se enterase.

Ahora que Naruto había vuelto con Latias del reino de convocatoria de dragones, Alexa se le había ocurrido algo y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ello.

– Buenos días Naruto, buenos días Kurama – Alexa sonrió amablemente mientras que su expresión a pesar de estar siendo entrenada por una seikah se podía notar algo más.

–Buenos días Alexa– Naruto respondió con un poco de cansancio pues se acababa de despertar hace poco.

– Igualmente Alexa, te veo un poco pensativa ¿Sucede algo? – Kurama era un zorro astuto y podía notar las dudas de alguien.

– Bueno, sí... la verdad es que quería preguntarte algo importante – Tanto Naruto como Kurama se pusieron atentos pues querían escuchar la pregunta.

– Pregunta lo que quieras Alexa, intentaré solventar tus dudas – Tras la respuesta de Kurama, Alexa tomó aire para hacer su pregunta.

– Bueno, me gustaría saber... ******* es que creo que ******* ****** – Tanto Naruto como Kurama se sorprendieron la pregunta de Alexa y su razonamiento haciendo que Kurama pusiera una amplia sonrisa.

**– Por supuesto que lo sé, es algo que nunca se me olvidaría... la respuesta es ***** ¿Que suerte verdad? –** Kurama lo dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo.

– ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes-ttebayo? – Naruto replicó a su inquilino pues el dato de **** *** **** era importante.

Por otra parte Alexa miró a Nana como esperando a la aprobación de algo que había estado pensando.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de preparar algo grande – Y en ese momento Alexa colocó su mano en la frente de Naruto.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Una semana mas tarde}

.

Las personas de las calles de Konoha estaban un poco asustadas ante lo que sucedía por la villa: Alastor o mas bien la expresión que tenía Alastor en la cara.

Al principio le parecía raro, luego empezó a deprimirse y finalmente estaba molesto muy pero que muy molesto.

Podía emitir un aura asesina tremenda que podía acojonar a cualquiera.

– Maou-sama, es espléndida su capacidad de atemorizar al resto de mortales... sin embargo creo que es un poco exagerado su comportamiento. – Yami era el único que no parecía afectado, además recordemos que es un demonio que ahora mismo está sirviendo de accesorio de ropa para Alastor.

– Tal vez... ¡PERO ESTO YA CANSA! – Alastor gritó mirando al cielo haciendo que muchos en la calle cuestionases en la cordura del ex-demonio.– Encima en estas fechas... – Alastor parecía desinflarse sin que el demonio que estaba bajo su mando entendiera lo que decía.

– Tal vez debería de hacer algo – El demonio sugirió a su rey mientras este proseguía con su camino.

– Tal vez, si... tal vez conseguir algo de ropa nueva no este mal... después de todo soy un genin y... ahhhh no puedo quitarme la idea de la cabeza – En plena ira, el genin pateó una roca la cual se elevó por los aires con tanta potencia que parecía un meteorito.

{Mismo momento en alguna parte de Amegakure}

.

– Pronto comenzaremos con nuestro plan – Una silueta con ojos morados decía a un grupo de personas que parecían ser del mismo club al llevar el mismo tipo de ropa.

– Ya iba siendo hora, ahora que hemos ocupado la vacante de Orochimaru podemos empezar con lo bueno – Una voz que provenía de una figura con una gran espada dijo con una cierta emoción.

– Perfecto, así podré hacer sacrificios a dios. – Una persona con una voz alocada y una guadaña mencionó con ansias.

– No gracias, no quiero sacrificios innecesarios – La voz de la persona que parecía el líder habló a la persona interesada en sacrificios.

– Tu no eres mi dios, ni siquiera eres dios. – El usuario de la guadaña dijo al usuario de los ojos morados los cuales eran el rinnegan.

– Soy dios y conocerás muy pronto mi ira por tal blasfemia – El usuario del legendario doujutsu provocó la risa alocada del de la guadaña lo que nadie se esperaba es que una especie de mini meteorito cayó directamente sobre la cabeza de hiddan dejándolo inconsciente... ahora todos tenían una gran gota de sudor.

– Te lo dije – El "líder de la organización" que portaban nubes rojas se retiró de la sala con una gran sonrisa.

– (Maldita sea, ahora se pensará que es dios mas que antes... Como me entere que ha sido alguien...)– Ahora de muy mal humor, una chica de pelo azulado con una flor de papel se marchó en la misma dirección que la persona con complejo de dios mientras que esta chica juraba que se encargaría de dar una paliza al responsable de esta casualidad.

{Volviendo a Konoha}

.

– (Tengo la sensación de que alguien mas quiere golpearme ) – Alastor tubo un ligero estremecimiento mientras volvía a su típica forma de quejarse.

– ¿Pero te lo puedes creer? Primero pensé que estaban atareados o cualquier cosa, pero Naruto y Alexa empezaron a evitarme a toda costa e incluso Kurama parecía no hacerme caso.. lo peor es que hoy Shizune y Tsunade han estado haciendo lo mismo – Muchos pensarían que Alastor al fin perdió la cabeza pues estaba discutiendo aparentemente "solo".

– Hasta Naruto ha evitado mis entrenamientos... – Si, Alastor también echaba de menos el poder ejercer su querido entrenamiento en su hijo adoptivo.

**– En verdad ha entrenado bien a el príncipe mi rey, ha tenido buen ojo fijándose en el muchacho.–** Yami tenía que reconocer que el joven Naruto sin duda tenía un gran potencial y que llegaría a ser tremendamente poderoso.

Al final de la discusión llegaron a una tienda de ropa y debido a la fecha y la graduación era el momento de un cambio de look.

Si muchos no se habían fijado, desde aquel día en la academia tras la masacre Uchiha, además de unas gafas de sol, Alastor solía usar una sudadera por lo que a veces uno casi pensaba que era de la familia Aburame, no solo eso, también usaba ropa con bastante holgura.

Quince minutos mas tarde, Alastor salió con un par de bolsas, una sería su antigua ropa y en la otra lo que sería su ropa a partir de la asignación de equipos.

Había decidido llevar hoy un conjunto de ropa estilo civil aunque un tanto mas llamativa.

Tan llamativo que muchas niñas de cerca de su edad e incluso algunas en sus fases finales de su adolescencia eso sin olvidar a alguna shotakon... tenía ahora una mirada depredadora en el, sin duda esto hizo que el mal humor de Alastor cambiara a una sensación de querer volver rápido a casa antes de que su integridad fuera afectada.

– Y luego se quejan de los pervertidos... – Sin duda, el que su aspecto sea mas visible tal vez no era muy buena idea. Y lo peor es que sentía que la mayor acosadora le encontraría algún día.

**– Maou-sama, dese cuenta de que desde que se hizo rey aun no ha contraído matrimonio, es importante por que un rey no puede gobernar sin una reina... –** Esto hizo que el ex-demonio se ruborizara varios colores.

– Creo que mejor dejamos eso para otro día – Alastor intentó olvidarse del comentario de su subordinado, mas aun por que su cuerpo estaba empezando en poco la adolescencia y recordaba muy bien el echo de la locura de las hormonas.

Y con esto, aceleró el paso para no ser víctima del acoso de las chicas... ahora podía entender mejor el concepto de las fangirls.

.

* * *

><p>{Minutos mas tarde, complejo Senju}<p>

.

– ¿Hola? – Alastor entró en el complejo y lo primero que notó fue que todas las luces y persianas estaban bajadas... antes de entrar no se dio cuenta debido a sus prisas de escapar de las fangilrs.

– (Esto no es nada bueno... tal vez lo mejor sea usar el byakugan) – Alastor debido a que probablemente alguien ajeno a la casa estaba haciendo algo, el invocador de zorros iba a activar su doujutsu cuando de pronto las luces se encendieron de golpe.

– ¡SORPRESA! – Un gran sonido provocado por las personas que al parecer estaban escondidas casi provocaron un mini infarto al genin del año. Frente a el parecía una mesa con varios cubiertos, alguna decoración y las personas llevaban un ridículo cono sombrero típico de las fiestas.

– ¿Que narices? – Ahora estaba el muchacho totalmente descuadrado ante esta situación.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños tou-san! – Naruto que estaba entre las personas de la fiesta gritó a pleno pulmón con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Que? – El genin seguía de piedra.

– Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿Cierto? – Tsunade preguntó al hijo adoptivo de Haragomo.

– Si... ¿Cómo?... ¡Un momento! – La cabeza del rey de los demonios era hábil y no tardó en relacionar las cosas.

– ¿Me habéis estado evitando una semana para esto? ¡PENSABA QUE ME ODIABAIS O ALGO ASÍ – Se alegraba de verdad por que le estaban celebrando el cumpleaños pero es que se habían pasado con el secretismo una barbaridad.

– Creo que nos pasamos un poco Alexa, tenía yo razón. – Naruto bajó la cabeza un poco nervioso.

– Pero es que seguramente se te hubiera escapado – Muchos asintieron la cabeza ante esto.

En la sala estaban Sylveon, Latias, Togepi, Shizune, Tsunade, Alexa, Teuchi y Ayame a parte de Alexa y Naruto.

Al parecer no había mucha gente y le hubiera gustado que los Uchiha también estarían aquí... todos los Uchiha menos Sasuke claro está. Alastor parecía tener una sonrisa ante todo esto y sin embargo tenía una gran duda.

– ¿Cómo sabíais que era hoy? – La pregunta del millón y claramente, tenía una respuesta.

– Yo se lo dije – Una voz conocida sonó a la espalda del Maou haciendo que Alastor se diera la vuelta para ver lo que había detrás.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! – Ahora estaba flipando el muchacho.

– ¿Te gusta el regalo? – Desde el otro lado de la sala, Alexa sonrió ampliamente, recordando lo que pasó la semana pasada.

* * *

><p>{Flash back, eliminando **** }<p>

– Pregunta lo que quieras Alexa, intentaré solventar tus dudas – Tras la respuesta de Kurama, Alexa tomó aire para hacer su pregunta.

– Bueno, me gustaría saber... el día que Alastor cumple años...es que creo que es el único al que aun no le hemos echo una fiesta de cumpleaños.

– Tanto Naruto como Kurama se sorprendieron la pregunta de Alexa y su razonamiento haciendo que Kurama pusiera una amplia sonrisa.

**– Por supuesto que lo sé, es algo que nunca se me olvidaría... la respuesta es que es la semana que viene ¿Que suerte verdad? –** Kurama lo dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo.

– ¿Y por que no me lo dijiste antes-ttebayo? – Naruto replicó a su inquilino pues el dato de la fecha del cumple de su padre adoptivo era importante.

Por otra parte Alexa miró a Nana como esperando a la aprobación de algo que había estado pensando.

– Bueno, creo que es hora de preparar algo grande – Y en ese momento Alexa colocó su mano en la frente de Naruto.

{Mindscape Naruto}

– ¿Kurama? – Naruto estaba ahora en el interior de su mindscape totalmente confundido.

– ¿Naruto, por que has venido ? – Kurama estaba igual de confundido

– Si pensaba que habías sido tu – Naruto decía sinceramente lo que pensaba.

– He sido yo – Alexa apareció sonriente delante de los dos haciendo que Kyubi se sorprendiera de que haya entrado dentro de la mente de Naruto.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por que? – Kurama estaba confundido de lo que estaba pasando pues esto no se lo esperaba.

– Bueno, creo que ya he pensado en el regalo de cumpleaños para Alastor y eso es darte la libertad. – Por un momento tanto Naruto como el Kyubi pusieron una cara de total felicidad pero duró poco pues Kurama cambio a una actitud seria.

– Por mucho que ansío la libertad, si salgo del sello... Naruto morirá.– La sonrisa de Naruto calló en el momento en el que su tío adoptivo dijo esas palabras.

– No es del todo necesario – Una nueva voz masculina surgió detrás te Alexa causando una nueva sorpresa.

– ¡TU!– Kurama exclamó sorprendido.

– Jiji – Alexa habló a la figura misteriosa que ahora Naruto también había visto ahora y esta persona parecía tener las respuestas.

– Yo tambien me sorprendo de estar aquí... la cuestión es que hay un método...–

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Fin del mini flashback, obviamente omiten el detalle de la persona misteriosa}

– Y así, creando un flujo de enlace Kurama puede estar fuera del sello mientras que gran parte de su chakra está en Naruto – Alexa explicó como una experta en la materia y cualquiera podría imaginar la escena explicada por una chibi Alexa con bata científica y una pizarra.

– Así es... ¡ El gran y poderoso Kyubi está de vuelta! – Kurama rugió llenó de orgullo mientras que los miembros de la familia Ichiraku no sabían que decir pues a pesar de que sabían del Kyubi que atacó hace años, esta vez...

– Si, oh! gran y poderoso Kyubi... casi pareces un peluche, aniki– Alastor dijo con una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa mientras veía a su hermano mayor con un tamaño equivalente a Sylveon y con la forma que tenía ahora, a pesar de haber sido el causante de la casi destrucción de Konoha hace unos años.. Shizun, Ayame e incluso Tsunade estaban aguantando la tentación de estrujar a Kurama en un abrazo debido a lo kawaii que era.

– Si te parece adquiero un mayor tamaño y la casa se me queda pequeña, ademas de este modo consumo menos energía. – Kurama dijo un tanto avergonzado por el tamaño adquirido sin darse cuenta de las "ventajas" que tenía, ventajas que aunque las subiera, no debería usarlas si no quiere sentir la muerte a manos de cierta jefa de convocatoria.

– Ichiraku y Ayame te han preparado como regalo un mega tazón deluxe de ramen – Frente a los espectadores, los ojos de Alastor se convirtieron en estrellas mientras que la boca se le hacía agua, sin embargo no era el único: Kurama y Naruto estaban en el mismo barco. Esto hizo que Alastor reaccionara rápido y se agarrara como una lapa al tazón que parecía tener el tamaño de un niño.

– ¡MI TESOOOOOOOROOOOOO ! – Ante la imitación de cierto personaje con problemas de personalidad de la tierra media, todos tenían una gota de sudor... Alastor se dio cuenta de lo que había echo ... – Era broma, una broma...por cierto Alexa muchas gracias... es el mejor regalo que podían haberme echo.– Alastor estaba un paso mas cerca de tener a la familia reunida y todos volvían a sonreír de nuevo.

– ¡RAMEN-TTEBAYO! – Naruto gritó de felicidad ante la posibilidad de tomar ramen de ese mega cuenco.

Todos empezaron a disfrutar de el ramen y una palabra se podía apreciar.

–¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! – Si, fue Kurama que gritó a pleno pulmón, pero había algo que hizo que el ambiente se volviera aterrador... una risa estremecedora procedía de el cumpleañero.

– Creo que a finalmente se ha vuelto loco – Shizune dijo sin ningún miramiento.

**– (La risa maléfica de Maou-sama es maravillosa)** – Yami lloraba con lágrimas mentales de anime de lo contento que estaba.

– ¿Tou-san? – Naruto empezaba a temblar ante esa risa, pues cuando pasaba... nada bueno estaba por venir.

– No es nada, solo que ahora que por fin Kurama está libre... podemos hacer algo que siempre he tenido en mente.– Alastor seguía con su sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja que hizo que muchos abrieran los ojos como platos.

{Mas tarde}

.

– ¡He sacado 7! – Kurama gritó a pleno pulmón, sin embargo Alastor tenía una sonrisa.

– Veo que vas a pasar una buena temporada, por mi preciado hotel en Tanzaku – Si, Alastor hablaba de caer en un hotel.

– Eso habrá que verlo. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6... douch!– Kurama soltó un ruido de queja muy característico mientras que la sonrisa de Alastor se abría como la de un gato enloquecido.

– Creo que será medio millón de Ryo – La pata de Kurama temblaba mientras le daba a su hermano pequeño casi todo el dinero que tenía. –No es justo, ya es la tercera vez. – Kurama suspiraba con fastidio mientras intentaba dar su mirada de cachorro para intentar librarse

– Naruto, ¿Puedes prestarme algo mas? – Naruto le miró con cara seria. – Ya te he prestado tres millones, Kurama...– Naruto respondió mientras veía sus ganancias que eran similares a las de Alastor.

– Venga, sabes que siempre pago... no malo – Kurama intentaba suplicar un poco.

– Pídeselo a Alexa, que para eso esta su puesto – Alexa tenía una gran cantidad de dinero... si, una gran cantidad.

– Pero ella es el banco, los intereses me dejarían frito en menos que se dice "pato" – Kurama no paraba de quejarse.

– Para ya Kurama, admite que estas a punto de ser eliminado– Tsunade respondió con molestia antes las replicas de Kurama.

– Eso lo dices por que te hizo una buena oferta con la hipoteca de tus zonas... además tu estas peor que yo ¡Vieja bruja! – Kurama dijo la palabra prohibida a la invocadora de babosas causando a esta una marca de graduación.

– ¡Pero serás! – Tsunade se abalanzó a Kurama y empezó a estrangularlo.

– ¡Baa-chan! – Naruto rápidamente fue al auxilio de Kurama, sin embargo poco a poco cada persona que estaba en la fiesta estaba metido en la gran disputa.

{Inserte música de tensión}

La única entidad que no parecía luchar era el propio Yami pues no debía mostrar su presencia a los demás (el único que sabe de Yami es Alastor) el cual sigilosamente fue rápidamente a una especie de teléfono para emergencias en la que había botones de acceso rápido y en los cuales había uno para emergencias de violencia.

.

{Pocos minutos mas tarde}

.

Era una suerte que el sistema de alarmas estuviera en el recinto Uchiha, ya que antes todos los agentes del orden eran de este clan por lo que se enteraron del problema antes de que pudiera enterarse el Hokage.

– No me esperaba que llamaran aquí por una emergencia.– Itachi en su esplendor de voz estoica mencionó a la persona con la que había venido para el problema.

– Si, debe ser grave para que hayan llamado – Mikoto respondió a su hijo mientras de pronto el cristal que estaba cerca de la puerta se rompió debido a que un objeto había sido lanzado desde el interior.

– Esto es... ¿una diminuta figura con forma de ramen? – Mikoto abrió los ojos en shock, Itachi que se había acercado para ver el objeto lo identificó de inmediato al igual que Mikoto.

– Vaya, otra disputa violenta a causa del monopoli shinobi – Itachi respondió con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

– ¿Cómo podrán dormir tranquilos los dueños? – Mikoto no sabía como se podía haber creado un juego con repercusiones tan violentas.

– Da igual, Itachi... ve tu. – Itachi asintió ante la orden de su madre y se dispuso a entrar, frente a el era el equivalente a una cadena de intentos estranguladores y rezaba a kami de que Ciela no estaba (en ese momento Ciela estaba molestando a los Namikaze con bromas que pasan a un nivel que ni la censura puede soportar)

– Chicos, dejad ya de pelear – Nadie hacía caso a Itachi que estaba en la entrada, dado quye no le hacían caso, decidió acercarse para separar a ambas partes.

– No es necesario que... – Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron completamente, se había fijado en el tablero del monopoli y vio algo que le hizo recordar cuando era pequeño y Shisui siempre le ganaba con esa casilla y ahora mismo estaba equipada de la misma forma que hacía Shisui, increíblemente, algo que no sucede a menudo y será recordado:

El día que Itachi perdió temporalmente su lado estoico y se unió a la revuelta doméstica, dejando a Mikoto encargada de parar todo y digamos que ella al entrar iba a parar todo pero vio que al parecer era la fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien y no había sido invitada.

.

Ese fue un día muy completo, al final tuvieron que venir todo el equipo de AMBU para contener la situación e incluso algunos sucumbieron ante la imagen del monopoli... si, un día mortalmente entretenido.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¡Ya está! Se acabó la academia, por fin son shinobi oficialmente.

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no hace falta que os repita la situación, además el tiempo de actualización se va a reducir por que no voy a dedicarme a mas de dos a la vez.

¿Nos echabais de menos?

¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo?

¿Que os han parecido las luchas? ¿Hay que mejorarlas? y en caso positivo ¿Sugerencias?

¿Cómo serán los equipos?

¿Cómo terminaría la fiesta?

¿Se nota que llevo tiempo sin hacer preguntas?

Y aun tenemos dos preguntas mas: Quien será esa yandere misteriosa? Quien es el jiji que esta en la mente de Alexa?

Bueno, voy a ser amable y empezaré mañana (pasado mañana a tardar a preparar el cap)

**Espero vuestros comentarios para saber que os pareció (da igual si son buenos o malos)**

**y con un poco de suerte lograr unos cuantos para ver la opinión del público.**

Recordad que con el comentario a parte de ser respondido puede que tengáis la suerte de participar en la entrevista


	9. Capitulo 9: Equipo Over Power

Bueno, hay que reconocer que a pesar de ser un Emo egocéntrico y ansioso de poder mas ego casi infinito... Sasuke es uno de los mejores de la academia por lo que si uno se fija... el equipo que está a punto de formarse es obviamente un OP con todas las de la ley.

.

Así pues vamos a comenzar a responder a los comentarios de este último capítulo y antes de nada una pregunta, a parte de los habituales lectores los cuales agradecemos que lean nuestra obra (zafir09, Roy4, Kira-Imouto...) ¿es que nadie ve la historia? No sé, se hace raro como cambia la cosa... por que apenas hay seguidores / favoritos en comparación a como estaba antes...solo 6 review...T.T Aunque el review de Imouto me animó.

.

**-JVadillodavila:** bueno, dejé tu petición en la encuesta aunque si sigo con otra en el futuro, empezaré por esa y sigo sin entender lo de la frase de mayordomo y...si, lo saqué de los simpsons.

.

**-Roy4**: Si, echaba de menos subir un nuevo capítulo, realmente el que no expliquen las normativas para estos temas es un fastidio ya que no sabes si te la juegas por lo que estamos haciendo de esta forma.

creo que entonces es el fin del mundo, por cierto ya te hice un hueco en dicha localidad.

.

**-datariakioya:** Tu deseo se ha cumplido (aprovecha la racha y pide el boleto de la lotería xd)

.

.

**-Zafir09:** Tu teoría se acerca a la realidad, no diré mas.

.

**-Itachi-zx:** Si, esperemos muchas pero que muchas palizas (a partir del siguiente empezaré a cebarme con los namikaze)

.

**-Kira taisho**: Imouto gracias por tu super review, iré por partes:

Alastor se volvió un demonio en la masacre de Torinae y se explica el motivo en el capítulo 1.

Dos, Alexa aprenderá cosas útiles de la magia aunque sobre todo seran magias del zelda.

Tres, si... hasta mi gato es mejor que Sasuke (digo esto mientras mi gato me apunta con una escopeta)

Cuatro, ahora me han entrado ganas de ver un grupo de heavy metal formado por los biju, si Ciela en nada empezará a hacer de las sullas no aparece mucho debido a que los personajes si no me demandarían y sí, nunca digas a Latias que vuele rápido.

Si, Hylia debe de ser sobreprotectora... hay veces que me pregunto si alguien debería cuidar a Alastor.

¿En serio quieres que se unan a Fairy tail? Claro por que no y ya de paso la nueva sede la montamos en tu localidad, mucha diversión y destrucción asegurada (me cuesta escribir con el frío que hace) y como regalo por tu review te enviaré un peluche imaginario de Kurama chibi.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta vez es mas corto el capítulo pero las cosas ya empiezan a girar, por fin tendremos los equipos y nuevas cosas que aparecerán.<p>

Como ya dijimos, a modo de omake iremos entrevistando a usuarios de FF que publiquen un comentario en la historia, eso sí, se selecciona entre los que han comentado en el último o penúltimo publicado y en esta ocasión le ha tocado a Roy4.

Como sabrán me encanta hacer encuestas y dado que pondré el omake, esta encuesta la voy a poner ahora y al final del capítulo ya que es importante.

Y en serio, aunque cueste mas esfuerzo que la una y vayamos lentos, pienso cumplir ( a no ser que pase algo que este fuera de mis posibilidades) lo que salga en la encuesta, por favor ser sinceros ya que además de seguir publicando esta historia con Eli, tenemos:

.

-A) Quítate de encuestas y sigue dedicándote a una sola cosa... solo queremos legado de la diosa

.

-B) Queremos que sigas con Shinobi en tristain. (crossover Naruto x zero no tsukaima)

.

-C) Llegó la hora de que esta historia pase al siguiente nivel y formemos un grupo selecto de personas para hacer un rpg para Pc.

.

-D) Chivotenkai, creo que llegó el momento de escribir un libro que no sea para fanfiction e intentes publicarlo en alguna editorial.

.

.

En resumidas cuentas, seguir como vamos, subir dos fics a la vez, hacer un juego de rpg maker (se busca personal xd) y por último intentar hacer ya un libro a nivel profesional (por lo que no podré decir "gota de sudor anime" T.T)

Otra cosa mas y me gustaría que le echaran un vistazo ya que les dará una mejor visión de la historia. En mi cuenta de deviantart (la de chivo, no la de Eli) con la que pueden acceder viendo la cuenta de chivotenkai, encontrareis entre las nuevas apariencias para Alastor y Alexa aunque advierto que no indaguen mucho por que pueden tener spoilers... y si es posible dadme vuestra opinión y si debería hacer mas.

Ahora, comencemos con el capítulo.

Eli y yo os recordamos que solo poseemos derechos de los Oc, lo demás pertenece a bla,bla, bla...

* * *

><p><strong><span>9: Equipo Over power<span>**

{Oficina del Hokage}

Hoy era el día en el que los equipos para la nueva generación de genin se formarían para comenzar con el nuevo sistema.

Obviamente, Minato estaba sentado en su escritorio y a su lado de pie, Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer hokage y actual director de la academia.

– Muy bien, este año es muy especial... después de todo a pesar de que ya empezamos a modificar los requerimientos de ascenso a chunin para todos los genin, este año aplicaremos todas las nuevas normativas para un mejor desarrollo de nuestros shinobi pues al no ser época de guerra, podremos centrarnos mas en mejorar correctamente – Hiruzan portaba una serie de carpetas con los equipos en los que había estado pensando.

– Muy bien, me imagino que el equipo 7, estará formado por Menma, Naruko y Alexa con Kushina de sensei. – Kushina sonrió ante la declaración de Minato, puesto que en Konoha el equipo 7 suele ser un escuadrón famoso puesto que en dicho equipo estuvieron como genin Sarutobi, Jiraiya, ,Tsunade, Orochimaru, Minato y Kakshi...leyendas de Konoha y obviamente quería lo mismo para sus hijos e hija adoptiva aunque cambiaría al sensei por alguien que no estuvo en dicho equipo y quitando el echo de que el equipo 7 siempre estaba formado por el novato del año, novata del año y el último de la academia.

– Bueno, la verdad es que no...– Sarutobi negó con la cabeza ante los deseos del Hokage y lo mejor de todo es que sabía que Minato no podía hacer nada gracias a la ley que el mismo firmó y el orgullo de no admitir que había cometido un error era demasiado para hacerlo.

– ¡¿COMO QUE NO?! – A pesar de que Minato se resignaría a el anterior Kage de la aldea, la Namikaze pelirroja se puso en su típico estado temperamental. Sarutobi se imaginaba esto y actuó en consecuencia para no tener demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

– No me contradigas Kushina-san, además todavía no he mostrado los equipos – A pesar de su edad, el anciano ex-kage podía producir suficiente presión para hacer sudar a casi todos en la sala. Tras un signo de resignación por parte de Kushina, Sarutobi tomó un sorbo de agua.

–Muy bien, los equipos son... –

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Academia shinobi}

.

Alastor estaba sonriente, por fin, por fin había terminado la academia aunque aun le parecía raro haber terminado con solo 11 años de edad pero de todas formas, ya le parecía curioso la nueva normativa para poder acceder a los exámenes de chunin. Quien sabe que cosas habrán cambiado.

Por seguridad, había decidido ir con Naruto y Alexa temprano a la academia para no tener problemas.

Ahora que eran shinobi, era el momento perfecto para un cambio de vestuario, aprovechando la ropa que adquirió en su cumpleaños, Alastor portaba ahora un pantalón tipo AMBU con un poco de holgura y unas correas rojas en la pierna izquierda sujeto a un cinturon marrón. Por dentro tenía una malla shinobi cubierta por una camisa sin mangas azul marino. En su brazo izquierdo portaba un brazalete tenía un extraño brazalete que casi llegaba hasta su codo y el derecho tenía vendado parte del antebrazo y del bicep. Tambien tenía dos hombreras diferentes, mientras que en el hombro izquierdo tenía una protección gris metálico pequeño que se adaptaba a la forma del hombro, en su hombro derecho tenía lo que era una pieza de armadura negra con un siniestro ojo en el centro... aunque esto no era una pieza de armadura, era Yami. Tambien se podía apreciar el collar magatama del cuello {En el perfil hay un enlace con la imagen}

– ¿En que equipo crees que estaremos-ttebayo? – Naruto preguntó de forma ansiosa, era un misterio el como había terminado el joven usando el mismo conjunto de ropa que en el canon original usando un mono naranja que daba la impresión de llevar un cartel gigante con una diana pintada en el.

– No lo sé, esperemos que podamos estar juntos – Alexa respondió tranquilamente, después de todo estaba siendo entrenada para intentar manejar las cosas con mas calma eso y por que esa noche no había dormido por los nervios que ahora no mostraba.

Ella también adquirió un cambio de vestuario, atrás quedó su conjunto de colores rojo y azul. Por dentro llevaba una camiseta de color azul marino y por fuera una chaqueta de manga corta color morado. Llevaba puesta una pequeña falda deportiva de color negro y unas medias color oscuro especiales para kunoichi que eran altamente resistentes y equipada con un porta kunai en la pierna derecha y la detrás tenía la bolsa que recibió en su cumpleaños la cual estaba modificada para poder llevar 6 veces mas de lo que debería entrar.

A diferencia de la mayoría de graduados, Alexa colocó su banda shinobi en la cintura a modo de cinturón y se podían ver sus pendientes que recibió en su cumpleaños y el collar con el símbolo de la trifuerza.

– Esperemos que al menos no nos toque con los insufribles... – Alastor rezaba por lo mas sagrado que no le tocara ni con la banshee ni el Uchiha ni los Namikaze.

– Alastor, no deberías estar colocado así – Alexa, replicó a Alastor debido a que estaba en una postura fuera de lo normal, para que fuera más cómoda la conversación, en lugar de estar sentado en fila con Naruto y Alexa, Alastor estaba encima de la mesa de cuclillas mirando a estos.

– No pasa nada, además ya no estudiamos aquí – El invocador de zorros propinó una sonrisa despreocupada mientras algo malo estaba por pasar.

En el otro lado de la academia, los Namikaze estaban sentados juntos. Menma no paraba de decir los logros que obtendrían, la fama y otras cosas que Naruko estaba prácticamente ignorando mientras utilizaba su diadema a modo de espejo para ver la imagen de Naruto sentado en la parte de atrás de la clase.

Naruko suspiraba por que no sabía si su madre aceptaría la propuesta que le había dado para los equipos, su padre el Hokage y siempre cumplía sus caprichos... por lo que ponerla a ella con Naruto no sería complicado.

Obviamente, Kushina se negaba pero Naruko usó el método que había utilizado para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos: Mentir, le decía a Kushina que quería a Naruto en el equipo para poder burlarse de el y en caso de un apuro, usarlo de cebo o sacrificio.

– (Onii-chan) – Naruko suspiró mientras seguía observando a su hermano en sangre, legalmente ya no eran hermanos.

* * *

><p>Iruka parecía ir con prisa, después de todo era la asignación de equipos y recién acababa de lograr la carpeta por parte de Sarutobi con las instrucciones de lo que tenía que decir.<p>

Por fin estaba por entrar en el aula cuando escuchó un estruendo, lo que hizo que acelerase el paso para ver lo que ha pasado.

–¿ Pero qué? – Iruka nada mas entrar vio lo que parecía una figura mortífera con gran intención asesina y en la zona de la pizarra, un gran agujero.

.

{Hace un minuto, en el aula}

.

Todo estaba tranquilo mientras nuestros protagonistas, demasiado tranquilo y eso era algo que Ciela, el terror de Konoha no podía tolerar.

Ciela vio como conversaban los mejores alumnos y compañeros de vivienda conversando alegremente cuando se fijó en la posición de los tres, sobre todo en la colocación de Alastor y donde estaba sentada Alexa.

Aun le molestaba el saber que se perdió la fiesta de cumpleaños de Alastor, todas las troleadas que podía haberle echo y lo peor de todo es que se perdió un alboroto que hizo que pasaran la noche en los calabozos de Konoha.

Sin duda mucha diversión que se había perdido. Necesitaba compensarlo con una "pequeña broma"

Aprovechando que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia por lo que se posicionó en la espalda del que denominaba canoso para ejecutar su plan.

– Si, es cierto tou-san, podrías tener un accidente – Naruto repitió el consejo que había dicho Alexa.

– No pasa nada, estoy perfectamente... – Y en ese momento Alastor notó como algo golpeaba su espalda rompiendo así el equilibrio que tenía, soltando por consiguiente un pequeño grito por la falta de equilibrio y su caída inminente. Lo que estaba a punto de suceder, es algo que desencadenaría algo que no debería hacerse.

– Ufff... por poco me rompo la cabeza... ¿Que es esto tan suave? – Alastor se fijó en el frente, se iba estrellar al suelo y no podía hacer otra cosa que sostenerse a cualquier zona para evitar abrirse la cabeza (a pesar de que ha caído ya varias veces de la cima de los rostros de los kage sigue siendo un instinto humano de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, por desgracia para el, su apoyo de supervivencia sería su perdición. Si, se había sujetado al busto de Alexa la cual después de hacer un pequeño sonido que muy pocos pudieron oir, su rostro se ensombreció mucho.

Era evidente que ambas partes tenía seguidores locos, los fanboys miraban a Alastor con unas intenciones que prometía dolor por lo que acababa de suceder y les parecía injusto mientras que las fangirls de Alastor (a pesar de las advertencias de los aldeanos idiotas las fangirls no atienden a razones) querían atacar a Alexa y deseaban haber estado en su lugar... cabe decir que las fangirls de Alastor lo admiraban incluso cuando siempre estaba con la capucha y con este nuevo look... no hace falta decir lo mucho que aumentaron la obsesión.

Pero falta de hablar de los alrededores, apenas han pasado un solo segundo desde el fatídico momento...

Alastor estaba sudando a mares por la expresión sombría de Alexa por haber echo lo que ha echo por accidente... no dio tiempo de ver el aura asesina emerger y reaccionar a tiempo... además Alastor estaba por un lado paralizado por la situación a pesar de que su mente decía huye o usa un kawamiri con Sasuke o Menma pero no podía moverse por que Alexa le propinó un derechazo en toda regla y cargado con chakra.

En ese momento, Iruka entró rápidamente en el aula para ver la situación actual... todos asustados, un Alastor incrustado en la pared, Alexa con un aura asesina devastadora y un hada riendo.

– Y con ustedes Alexa, la gladiadora espartana – Ciela no paraba de reir, era evidente que Alexa no tardó en sumar los mas dos y deducir que todo fue causa de el hada... nuevamente.

Iruka estaba paralizado ante la escena y solo se le ocurrió una cosa:

– Alastor, vuelve a tu asiento por favor. – Y para sorpresa de muchos, el muchacho que estaba incrustado en la pared y por tanto debería estar siendo llevado a la UCI, salió del hueco como si nada haciendo que todos le salieran una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza mientas Alastor se quedaba en su sitio, hasta el hada se había quedado un poco sorprendida.

– ¿Qué? He recibido tantas caídas que ya me he acostumbrado a esto. – Todos dejaron de verle en el instante que Iruka aclaró su garganta.

– Muy bien alumnos, hoy ha llegado el día en el que oficialmente vais a ser asignado a un equipo bajo la tutela de un jounin sensei, como os habéis fijado, el programa de estudios que cursasteis era mas difícil y la edad de graduación ha sido antes. Esto se debe a el nuevo método que estamos implementando en Konoha, las nuevas características es que tendreis que esperar hasta los trece años para poder tener acceso a los exámenes de chunin por lo que tendreis dos años para mejorar bajo la orden de un jounin y mejorar el trabajo en equipo.

Hablando de equipos, debido a la cantidad de alumnos y al nuevo método, los grupos serán compuestos de un total de cinco personas, es decir, un sensei con cuatro genin.–

Varios susurros empezaron a surgir en clase debido a estas nuevas características, sobre todo de las fangirls que ahora tenían mas posibilidades de estar en el equipo de su "objetivo"

– (Ufff... que pereza, mejor hago caso hasta oir mi nombre) – Alastor pensó mientras soportaba la chapa de escuchar lo que el consideraba "personajes de relleno" puesto que muchos de ellos no pasaron las pruebas del examen genin en el examen secreto aunque había que reconocer que algunos eran amables.

– Equipo 7 formado por Uchiha Sasuke... – Gritos de fangirls en la sala seguido de el gruñido Uchiha .

–... Alexa Valentai Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox... – Naruto estaba feliz de que le tocara con Alexa ya qye eso compensaba un poco el echo de que le había tocado con Sasuke, por otro lado Naruko e Hinata estaban rezando con todas las fuerzas a todas las deidades posibles que Iruka dijera su nombre para estar con el jinchuriki.

– Y Alastor Fox... – La sala fue interrumpida por el salto de emoción de Alastor, el cual empezó a reir meléficamente de tal modo que pasó algo como el genjutsu juvenil solo que en lugar de un fondo soleado a la playa y música barata de fondo, la clase veía como el aula se había oscurecido mientras que parecía que el exterior había comenzado una tormenta eléctrica y la sombra de Alastor parecía proyectarse por todo el lugar con una sonrisa macabra... todo ello acompañado de una música tétrica con un organo musical..

– Entrenamiento doble a Naruto... molestar al Uchiha... ha...ha...HAHAHAH – La risa de el ex-demonio hizo que su servidor Yami llorara de emoción (cabe decir que algunos juraban que la ropa de Alastor lloraba), Kurama sonreía de orgullo por tanta maldad y Naruto se había quedado en blanco cuando dijo lo del doble entrenamiento. Si alguien pregunta por Sasuke, digamos que nadie se notó que había una mancha en los pantalones.

Pero a diferencia del genjutsu de la juventud, esta vez se detuvo por que Alexa le lanzó una bola de papel a la boca mientras reía, haciendo que se atragantase.

– Te dije que no hicieras ese tipo de cosas – Alexa dijo fríamente ya que no le gustaba nada esa actitud ya que le daba un poco de miedo o mas bien disgustaba esa faceta de terror, por otro lado las otras chicas estaban a otras cosas...

– (¡POR QUE NARICES TIENE QUE ESTAR EN ESE EQUIPO!) – Naruko hervía de ravia por no coincidir con el mismo equipo que Naruto mientras Hinata estaba similar por que le había tocado con Kiba, Shino y un chico extranjero llamado Keny Lars procedente de unas tierras lejanas.

– Por último equipo 13.. Menma Namikaze, Naruko Namikaze, Sakura Haruno y Tatsumi Shimura bajo el mando de Kushina Namikaze. Eso es todo, esperen a que les llamen. Si tienen alguna queja, los equipo fueron formados por Hiruzen Sarutobi el cual estaba autorizado de tal forma que ni yondaime puede modificar– Iruka fue sabio y salio por patas para evitar cualquier queja de tanto fanboys como fangirls.

Lo que le pareció extraño para el invocador de zorros fue el nombre de Tatsumi pues no había oído hablar de el pero aun mas preocupante era que tenía el mismo apellido de Danzo aunque también sentía algo de pena por los Namikaze por tener que soportar a Sakura.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Dos horas mas tarde}

.

Naruto estaba histérico, Alexa parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia que tanto había trabajado con Nana, Sasuke estaba en su postura Uchiha sentado haciendo ver que estaba pensativo y sin embargo, uno podía ver como no paraba de mover el pie derecho debido a la impaciencia y Alastor... Alastor estaba tranquilo leyendo ya que sabía de la tardanza de Kakashi. Obviamente, Naruto prepararía una broma.

– (Parece que va a hacer lo mismo que en el canon, me pregunto si caerá) – Sin despegar la mirada, Alastor miró como Naruto colocó el borrador encima de la puerta.

.

{Media hora mas tarde}

.

Y como Naruto planeó, Kakashi al abrir la puerta, recibió el borrador en toda la cabeza haciendo que Naruto no parase de reir y ganando una sonrisa de Alexa e increíblemente de Sasuke.

– Mi primera impresión... os odio. – Kakashi tenía una expresión no muy animada al haber "caído en una broma tan obvia" Sin embargo, Alastor que estaba atento la lectura, le miró con una expresión en blanco.

–Perdona, ¿Decías algo? – Alastor imitó perfectamente lo que hacía Kakashi a Maito Gai en el canon... en resumidas cuentas, karma.

– (maldición, es perfecto ya sabe el chidori... solo tengo que cambiar su tipo de lectura y un poco de gomina y podré enfrentar a Gai y su "mini yo") – Si, Kakashi estaba ahora motivado para ello. – Os veo en la azotea en 5 minutos, no tarden. – Y con una pequeña nube de humo, Kakashi desapareció.

* * *

><p>{Azotea, pocos momentos mas tarde}<p>

.

Kakashi no se lo podía creer, había utilizado el shunshin para llegar y poder esperar a sus alumnos mientras tomaba un poco de su lectura favorita pero en el momento en el que había llegado, Naruto ya estaba ahí y en el momento en el que había llegado, Alexa y Alastor también llegaron por lo que también conocían un desplazamiento de alta velocidad pero lo increíble es que Naruto había llegado antes que Kakashi.

– Interesante, veo que falta alguien – Kakashi al ver que faltaba uno del equipo genin, aprovechó para sacar su lectura favorita y esperar al genin.

– Creo que no deberías leer ese libro. – Alastor usando una sonrisa nerviosa, advirtió a su nuevo sensei el cual apenas desvió la mirada del libro.

– ¿Por que debería de dejar de leer? – Kakashi respondió haciendo ver que la conversación no era importante pero estaba interesado en saber el motivo. Alastor no tuvo la necesidad de decir nada, simplemente miró en dirección a Alexa que ya tenía una mirada sombría.

– Bueno, creo que ya somo un poco mayorcitos para respetar a los demás... sobre todo siendo yo el sensei del grupo ¿cierto? – Kakashi sonrió cerrando su ojo en forma de U aunque por dentro estaba nervioso ya que Alexa había estado bajo el cuidado de Tsunade por lo que tendría que andar con cuidado (Kakashi sin su Icha Icha no es Kakashi)

casi pasado el tiempo límite, la puerta se reveló mostrando a un Uchiha cansado el cual al ver a el resto tan tranquilo, cambió su cansancio por furia.

– ¡Como élite que soy, exijo saber como un dobe ha llegado antes que yo! – Sasuke señaló a Naruto en toda su furia, Kakashi no le gustó esto. Kakashi sabía que con solo Alastor, Naruto y Alexa... la prueba que tenía pensada saldría a la perfección pero con este comportamiento de uno de los últimos del clan Uchiha sería un problema, aunque Kakashi se comprometería a mejorar el comportamiento de Sasuke... lo haría por la memoria de Obito.

– Lo siento Sasu-chan pero recuerda que Naruto te ganó en la clasificación del examen por lo que si el es un dobe como tu dices... ¿En que lugar te deja a ti? – Alastor sonrió de forma alegre pero con las palabras llenas de instinto asesino. Hasta Alexa tenía ganas de golpear a Sasuke.

– Ma, ma... vamos a comenzar con un ejercicio de grupo, vamos a empezar presentándonos.. eso, si... nombre, gustos, sueños para el futuro, ese tipo de cosas. – Kakashi quería calmar un poco el ambiente para que Sasuke no provocara un incidente grave.

– ¿Por que no empieza usted sensei? – Naruto preguntó de forma alegre ignorando las palabras de Sasuke pues ya era el pan de cada día, Kakashi casi lloraba mentalmente por la actitud de Naruto.

– Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, soy jounin de Konoha y vuestro sensei. Tengo algunos gustos y me disgustan algunas cosas... ¿Sueños para el futuro? No es de vuestra incumbencia. – Hubo un silencio, hasta pasó un matojo rodante del desierto ( a saber de donde salió) junto con el sonido del viento, todos tenía una expresión de cara de pez al ver que Kakashi parecía haber terminado y prácticamente solo dijo su nombre.

– Kakashi Hatake, discípulo de Minato e hijo de el famoso colmillo blanco. Compañeros de equipo: Uchiha Obito y la fallecida Rin Nohara a manos de un raikiri. Le encanta la literatura similar a la saga del Icha Icha de Jiraiya el sannin.

Suele llegar casi siempre tarde por que pasa gran parte del tiempo mirando el monumento a los KIA.

Su sueño para el futuro sería ser el personaje principal de la adaptación cinematográfica del Icha Icha. – Alastor explicó con una voz tranquila haciendo que Kakashi le viera con los ojos abiertos ante tal información que ya conocía de el, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que solo dijo que Rin era la fallecida.

– Muy bien, ya que sabes tanto de mi, ¿Por que no te presentas ahora? – Kakashi cerró el libro mientras ponía atención al genin del año.

– Muy bien, soy Alastor Fox, genin de Konoha y rey de los demonios de Halkenia.– De pronto el cielo se oscureció mientras parecía emitir un aura de pura oscuridad a pesar de ser un humano otra vez... tras un par de relámpagos, el cielo se aclaró con un arco-iris dejando a todos con cara de pez Me gusta pasar el rato con Alexa, mi hijo adoptivo Naruto y el resto de las personas a las que aprecio. Detesto a los que no distinguen un kunai con un pergamino, los que piensan que todos los demonios son malos, los que pretenden hacer daño a las personas que me importan, un hada molesta y especialmente los Namikaze por que ya me cargué a Kami y ahora tienen ese ranking... me encanta entrenar, disfrutar del paisaje, pasar el tiempo con las personas que me importan, la música y alguna que otra cosa. ¿Mi sueño? Es un secreto. – Alastor se sentó cómodamente mientras se relajaba a escuchar al siguiente, era bovio que Naruto y Alexa ya le conocían bien.. por otra parte el Uchiha no se creía que el idiota era un rey y que solo era una broma.

– Esto... muy bien Alastor, ¿quien sigue? – Kakashi saliendo del aturdimiento se fijó en Sasuke – ¿Que tal si te presentas, señor sonrisas? – Kakashi preguntó a Sasuke el cual le respondió con su típico gruñido.

– Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha del clan UCHIHA, tengo pocas aficiones y muchas cosas me desagradan... no tengo un sueño, tengo un objetivo que haré realidad: Elevar al clan Uchiha a donde se merece y matar a cierta persona – Sasuke terminó la frase con las manos entrelazadas y agachando la cabeza para intentar dar una sensación cool.

– (Perfecto, un Emo vengador... ) – Alastor ya se imaginaba que Sasuke sería un pinchazo en el trasero, realidad a la que valla... tal vez si lo hubiera educado...

– (Creo que este muchacho tiene problemas mentales graves, peor que Alastor) – Kakashi resopló ante la actitud de este Uchiha que era totalmente opuesta a la de su "difunto" amigo, ahora que ya faltaban pocos, fue Naruto el que se motivó para proseguir.

– Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Senju Fox, me encanta pasar el tiempo con mis seres preciosos como Baa-chan, Alexa-san, Alastor-tousan, Chimuelo, Latias, Jiji , Kurama-ouji san y otros mas... también me encanta el ramen y la jardinería. No me gustan los pervertidos y las personas que olvidan a otras o las tratan mal por algo que no comprenden. Mi sueño es convertirme en un Kage y ser respetado por la aldea a la que protegeré-ttebayo! – Naruto terminó la frase con la coletilla verbal que por así decirlo es lo único que conserva de Kushina además de la obsesión por el ramen el cual fue un poco controlado gracias a las indicaciones de Tsunade.

– Espero que seas un fuerte shinobi en el futuro, Naruto. Muy bien, solo quedas tu Alexa...– Kakashi sonrió ante Alexa tras haber escuchado las palabras del ex-hijo de su sensei, Kakashi aun no se podía creer que Minato hubiera echo algo así con alguien así... sin duda Minato era muy diferente a como cuando era pequeño.

–Mi nombre es Alexa Valentai y no Namikaze, la mejor kunoichi y la novata del año – Alastor tubo una gota de sudor mental por que no se imainaba que Alexa diría eso, realmente los mejores del año estaban en el mismo equipo.

– lo que me gusta hacer es practicar con el arco, practicar todos los dias con mi maestra, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y practicar técnicas del clan valentai. Mi sueno es superar a Tsunade y ser la mejor kunoichi medico, las cosas que odio son un cierto emo pato–

Todos miraron a Sasuke, su peinado era demasiodo como un pato– A los tomates – En ese momento Kushina , Menma y Naruko estornudaron –Y... los pervertidos como tu que leen esa porqueria de libro que tienes ahora mismo, los hobbis que tengo son pasear a Silveon, la jardineria tocar y cantar pero sobre todo la cocina y hacer explotar las cosas ...que es el mejor arte de la historia– Alexa terminó su mini presentación de forma tranquila pero dejando a Kakashi con una nube depresiva y en un lugar muy muy lejano, un shinobi que utiliza arcilla explosiva con las manos lloraba por sentir a una "hermana de arte" en la lejanía mientras hacía explotar unas arañas a un muñeco de barro que había echo... realmente no sabía por que, pero ese shinobi de Akatsuki tenía la sensación de que le gustaría hacer eso mismo a una persona que aun no conocía... de casualidad ese muñeco tenía la cara con una máscara de espiral de un solo ojo.

En otra parte de las naciones elementales, un Uchiha enmascarado estornudó por que sentía que alguien quería hacerle daño por lo que si le tocaba con esa persona... le estaría molestando siempre y llamando sempai.

– Ahora que nos hemos presentado, he de decir que aun os queda una prueba para ser oficialmente genin– Kakashi puso su habitual sonrisa, la noticia no se la esperaban Alexa y Naruto, Alastor lo sabía y Sasuke estaba echo un hervidero pues era un Uchiha y un Uchiha no necesita pruebas finales para ser shinobi por que son la élite.

– Pero si ya hicimos la prueba, incluso anunciaron el ranking-ttebayo ¿Cómo me haré Hokage?– Naruto no quería volver a la academia, no quería volver a hacer mas exámenes.

–Tranquilo pastel de pescado, mañana a las 7 en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y os recomiendo no desayunar... o si no, os sentará mal.– Naruto puso mala cara cuando Kakashi le llamó por la forma en la que se podía interpretar su nombre (la otra es remolino) y con eso, desapareció en un puff de humo.

– No soy un palo de pescado – Naruto gimió mientras Kurama reía en el interior del sello. – Lo que sea dobe, mas te vale no fallar... no quiero volver a la academia – Sasuke habló a Naruto antes de marcharse del lugar, dejando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

– No os preocupéis, iremos mas tarde y vamos desayunar, seguramente llegará tarde. Por si acaso iremos a dicha hora pero llevaremos un pequeño tentenpie.– Alastor se rectificó a si mismo, a pesar de saber del mundo de Naruto una barbaridad como cuando era un otaku, este no era el canon original y por tanto no tenía que seguir todo al pie de la letra.

– Tienes razón, no es bueno pelear con el estómago vacio – Alexa respondió tranquilamente, no sabía de que se trataría la prueba pero era evidente de que si había que pelear, era buena idea estar con fuerzas.

– Y por ello, vamos a cenar a Ichiraku – No hace falta decir que la propuesta de Alastor hizo que Naruto y Kurama saltasen de alegría. Tsunade estaría cuidando de los pokemon y con un poco de suerte Ciela no aparecería mas.

Sin duda, no hace falta decir que marcharon con mucho entusiasmo a el puesto de ramen pero sin embargo había algo que no esperaban.

– ¡Naruto! – Los tres genin del equipo 7 miraron en dirección de la voz que les parecía conocida, sin duda las cosas podían ir a peor, con el tiempo Naruto había aprendido a poner seriedad con las personas con las que no se lleva bien y esta era una de ellas.

– ¿Que quieres... Naruko? – Naruto pregunto a Naruko que parecía muy nerviosa. Los dos acompañantes del equipo de Naruto no presagiaban nada bueno y lo peor es que veía como otros equipos estaban pasando a ese lugar de casualidad.

-Pues resulta que... yo... yo... – Naruko empezó a sonrojarse y sudar mientras Naruto esperaba seriamente a la respuesta de Naruko que seguramente se imaginaba que sería algún nuevo tipo de insulto o algo así.

.

.

{Hace unas horas, reunión del equipo de Kushina}

Increíblemente, el equipo de Kushina se realizó por medio de un pequeño banquete en un restaurante de alta gama, después de todo era la esposa del Hokage y tenían ciertos privilegios.

– Muy bien, dado que vamos a ser miembros del mismo equipo... empezaremos con una pequeña presentación. – Kushina iba vestida con su uniforme de jounin y tenía el pelo atado con una coleta.

– Soy Kushina Namikaze, espesa de Minato Namikaze el actual Hokage y vuestra sensei. Me gusta el ramen, mi marido y mis dos hijos. Detesto a los fracasos, a los pervertidos y a algunos que prefiero no nombrar. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en la primera Hokage femenina... si algun día muere Minato.. obviamente – Kushina terminó su presentación con una pequeña risa mientras tomaba un bocado de su plato.

– Soy Menma Namikaze, me gustan muchas cosas y detesto a los perdedores pero sobretodo a Naruto. Mi afición es entrenar y mejorar las habilidades del clan. Mi sueño es ser el mejor shinobi del mundo (y tener a todas las que quiera) – Menma terminó su presentación con una sonrisa extraña, obviamente a pesar de ser un pervertido como Jiraiaya, Menma no era tan idiota como para decirlo delante de su madre.

– Yo soy Sakura Haruno, me gusta pasar el tiempo para ver a Sasuke-kun, mis aficiones son.. mi sueño es... CASARME CON SASUKE-KUUUNNNN – No hace falta decir que los vasos del grupo quedaron rotos y daban gracias a Kami de que ninguno usaba gafas (Sakura va igual que la serie original)

– Interesante... (creo que la única explicación de que es Kunoichi es por esta habilidad ruidosa) ahora tu... – Kushina se dirigió a la nueva persona del grupo, era un muchacho de pelo castaño con la piel un poco pálida y con lo ojos cerrados imitando una sonrisa que se notaba que era falsa a la legua.

– Soy Shimura Tatsumi, nieto de Shimura Danzo – El ahora identificado como Tatsumi hizo que los jóvenes mantuvieran su cara aburrida ante el nuevo integrante pero Kushina en cambio se quedo sorprendida y mentalmente se preguntaba como Danzo tenía un nieto por que eso significaba que había estado casado con alguien.

– Me gustan algunas cosas como observar a mis compañeros con los que he estado entrenando bajo la tutela de jiji y otras cosas... mis disgustos no son de importancia y mi sueño para el futuro incluye una Konoha segura. – Muchos no sabían si la presentación había sido un chiste malo, sabían que Sakura podía tener una presentación mala pero esta fue a un nivel nuevo.

– Se nota que te has esforzado – Menma obviamente estaba intentando ser sarcástico, Tatsumi simplemente giró la cabeza para observarle (aun teniendo los ojos cerrados) – Gracias, la verdad es que estuve ensayando toda la noche – Nop hace falta decir que ahora todos tenían una gran gota de sudor ante la declaración de este nuevo integrante.

– Supongo que ahora voy yo... – Naruko tomó aire para comenzar su auto presentación aunque no sabía como iba a hacerlo.. Naruko portaba una pequeña daga en la cintura por la parte de la espalda e iba vestida con lo que se podría llamar un intento de imitación de Peter Pan– Me llamo Naruko Namikaze, me gustan mis hermanos aunque uno mas que a otro – Era normal que Kushina y Menma pensaran en los Namikaze ante la frase pues se imaginaban que le gustaba mas Menma que Alexa pero no se habían dado cuenta de que se refería a Naruto.

– Me gusta pasar el tiempo entrenando y admirando a cierta persona (Naruto-kun) , no me gustan los pervertidos (Solo Naruto-kun puede ser pervertido conmigo kukuku) y el ramen, no me gustan algunas cosas y mi sueño para el futuro es estar al lado de cierta persona (Y como no somos legalmente hermanos no habrá problemas) – Kushina tembló ante la actitud de sus hijos pues ambos terminaron las presentaciones con unas expresiones un tanto extrañas y que parecían que estaban influenciados por Jiraiya y de ser así, el viejo conocería la ira Namikaze.

– Muy bien equipo, normalmente hay que hacer una prueba de supervivencia para ver el trabajo en equipo y rendimiento pero creo que no es necesario así que mañana comenzamos a trabajar de forma normal. – Menma sonrió ante la capacidad de Kushina de liderazgo, era normal ellos eran los Namikaze y tenían ese privilegio.

Y de esa forma, pasaron un par de horas y para re-celebrar, Sakura, Tatsumi y Naruko fueron a Ichiraku a comer ramen e increíblemente por el camino vieron como se dirigían algunas personas mas, pero lo mas sorprendente eran las personas que estaban mas cerca del local: los miembros del equipo 7 (menos Sasuke)

– (Onii-chan) Tsk, ese perdedor tenía que estar ahí.– Naruko rápidamente puso su máscara de emociones que apenas se mantenía. Le dolía ver lo cerca que estaba Naruto de esa "niñata" de Alexa, no la soportaba en absoluto...

– Veo que te importa mucho ese niño... – Tatsumi se acercó lentamente a su compañera de equipo mientras esta se ponía nerviosa.

– ¿Ese Uzumaki? Desterrado haría un favor a la aldea – Naruko odiaba decir ese tipo de cosas y cada vez le costaba mas.

– ¿No será que te gusta tu ex-hermano? Menuda incestuosa estas echa... me gusta – Tatsumi puso una extraña sonrisa que uno ahora no sabría decir si es falsa o verdadera.

– ¿que tonterías dices? – Naruko estaba empezando a preocuparse por su máscara emocional y por que le había tocado un rarito en su equipo.

– Pero deberías tener cuidado, Alexa y Naruto parecen cercanos y si no te das prisa, ella u otra chica se pueden adelantar...– Ahora los ojos de Naruko se abrieron mientras la cabeza de Tatsumi estaba cerca del oído de la Namikaze. – Incluso yo podría adelantarme – Tatsumi susurró al oído de Naruko haciendo que la situación Yaoi se metiera en la cabeza de la chica haciendo que esta tuviera vapor, estaba decidido... tenía que decirlo ya.

.

{Actualidad}

.

– Yo... yo... sal conmigo – Naruko toda roja declaró ante Naruto y los presentes. Naruto se quedó un poco paralizado, Kurama estaba en modo stop y Alastor tenía la expresión de pez mientras parecía sonar una especie de campanilla imaginaria y soplaba un viento imaginario

– ¿Que dijiste ? – Naruo intentaba mantener la compostura y quería imaginar que no había escuchado lo que le parecía haber escuchado.

– Me gustas onii-chan, sal conmigo – Esta vez Naruko lo dijo con mas confianza, por fin lo había logrado, había declarado sus sentimientos a la persona a la que tantos años había dedicado un altar secreto en su habitación.

Su mente se imaginaba como Naruto con su habitual sonrisa la aceptaría y serían felices juntos para siempre.

– ¿esto es una broma? – Naruto estaba empezando a tener la voz cada vez mas seria y una mirada capaz de matar. – Primero me has odiado todos estos años y ahora...¿Me saltas con eso? ¿A que juegas? – Alastor se sorprendió de la actitud de Naruto, aunque era comprensible, todos tenemos un límite y Naruko estaba básicamente destrozando el de Naruto con algo que no se había imaginado nunca.

– Yo... sabía que mis sentimientos hacia ti, no eran buenos, no eran morales por lo que yo... intenté odiarte para alejar esos pensamientos sobre ti pero cada vez me es mas difícil... por favor, acepta mis sentimientos. – Naruko estaba entrando en miedo, esto no era lo que ella se había imaginado, nunca se había imaginado una situación así.

– Así que para evitar sentirte enamorada de mi, básicamente me hiciste pasar un infierno apoyando al resto de los Namikaze... – La mirada en el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció por el pelo mientras su mano temblaba... – ¡NO ME JODAS CON ESAS! – Naruto gritó a pleno pulmón, haciendo que varias de las personas que se dirigían al Ichiraku prestasen atención a la escena.

– Simplemente podrías haberme tratado como un hermano cuando aun pertenecía a esa familia, haberlo hablado o cualquier otra cosa... tu actitud es peor que la del resto de los Namikaze. No quiero ver nada contigo, eres de lo peor... me das asco – Naruto estaba luchando todo lo posible para no golpear a Naruko con el nuevo jutsu asesino que le habían enseñado los dragones, Naruko estaba al borde de las lágrimas, nunca se imagino esto y no solo fue la mano de Alexa en el hombro del Uzumaki lo que hizo que se calmara... mirando a la Valentai, Naruto se relajó y asintió con la cabeza para marcharse.

Por desgracia, esta acción había sido vista por Naruko y Alexa lo que hizo que la tristeza desesperante de Naruko cambiara a rabia.

– ¡Todo es culpa tuya maldita zorra! – Naruko empezó a emanar bastante odio de su cuerpo.

– ¿Que me has llamado? Maldita incestuosa.– Alexa cambió a una actitud fría y si uno se fijaba podría ver como chocaban rayos eléctricos en las miradas.

– Tu quieres a Naruto para ti, eres una maldita ladrona– Naruko declaró en voz alta, al mismo tiempo que Hinata y Sakura se acercaban. Era obvio que Hinata también veía a Alexa como de la competencia y Sakura lo mismo pero para su Sasuke-kun.

– Deja a Naruto-kun – Increíblemente, la tímida Hinata habló haciendo mas fuerza grupal contra la Valentai.

– Eso, quédate con Alastor-baka– Sakura se unió a la discusión (esta frase hizo que muchas fangirls de Alastor en Konoha tuvieran ganas de destruir a las personas con pelo rosa), sin embargo... esta última declaración dejo un poco en pausa al equipo 7 sobre todo a los implicados en esa declaración.

– (Ni hablar, está como una cabra) – Sin que lo supieran, ambos dijeran lo mismo pero a diferencia de Alastor, el cual era listo y sabía que nunca jamas había que meterse en una pelea de chicas... Alexa, agarró de la parte superior de la camisa de Naruko mientras su pelo parecía elevarse en nueve mechones.

– Yo veo a Naruto como si fuera un miembro de mi familia y por eso actúo así con el, no estoy interesada en los chicos por que aun es pronto, soy una kunoichi que me centro a lo que tengo que esta y no soy como tu, incestuosa de las narices y no pienso permitir que Naruto se acerque a ti. Ya le has oido lo que piensa de ti, así que mas te vale respetar su decisión.– Alexa a pesar de estar su furia emergiendo, le estaba dando una última oportunidad pero Naruko aunque diga que es Namikaze, tiene los genes Uzumaki y por tanto es testaruda a mas no poder.

– Me niego, Naruto será mío y solo mío... le daré todo mi amor y el solo recibirá el mío y de nadie mas – La declaración de Naruko hizo que tanto Naruto como Alastor tuvieran un escalofrío aunque con estos acontecimientos hizo que Alastor se diera cuenta de que esta chica estaba mas obsesionada que Hinata y que seguramente le faltaba un mero pasito para convertirse en una yandere. Si duda un problema para todos si no fuera por un pequeño detalle, Naruko estaba siendo agarrada por Alexa la cual no le gustó esa última respuesta.

– Dime...Namikaze... ¿Sabes aterrizar? – En ese momento Naruko se quedó en stop por causa de la pregunta para proceder a mover la cabeza en señal de un rotundo no, había respondido a la pregunta por que empezaba a sentir un miedo tremendo.

– Así me gusta – Alexa puso una cara sonriente para provocar un cambio de expresión de 180 grados para proceder a realizar un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula de Naruko en la que uno juraría que se escuchó un "crack" y acto seguido, Naruko salió volando por los aires seguida de Sakura y de Hinata. En la lejanía Hylia lloraba de orgullo y felicidad entre otras cosas por que su hija había echo algo genial y a su lado, Kon (kami) lloraba por que había perdido al poker contra Hylia.

– Vamos a comer – Alexa se sacudió las manos y cambió a una expresión alegre, cuando se giró, Alastor le miraba como si fuera un gato enfadado. – ¿Qué? – Alexa preguntó de forma dudosa ante esa actitud.

– Me prohíbes hacer esas cosas y tu si puedes hacerlas... no es justo – Alastor respondía con un tono infantil, el también quería divertirse así y solo podía hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando Alexa no estaba cerca.

– (Kurama, a veces pienso que parecen una pareja casada...) – Naruto sabía que Kurama no podía responder por que si no, Alexa y Alastor oirían la respuesta de Kurama, del mismo modo Kurama se alegraba de haber vuelto al sello aunque tenía ganas de salir nuevamente para tomar un poco de Ramen.

**– (Pensándolo bien) A comer ramen** – Una ráfaga de chakra roja salió del estomago del Uzumaki y tomando la forma de un pequeño zorro adorable el cual por su aspecto kawaii... Ayame le invitó a varios cuencos de ramen.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Al día siguiente, campo de entrenamiento 7}

.

– ¡Llegas tarde! – Naruto gritó a Kakashi debido a la tardanza de varias horas, este simplemente sonrió mientras se frotaba la nuca.

– Resulta que iba a venir pero me topé que había tres cráteres en el camino y tuve que dar un rodeo... pero al final me terminé perdiendo por el sendero de la vida.– En ese instante Naruto se quedó procesando la excusa mientras que Alastor miró de forma acusadora a Alexa.

– (Nunca me imaginé que la excusa de Kakashi fuera cierta) – Alastor creía la excusa de Kakashi pues seguramente fueron producidos por el aterrizaje de Naruko, Hinata y Sakura.

– Hump, lo que sea, haznos la estúpida prueba para que pueda pasar– Obviamente a Sasuke solo le importaba Sasuke, aun costaba creer lo diferente que era respecto a sus otros dos hermanos.

– La cuestión es esta – Kakashi sacó tres campanas de plata del bolsillo. – Para aprobar tienes que conseguir una. – Kakashi sonrió para que todos se dieran cuenta del detalle.

– Interesante, solo hay 3 campanas cuando somos 4... uno irá de vuelta a la academia –Alexa pronunció de forma analítica ante la resolución final de sus pensamientos.

– Así es, uno irá de vuelta y... – Kakashi tubo una gota de sudor, Alastor el cual estaba detrás de sus compañeros para que nadie la viera salvo Kakashi, tenía un cartel que ponía "Trabajo en equipo = aprobar"

– (maldito genio, ya sabe el significado de la pruebe sin haber comenzado... me recuerda tanto a mi) – Kakashi cada vez mas quería un mini Kakashi al igual que Gai tenía a su mini Gai conocido como Rock Lee.

– (Que pena que se el significado por que lo vi de el en el anime) – Alastor sonrió mientras guardaba disimuladamente el cartel.

– Pase lo que pase, haremos lo mejor posible-ttebayo! – Naruto a pesar del bajón de que alguien no pasaría, estaba decidido a cumplir sus sueños y si daba la casualidad de que Alastor no salía como aprobado tal vez se libraría del entrenamiento extra.

– Mas os vale, venid contra mi con la intención de matar o no lo lograreis– Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara antes de arrepentirse de sus palabras, después de todo... ¿quien no se asustaría con la cara de homicida que puso Alastor?

– ¿Preparados? – Kakashi levantó la mano para dar la señal de inicio. Los cuatro se pusieron en posición. – ¡Ya! – Tres de los cuatro genin se alejaron rápidamente del lugar, solo uno quedó en el campo de la prueba.

– Se supone que deberías haber echo como los demás para preparar un ataque sorpresa – Kakashi tenía una pequeña mirada decepcionante ante la persona que se había quedado en el campo de batalla con una sonrisa.

– HUmp, soy un Uchiha y me basto yo solo para poder ganarte – Si, en plena arrogancia, Sasuke había decidido a quedarse a luchar el solo contra Kakashi.

Mientras los otros tres genin se estaban reagrupando y miraban la escena.

– Ese idiota... – Alastor negó con la cabeza al ver la estupidez que tenía Kakashi, pues Sasuke era sin duda el más débil del grupo.

– Tou-san, Kakashi está sacando algo del bolsillo. – Naruto señaló al jounin que efectivamente estaba cogiendo algo de su bolsa, Alastor sabía lo que era y en esta ocasión solo pudo reír mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ahora Sasuke tenía un tick en el ojo, se había preparado pensando que Kakashi iba a sacar un arma de la bolsa, pero en lugar de ello, lo que tenía era...

– ¿Que narices haces con un libro? – Sasuke estaba perdiendo su actitud de ego Uchiha por causa de el hambre, la tardanza y sobretodo, el ser subestimado de esa forma.

– Obviamente, lo saco para ver como sigue la historia – El sensei del equipo 7 respondió de forma aburrida mientras pasaba la página del libro.

– ¡Ahora verás! – El Uchiha pensando que había una apertura debido a la lectura de cierto libro naranja escrito por cierto pervertido e invocador de sapos, se lanzó a su máxima velocidad posible para poder asestar un golpe a Kakashi. Sin embargo lo único que pasó fue que el puño que fue a propinar fue agarrado por la mano de Hatake sin que desviase la atención de la lectura.

Sasuke solo rugió en rabia ante esto y aprovechando que le estaba agarrando el puño, decidió lanzar una patada directamente a la cara del examinador pero nuevamente fue un fracaso debido a que el sensei se agachó en el momento exacto. Entonces como método desesperado, aprobechando el impulso de la patada que estaba realizando, Sasuke giró sobre su propio eje en un intento desesperado de soltarse del agarre o lograr propinar un golpe con la otra pierna. Sin embargo cuando la patada volvió a descender para atacar a Kakashi, este desapareció.

– ¡Dónde te has metido! – Sasuke estaba bastante malhumorado, no parecía tener paciencia y en el momento en el que le pareció ver a Kakashi, lo que hizo fue realizar los signos para ejecutar uno de los jutsu del clan Uchiha mas conocidos.

– Katon Goukyaku no jutsu – Una gran bola de fuego alcanzó a lo que parecía ser Kakashi, sin embargo Sasuke pudo comprobar que lo que había logrado era carbonizar un registro de madera.

– Ha usado un kawamiri...– Sasuke maldijo al mismo tiempo que de la nada aparecía Kakashi detrás de el y agachado, preparado para realizar su técnica sin que Sasuke tenga posibilidad de evitarlo.

– ¡Konoha taijutsu ougi, sennen goroshi! – La descripción de la acción de Kakashi tubo que ser censurada para evitar que el público se muriera de la risa, por lo que resumiremos que Sasuke salió disparado por los aires gritando como un niña.

Por otro lado el grupo de genin restante apenas podía mantener su posición oculta debido a que no podían aguantar de la risa.

– Bueno, ahora es el momento de entrar a la acción, Naruto, Alexa... vamos a atacar juntos al sensei. – Alastor parecía tener una expresión de seriedad, no quería decir el significado de la prueba ya que entonces perdería la gracia aunque no era un problema debido a como se llevaban y que había tres campanas, sin embargo el problema era Sasuke aunque siempre había una solución.

– Así que este es el poder de la "élite" sin duda algo decepcionante– Kakashi movía la cabeza en decepción, sin embargo sus sentidos de batalla le gritaban por el peligro inminente. Por lo que decidió seguir sus instintos y dar un salto hacia atrás, fue básicamente en el momento exacto pues una andanada de shuriken llenó el suelo donde estaba originalmente.

– ¡Te tengo! – Naruto exclamó mientras llegaba a Kakashi con una velocidad excesivamente elevada.

– (Es tan rápido como Mito con los pesos) – Kakashi se sorprendió ante la velocidad que alcanzaba Naruto y solo tubo tiempo de poner los brazos en cruz para frenar el daño del golpe. Lo que hizo que retrocediera un par de metros sin caer.

– Caerás – Alexa dijo mientras cargaba su puño reforzado contra el suelo haciendo que este se agrietase y Kakashi perdiese así el equilibrio.

– ¡Ya es nuestro! – En el aire, ya estaba Alastor descendiendo para alcanzar a Kakashi y noquearlo.

En el momento en el que Kakashi recibía contacto con el ataque de Alastor, este explotó en una nube de humo dejando tras de sí, un tronco de madera.

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible? – Alastor gritó sorprendido mientras Alexa y Naruto se preparaban para intentarlo de nuevo.

– Tenía otro kawamiri listo, he de decir que sois un equipo impresionante.– Kakashi estaba realmente sorprendido a causa de la forma en la que se sincronizan los tres.

– NO, me refiero a como has conseguido un tronco de madera tan perfectamente cortado.– La pregunta de Alastor hizo que Kakashi tuviera una gota de sudor pero lo que no se esperó fue el sonido de los cascabeles.

En ese instante fue a mirar en el pantalón y vio que no estaban.

– ¿Pero que?– Kakashi no sabía como había perdido los cascabeles. En ese momento vio a Alastor con los cascabeles en las manos detrás suyo y volvió a mirar al Alastor que lo había golpeado antes, el que lo había intentado golpear, se desintegró en trozos de hielo.

– Caíste en la trampa del clon de hielo – Alastor sonrió, mientras que Naruto y Alexa se acercaban con una gran sonrisa.

– Ma ,ma... he de reconocer que es un trabajo en equipo excelente entre vosotros tres pero... no eres el único que juega a los clones. – Los tres genin se quedaron confusos hasta que de pronto Kakashi se desvaneció en una nube de humo al igual que los cascabeles.

– ¡Fue un Kage bunshin! Nos engañó-ttebayo! – Naruto exclamó sorprendido ante la forma en la que Kakashi les había engañado, sin embargo Kakashi no se esperaba la reacción de tanto Alexa y Alastor... resumiendo, Kakashi estaba mas que jodido. Alexa tenía una mirada sombría llena de furia por haber sido engañada sumado a las tonterías que había tenido que soportar de Sasuke hasta la llegada de Kakashi y Alastor, bueno, tenía una mirada de puro sadismo que haría que Anko se lanzase como una loba.

– Alexa... – Alastor habló con un tono sombrío.

– ¿Si? – Increíblemente Alexa respondió con un tono similar, haciendo que Naruto retrocediese un par de pasos... el joven Uzumaki sabía lo que pasaba cuando uno de ellos le enfadaban pero no sabía que podía pasar si ambos se enfadaban contra una misma persona.

– ¿Helado o tostado? – No hacía falta decir que Alastor se refería a electrocutar a Kakashi con raiton o usar el hyoton y convertir a Kakashi en un bloque de hielo.

– No...– Alexa negó con la cabeza haciendo que Kakashi suspirase de alivio hasta que vio como los cabellos parecían elevarse en nueve mechones.

– Hoy me apetece sushi troceado– Ahora Kakashi estaba sudando balas, Kurama estaba empezando a preocuparse de la salud de Kakashi y Sasuke aun seguía tirado en el suelo gimiendo como una niña.

– Kakashi-sensei – Naruto llamó la atención de su jounin sensei – Corre – Naruto hizo un gesto en dirección contraria a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo para que pudiera intentar escapar.

No hace falta decir que Hatake siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones, mas que nada por que sus instintos le decían que había que huir o estaría jodido incluso para la huida había movido su hitai-ate para mostrar el sharingan y empezó a correr cómicamente.

– ohh... muy mal Naruto... aunque por otro lado... – Alastor empezó a sonreír de forma mas maniática mientras colocaba sus manos en posición.

– Hora de cazar la presa – Alexa finalizó la frase dando inicio el intento de caza de Kakashi.

– (Mierda, en que lío me he metido) – Kakashi corría por su vida, lo suficiente rápido para escapar pero no se esperaba que delante de el, apareciera un espejo y de este saliera Alastor.

– ¡SORPRESA! – De no ser por el sharingan, Kakashi habría recibido un derechazo directo de Alastor pero por desgracia Alexa estaba en el sitio donde se había movido.

Ni una palabra por parte de la chica, simplemente lanzó una patada giratoria que dio directamente en la cabeza de Kakashi haciendole chocar con varios árboles pero parecía que no sería lo último.

– Lo siento Kakashi sensei...kage bunshin no jutsu – Naruto a grandes velocidades empezó a golpear a Kakashi para elevarlo al aire y comenzar su movimiento.

– U...zu...ma...ki... Naruto rendan! – Naruto ejecutó su combo aéreo haciendo que Kakashi impactase en el suelo dejando un pequeño cráter

– Parece que ganamos-ttebato– Naruto recogió los cascabeles y los repartió con Alastor y Alexa Gracias a las técnicas curativas que los tres poseían, Kakashi logró levantarse de nuevo aunque con algo de dificultad.

– (¿Para que narices necesitan que les entrene?) Enhorabuena, ¿Pero que pasa con Sasuke?– Kakashi señaló débilmente a Sasuke que por fin había logrado llegar, para sorpresa de todos, Alastor lanzó su cascabel a el Uchiha.

– ¿Pero que haces-ttebayo? – Naruto se sorprendió por lo que hacía su padre mientras que Kakashi miraba con curiosidad.

– Relamente, no necesito ser un shinobi puedo trabajar como mercenario... además aunque Sasuke sea un idiota, es un compañero y por tanto no hay que abandonarlo pues aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura pero los que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la basura – Alastor terminó su discurso haciendo que Naruto y Alexa sonrieran, Sasuke no entendía la estupidez de Alastor pero ahora tenía el billete de ser genin y Kakashi... estaba feliz y triste.

– Solo puedo decir que... estáis todos aprobados (maldita sea, me ha robado la frase). El equipo 7 está en funcionamiento.– Kakashi lloraba mentalmente mientras que en la otra punta de la villa, Ciela ocasionaba una nueva jugarreta a los Namikaze

* * *

><p>.Continuará ...<p>

.

Sin mas preámbulos, empecemos con la entrevista.

* * *

><p>-Chivotenkai: Buenos días amigos, nos encontramos con un invitado muy especial entre nosotros Con ustedes, Roy4.<p>

.

{Roy aparece sentado en una silla}

.

-Roy4: Buenos dias Chivotenkai ¿Como te trata la vida en internet y en el mundo real o como te tortura la vida misma?

.

-Chivotenkai: Bueno en ambos casos similar, un poco jodido de todos lados (insertar risas)

Dinos, ¿Cuando comenzaste a escribir y por que?

.

.

-Roy4: Verga... Fue hace casi como 2 años, es una historia bastante curiosa porque yo conoci los fanfictions gracias a una pagina de anime de nombre Anime y Manga Tv en donde hacieron un articulo en honor a este anime de mi infancia de nombre Sakura Card Captor en honor de animerversario en ese articulo tenian un link directo de la pagina de , luego inspecciones en esa pagina y me facino los fics que lei por aquel entonces, me acuerdo de uno de Final Fantasy x The Legend of Zelda que me encanto, despues vi varios fics casi en su totalidad de Rosario + Vampire yo veia mas que nada de Rosario + Vampire con Dragon Ball Z que me encantaron mas de otros como Kid Icarus y Ghost Rider, luego quise volver a ver Saint Seiya y me volvio a entrar el gusto por esta serie y quise ver la cantidad de fics que tenia, vi la imensa mayoria de fics muy buenos de paso que los recomiendo mucho, como uno en donde Poseidon tiene su propio harem pero de una forma que lo hace ver como un hijo de puta peor que Makoto de School Days y otro fic en donde los demas dioses del Olimpo hacen una inspeccion a ver como son los caballeros de Athena que es para cagarse de la risa. Pero me decepcione en la parte de los crossover siendo muy poquitos algo casi insolito para un clasico como Saint Seiya que merecia tener una cantido de crossover a la par de los fics que tienen, luego vi uno que me encanto sobre Naruto de Sagitario que me encanto y me motivo para escribir y de ahi se me vino la motivacion para hacer fics en donde empece con uno de Rosario + Vampire con Saint Seiya de nombre Un caballero en Youkai con Tsukune como caballero de Pegaso y demas personajes de otros animes, ese fic me abrio la puertas de lo que seria ser un escritor pero debido a cuestiones de reglas lo tuve que borrar junto a otros 3 de mis primeros fics, el que podria decir que me dio un salto a la fama seria otro de mis fics de nombre Caballeros, Vampiros y Algunos Monstruos que creo que ya debes de recordar como es que diria que ese fic que al igual que mis primeros lo borre fue casi un punto de inflexion en mi inspiracion para escribir fics, de ahi en adelante lo demas es historia.

.

-Si, es una gran lástima de la desparición de dichos fic, tal vez si vuelvo a subir alguno de los viejos debería "hacerlos bajo las normas" pero eso le quitaría la esencia, bueno parece que nuestra compañera Eli quiere hacer su pregunta

.

(La luz del escenario enfoca a la persona que estaba al lado de chivotenkai mostrando a Eli (Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul)

.

-Eli: ¿Que harias si el hada ciela gobernara todos?¿ que harias?

.

-Roy4: Fundo mi propio gobierno de nombre Dark Star en donde esta un grupo de gente seleccionada de gran poder para proteger al pueblo de cada amenaza incluyendo esa insufrible luz de navidad de nombre El Hada Ciela.

.

-Chivotenkai: Básicamente, fundarías la resistencia.

.

-Roy4:Algo asi, ahora mismo estoy viendo un video documental de que tan poderosos son los pokemones

.

-chivo: Interesante, mi pregunta es...

.

(chivo es interrumpido por su socia)

.

-Eli:Pregunta dos ,que arias en una horda de mujeres ya seres con problemas de Y uno Gasai con poderes sudnormales he imparables

.

-Roy4:Me creo un clon de mi mismo y me mudo a otra dimension y me cambio el nombre e identidad para asi estar vivo y sano mentalmente hablando

.

-Chivotenkai: todos sabemos que seguramente, duraría un par de días (como mucho), dime, te gustaría que el mundo de R+V fuera una realidad o en su defecto Saint seiya?

.

-roy4: Ninguno de los 2, para eso prefiero el mundo ficticio de Mario Bros donde uno puede vivir como quiera sin restricciones y aparte todo el mundo es amable.

.

-Chivotenkai: Incríble, no me imaginaba esa respuesta. Y respecto a los fics, ¿Que sucedería si el Tsukune de alma dorada cobrase vida?

.

-Roy4: Lo volveria mi mejor junto a Deadpool y Ghost Rider, tambien junto al Joker y Kefka Palazzo

.

(Eli da un pequeño sonido de tos)

.

-Chivotenkai: es el turno de la pregunta de Eli

.

-Eli: Pregunta tres, en una pelea entre yo EliSama y Goku ¿Quien ganaría? y si EliSama Es inmune a cualquier ataque?

.

-Eli: pregunta 4... ¿te agrada el hada Ciela?

-roy4: Siendo toda una troll diria que si, es muy chistosa y divertida en todos los aspectos posibles

.

-Chivotenkai: Yo diría que es una acosadora, no me deja en paz nunca.

.

(fondo depresivo)

.

-Roy4:Eh... hola ¿Hay alguien?

.

-civotenkai:si, lo siento... solo de pensar en ciela me quedo bloqueado

del pánico.

Bueno ya que yo hago las preguntas sensatas... ¿Como compaginas el tiempo para escribir las historias? ¿Que otras actividades realizas al día?

.

-roy4:Haber, ir la universidad, ir al trabajo, pasear por el centro comercial de mi ciudad, estudiar cosa que no hago ni por asomo, dibujar cosa que no hago por flojo de mierda que soy, ver television otra cosa que casi no hago, hacer las labores del hogar porque me lo obligan por las malas, dormir muy tarde porque me la paso casi las 24 horas en la PC y mi pasatiempo favorito jugar videojuegos hasta morir y de ahi navegar por internet en paginas de videojuegos, mi deviantart, gelbooru para ver hentai del bueno, youtube como television perfecta y demas cosas

.

-chivotenkai: ok, daremos uuna pausa publicitaria

-Roy4: Aqui un comercial. Vendemos el Localiza a tu amado en donde podras teletransportate en donde esta tu novio para secuestrarlo y violarlo en el acto, un producto muy solicitado por las chicas en especial, Yuno Gasai, Esdeath, Lucy, Mako y Terra

.

-chivotenkai: Bueno, eso es algo que mejor no sacar a la venta, por lo que veo realizas varias cosas... aunque recuerda que decir el tipo de cosas que ves en internet no es recomendable si eli está aquí

.

-Eli: ciela le dará a sus OC una inmunidad de quince minutos a sus OC para causar mas destrucción y troleadas a niveles de ciela hasta dejarnos traumados ... ¿que sucedería al mundo?

.

-roy4:Ya se iria a la mierda, o sea ya estamos jodidos

.

-eli:Habrá una cura para curar a El de la su normalidad...

.

-roy4: dudo que haya cura para la sudnormalidad de EliSama

.

-eli: si unimos a todas la ya seres y Tsunderes del mundo los mesclamos con el y en hada que clase de destrucción harían.

.

-roy4:si se hiciera esa fusion el universo ya se jodio

.

-eli: Que arias si cabreas a una fujoshi XD

.

-roy4: si cabreo una fujoshi me suicido

.

-Chivotenkai: Ok, mi turno mujajaj.¿Por que escribimos tanto sobre yanderes obsesíbas?

¿Que pasaría si tubieramos mas yandere en la vida real?

.

-roy4: Sobre las Yanderes tal vez sea porque tengo un maldito fechite sexual con esto de la chica psicopata y es por eso que escribo mucho de eso para saciar mi enfermo apetito sexual, si hubiera mas yanderes no creo que pase algo grave, digo esto porque conozco a 7 yanderes y 5 de esas estan en la universidad conmigo

.

-chivotenkai: ¿cómo sobrevives a ello?

(yukkiteru ansía la respuesta)

.

-Roy4: Facil amigo, las sagradas esferas del dragon.

.

-Chivotenkai: interesante, si algún anime de estos pudiera ser realidad... ¿En cual de ellos elegirías estar como el protagonista?

R+V,Infinit stratos

deaht note

Hiurashi

To love ru

doraemon

dragon ball

naruto

date a live

higjh school dxd

esas son

.

-roy4: Haber ire por partes, si fuera en R+V tendria el inconveniente de tener que ocultar mi verdadera forma humana, en Infinite Stratos tendria que ser lo mas educado posible para evitar que me maten, en Death Note tendria que lidiar con un loco homicida como Light Yagami, en Higurashi es peor porque esta un virus que ataca desde el aire mas una serie de locas psicopatas, en To Love Ru tendria el inconveniente de una alienigena que hace inventos que fallan y podrian matarme, en Doraemon tendria a tal vez el mejor amigo que uno pudo haber teido, en Dragon Ball tendria que lidiar con una serie de cosas y ver que no me matan a la primera, con Naruto peor porque hay escasa technologia y no hay internet de paso, en Date a Live es una combinacion de Higurashi, To Love Ru y Death Note por lo que no, en HighSchool DxD tedria que escaparme de unos demonios que quieren matar o hacerme su esclavo por lo que no. Por lo que mi eleccion sin duda es Doraemon

.

-Chivotenkai: una decisión que nuevamente no me imaginaba... me has sorprendido. ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Cual es tu color favorito?

-Roy4: Pues actualmente tengo 19 años y para abril de este año cumplo mis 20 años (me estoy volviendo viejo)

Mi color favorito es el morado, no se el porque pero tengo una debilidad tremenda por el color morado en donde sea, es mas si tuviera novia (No tengo una por ser todo un forever alone pero con mucho orgullo) quisiera que tuviera el cabello morado como un plus

-Chivotenkai: interesante, ¿videojuego favorito? ¿sueños para el futuro?

-Roy4: Tal vez sobre mi videojuego favorito es una pregunta dificil dado que como buen gamer que soy y ya estoy por cumplir 13 años desde que juego videojuegos siendo el primer juego el Super Smash Bros Melee y de ahi en adelante me adentre a este mundillo, he jugado de todo excepto eroges por su puesto y me ha encantado montones de juegos, podria como una forma de expicificar mis franquicias favoritas que son Star Craft, Chrono Trigger, Inazuma Eleven, Mario bros, Zelda, Metroid, Profesor Layton, Street Fighter, Marvel vs Capcom, Capcom vs SNK, Tatsunoko vs Capcom, todos los Super Smash Bros, Comando y Conquer, U.N Squadron, casi todos los juegos de Star Wars como The Shadow of Empire, los de Snes y Rouge Squadron, la saga de Kingom Hearts, Final Fantasy IV mejor que el VI y el VII juntos, todos los Mega Man, Metal Gear Solid 3, Power Stone 2, Resident Evil del 1 al 4, War Craft, Donkey Kong, F-Zero, Fire Emblem, todos los Kid Icarus. todos los The House of the Dead, Xenoblade Chronicles, Muramasa the Demon Blade, No More Heroes 1 y 2, Fatal Frame 4, Jump ultimate Starts, Ghost Trick, Go Go Cosmos Cop, Miami Law, Trauma Center 1 y 2, Hotel Dusk y su secuela, Luigi Mansion el de Game Cube y 3DS, todos los Castlevanias excepto los Lord of Shadows que me parecen una mierda, los King of Fighters, Tekken 5, Double Dragon Neon, River City Ransom, la saga Mortal Kombat, Golden Eye 007, Perfect Dark, Blast Corps, Conker Bad fur day, Rushing Beat, los juegos de Dragon Ball, Proyect X Zone y mas

Entre mis aspiraciones al futuro es ver si llego a hacer mi propio videojuego, esta en ver si mejoro en dibujar para ser casi como un mangaka, tener mi propia casa y mi propio empleo como programador o desarrollador de videojuegos, ser escritor de buenas historias y ver si son adaptados a los videojuegos o a peliculas, tal vez ser actor de doblaje dado que parece que tengo una hermosa voz y mas cosas que ahora mismo se me olvidaron

.

-chivotenkai: Por último, hemos apreciado que has comenzado a escribir un nuevo fic con Rias como protagonista, dinos ¿que te motivo a hacer esta historia? ¿Algun día probarás a escribir un libro para sacarlo a la venta?

.

-roy4: Al igual que con mis inicios en esto de los fics, el fic de Rias es otra historia curiosa porque todo empezo por un simple review en mi fic de Amor Desde el Espacio que preguntaba quien era el maestro de Rias porque tenia curiosidad, queria responderle en el siguiente capitulo de ese fic que se trataba de Afrodita pero luego quise como decirlo profundizar en ese detalle, por lo que quise optar por un nuevo fic mas como RIas iba a aparecer en mi otro fic estrella de nombre Alma Dorada y Monstruos como la pareja ideal de Tsukune quise darle su propio fic para dar una mejor idea del personaje, cabe destacar que su version original es por decirlo de esa forma una damisela en apuros y por cuestiones obvias tuve que cambiar eso para darle una mejor imagen, otra cosa que influyo bastante fue la serie de JOJO BIZARRE ADVENTURE que deben ver esta serie o hacerce el harakiri porque se pierden de una obra maestra, quise tomar elementos de esta serie casi hacerle su propio fic por lo que mate a 2 pajaros de un solo tiro, por un lado le estoy haciendo un fic de Rias explicando toda esta honda de como se volvio a ser doncella dorada de Piscis como tambien por otro lado le hago honor a JoJo Bizarre Adventure. Sobre hacer un libro tal vez puedo, cabe destacar que si no me hago programador de videojuegos como aspiro puede que intente ser escritor haber si tengo suerte

.

-chivotenkai: espero que tengas muchas suerte en ambos casos. Bueno, eso fue todo. Esperemos que volvamos a conversar tranquilamente mientras hacemos sufrir a nuestros protagonistas de las historias

-Roy4: Un placer igualmente Chivotenkai, Eli.

-Eli: Aquí Eli despidiéndose con mi amigo el canoso Chivotenkai y nuestro invitado Roy4. Por a ver participado y responder a las preguntas normales de ChibiTenkai y las mías las mas fueras de común y ciela el hada también le ha agradado y eso es todo hasta luego a dios

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Y eso es todo por ahora, por favor dejen sus opiniones (buenas y malas) y con ello podréis ser entrevistados para el próximo omake ( si no quieren ser entrevistados solo me lo decís no es obligatoria)**

**y os dejo nuevamente la encuesta:**

**.**

**-A) Quítate de encuestas y sigue dedicándote a una sola cosa... solo queremos legado de la diosa**

**.**

**-B) Queremos que sigas con Shinobi en tristain. (crossover Naruto x zero no tsukaima)**

**.**

**-C) Llegó la hora de que esta historia pase al siguiente nivel y formemos un grupo selecto de personas para hacer un rpg para Pc.**

**.**

**-D) Chivotenkai, creo que llegó el momento de escribir un libro que no sea para fanfiction e intentes publicarlo en alguna editorial.**

**.**

**Y recuerden pasarse a ver los dibujos en la cuenta de chivotenkai. Hasta pronto!**


	10. Capitulo 10: Misiones Diarias

Capítulo 10

Buenas a todos de parte mía y de Eli.

Los carnavales han pasado (como no, tuvo que llover...) , ya he tuneado mi ordenador y tengo un teclado decente para usar con la tableta así que muchas cosas pasaron por lo que lamento la espera del capítulo... además Eli ha estado sin Pc por lo que mas tiempo aun... malditos sean los virus de ordenador.

Por lo que aquí lo tenéis aunque se me hace muy corto xd... aunque en realidad este capítulo era de relleno pero lo bueno es que ya estamos preparando el siguiente y tenemos ya mas de 7000 palabras listas por lo que tardaremos poco en actualizar el siguiente.

**Ahora antes de los comentarios vamos por uno de los temas que mas importancia quiero dar y es la votación. La votación durará hasta el próximo capítulo por lo que los que no han votado todavía, aun tienen tiempo y los que han votado, pueden votar en este capítulo... PERO SOLO UNA COSA.**

**resumiendo:**

.

**-A)Seguir solamente con legado de la diosa ****:**

**.**

**-B)Resucitar el cross over de Zero no tsukaima con Naruto :**

Votos actuales: III

**-C) Juntar un grupo de personas para crear un juego de Pc (ya sea un MUGEN o RPG)**

Votos actuales: I

**-D) Escribir mi primer proyecto propio comercial (nada de fanfic como tal) en el que pienso combinar las ideas de muchas series.**

Votos actuales: III

**Parece ser que hay un empate entre subir el cross over de Zero y crear mi propia historia en la que se conbinan cosas como Nisekoi, fairy tail, rosario vampire, etc... pero digo los conceptos, no los nombres en sí... algo por así decirlo una academia para monstruos, una promesa de cuando eran niños, personas que destrozan todo... sin embargo he de decir que aunque sea escribir de forma seria, intentaré meter en dicha historia el espíritu de Sandaime mao ya que siempre me ha encantado mezclar lo serio con lo divertido rozando a veces lo absurdo... bueno, aun está en fase beta xd. Aunque pienso escribirlo este año poco a poco... la votación solo acelera el proceso**

**PARA EL TEMA DE EL JUEGO, QUE SEGURAMENTE SERA DE PELEAS, EN LA CUENTA DE CHIVOTENKAI EN DEVIANART SE HA SUBIDO UNA PEQUEÑA ANIMACIÓN DE COMO ESTA QUEDANDO ALASTOR EN EL MUGEN PARA QUE VEAN UNA MUESTRA. (puedes ver dicha cuenta accediendo directamente desde el perfil de chivotenkai en fanfiction)**

Bueno es el momento de comenzar este capítulo el cual se podría decir que es de relleno pero básicamente va a ser como un interludio para aclarar cosas y joder mas a los Namikaze...¡PERO ANTES! Empecemos respondiendo a los preciados comentarios.

**-Kira Taisho:** ¡Tus comentarios me llenan de energía, Imouto! Al final ya me veo gastándome el sueldo en un ejército de peluches kawaii xd.

Si sale la opción C, tendrás puesto como dobladora en el juego e incluso uno de tus Oc se pondrá como personaje Bonus xd.

A este ritmo, la escuela va a quebrar con tanta destrucción de material pero como tu has dicho, eso no ha sido nada en comparación de las caídas matutinas.

Aun sigo pensando que el pelo pato no está suficientemente aterrado. Tienes toda la razón ¿Puedes convencerla por mi por fa?

Creo que lo mínimo para hacer sufrir a los Namikaze es tener a la Banshee en el grupo y como no está Sasuke en el grupo, Sakura no estará embobada mirando por lo que no parará de hablar sobre el (risa del mal) o tal vez se tome mas en serio las cosas para que la caida sea mas dura.

Naruto no fue duro con Naruko, fue sincero... realmente Naruko no debió actuar como hizo y debía haberlo consolado. Además como ves, Naruko no sabemos si es por la actitud Namikaze pero hemos visto que le da igual que Naruto no esté enamorado de ella, ella plantea quedárselo para ella en contra de

la voluntad del rubio.

Si, típicas discusiones ¿Quieres que tengan mas de ese estilo?.. obviamente Naruto está de tu lado y como está mas cerca es el que recibirá golpes si se enteran los otros

Muchos definen que Alastor hace trampa para el examen, yo mas bien diría que "ha echo los deberes" xd

Gracias, me alegro de que te gustara la entrevista de tus locos hermanos...un momento ¿ERES FUJOSHI? (Chivo se coloca en el rincón pensando en que puede haber fallado)

.

.

**-Zafir09**: Decidí poner 4 genin para que el equipo no fuera perfecto en exceso, además todos sabemos que el consejo pedía a gritos poner al Uchiha con Kakashi a causa del sharingan... aunque también podrían poner a Itachi, Mikoto o Saya de sensei... No puedo decir mucho sobre el resto pero si te puedo decir que en este capítulo será importante respecto a el tema de Alexa con los Namikaze aunque advierto que en sí, el capítulo es mayoritariamente relleno para reírse mas de la cuenta.

-minato scarlet: Me alegro de que te guste, estamos trabajando para llegar a un momento en el que la destrucción que hace fairy tail sea en comparación una simple ridiculez.

.

**-jbadillodavila** : ok ya tome nota de tu voto.

.

**-Roy4:** Tatsumi es mas de lo que parece y lo peor es no es un personaje únicamente yaoi por lo que nadie está a salvo de su sonrisa Sai.

¿Crees que Naruko debería generar una doble personalidad? ¿En serio? Lo siento, se me debió pasar haciendo copy-paste... aunque la respuesta era obvia.

.

**-Homicidal Liu:** Si... (musica tétrica) Danzo se casó... y el nieto batea para ambos equipos... si, se podría decir que para Naruko, recoges lo que siembras.

.

(Inserte lágrimas anime)

Muchas gracias, sniff, sniff... si se publica te avisaré y si se puede hasta te lo mando firmado.

**-Datariakioya :** Por suerte para Kakashi, no será tan apaleado al estar de lado de Naruto y no los Namikaze... pobrecillo la verdad el tener una especie de mini yo, le hará mas mal que bien.

.

**-Zelink91** : Bueno, mi socia ya se ha pasado a ver tu historia y este fin de semana intentaré pasar a ver (Eli es la que introdujo el elemento del Zelda)

**- Erza Redfox-Lawliet-Subaku no:** Te lo dije, esperemos que todo bien con "Tachi" y ya ves que aquí hemos arreglado a Neji desde niño j a ja... por cierto, te llevaras una sorpresa cuando vengan los de suna.

.

**-Itachi-ZX** : Si, Naruto se irá fortaleciendo y Naruko se lo merecía por tonta, si hubiera echo las cosas bien, tal vez hubiera terminado como ella quería.

.

-**M.O-Hime** :No habrá una diablesa con ojos para Naru-chan, sin embargo tengo que decir que pronto aparecerá una chica que pondrá celosas a ciertas locas.

.

-Erick Kingdom : Lamento la espera, al menos el siguiente ya está en proceso aunque debo decir que este capítulo estaba terminado desde el día 18 de febrero...

.

-colocolo4178 : Respeto tu opinión, ya digo siempre que puedo tolerar buenas y malas críticas por lo que no armaré un escándalo ni nada parecido. Alastor es uno de los protagonistas principales, Naruto te lo puedo decir directamente, le teníamos pensado dar mas enfoque en el capítulo 11 pero principalmente además de Naruto, los protas son Alexa y Alastor... si prefieres podemos poner a Sasuke de protagonista.

.

Dicho esto, podemos comenzar con el capítulo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**10: Misiones diarias**

.

–Lector, objetivo localizado – Una sombra entre los árboles susurró a través de un auricular.

–Recibido Lector, zorro en posición junto con dragón– Otra voz salió del canal de comunicación.

– Fénix y Pato en posición, procedemos a captura– Una voz femenina era la que ocupaba el canal.

Si alguien pregunta, si, este era un nuevo intento para proceder a capturar a Tora, el gato diabólico y el equipo 7 era el que tenía el record en capturas.

Habían pasado mas de cinco meses desde la creación del equipo siete y desde entonces no habían parado de hacer misiones de rango D.

Con el nuevo sistema de equipo, hasta que no llegaran casi dos años, los equipos estarían haciendo varias misiones de rango D y entrenamientos de equipo. Realmente Kakashi, solo tenía que entrenar a Sasuke, no por que tuviera favoritismos, mas bien por que era al que más había que trabajar en su comportamiento de Ego desmesurado.

Desde entonces, los días habían pasado de cierta forma extraña y el sensei del equipo aun recuerda el doloroso día de la prueba para el equipo 7. Pues digamos que después de haber aprobado cierto comentario hizo que se enfadaran un poquito.

* * *

><p>{Flashback torre Hokage, reunión de senseis}<p>

.

– Mi equipo pasó como era de esperar – Kushina habló de forma egocéntrica delante de todos y con la sonrisa de su esposo.

– Disculpe la intromisión Kushina-san, pero... ¿Qué prueba pasaron los genin de su equipo? – Saya preguntó a la jounin al cargo de los Namikaze la cual era su madre.

– Obviamente, la de los cascabeles. – Kushina sonrió tranquilamente mientras que Saya simplemente negó con la cabeza.

– Kushina, lamento decirlo pero a pesar de que está autorizada a decidir si un equipo es apto o no... no debería mentir en los informes... – La Uchiha sacó una carpeta en la que estaban los sucesos del restaurante. Obviamente,se mostraba claramente como Kushina no hizo ninguna prueba para evaluar a los genin recién graduados.

Sarutobi rió e incluso Danzo sacó una pequeña sonrisa pues de este modo, su nieto no tubo la necesidad de mostrar sus verdaderas capacidades. Por otra parte Minato no estaba muy contento por que esto salió a la luz, por otro lado al menos suspiraba por que los equipos en los que había al menos un heredero de clan había aprobado. Sin embargo tenía otra sonrisa pues Kakashi no estaba para dar el informe y si no estaba a tiempo, el equipo sería automáticamente descalificado... era una lástima para el Uchicha y por Alexa pero de esa forma Naruto no avanzaría y el título de novato de año pasaría a Menma.

Muy bien, dado que no hay nada mas... declaro esta reunión... Por desgracia para Minato, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un Kakashi totalmente magullado y lleno de cortes.

– ¿Pero que te ha pasado Kakashi? – Hiruzen se sorprendió por el mal estado del alumno del alumno de su alumno.

– Kakashi... informando... el equipo 7... ha... pasado... Hiruzen-sama, si obligan a probar... a esos chicos otra vez... me hago un nunekin...– Kakashi jadeaba, había reunido todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar a tiempo.

– Kakashi ¿Cómo fue la prueba para que acabaras así? – Minato aun no se metía en la cabeza el nivel de su ex-hijo, aun pensando en que habían echo alguna treta para quitar el puesto a un shinobi que procede de un linaje poderoso y que había sido entrenado por los mejores, osea, el (según su pensamiento)

– Lo diré simplemente, Sasuke era el que peor lo había echo, no sabía trabajar en equipo y el mas débil en comparación aunque su nivel era de un alto genin. – Muchos se tensaron cuando dijeron que un recién graduado era el peor del grupo y decía que tenía alto genin... aunque lo peor era el echo de que no sabía colaborar.

– Contando con los otros tres, si no tenemos en cuenta a Sasuke se podría decir que podrían ser la nueva generación de sannin aunque eso quedaría corto... creo que como mínimo tienen el nivel de un chunin mínimo o incluso el rango de jounin... aunque no lo puedo decir con exactitud por que trabajaron en equipo de tal forma de que no pude evaluar individualmente... – Todos parecían sorprendidos que el famoso Hatake dijera esas palabras, Kushina estaba que echaba pestes y por otro lado Jiraiya parecía enfadado por el comentario de que esos podrían ser los nuevos sannin y no su genial discípulo Menma.

– ¿Nos podrías decir algo sobre ellos? – Danzo preguntó de forma intrigada, como mucho había logrado meter a un miembro de su organización por que nunca lo había sido y pensó que era una buena opción dejarlo con los hijos favorecidos del Kage aunque le hubiera gustado dejar un miembro en el equipo 7 y eso era algo que Hiruzen no permitiría.

– Bueno, por lo que pude ver Alexa destaca en su fuerza entre otras cosas gracias a su formación con Tsunade... Alastor es el que parece sobresalir en técnica/habilidad y posee una técnica espacio-tiempo con el Hyoton...–

Decier que Danzo se arrepentía de dejar a Tatsumi en el equipo de Kushina era decir poco, con lo que escuchaba tenía que haber puesto a Sasuke en el grupo de Kushina y a Tatsumi en el grupo de Kakashi.

– Y Naruto... – Kakashi iba a hablar cuando Kushina le interrumpió.

– Déjame adivinar, no sirve para nada – Kushina sonrió de forma confiada respaldada con la sonrisa de Minato y Jiraiya aunque esto hacía que Kakashi viera con lástima esto pues a sus ojos su sensei había caido muy bajo.

– Pues la verdad es que es el más veloz del grupo, tanto que podría estar al nivel de Maito Gai... claro es que parecen ser buenos en las tres áreas pero cada uno destaca en algo – Nuevamente, muchos se sorprendieron ante la revelación, si no se incluía a Sasuke, básicamente el equipo 7 era un equipo que iba a marcar nuevamente una leyenda pero en esta ocasión superaría a las demás leyendas formadas en el equipo 7.

– Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, todos menos Jiraiya.– Minato ordenó de forma serena aunque estaba realmente furiosos de que sus hijos Namikaze de sangre no fueran los números uno a la vista de todos.

– Sensei, ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto? – Minato se agitaba la sien de la cabeza en señal de que no estaba muy tranquilo.

– Realmente, es algo difícil... Si no hubiera sido por Hylia ya nos hubiéramos desecho de Alastor y de no ser por la mala imagen del exterior, Naruto ya le hubiéramos extraído el Kyubi para colocarlo en Menma y Naruko como debía haber sido.– Jiraiya resopló ante los sucesos evidentes.

– Es cierto, de no ser por el Damnyo que era muy afín a los Uzumaki, lo habríamos echo hace tiempo, fue una suerte de que no se dió cuenta de que le echamos de la familia... de todos modos, ya recuerdas aquel día... iba a separar el Kyubi en tres partes dejando el alma en Naruto y obtener el poder para Naruko y Menma... pero el shinigami me dijo que no... a cambio me dejaría con vida y luego esa estúpida advertencia que aun no la entiendo... lo único que importa es que el equipo de Kushina sea el mejor. – Minato estaba demasiado ocupado mentalmente en que el equipo formado casi en su mayoría por Namikaze fueran los mejores a los ojos del mundo.

– Bueno, la mejor forma es que arrasen en los exámenes de chunin, con la nueva norma, tenemos tiempo de sobra para prepararlos... y ¿Que mejor que sean entrenados por un sannin, el Hokage y su esposa y los mejores shinobi de la aldea?– Jiraiya sonrió perversamente ante la idea que estaba teniendo en la cabeza.

– ¿Me estas diciendo que mande a los shinobi que destaquen en algo sobre los demas, entrenen a mis hijos? Bueno, no veo ninguna norma que impida al Hokage ordenar eso – Si, Minato estaba a punto de tomar una decisión injusta y de poca moralidad.

– De esta forma, los chicos tendrán capacidades en todo y no perderán... mejor dicho, ganarán de forma en que los demás queden humillados. – Ambos reían antes su idea inmoral... lástima que no sabían a lo que se enfrentan realmente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Fin del flashback}

.

Sin duda, Kakashi estaba cada vez mas y mas decepcionado con su antiguo sensei. Había visto como Minato había estado mandando a varios camaradas como Hayate o la agente Yugao para enseñar kenjutsu además del estilo de Kushina... e incluso a jounin que estaban actualmente con algunos genin, por ejemplo a Kurenai para el genjutsu junto con Itachi. Había sido una verdadera suerte de que el consejo quería que se concentrase en el Uchiha y por el miedo de los Namikaze a que delatara de las actividades de estos a su propio equipo, gracias a ello y a Hiruzen, no estaba enseñando al equipo malcriado de Konoha.

– Muy bien, objetivo adquirido – Kakashi parpadeo ante la rapidez de Alexa para capturar al gato Tora y que este no se resistiera... esto solo pasaba con ella y Alastor, sin duda cualquier shinobi experimentado que viera esa escena estaría pensando que había sido víctima de un genjutsu.

– Perfecto Alexa, vayamos a reportar al Hokage el éxito de nuestra misión – Kakashi con su sonrisa de ojo cerrado en forma de U se acercó a la Valentai al igual que el resto de integrantes del grupo.

– Hump, yo llevaré al estúpido gato ante el Hokage, después de todo soy un Uchiha – Alexa entregó el gato a Sasuke sin pensarlo y era como si el gato lo esperase... la realidad era muy simple, Alexa se lleva bien con los animales y Alastor se lleva bien con Tora por diferentes motivos pero el motivo de que siempre se deja coger con facilidad por estos dos es muy simple: Sasuke.

Sasuke da igual cuantas veces pase, siempre, el muy idiota pide siempre que le entreguen al gato infernal y dado que el gato era la mascota de la esposa del damnyo de fuego... era intocable, por lo que nada mas llegar a las manos de Sasuke, el gato Tora hizo lo que cualquiera esperaría: Arañarle en la cara como si no hubiera mañana.

– (Siento un poco de envidia... ) – Alastor se quejaba internamente por que quería golpear a Sasuke con la misma facilidad que Tora. – (Ahora que lo pienso... ¿Que me lo impide?... pensandolo mejor.. si, eso es mucho mejor) – Aunque no lo parezca, Naruto tenía una gota de sudor por la expresión sin malicia de Alastor y total alegre por que sabía que eso no traía normalmente nada bueno y es que mentalmente, Alastor tenía una sonrisa que haría que hasta el mismísimo Freddy Krueger escaparía como una niña.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Torre Hokage}

.

– ¡Mi gatito! – Una señora un poco "rellenita" abordó al gato con un abrazo que dejaría el de un oso en la pura vergüenza.

– (Pobre gato) – Alexa suspiró como la esposa del Damnyo le hacía eso al gato, estaba por dar consejos para tratarlo mejor y que así no escapara pero entonces los genin se quedarían sin misiones tan terribles dentro de la aldea. Además aun tenía pendiente de dar las gracias al Damnyo.

– La misión de captura ha sido un éxito, felicidades equipo 7 – Minato sonrió al equipo de su ex-hijo, era evidente que la sonrisa era falsa pues era debido a la clienta estaba presente.

– Gracias por recuperar a mi preciado Tora, aquí tienen el dinero acordado– La mujer entregó el pago de la misión a un chunin que estaba en la salida de la sala. Minato aun mantenía la sonrisa por que la señora aun no se había ido y no quería mas problemas, después de todo hace poco habían perdido la custodia de Alexa... todo ello debido a que una tal Nana había obtenido la custodia legal y el propio Damnyo vino a entregar la orden a los Namikaze y decir que no estaba contento tras enterarse de la situación que había sufrido Naruto. Pero lo peor es que al parecer creyó la historia del origen de Alastor y afirmó que cuando encontrara la forma de volver a su "reino" crearía una alianza... algo que Minato no le gustaba por que si Alastor pudiera hacer eso... no tendría la obligación de servir su ejército a Konoha y estos mismos "soldados demoníacos podrían tomar sus misiones"... no le gustaba la idea, aunque se podría decir que es Karma por que se estaba apropiando de las misiones de Suna.

– Muy bien equipo, vamos a celebrarlo – Kakashi sonrió mientras miraba a sus alumnos mientras se fijaba en un molesto Sasuke lleno de arañazos. – ¿Qué?–

Sasuke preguntó de forma molesta mientras ponía su expresión Uchiha.

– Bueno, ya sabes la rutina, hoy toca celebrarlo en tu casa– Si, el equipo 7 cuando tenía una cierta cantidad de misiones cumplidas solían celebrarlo en algún sitio, decir que al haber posibilidad de destrucción, decidieron que lo mejor era realizar estos actos en las casas de el equipo.

– Bien, así podremos ver a Mikoto, Saya y a Itachi-ttebayo!– Naruto gritó alegremente al mismo tiempo que pensaba en todo el ramen que iba a degustar por parte de los Uchiha los cuales preparan un Ramen bastante picante.

– Bueno, pues vayamos a celebrarlo... pero antes...¿Os habéis fijado en una cosa? – Alastor preguntó a los miembros del grupo mientras cerraban la puerta durante su salida del despacho.

– ¿De que se trata? – Alexa suspiró imaginando que no sería nada bueno.

– Si Minato está aquí y Kushina está haciendo misiones con su equipo... eso significa... ku,ku,ku... – Alastor empezó a sonreír de forma que hizo que Orochimaru pensaba que alguien le había robado su puesto de risa tenebrosa de no ser por que Alexa le volvió a golpear.

– Te lo dije – No hacía falta decir que Alexa no estaba conforme con esa risa, Alastor le miró con la mirada de cachorro pues a el ex-demonio le parecía injusto.

**– Bueno, parejita, dejad de daros caricias y vayamos a comer ramen picante**–

Kakashi era el único que no había escuchado la frase, eso era por que Kurama estaba actualmente en el sello.

Para cualquiera que lo escuchara, sabría que en ese mismo instante Kurama estaba lamentando lo que había dicho, aunque surgió efecto pues dejaron la discusión que tenían esos dos para pensar en una sola cosa: Dar una lección el Biju en cuanto salga del sello.

– Ejem... creo que es mejor que vayamos ya a casa de Mikoto-ttebayo – Naruto intentaba hacer lo posible para que no hubiera ninguna confrontación y además tenía nervios pues Kurama estaba ahora dentro de el.

– Está bien, disfrutemos del ramen (Aniki, en cuanto salgas ya verás) – Alastor sin duda tenía la misma reacción mental que Alexa por las absurdas palabras de Kurama.

Y en ese momento partieron rumbo a la casa de Sasuke para disfrutar de ramen no sin antes Alastor hacer en secreto dos Kage Bunshin. Por otro lado, Yami no podía contener casi la risa y temía delatar la identidad al resto del grupo aunque a pesar de los pensamientos de la mayoría, cada vez pensaba mas como Kurama... Yami era capaz de oír a Kurama dentro del sello siempre y cuando estuviera conectado a su maestro Alastor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

{Otra zona de Konoha}

.

– Estoy cansada de hacer esto, quiero ver a Sasuke-kun – Sakura estaba literalmente agobiada por el cansancio mientras por lo que se apreciaba, retirando malas hiervas.

– Chicle banshee-san, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo... al menos en la primera parte. – Tatsumi estaba al lado de Sakura haciendo lo mismo que ella, sin embargo mantenía en todo momento la sonrisa extraña que uno no sabe si es verdadera o falsa.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Sakura le había costado escuchar la respuesta de Tatsumi.

– Yo preferiría ver a Alastor aunque prefiero mas a Naruto... esa felicidad y sonrisa es tan pura... Sasuke es un egocéntrico que no para de pensarse que es el mejor debido a su linaje... además parece un pelo pato... Naruto en cambio con esas marcas de bigote lo hacen... – Tatsumi parecía tener las mejillas un poco encendidas mientras tenía una risa un tanto nerviosa, ante el pensamiento que estaba teniendo.

– Lo que sea... – Sakura, podía haber golpeado a Tatsumi pero lo necesitaba para la misión. – No me parece normal, somos del mismo equipo y en cambio ellos... – Sakura estaba ilusionada pues a pesar de no estar en el equipo de Sasuke le había tocado de sensei la esposa del Hokage. Pero en vez de estar Naruko y Menma haciendo las misiones de rango D, se pasaban el rato entrenando con Kushina y cuando tocaba entrenar, Menma y Naruko entrenaban con otros shinobi de élite. –Sin duda, los Namikaze no siguen el lema de Konoha correctamente... y parece que les encanta descuidar las cosas que no les parece afectarles de primera mano, seguramente mientras alguien haga las misiones ni se fijan en nosotros. – Y en ese momento, el nieto de Danzo recordó la ficha de Sakura en el registro... debido a su estupidez como fangirl, solo destacaba en intelecto pues no refinaba bien las cosas aunque se pudo detectar que tendría un gran éxito en control de chakra y su grito podría llegar a ser útil.

– Oye Sakura, tengo una idea de hacernos mas fuertes, pero necesito que te dediques a ello mas en serio y lo guardes en secreto. – Tatsumi , increíblemente cambió a una actitud seria.

– ¿Por que debería de hacerlo? – Sakura replicó como una idiota aunque su expresión era tan fácil de interpretar que se podría decir que si estaba interesada en el método. – Bueno, podríamos mostrar a esos dos quienes son los mejores, no moriríamos en nuestra primera misión por falta de adiestramiento y... nos libraríamos en parte de estas tareas. – Sin duda, la última parte fue suficiente jugosa para que la chica no desaprovechase la oportunidad.

– ¿Que hay que hacer? – La Haruno respondió en tono bajo mientras que Tatsumi se le acercaba al oído. – Iremos a ver a danzo-ouji san...– Los ojos de Tatsumi se abrieron un poco dando así un poco de tensión hasta que Sakura notó algo.

– Lo sabía, mas plana que una tabla de planchar – Se podría decir que así es Tatsumi o lo había echo para que los Namikaze no sospecharan del comportamiento de los dos, básicamente se había cargado la tensión del momento con una voz de pura decepción.

– Eh...eh... Ero..¡ERO-BAKA! – No hace falta decir que muchos animales se quedaron con sangre en los oídos mientras que Tatsumi tenía eso y un chichón en la cabeza. – (Si, mi abuelo podrá convertirla en un arma sonica viviente) – Tatsumi pensó en como Danzo acogería a Sakura y disfrutaba del posible sufrimiento... sufrimiento para Danzo intentando soportar a la chica la cual de no ser por que su madre que es del consejo civil, la habría degollado hace mucho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Te sucede algo Tou-san? – Naruto preguntó a su padre de la misma edad que parecía un poco aturdido.

– No sé por que, pero he sentido algo que me deparará en un futuro cercano. – Alastor respondió mientras miraba al cielo.

**–¿ De que hablas Otouto?-** Kurama preguntó extrañado por las palabras de su hermano.

– No tengo ni idea.– Todos estuvieron a punto de caerse por la absurda respuesta del ex-demonio.

– Bueno, hemos llegado – Kakashi a pesar de ir con Sasuke, llamó a la puerta de la casa Uchiha. No tuvieron que esperar ni medio segundo para que la puerta se abriese como un relámpago.

– ¡Naru-chan! – Mikoto como un relámpago abrazó a Naruto haciendo que este empezase a ahogarse en las montañas de la felicidad.

– Kaa-san – Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo por el comportamiento semi-infantil de su madre.

– Oh, ¿Sasu-chan tiene envidia? Pensaba que dijiste que eras muy mayor para ese tipo de abrazos... ¿Quieres uno? – No hace falta decir que ante esta pregunta, Sasuke giró la cabeza totalmente rojo haciendo que su respuesta fuera un claro no.

– Buenas tardes, Mikoto. ¿Están Saya e Itachi? – Alexa de modo formal preguntó a la matriarca Uchiha al mismo tiempo que está soltaba al rubio el cual por fin logró encontrar el aire, el sagrado aire.

– Por supuesto, ellos hicieron las cuentas de vuestras misiones y dedujeron que vendrían hoy aquí. ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar en grande! – Mikoto de forma infantil alzó su puño para dar ánimos.

– Esperemos que sea tan divertido como aquella vez pero sin las repercusiones de ir a prisión... otra vez– Alastor respondió mientras tenía un escalofrío y si alguien se piensa que es por lo del monopoly, es un acierto en parte ya que se podría decir que ha causado bastante destrucción a la aldea, sobre todo a la propiedad de los Namikaze.

– Mou~ – Mikoto suspiró ante la negativa – Pero si tu eres casi siempre el causante – Mikoto respondió de forma infantil mientras Alastor se aguantaba el tic nervioso. – Mejor entramos de una vez y comamos tranquilos – Alexa declaró de forma de poner orden y tranquilidad.

– Veo que intentas mantener el orden como siempre – Una voz surgió detrás de nuestros protagonistas, en cuanto Alexa y Naruto se dieron la vuelta, Alexa tubo una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Itachi! – Una cálida sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Alexa mientras que Itachi respondía de la misma manera.

– Enhorabuena por otra misión cumplida, a este paso romperéis el record– Itachi realmente estaba contento con los resultados, en verdad a esa edad ya estaba cerca de ser AMBU pero eran otros tiempos y casi todos los del equipo 7 no son simples shinobi que digamos.

Por desgracia nuestro AMBU Uchiha tenía mayores problemas.

– Itachi-kun ~... – Todos y digo todos temblaron ante el cambio de actitud de Mikoto hacia su primogénito pues parecía ahora mirarlo con su doujutsu activado y no parecía un sharingan normal.

– ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes pocky antes de la cena? – La mirada de Mikoto se centraba en la cajita que tenía Itachi en la mano, haciendo que el Uchiha rápidamente se esconda la caja.

– No sé de que hablas – Itachi se hacía el loco de forma estoica,

– Dame esos Pocky ahora mismo – La madre del AMBU extendió su mano para que su hijo le diera la caja de Pocky (Mikado en España) pero este rápidamente puso una cara totalmente seria y llena de pasión. – EL Pocky es sagrado– Si, para Itachi el Pocky era lo mismo que tenía Naruto con el ramen.

– Creo que esto va a empezar con disturbios de primeras y sin hacer yo nada – Alastor susurró al oído a Alexa, sobretodo para recalcar que el no había sido el culpable del suceso. Alexa simplemente suspiró mientras pensaba en cuan grande iba a ser la destrucción en el lugar. Sin embargo Alexa y el resto deberían haber dado las gracias de que Hylia no estuviera en la partida del monopoly o Konoha hubiera sido historia.

– ¡Chicos! – Todos se giraron para ver a las dos personas que acababan de acercarse a la casa.

– Shizune y Tsunade, ¿Habéis venido también? – Mikoto preguntó sorprendida por la inesperada aparición de las dos.

– Por supuesto, nunca esta de mas que estén unas especialistas en curación por si acaso pasa algo– Alastor dijo en forma alegra mientras todos sudaban ante la declaración. – ¿por que siempre dais por sentado de que alguien va a recibir una paliza?– Tsunade entró en una mini depresión al recordar que la mitad de las veces en las que alguien salía herido, ella era la causante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras nuestros protagonistas disfrutaban de lo que sería una tarde memorable, la familia del baka-kage se disponía a realizar una actividad similar, obviamente sería comer comida... no iban a comer fama.

– Cariño no te veo buena cara, ¿estas bien? – Kushina preguntó a su esposo que no tenía buen aspecto.

– El papeleo es horrible, desde que Sarutobi ya no me ayuda con los documentos tengo que hacerlos yo solo y con los destrozos solo tengo mas papeleo.– Minato estaba con una mini nube de depresión. – ¿Y no puedes hacer que alguien se encargue de ello? – La Namikaze preguntó ante una posible solución.

– Lo siento, pero no, no nos podemos fiar de nadie. Esos documentos pueden cambiar el curso de todo y no puedo permitir que Konoha baje... el damnyo me mira bajo lupa desde aquel día y esta buscando cualquier excusa para quitarme el puesto de Hokage. – Si se pensaban que solo se cabreó el damyo cuando se enteró de lo de Naruto y que era lo único que pasó, están equivocados. De no ser por la fama de Minato ante las otras aldeas, ya le hubiera quitado el sombrero Hokage y se lo hubiera dado a otro mas capacitado. Menos mal que esto solo lo sabía Minato o Danzo estaría haciendo de las suyas para lograr su objetivo.

– Cuando lleguen los exámenes de chunin y vean el potencial de nuestros hijos, ya veras como todo sale bien aunque no estaría mal mandarles a alguna misión de rango C. – Kushina mostró su opinión a su esposo m¡entras este se frotaba la sien al mismo tiempo que sus hijos se acercaban para entrar en la casa. Cabe destacar el atuendo de Naruko que parece ir de Peter Pan.

– Me encantaría pero la normativa obliga esperar determinado tiempo, maldita sea. – Minato maldijo el momento en el que dejó al cargo a Sarutobi al cargo de ese tipo de asuntos mientras que veía como sus dos hijos favoritos (biológica-mente) hablando pasaban por la puerta .

– ¿Que vamos a comer? – Menma peguntó a Kushina mientras su estómago rugía, ambos Namikaze genin tenían signos de sudor por haber estado entrenando constantemente y el varon Namikaze joven no lo quería admitir pero quería ser mas fuerte para destrozar a los Uzumaki.

– Espero que sea ramen – Naruko respondió a su hermano aunque era evidente de que ambos sabían que había para comer.

– Claro que tenemos ramen-ttebane – Minato suspiró, al parecer todos los hijos de Kushina tenían al igual que ella, una obsesión insana al ramen, no hace falta decir que en ocasiones Naruko tiene enfermizos sueños en los que combina ramen y a Naruto.

– Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de la comida. – Minato sonrió pues al menos ahora tenía un descanso ante uno de los mayores enemigos de la historia y podría un respiro en un lugar seguro.

Que equivocado estaba.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En otra zona de Konoha...

– Tou-san, ¿Por que miras tanto el reloj? Deberías estar disfrutando mas de la comida.– Naruto dijo quejándose a su padre que parecía distraído.

– No es nada importante, solo estaba calculando algo.. parece que van con retraso.. bueno creo que no tardará mucho. – Alastor parecía tener una sonrisa sombría que hacía que todos le miraran como si fuera culpable de algo.

– Seguro que algo bueno no es. – Kurama resopló desde el sello de su sobrino político, realmente quería salir a fuera pero tenía miedo de que Alastor y Alexa se vengaran por el comentario de antes.

– Ahora que lo dices... Mikoto, ¿Tienes ración para una persona mas? ¿Podrías sacar otro plato? – Mikoto se quedó un poco confusa por la pregunta del es-demonio genin de Konoha.

– Si, espera un momento – Mikoto se levantó para traer lo que serían los cubiertos para una persona mas.

– ¿Para que lo quieres? Si quieres mas comida puedo echarte mas. – Ante todo esto Alastor puso una sonrisa, ahora que el tema de los Namikaze lo había terminado de planificar quería intentar hacer una pequeña venganza por el comentario que había echo Kurama y se le acababa de ocurrir un plan genial para que saliera del sello.

– bueno, en esta ocasión me gustaría que estaría una invitada mas. – Alastor se levantó y se mordió el pulgar para ejecutar una de las técnicas mas conocidas por las personas de esa sala.

– Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Y con un puff, la sala se llenó de humo. Los habitantes de la sala se quedaron con los ojos ensanchados en el momento el que apareció lo que menos se esperaba... sabían que Alastor tenía el contrato de los zorros por lo que se esperaban algún tipo de animal... lo que no se esperaban era una figura femenina (que muchas matarían por tener esa figura) con orejas de kitsune. No hace falta decir que los ojos de Kurama se abrieron como platos.

Sin embargo para todos, la sorpresa fue que al disiparse el humo, la acción de la invocación fue... inesperada.

– Alastor-chan– En ese momento, Alastor sufrió igual que Naruto hace poco, asfixia en las montañas de la felicidad.

– Llevas mucho sin hacerme visitas.. ¡Eres malo! – Uka, la jefa de convocatoria hizo lo que menos quería Alastor en ese momento, abrazar con mas fuerza.

– Lo estas asfixiando – Alexa en una especie de imitación de estilo estoico de Itachi (el cual lloró mentalmente de orgullo) hizo que Uka se diera cuenta de que Alastor estaba azul y con un extraño elemento blanco saliendo de la boca y parecía tener forma humanoide (su alma) pero antes de que Uka soltara a el chico, otra persona estaba llena de rabia por el trato que estaba recibiendo el peli plata.

**– ¡Maldita sea Otouto!–** Rápidamente, un chakra rojizo salió del estomago del Uzumaki para formar un pequeño kitsune rojo de nueve colas. Ante la voz conocida, Uka se fijó en el origen y solo con verlo soltó a el invocador.

– Kurama-kun – Ahora el atosigado por el abrazo mortal era el biju aunque parecía estar bien, por otro lado, Alastor cogía aire como si fuera el tesoro mas valioso en el mundo.

– ¿Pero cómo has vuelto al reino de convocatoria? – Uka preguntó extrañada a su novia pero esto hizo que muchos le mirasen con una gota de sudor.

– Ejem, no estamos en el reino de convocatoria... estamos en una casa, Alastor te ha invocado. – Tsunade explicó a la chica la cual tenía estrellas en los ojos. De no ser por Kurama, Alastor podría estar muriendo nuevamente por asfixia.

– ¿La primera vez que me invocan fuera y es para poder estar con Kurama-kun? – Si, realmente parecía estar al borde emocional. – ¡Tengo el mejor invocador del mundo! – Y Kurama siendo mas feliz que nunca tras 100 años de estar sin Uka al estar abrazado aun con mas fuerza que antes.

– Esto.. el ramen se va a enfriar y tengo hambre-ttebayo – Naruto estaba feliz por Kurama pero el ramen era el ramen.

**– Este es Naruto, mi jinchuriki y sobrino...es el invocador de Acnologia y Grandine –** Uka se fijó en el niño Uzumaki el cual con sus marcas en los bigotes le daban ganas de añadirlo a su abrazo de la felicidad pero ahora tenía a Kurama.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mientras tanto en la casa del baka-kage.

.

Rojo, el rojo era un color característico en la familia Uzumaki, algo gracioso por que Naruto es el único que conserva el apellido Uzumaki de los que eran de la rama principal y por tanto líder de los Uzumaki siendo rubio... mientras que su madre biológica y hermanos que si tenían el pelo rojo, habían rechazado dicho apellido y adoptado el Namikaze... Namikaze el cual solo tiene actualmente 4 miembros lo cual no se puede casi considerar un clan en comparación al Uzumaki pues a pesar de estar casi extinto, por las naciones elementales Había mínimo una docena de Uzumaki, pero eso es algo que se verá en el futuro.

La cuestión es el color rojo, color que incluso Minato estaba compartiendo en este mismo instante con el resto de su familía. ¿El motivo? Bueno, la comida había sido saboteada... con chili super picante.

No se podía entender lo que decían los Namikaze debido a la lengua que tenían ardiendo por el picante y el agua tambien llevaba algo raro que solo empeoraría las cosas.

Minato, Naruko y Menma junto con Kushina intentaron levantarse de la silla pero alguien habia colocado pegamento en los asientos...

En la mente de estos idiotas, estaba el consuelo de que el picante terminaría pronto y dejarían por tanto de sufrir.

Lástima que no se hayan dado cuenta de que no solo había chili super picante en la comida...

...

también había laxante extra marca biju

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

– ¿Sucede algo? – Mikoto preguntó a uno de sus invitados el cual puso una extraña sonrisa complaciente tras escuchar un extraño sonido que procedía de la lejanía.

– No, solo que me encanta que los planes salgan bien– La realidad es que los clones acaban de disiparse, dando a Alastor la confirmación del exito contra los Namikaze.

– ehhh... me refiero a lo de Uka y Kurama... por supuesto. – Alastor mintió descaradamente aprovechando el rencuentro de los kitsune enamorados. – Por cierto, esta comida esta genial – En un intento de desviar el tema, Alastor habló de las maravillosas habilidades culinarias que había demostrado Mikoto para esta comida.

– Gracias, aunque increíblemente, Itachi a puesto parte de ayuda – Muchos miraron a Itachi con cara descolocada, pero sobre todo por la mirada de su hermana Saya que lo miraba de forma fija de tal manera que hacía que Itachi sudara.

– Nii-san, tu no cocinas bien... de echo te pasaste 4 horas para hacer bien un huevo frito y ademas gastaste mas de 3 docenas en el intento. – Este dato era difícil para contener la risa, aunque la mas afectada fue Mikoto que no lo sabía, en sí Itachi había querido ayudar cuando la comida estaba casi terminada, aunque pareció centrarse mas en el ramen.

– Itachi, te centraste mucho en el ramen... ¿No vas a tomar un poco? – Mikoto empezaba a preocuparse por que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las expresiones en la cara de algunos invitados, los cuales habían tomado ramen, parecían un poco raras.

– Em... no, creo que ya esto lleno... si, eso. – Itachi estaba sudando a mares y se preocupó al ver algo.

– Alexa, ¿Por que has tomado ramen en lugar de lo otro? – Itachi sabia que a Alexa le gustaba el ramen pero el otro plato preparado le gustaba aun mas. – Tenía buena pinta el ramen.– Alexa respondió extrañada.

Mientras que Itachi parecía mas y mas nervioso, algo que no pasaba por desapercibido por una madre.

– Itachi... – La voz de Mikoto exigía una respuesta sincera por parte del primogénito Uchiha o prometía mucho, pero que mucho dolor.

– Bueno, quería que hoy no hubiera problemas y... cogíalgunascosasdeTsunade.– Itachi habló de forma tan rápida que apenas se le podía entender.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Tsunade se levantó de golpe por que lo único que le pareció escuchar, fue su nombre.

– Tomé prestado unos calmantes para que Alastor no causase demasiados líos.. por accidente lo derramé en el ramen de todos y busqué un antídoto que eche mas tarde... pensé que se habría solucionado.– Itachi terminó su explicación como si acabase de recibir una bronca monumental pero eso no llegará.

– Itachi... – Shizune se frotó la sien.. mezclar medicamentos no es bueno y con comida menos... los resultados pueden llegar a ser tremendos.

**– ¿Por que te amargas la vida?**

**¿Por que no entiendes mi amor? –** La sala entera quedó paralizada ante lo que parecía un canto

**– ¿Por que pensar en traiciones,**

**si somos un corazón?** – Todos se fijaron en el origen de la voz de la canción y se sorprendieron a Naruto el cual le parecía haber salido acento mexicano y tenía un cómico bigote

**– Amor que brota del alma**

**como éste que en mi brotó** – El chico parecía que no iba a parar y Tsunade parecía tener la cara mas blanca que el rey del pop

– Itachi... ¿Que cosas añadiste al ramen? – Estaba temiendo lo peor, Naruto no debería estar tan afectado debido a que tenía el poder de Kurama pues a pesar de que Kurama había salido a fuera, aun conserva el enlace por lo que Kurama tenía que estar afectado, Tsunade a la espera de la respuesta de Itachi, intentó buscar a Kyubi pero no lo encontraba a el ni a Uka (ya saben lo que pasa)

– Bueno, estaban en el cajón derecho superior de la puerta izquierda de un neceser que tenías debajo de la cama– La respuesta de Itachi fue directa, ahora Tsunade si tenía miedo, había tomado las medicinas "privadas que tenía" y había echo un cóctel con ellas... podía pasar lo peor.

Pero lo peor es que vio a Alastor de pie delante de Alexa que también se colocó de pie mirándose ambos fijamente, y de no se sabe donde... Alastor cogió una rosa y la colocó en su propia boca y entonces sucedió lo que nadie esperaba.

– ¿Que narices...? – Saya se quedó paralizada, Mikoto se le calló el baso de agua... Itachi se escondió y se puso a tomar su Pocky como si fuera el último...

Lo peor es que en ese instante, el hada ciela también apareció, al parecer se dio cuenta de la broma que había planificado Alastor y decidió darle un toque extra, al llegar satisfecha del resultado, veía como disfrutaban de una agradable comida y no podía permitirlo por lo que tenía que hacer algo aunque primero, decidió probar un poco de ramen para tener mas fuerza para hacer trolleadas... por desgracia para todos, ese ramen también contenía lo mismo que el resto tomó. El hada no tardó en darse cuenta de que Naruto había empezado a cantar una canción con un bigote estilo mexicano, luego estaban Alastor y Alexa, el hada estaba por montar una de las suyas pero le fue tarde, estaba empezando a ser afectada por la sustancia de la comida y en el momento en el que Alastor y Alexa estaban uno delante del otro (Alastor con la rosa en la boca), el hada sacó vete a saber de donde una especia de quimera de instrumentos musicales.

En ese instante es cuando llegó la primera señal del apocalipsis.

Del sonido de los instrumentos de Ciela destacaban un violin, un acordeón y unas castañuelas todo ello con un sonido de percusión para marcar el ritmo...

En ese instante Uka y Kurama habían regresado también por el ruido de la música que estaba empezando a suceder, Kurama primero se fijó en Naruto y casi no aguantaba de la risa por el bigote que tenía y como cantaba a su bola.

Con el caso de Ciela fue diferente, era algo sin palabras pero con lo siguiente en lo que se fijaron, les dejaría marcado durante mucho tiempo las mentes... podían ver a Alastor y Alexa, bailando... bailando un tango.

.

Ambos tenían una mirada totalmente seria pero al mismo tiempo una mirada que haría que las llamas de la juventud quedasen en vergüenza.

.

Tsunade al igual que Mikoto estaban sin habla, Shizune estaba sonrojada, Itachi tenía miedo de las posibles repercusiones y Uka miraba a su novio Kurama para pensar si el y ella podían hacerlo igual de bien sin embargo tenían una gota de sudor debido a que a los dos bailarines les daba igual el entorno.

Ambos se movían con una soltura impresionante pero siempre parecían muy juntos, uno del otro, giros increíbles el los que elevan la pierna sin importar el jarrón que había al lado, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos... ¿Una mesa de por medio? Se subían encima y si se rompía les daba igual.

Es como si se dedicaran al baile profesionalmente o siempre hubieran estado sincronizados, cada vez realizaban movimientos mas y mas complejos y difíciles que harían correr la imaginación a muchos, sin duda un gran espectáculo que parecía no tener final.

.

– Creo que Alastor va a sufrir mucho en cuanto pasen los efectos – Itachi tomó otro pedazo de Pocky sin ningún sentimiento de culpa por lo que estaba sucediendo.

– Mejor preocúpate por ti, sabemos quien sería el siguiente – Kurama respondió con tranquilidad aunque aun seguía impresionado por la demostración de su hermano pequeño.

– Mi casa... mi preciosa casa... – Esta era Mikoto que veía como la pared que estaba en el camino de los bailarines tenía ahora un boquete en la pared, lo gracioso de esto es que no dejaban de bailar durante la ruptura de esta.

– Ahora sabes como me siento – Tsunade daba gracias al cielo de que no había tomado el Ramen.

– Kura-kun, yo también quiero bailar así– Uka estaba con ganas de imitar los movimientos tales como cuando Alexa parecía estar paralela al suelo pero Alastor la mantenía sujeta por la cintura para volver a estar de pie y dar un giro que acabó con un pequeño tiesto del pasillo.

Y así prosiguió durante un buen rato, Naruto cantando canciones con acento y un bigote bastante curioso junto con CIela que parecía multicolor y tocaba los instrumentos pero por suerte o desgracia todo tenía que terminar, de pronto los afectados por por la comida se sentían mareados y empezaron a tocarse la cabeza por ello.

– Ah... mi cabeza, ¿Que ha pasado?– Ciela preguntó a todos que la veían con una gota de sudor, hay que recordar que ha recuperado el color original.

– Me noto fata y noto que me duele la garganta-ttebayo – Naruto se tocaba la garganta porque sentía molestias.

– ¿Que diablos? ¿Que pasó con la casa? – Alastor estaba flipado viendo como había quedado la casa y sobretodo viendo como Mikoto derramaba lágrimas de anime.

– (¿Jiji que pasó?) – Alexa pregunto a la persona que tenía dentro de ella y cabe decir que parecía estar sufriendo un mini trauma por que no había sido afectado por la comida y había visto todo... decir que en el momento en el que Alexa se entera... menos mal que no hay pruebas de lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>{Zona de Kami}<p>

.

– Ha sido un éxito – A trabes de un espejo, Nana parecía mantener el pulgar elevado con un brillo cómico en sus ojos.

– Perfecto, ahora tendremos grabado el recuerdo del primer tango de mi niña... que contenta estoy...¿No lo crees, Kon-san? – Hylia tenía un aura de felicidad y a su lado un abatido Kon que llevaba una racha de 300 derrotas seguidas.

– Ayudadme Kami – Kon suspiraba en el abatimiento total.

– Kon-sama – Su servidor llamó la atención de la persona derrotada por los videojuegos a manos de Hylia.

– ¿Si? – Kon hizo un esfuerzo en hacer la pregunta.

– recuerda... tu eres Kami... no puedes pedirte ayuda a ti mismo – Decir que ahora Kami derramaba lágrimas era poco.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>{Vuelta a la casa de Mikoto}<p>

.

No hace falta decir que Itachi ya no está en dicha casa, es mas, podemos ver a Mikoto llorando a causa de que el vuelo de Itachi a creado un agujero en el techo. ¿Donde está Itachi? Aterrizó en la casa de Hiruzen, ¿Cómo llegó? Un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula por parte de una Alexa muy cabreada mientras sus cabellos se elevaban en nueve mechones.

– (¿Por que me da la sensación de que voy a ser el siguiente?) ¿Por que has echo eso? – Claramente Naruto y el no sabían que estaba pasando por que al igual que Ciela no recordaban lo sucedido, Alexa sí por que el "jiji" dentro de ella se lo acababa de decir.

Como profetizó el invocador de zorros, Alexa se giró rápidamente para seguir ejerciendo el castigo divino, sin embargo una pequeña representación mental de lo ocurrido, sumado a que ella también era responsable y el no recordaba nada, increíblemente para todos, los cabellos en el aire descendieron al igual que la furia de la Valentai dejándola con un pequeño rubor rojo en las mejillas.

– Nada, olvidemos lo que ha pasado hoy..– De pronto la mirada de Alexa se ensombreció y un ojo parecía brillar como una estrella dando un aspecto aterrador. – ¿entendido? – Todos tragaron saliva mientras respondían con una gran "si"

– (No es justo... yo tambien quiero aterrar... ya lo sé, a la noche me pondré un disfraz de terror para atemorizar a todos ) – Alastor sonrió pensando en como poder satisfacer la necesidad de causar "bromas"... tal vez por que era otra vez joven, por que había sido demonio o simplemente por que tenía ganas de encargarse de la gente que aun trata mal a Naruto.

Pero las cosas parecían complicarse aun mas, la puerta de la casa se abrió revelando a togepi y sylveon que estaban montados sobre latias que levitaba sobre el aire.

– Kaa-san, nii-san– Togepi y Latias dijeron al unísono mencionando a Alexa y Naruto.

– Tou-san – Sylveon gritó en voz alta dirigiendose en voz alta.

La cuestión es que los que quedaban en la sala, se quedaron de piedra... no porque los pokemon hablaron.. si no por que el pokemon de Alexa llamo padre a Alastor y los de Alastor y Naruto llamaron mama a Alexa.

Mikoto con las demas estaban a punto de empezar a reir, pero de pronto una increible aura asesina de Alexa hizo que muchos se asustasen... Kurama volvió al sello y Uka se disipó regresando al reino de convocatoria.

– Vamos a olvidar lo que ha pasado hoy.. ¿De acuerdo? – La voz de Eli era aun mas tétrica, había repetido lo mismo que había dicho antes pero con lo recien ocurrido aun mas: dando el mensaje de que no se dijera eso nunca. Alastor supo rápidamente que era mejor seguir la corriente al igual que el resto y además el ex-demonio pensó por un momento si tenía la Valentai alguna relación sanguínea con Reena Inverse de Slayers por la expresión que tenía en esos momentos.

* * *

><p>{Casa de los Namikaze }<p>

.

Lágrimas, vergüenza, humillación, nauseas... eso y mucho mas era lo que estaban sintiendo en este instante los Namikaze, por mas esfuerzo que ejercían no podían separarse de la silla y Minato no lo comprendía pero no podía usar el jutsu del hiraishin, ni siquiera el kawamiri... todo ello cortesía de cierto sello por parte de cierta diosa que no paraba de atormentar al dios supremo de las dimensiones y que cualquiera pensaría si es una diosa benevolente o el mismísimo diablo, por ese motivo pidió a Nana que grabase la escena por que no solo estaba ganando a Kon a los videojuegos, también estaba contribuyendo a la broma (si, Hylia también se ha sumado al juego de fastidiar a los Namikaze)

– Esto no puede estar... – Kushina no pudo terminar la frase por que tenía que descargar nuevamente, era algo asqueroso que no podía aguantar, las lágrimas iban por su rostro debido a la humillación que estaban sufriendo.

– ¿Por que tiene que suceder esto? – Menma estaba que no podía mas, otro sonido procedente del agujero que nunca ve la luz hizo que se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza.

– (menos mal que no estas aquí... onii-chan) – Naruko estaba pasándolo mal, al menos estaba menos mal que el resto por que esto sucedía en casa y no delante de Naruto.

– Cuando encuentre al responsable... – Minato estaba al borde del colapso jurando venganza contra el causante de esta jugada horrible, sin embargo tenía el consuelo de que esto quedaría a puerta cerrada y nadie se enteraría... lástima que el ajuste de Ciela entraría en acción: De pronto unas alas con cohetes surgieron en las sillas, provocando una ignición instantánea que hizo que los Namikaze salieran por el techo y volasen por los aires.

Como todos saben, todo lo que sube baja, sin embargo, por cortesía del hada, había cambiado la ruta del descanso:

Por un lado, Minato y Kushina acabaron en el monte Hokage que había tenido una pequeña modificación. Alguien ha plantado por toda la zona varios cactus y si añadimos que estaban impregnados con limón solo se optiene una sensación muy "divertida" (para nosotros)

Y por otro lado, Naruko y Menma acabaron en probablemente el lugar menos oportuno, el cuarto de baño de Sakura que estaba recién saliendo de la ducha... Sakura movió la cortina de la bañera y vio como caían en el lugar...

Orochimaru estaba en la zona de Oto la cual estaba bastante alejada de el resto de aldeas ninja, realizaba experimentos con niños pequeños para perfeccionar sus... temas de interes, había logrado tras muchos esfuerzos meter a un chico de Kiri meter en una tanqueta y obligar al chico llamado Suigetsu estar constantemente en estado líquido.

– ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Un extraño sonido retumbó en la sala, todo material de vidrio de laboratorio de Orochimaru se rompió, incluyendo el contenedor del chico atrapado, no hace falta decir que aunque el chico se coló por las alcantarillas para escapar sería nuevamente capturado.

– Lord Orochimaru – Un peliblanco súbdito apareció detras de la serpiente sannin, era Kabuto que tenía las gafas rotas. – Todo material de vidrio ha sido destruido por lo que parece una onda sonica. – Kabuto terminó su informe con pena de no poder ajustar sus gafas, después de todo, estaban destrozadas.

– Parece que una Haruno ha desbloqueado el nivel prohibido... es la única línea de sangre que no debería existir... si la de Mebuki era mala, esta es peor. – Realmente Orochimaru era de los pocos que consideraban el grito de la pelirrosada como una línea de sangre.

– ¿Y ahora que? Hemos perdido mucho material de investigación y suigetsu ha vuelto a escapar – Kabuto pronto se arrepentiría de sus propias palabras... de las cuales el echo de que escapó Suigetsu quedó pasado por desapercibido pues algo peor estaba a punto de pasar para Kabuto.

– Nos falta material... eso significa... ¡Ir de compras! – Para salud del público mejor no describo el comportamiento de Orochimaru que parecía saltar como una estudiante de preparatoria en rebajas...

* * *

><p>Antes de decir que el capítulo terminó quiero aclarar que para esto último, no me fumé nada... es mas no fumo ni bebo por lo que estas paranoias no se de donde salen... y cabe decir que me he reservado la mitad.<p>

Lo curioso es que al final tuve que modificar lo tras hablar con Eli... aun así siento que he perdido la esencia de Sandaime Mao, por lo que tal vez debamos poner mas escena que hagan que lo absurdo se quede corto. Lo importante es que el lector termine con una sonrisa o cara de preocupación en caso de un final de capítulo dramático...

Bueno, la ganadora que aparecerá en la entrevista en el próximo capítulo es Kira Taisho, felicidades Imouto.

La semana que viene será un buen salto de tiempo y por fin comenzaremos con el arco de Zabuza, ¿Que locas aventuras nos esperan?

Bueno, no se olviden de comentar y por favor, repito al igual que al principio del capítulo, voten una de las siguientes opciones... con la publicación del próximo capítulo, la votación quedará cerrada... hay una cosa que si diré y es que la última opción pienso empezarla este año, el echo de que gane solo acelera la fecha de inicio. Recuerdo nuevamente las opciones.

**-A)Seguir solamente con legado de la diosa ****:**

**.**

**-B)Resucitar el cross over de Zero no tsukaima con Naruto :**

Votos actuales: III

**-C) Juntar un grupo de personas para crear un juego de Pc (ya sea un MUGEN o RPG)**

Votos actuales: I

**-D) Escribir mi primer proyecto propio comercial (nada de fanfic como tal) en el que pienso combinar las ideas de muchas series.**

Votos actuales: III

.

.

Eso es todo, que lo paséis bien y recordad que vuestras sugerencias/opiniones/críticas son nuestro combustible.

También estoy pensando en actualizar mas el perfil de chivotenkai en facebook para que podáis dar sugerencias, opiniones o cualquier otra cosa. A parte de todo ello tenía otras cosas en mente aunque a cause de no poder publicarlo directamente se me hace mas pesado, eso y con el trabajo me quedo muy agotado mental/físicamente... aunque en un par de semanas de otro anuncio.

Eso es todo Eli y yo nos despedimos hasta el siguiente capítulo y por cierto... hoy es el cumpleaños de Eli y espero que pase un fabuloso día (tambie he subido un omake a DV)

Hasta pronto!


End file.
